Trascender
by Jaydoggg39
Summary: Falling into despair, Ichigo Kurosaki is killed in the battle with Ginjo and Tsukishima. Saved by the remaining Espada, he becomes a Hollow and leads the Trascender, a rebellious army of Arrancar and Hollows, against the tyrannical Quincy King.
1. Death on the Precipe

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_ Despair._

_ Pain._

_ Distress._

Just a small bite of the things raging inside of Ichigo as he was slain, his Fullbringer powers being absorbed into the Cross of Scaffold. It was becoming more difficult to move his damaged and battered body as he watched Ginjo and Tsukishima walk away with both his powers and his friends. Unable to breathe, due to the blood clogging his throat, Ichigo knew he was going to die soon.

_ 'I tried... I just wanted to protect everyone. I just... I...'_

He stared into the distant night, gazing to the moon as it seemed so far away. He imagined Rukia standing on the telephone pole, staring down at at him, as if egging him to get up and continue the fight.

_ 'I'm sorry... midget... but I really gave it my all.'_

He looked across the clearing at the fallen form of Uryu, who was bleeding profusely from the wound on his back. It was becoming more difficult to make out Uryu's shape in the darkness.

_ 'I'm sorry... Uryu... I wish I hadn't been so powerless. Maybe we would've... figured this thing out sooner.'_

Ichigo continued to curse his powerlessness as his vision blurred. The last thing he saw before the blackness of the world overcame him was a flash of white... and then...

_Nothing._

* * *

Three shadowed figures stepped out of a closing black tear in time and space, in front of the corpse that was once Ichigo Kurosaki. One of the females turned away at the sight of seeing her former friend so broken and destroyed.

_ 'Seeing him like this again... I feel as if my Hollow hole is becoming emptier.'_

The other female calmly walked to the body. Seeing him now was almost as equally difficult for this woman, considering this should have been the boy that defeated the man who struck her down without a second thought, "Is this the one? The boy who defeated Aizen?"

"Yep. Tch... _Really_, Kurosaki? I can't believe you're lying around, dying and shit. You look so pathetic on the ground, I almost fee-"

The speaker was cut off as a fist smashed his nose in. The first female finally moved to the body and crouched over, lightly caressing the fallen Kurosaki's face. She then closed his eyes and prayed silently, "Ichigo..."

As soon as she touched him, white foam began pouring out of his body, hardening itself and forming limbs. The soon-to-be Plus suddenly and violently shook, forming a more monstrous image. The male stepped back, surprised, "What the... Where's his Chain of Fate gone? How the _hell_ did he just become a Hollow?" The male questioned in confusion.

The blonde female studied the new phenomena before revealing to the others what she deduced, "I believe... It might have been the remaining traces of his Hollow powers that sped up his transformation."

"But his Hollowfication died with his Final Getsuga Tensho, didn't it? That's what those Vandenreich assholes said."

"A Fullbringer's powers are formed from the basic Reiatsu foundation of a Hollow. I believe that even though his Fullbring is gone, the traces remain on him. Since there are no Soul Reaper powers to connect to..."

"...the Fullbringer traces latched to his spiritual body. So what? Is he like a Human-Hollow or Demi-Hollow or somethin'?" The male continued. He watched as Ichigo began forming a tail and claws.

"Most likely."

At that moment, a deathly scream radiated throughout Karakura, signaling the transformtion of a new Hollow. While the trio was watching as the Hollowfication process neared completion, a blue light suddenly flashed near the male's face, his quick reflexes enabling him to catch it before it hit it's target. He glared at it for a moment before crushing it in his bare hand. He turned and glared daggers at the Quincy who shot the arrow while drawing his sword.

"These Quincy are beginning to piss me off more than all the Soul Reapers! Go back to sleep if you know what's good for you!" The male dropped into a fighting stance. Across the clearing, a wounded figure stood with a glowing pale-blue light bow flashing in his hand.

"What... are you doing with Kurosaki's spiritual body?" The 'last' Quincy stared down the teal-blue haired man. The man then recognized the Quincy, meaning that he couldn't kill him.

_ 'Tch... Damnit... sympathetic Kurosaki...'_

Sheathing his blade, The man noted the brunette boy with the spectacles being one of Ichigo's friends. Seeing his all white uniform and that spirit bow, he was an inch close to ripping this asshole a new one.

"None o' ya business, Quincy! Leave, before I change my mind and show you why they call me the king!"

Uryu's eyes narrowed as he stared at the blue-haired man, dressed in his inverse Soul Reaper hakama and open jacket. He dully noted the jaw bone on the man's face, realizing he was an Arrancar. He made a quick notice of the other blue-green haired female and blonde, tan-skinned female. Praying to God that they weren't Espada (Szayel Aporro and Ulquiorra was enough Espada for his lifetime) he prepared to hit all three of them with Licht Regen before the blue-green haired female addressed him.

"Uryu? Hey! Long time, no see!" She dove at Uryu, tackling him with a hug. Uryu blushed at her breasts pressing against him before using Hirenkyaku and escaping. He moved in front of her with his bow aimed directly at her head.

"...Do I know you?" She didn't look like anybody Uryu knew. Though, it seemed the woman was wearing the same Arrancar robes as Orihime when Aizen kidnapped her, but he didn't remember any other female Arrancar wearing the same thing as Orihime. Nel blinked in confusion as she grabbed his face and looked directly into his eyes, "It's me, Nel! You remember me, don't you? Don't you!?" Uryu pushed her away before speaking.

"...The little Arrancar from Hueco Mundo? Wha-?"

"Fuck this! We don't have time! Kurosaki's about to... Wait... Kurosaki?"

The Hollowfication was already completed. Ichigo appeared from his fallen body as a giant, white lizard with long hair and a giant tail. Uryu nearly pissed his pants. Ichigo sat next to Halibel on his hind legs and was looking directly at Uryu. The look of pure hatred and terror held tightly upon Ichigo's face.

_ 'This wasn't Ichigo's form on the rooftop of Las Noches! Is this his form when he first awakened that mask?'_

Another thing that shocked Uryu was the fact that he wasn't raging uncontrollably. He was seemingly idle as if... he was waiting for his next move... or trying to recognize him.

"...Ichi...Ichigo?"

"..." Ichigo growled low in his throat, which caused Uryu to tread backwards, aiming his bow at Ichigo.

_ 'Damnit Ichigo... I can't cleanse you and send you to Soul Society. Don't attack me... Don't attack me. I don't want to do this...'_

Before Uryu could comprehend the situation, a clawed foot promptly kicked him in the ass and knocked him towards the ground.

"...I...Id...Idiot..," Ichigo's strangled voice seeped through the hollow's own voice and a hacked, coughing sound wheezed from it's body...Wait... This...

This bastard was laughing at him!

"Wha... What the hell, Ichigo!? What was that for!?"

"...Stu...Stupid...U...ryu..."

Again with the hacking. As Uryu rubbed his sore head from the blow, he realized that Ichigo had said his name.

"Wait! You remember me? I thought Hollows lose their memory of their human existence after the process?"

_ 'Is it because of his Fullbringer Reiatsu? Is he... more human than the rest of the them?'_

"I...Re...mem...ber...dumb...ass... U...ryu..." Uryu face palmed as he listened to Hollow Ichigo's mad cackling.

"Tch. Funny, Kurosaki. At least you haven't changed much. So what are you gonna do now?" Hollow Ichigo's face suddenly became solemn as he seemingly pondered on this new situation. What was he going to do? He reared back and sat on his tail, like a confused dog.

_ 'So unlike Kurosaki. He's almost... sad.'_

"Po...wer...," Ichigo growled out. "...Friends...gone..."

Uryu stood silent as he listen to his words.

_ 'Well... If he stays here, a Soul Reaper could cleanse him, but it could take years to search for him in the Rukon District. Not to mention his family's off somewhere with Ginjo and Tsukishima.'_ Uryu looked at the other three Arrancar who stood by Ichigo. '_What do they need Ichigo for? Nel's with them, and that bastard with the jaw fragment seemingly knows Kurosaki. They're obviously not here for dinner and a movie.'_

"What do you want with Kurosaki?" Uryu questioned.

Halibel stepped forward, answering him, "To give him the power of an Arrancar, so that he may help defeat our enemies that plague us in Hueco Mundo."

Uryu pondered upon this. He thought about taking Ichigo to Urahara to see what he could do, but realized that would do no good. And who knew how long it would take to make a Gigai for a Hollow. Aizen didn't seem to try it, so Uryu didn't even know if it was possible.

_ 'It would be best for him to go to Hueco Mundo and become an Arrancar. He can lay low from the Soul Society while regaining back his powers.' _

With this last thought, Uryu put his bow up, and began to walk off. Ichigo seemed taken back as he watched Uryu leave.

"U...ryu...?" Uryu paused in his steps and glanced back at Ichigo over his shoulder. Giving a tired sigh, he turned back towards Ichigo.

"I watched you die and become a Hollow... Ichigo. I stood by... while all of your friends and family turned on you. I have already failed you. I... I can't just erase your presence from the world as my ancestors would. These Arrancars are taking you back to Hueco Mundo. This is your last chance... To gain power and expand your potential. If you want the power to protect others, it would be best... if you go with them and become an Arrancar."

Uryu turned his head, as if this was an embarrassing situation for him. Ichigo was about to kick Uryu again for being emotional until Grimmjow interrupted.

"Finally, he's leavin'! This Quincy's been makin' me nervous! I thought those Almighty Nazi bastards were gonna show up!"

Uryu tossed one last glare at his shoulder at Grimmjow before dashing off.

_ 'Don't fail now, Kurosaki. Just come back soon... so we can both save Chad and Orihime... and your family.'_

Ichigo gave a last, longing gaze at Uryu before turning back to Halibel. Turning her attention back to him, she began to open a Garganta.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You are the one who defeated Aizen... I, along with the remaining Espada here, require your assistance."

Grimmjow began grumbling about how he didn't ask for any help before Nel hit him.

"There's an invasion occurring in Hueco Mundo as we speak. I will explain the situation to you fully once we arrive at Las Noches. Quite honestly, you really don't have an option. Either you come with us willingly, or we drag you there by force."

"I'll buy you dinner if you pick the second option," was the two cents Grimmjow tossed in.

Ichigo looked Halibel in the eye before turning towards the moon. Seeing a Senkaimon open in the air, he watched haori and shihakusho ripple as familiar faces step out. A short brunette took her notice of him before descending at rapid speeds with a glowing, spiritual blade.

"Damnit, Ichigo! Make a decision now, you punk ass! I'm not dying to a bunch o' Soul Reapers!"

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow as he continued to gaze past the Soul Reapers at the moon.

_ Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

"I...will...help...you..." And with that being said, he turned away from the Soul Reapers.

"Ichigo! _Ichigo_, what's happened to you...? Ichigo, answer me!"

Ichigo turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Rukia. Looking back into the faces of Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Kenpachi, who had all drawn their blades in preparation, he slowly dragged himself to the Garganta. When Rukia attempted to grab at him, he slapped her hand away.

"Don't... follow...Never...for..give...you...," And left Rukia to fall to her knees as she watched Ichigo disappear into the darkness.

* * *

"...and he walked into the Garganta with the other Arrancars. Ichigo Kurosaki... is no longer of the living and no longer a Substitute Soul Reaper for the Seireitei."

And with that, Byakuya stood back in line between Captains Unohana and Kyoraku and gauged the Head Captain's reaction. However, instead of the outburst he was expecting, Yamamoto sighed and sunk into his chair, like a man of his age.

"So... what are we going to do about this, Old Man?" Shunsui inquired, hat cast over his eyes. The entire hall mentally prepared themselves, waiting on the order to hunt him down. Yamamoto closed his eyes and rested back in his seat, as if preparing to drop the ball on everybody. The words that were stated left the entire hall silent.

"Absolutely nothing."

You could hear a pen drop in the silent hall. Mayuri leaned over and picked up his fallen ear scythe before going back to his original position.

"Sorry... my ear fell off... Would you mind repeating that again?"

"For once, I'm agreeing with the clown. You want us to let the former Substitute Soul Reaper run free? Isn't that the reason we're in this mess with Ginjo!?" Sui Feng's temper was rising near explosion level. Yamamoto turned and stared Sui Feng down, causing her to lose the staring contest easily.

"Do not raise your tone with me, Captain Sui Feng."

And she never did again. So he began to explain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki was only a human. And as any human who fell into despair, he became a Hollow. When he lost his Soul Reaper powers, he lost the Soul Society's jurisdiction over him. We do not mindlessly hunt down Hollows, we cleanse them only if we are able..."

The hall continued to keep quiet, so Yamamoto pressed on, "...However... he is in this state because we dragged him into this world. And I never intended for a human to bear the weight of the Soul Society on his shoulders. This would bring us great shame if we hunt our former savior down like an animal for our mistakes. Whatever happens to Ichigo Kurosaki at this point... we will support him in his endeavors... as long as it does not cause harm to the Soul Society."

And then Yamamoto stood from his chair and walked out of the hall without saying a word. Everyone stood in awkward silence, staring all around the room, confused. Byakuya was the first to speak up, uncharacteristically.

"...What... the _hell_ just happened...?"

* * *

"So first thing's first, we gotta get you up to speed with the rest of us. 'Cause you know, you're not a Menos, so... you suck and we're gonna ha-"

Ichigo deadpanned when he heard Grimmjow's reason. Before he could finish, he was dropkicked through a wall to the outside of the Las Noches desert circle.

"Shut up, Grimmjow! I'll take it from here!" Nel exclaimed as she held up a victory sign to Ichigo, who deadpanned again. "We need to get your power high enough to compensate your Arrancar transformation. So you're gonna have to the old fashioned way: A bunch of Hollows!" She laughed at the grimace on his monstrous visage.

"...or just one big Hollow with enough Reiatsu to be felt anywhere in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo turned around, seeing Halibel appear behind him. In her hand, she was holding a small black box.

"This, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a Caja Negacion. It is an object Aizen created for the Espada to punish subordinates. However, in your case, we have sealed a being inside of this thing for you to consume.

Walking out of the entrance to Las Noches, Halibel motioned to Ichigo to followed her, along with Nel. They arrived at the desert circle, where Grimmjow was seemingly lying in the desert and tanning in the sun.

"The sun isn't real, dumbass! You can't tan here!"

"Shut the hell up, horse woman! I just didn't feel like getting up! Quit bitchin' at me!"

"Silence. Both of you."

Both of the Arrancars mimicked the motion of zipping their mouths shut. Halibel then tossed the box at one of the tower walls, breaking it open. After a giant explosion of Reiatsu, the thick smoke cleared, revealing a giant monster. Upon a closer look, Ichigo remembered who this was.

"That's..." He gazed upwards to the towering Espada.

"... the corpse of the former Decimo and Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo."

It was a somber sight, seeing the gigantic, angry monster fallen over, ready to be consumed. He noticed all of the scratches and burn marks all over his body.

_ 'Damn. Kenpachi and Byakuya really did a number on this guy.'_

"I was able to imprison him hours after you defeated Aizen. I was lucky to get him before the scavenger Hollows were able to pick him off, so he still has his overpowering Reiatsu." Then she became quiet.

Looking back to Halibel, she stared expectantly at him. Ichigo gave a low, depressed moan after realizing they wanted him to devour this gigantic corpse. He attempted to back away before Nel and Halibel blocked him.

"Ichigo, you have to do this. No running away, now."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, once you do this, you'll never have to do it again."

Growling underneath his breath, Grimmjow took it into his own hands to force Ichigo to eat the monster by pushing his face against one of Yammy's many legs.

"Do I have to spoon feed you!? Munch, you son of bitch, munch!"

* * *

In a frozen tundra far from Las Noches, thousands of Hollows and Arrancars alike were being led across the desolate wasteland chained together in single-file lines.

"Forward! March!"

"Move it! Don't slow down for moment!"

"Hey you! Get back in line!"

A bird-like Hollow was kicked into the dirt for falling out-of-place. A Quincy tormented him while another Hollow held out one of its legs to help the bird Hollow while being whipped as well, "Get your ass back in line!"

On the balcony of a frozen castle, a man, tall and thin, with flowing black hair and a tattered dark cloak, stood over watching the events. Behind him stood another thin man with lighter hair.

"How repulsive."

"My liege, do you wish me to calm the men down? They might be taking things a bit too far..."

"I meant the Hollows, Haschwald. This sense of weakness... Did our race really become stronger because of frail creatures such as these? It's almost unfathomable that such beings frightened our predecessors."

Juhabach turned his back on the scene just as a fox Hollow was having his masked ripped from him forcibly. Haschwald turned and walked with him back into the throne room.

"No... It was because of Soul Reapers that our race grew strong. Hollows were just the unwanted catalyst that became the casualties of our wars."

"...That... is an interesting viewpoint, Haschwald." Juhabach sat upon his throne as his right hand Stern Ritter marched on his carpets after him. Crossing his legs, he addressed Haschwald on his news. "What has happened to call for such attention?"

"One of the special war potentials- Ichigo Kurosaki- fell in battle. His attempt to gain back his powers ended in failure."

Juhabach, whom was idly twirling his hair in boredom, froze upon Haschwald's words. Slowly, a crooked grin appeared on his dark visage.

"Interesting... This changes everything. I do believe that calls for a celebration. Tell the rest of the Stern Ritter that they are welcome to celebrate with me in the Seireitei." Haschwald recoiled when he heard the words of his highness.

"But... only one war potential is down. What about the rest of them? You think we can-"

"...Are you questioning my judgment, Haschwald...?"

"No, my liege. I shall gather up the Stern Ritter. Anything else?"

"...When we return, we are searching Las Noches for anything Aizen left behind. Tell the Jagdarmee Executive Captains that they may begin their investigation at any time." As Juhabach rose, his Stern Ritter marched into his throne room, surprising him and causing him to raise an eyebrow at Haschwald.

"My, my. You work fast, Haschwald. Did you already know about my invasion plans?"

A nod and a smirk from his right hand man. A dark chuckle was all he received. After arriving at the Gates of the Sun, he stopped to address his fellow warriors.

"...Now follow me into the sun, my Stern Ritter. We march toward the end of ruin..."

* * *

Nearly a day later, Ichigo and Halibel stood in a lab deep within the basement of Las Noches. Ichigo absentmindedly scratched one of his newly acquired horns as he remembered seeing Mayuri with a cart of objects half a year ago. His 'spoils of war', he called it, probably came from here, as the area reminded him of a mad scientist lab.

_ 'Wonder what he didn't take, considering whatever she's looking for is in here.'_

Hearing the ruckus in the room, Ichigo looked over to see Halibel crouched over in a box, tossing out junk like a kid in a toy box. Dodging a weird slime monster, ("Watch where you're throwing that, damnit!") he noticed she finally pulled out a dusty box. Blowing the dust off ("How the hell can she do that with that high ass collar...?") she opened the box and revealed the object to Ichigo, who widened his eyes at what he saw. It looked like...

"The Hogyoku...?"

In Tia Halibel's hand was a black and white orb that flashed those two colors repeatedly. Ichigo stared into it, gazing upon his reflection. It was a weird feeling to him, seeing himself in its reflection. The last time he looked like this, he nearly obliterated Ulquiorra's body trying to protect Orihime. The horns... the bloody-red fur... the bloody hole on his body... the grinning mask... He vividly remembered his inner hollow showing it to him in the Dangai.

_ 'I really didn't want to see this face again... and this thing, for that matter.'_

"Where did you get the Hogyoku? Aizen was imprisoned with that in his chest!"

"I... created my own."

Ichigo's ferocious skull mouth opened in red-hot fury, "_Why in the HELL would you do that_!? Did you just, I don't know, ignore everything that Aizen was capable of with this thing!?"

Halibel waved Ichigo off as she tossed away it's casing, "It's an artificial Hogyoku. It can only create artificial Arrancars. It doesn't answer any desires nor does it offer any transcendental power."

Ichigo closed his mouth in silent fuming, curiosity winning over his anger.

"How did you make it? I doubt Urahara or Aizen gave you lessons."

"...The former Octava Espada Szayel Aporro made the blue prints. I finished the design and the creation," she stated matter-of-factually. "He discovered Aizen's plans and attempted to recreate a Hogyoku of his own, using Hollows as its energy source. Lucky for me, I didn't have to use any from Hueco Mundo, as Szayel Aporro had thousands of cloned Arrancars beneath this lab."

"So... what are we using this for?"

"Stupid boy. What do you think?" Halibel deadpanned. She continued on.

"We could have gone the route of a natural Arrancar, which entails cracking your mask. While you would have been powerful, you would have been only as powerful as a Sexta Espada."

"Isn't that Grimmjow's rank?"

"No... We do not have an official Espada system yet, so we have no idea of the rankings. However, if the Hogyoku does it's job right... you will be our new Primera. And you can figure that out for us." Ichigo's jaws dropped. That was... making him the leader!

"Me... the new Primera? Why... Why me?"

At this Halibel turned away from Ichigo and stared into the vacant darkness of the room. Ichigo would have asked if he was crying, but was afraid she would have killed him for daring to ask that.

"Because... I fought the Vandenreich Leader. He defeated me and imprisoned my Fraccion."

_ Lady Halibel! You have to leave! You're the strongest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo! You the only one who can fix this!_

_ Run, Lady Halibel! Apacci! We have to call Ayon! Lady Halibel, get back!_

_ Let's go! Quimera Parca!_

_ You can't seriously believe this...'pet'... of yours can stop me?_

"If I can't beat him... then no one else in Hueco Mundo has a chance. It was like fighting Aizen and having my reality shattered before me. But... you did what no other Arrancar, nor Soul Reaper, could do...You transcended into the realm of impossibility. A being like you, fearless and unwavering in the face of absolute uncertainty, is someone who creatures like us, born from fear and pain, look up to... You can help me save my Fraccion... You... are the hero that I believe could stop Juhabach."

All Ichigo could do was listen as she spoke.

_ Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

It was almost as if he could imagine Zangetsu's voice pierce him through his ear.

_ Do you hear their mourning? Their despair because of a man who listens to no voice. A man has no reason or rationalization._

He gripped his clawed hands tighter, nearly drawing blood.

_ Stop their world from drowning beneath the bloody rain. Don't let their world flood over like yours did... Ichigo._

Lost in his imagination, he almost didn't feel the explosion from above Las Noches.

"Are they attacking us here...!? Damnit! I thought we had more time!" Halibel panicked. She began to draw Tiburon from her sheathe to enter the battle before Ichigo grabbed her hand holding the Hogyoku. As she look into his eyes, Ichigo pointed the Hogyoku at his Hollow hole.

"Do it now, Espada Lady." Halibel glared at him.

"The name is not Espada. It's Tia Halibel."

* * *

"Grind! Pantera!"

A sky-blue shockwave rocked the dome of Las Noches, where Grimmjow was locked in combat with a Vandenreich soldier dressed in a military cap and a white pea coat over his shoulder, similar to Yamamoto. Underneath, he wore a simple stretch t-shirt over dress pants.

"Is this your Resurreccion, Espada? Very impressive. It has a lot of power, that shockwave, no?"

"Stop kissing ass. It's death time, motherfucker. Time to die!"

Grimmjow dashed behind the Quincy, attempting to strike at his head. The Quincy crouched before summoning his Spirit Weapon. A small knife twirled in his hand, with which he landed a slashing uppercut on Grimmjow. As liters of blood rose from his wound, Grimmjow was unceremoniously tossed into the sky, where he arched his claws in preparation for his second attack. Throwing his hands into the hair, ten blades of light formed above his head.

"Des Garron." He then clawed at the Quincy, attempting to end it all in one blow.

"You must be desperate. Your rifle's runnin' outta ammo, Arrancar."

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of you! I'm the king in this bitch! I'll show you!"

The Quincy pulled up his knife to block Des Garron. Grimmjow, shocked that his best technique didn't work, didn't expect the Quincy to dash through him and slice his entire right side from his shoulder to his kneecap. Grimmjow slowly collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely from his near-fatal wound as the Quincy stood behind him. The Quincy gazed upon the panther king's body before feeling an enormous explosion of Reiatsu from beneath the roof. Hearing a dark chuckle, he face the slowly rising Grimmjow. Panting heavily and coughing up blood, Grimmjow continued to laugh.

"What are you happy about?"

"Damn you... Kurosaki. Stealin'... my thunder. Alright... I guess... I can't hide it anymore... Was...saving it for punk ass... Kurosaki, but you... looked at me the wrong way." He crouched over, preparing for the maximum war cry. The Quincy was hooked on Grimmjow's words.

"Kurosaki!? _Ichigo Kurosaki_!? What the hell do you mean by-"

_ "Pantera... Segunda Etapa..."_

The Quincy's eyes widened as a another shockwave rocked the roof of Las Noches, completely shattering the roof below them. As the Quincy flipped to land on his feet from hundreds of feet in the air, a sharp blue light destroyed his right arm.

"Sonuva... !" In an attempt to recover, he fired several spirit arrows from his knife tip into the smoke. Once it cleared, he attempted to understand his new-found phenomenon. In the clearing, a large, white armored panther stood in the clearing. Tufts of pale blue fur wrapped around his head, feet, and tail. On his head was a bone crown that had eye holes, with his lower jaw being Grimmjow's original skin color.

"Tch. Guess I gotta kill you first before I can even worry about you mentioning Ichigo Kurosaki. Does this second form of yours revert you to more of your original form?"

"Hell no! This Segunda Etapa... It grants me the power of a Vasto Lorde's Resurreccion! For an Arrancar such as myself, limited by my transformation to only an Adjuchas... this is the crown that grants me my next step in the evolutionary chain! Now, become my flesh and blood and march to the future! Bow your head and worship me as the king!"


	2. Don't Falter in Your Steps

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Hell no! This Segunda Etapa... It grants me the power of a Vasto Lorde's Resurreccion! For an Arrancar such as myself, limited by my transformation to only an Adjuchas... this is the crown that grants me the next step in the evolutionary chain! Now, become my flesh and blood and march towards my future! Bow your head and worship me as the king!"

Jumping into the air, Grimmjow opened his jaws to prepare for his greatest Cero.

"Gran Rey Cero!"

_'Damn, it's too fast! I gonna have to use 'Blut Vene'!'_

However, Blut Vene failed to protect against Gran Rey Cero, blasting into his chest. The Quincy looked up to see Grimmjow's vicious grin as his sharp panther teeth almost gnawed into his face. He ducked, barely missing the fangs and disappered in a flash.

"Trying to recover, punk bitch!? I can smell you! I've spent this entire year... learning to out-do that Blut of yours! I'm far too fast for you to hit me with that Blut Arterie nor defend yourself with Blut Vene! Come at me and die like a warrior!" A voice came from a nearby tower, announcing his presence. Grimmjow turned to face the sound as he grinned feral-like, "I've got yo-!"

"Quincy: Vollstandig. Faustiel."

A rain of feathers descended from the sky. Grimmjow looked around him in confusion, wondering what was going on. Looking ahead, he saw the man crouched over, letting the feathers swirl around him, before blasting outwards in a gleam of light. His coat flew away with from his shoulders, flowing with the wind.

"What the hell is this!?"

_'A release? Shit. I was naïve to forget that Quiny had released forms. No matter, I'm gonna wreck him before he finishes!'_

As Grimmjow attempted to dash forward to end it in one blow, he failed to notice the hand that grabbed him by his head.

"Fuck!"

The Quincy stood in his place, a Reishi-covered arm blocked the attack. Behind his shoulder blades were short, cherub-sized wings, with a tiny halo on his head. However, behind him was a spritual being, echoing the same stance as the Quincy. The Quincy started crushing on Grimmjow's head, watching the armor plates crush under the pressure. Reishi gathered all around in the sky above their heads, before molding together in the Quincy's blown-out shoulder. In his non-existent arm area was a purely Reishi-made arm. He held it up, while at the same time, the echo behind him did the same thing. Grimmjow continued to struggle, attempting to bite the man's hand off.

"Recht Kinnhaken. Executive Captain of the Second Jagdarmee, designated letter K. The 'Knockout'."

And true to his name, the hook he delivered to Grimmjow sent him flying through tower after tower after tower, until he could no long see the synthetic sun... Only the bloody-red moon and the white sand that buried him into the abyss.

* * *

"First Jagdarmee, Executive Captain, Quilge Opie. Draw your sword, Arrancar Woman."

The flamboyant, nearly bald Quincy drew his saber from his waist and stared down the female across from him. Nel was about to draw her sword until she felt an explosion of Grimmjow's Reiatsu, "Idiot. You're not supposed to release your Zanpakuto in the vicinity of Las Noches."

But then she gasped, as she felt another release, then the declination of Grimmjow's powers until she felt nothing.

"It seems your other fellow Arrancar... is dead." Nel stayed silent. "Lack of caring for your comrade? It seems that no matter how you may attempt to copy the human form, Hollows will never become anything more than heartless monsters."

"...I do care... But I would be more worried about your friend and yourself."

Quilge's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Explain yourself woman."

"That explosive Reiatsu... was not your fellow Quincy."

Quilge remained composed, attempting to comprehend what she was saying.

"That... was Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

"Tch... Damn that bastard. Takin' out my arm."

Recht gazed through the countless holes he created from knocking the Espada away. He almost laid down to rest, but remembered what the Arrancar said about Ichigo Kurosaki and that explosion, so he kept his Faustiel released. He looked around the desert circle before sensing something behind him. Turning, he discovered a tanned, blonde woman who had her arms locked and crossed under her large breasts and her eyes narrowed into thin, cat-like. Rather than taunting the obviously angry woman, he attempted a quick jab, which the echo copied. Halibel stared at it until the very last moment before it struck

"Destroy. Tiburon."

The hand was immediately blasted away, revealing Halibel dressed in her amazoness bone armor. Recht jumped backwards as she aimed her enormous shark tooth at him.

"La Gota."

Each water bullet pressured Recht into finally sealing back Faustiel. Recht leaned over panting and coughing up blood.

"I understand your power, Quincy. Unlike Grimmjow, I noticed that you grabbed him to hold him down before you released your Vollstandig. The power that your release uses depends on the Quincy technique, 'Blut Arterie'... Leaving ultimately no defense. If you didn't seal that, you would have been dead."

Glaring angrily at Halibel, he grabbed his collar with his only hand and began speaking into it.

"Quilge! Retreat for now! We will wait for Lord Juha-"

_**"Cero Oscuras..." **_And then the line went dead, signaled by frizzing sound.

"..."

"It seems you've lost your connection."

* * *

"...What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Quincy... I said... Ichigo Kurosaki."

Almost on cue, an explosion appeared behind Quilge. Turning around, Quilge received a face full of hand and was tossed back into a wall, landing in the palace. Jumping to his feet, he blinked the dust away from eyes to get a good look at his assailant.

"...Ichigo... Kurosaki."

Dressed in a white hakama and undershirt wrapped with a black sash around his waist, Ichigo walked into the open hole, his white, high-collared overcoat flowing behind him. Quilge narrowed his eyes as he stared at his outfit.

"...You're dressed like Aizen... Have you fallen so low from the top of the food chain, Kurosaki? Becoming a part of these pitiful excuses for existence?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he popped his shoulder. Quilge noted the bone strap fragment wrapped across his nose and continued into a black and white-collar connected to his undershirt. Ichigo then ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair and held up three fingers to count down.

"One, this was the first thing I could find in the closet. Two... People like you who look down on others disgust me. Three... is how much time I'll give you."

"What?"

"I'll give you three minutes tops... before I end this. I won't let you go any further into Las Noches."

Quilge began to laugh in amusement before his glasses and hat were split in half.

_'So fast..! When did he draw his sword!?"_

Shocked, he used Hirenkyaku to create space away from Ichigo until he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Why are you putting so much distance between us? Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart."

Before he realized it, Ichigo's palm pressed close to Quilge's heart, who panicked in fear.

"Qui...! Retreat... now! We... wait for... Juha-"

_**"Cero Oscuras..."**_

Quilge's eyes jumped out of his skull as a dark Cero trimmed with blue began powering up on his chest, shattering his communicator, "Shit!"

The room's foundations collapsed under the pressure of the giant Cero. However, it lasted only for a couple of seconds before Ichigo hunched over in pain, overexerting himself. He coughed a little blood before he fell to his knees, "Damn... That took that much outta me?"

"Ichigo! You just got your Arrancar powers! You can't toss those powers around like Getsuga Tensho!" Nel yelled next to Ichigo, who stood and shook his fists in fury.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!? Ulquiorra did it! He said it was just like my Getsuga Tensho!"

"Because he was using his Hollow powers properly! You might've had that Visored mask to fight like one, but that is _not_ the same as fighting as an Arrancar! Did you think you were just gonna wake up able to use every technique in the encyclopedia!?"

"...Sorta..." Ichigo deadpanned. "That's how things usually work with me."

"You're just like Grimmjow, idiot! Being powerful doesn't come naturally!"

"Sorry, sorry. Quit yellin' at me. I guess I'll just stick to normal Ce-" Ichigo was silenced when his entire left side was blown to shreds, splattering Nel with blood.

"Ichigo!"

"Quincy: Vollstandig... Biskiel."

* * *

"Damnit!"

"..." Halibel deadpanned as she stared at the frustrated Quincy. Recht then glared at his remaining left hand before slamming it into the ground, "Advance! Soldat!"

Hundreds of Quincy appeared from the sky, raining down upon Halibel, who grabbed her blade and swung in an arc.

"Hirviendo." Ridding the first wave, more soldiers began following up behind the fallen.

Halibel dodge an attack from two soldiers at once before realizing that Recht was making a run for it. "I will sink you before you get a chance to escape!"

"Too late, Arrancar broad. I'm outta here. If you're still alive after this... I will return to kill you..."

"Not... before I get... my... shot..! Get...down here!"

The Quincy gazed down at the pathetic form of an unreleased Grimmjow, trudging and crawling along through the sand, leaving a trail of extraordinary amount of blood behind. He lifted his hand for his final Cero.

"Not you again... I'll deal with you later as well... Farewell..."

Recht walked into the Quincy opening, leaving only a shadow for Grimmjow to blast away. Halibel blocked another Spirit Sword and swirled her water to stop multiple Spirit Bullets from piercing both her and Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow... Can you stand?"

Grimmjow deadpanned before growling, "...Does it look like I CAN STAND!?"

Halibel narrowed her eyes as she turned away from him, "Alright then... lay there and die... Or wait for Kurosaki to save you."

Grimmjow went silent.

"I... I was just kidding... Halibel... baby... you won't leave me here... will you?"

Silence.

"Noooo! At least kill me before Kurosaki gets here!"

* * *

Ichigo glared across the room at the false angel in front of him. Quilge looked down at him from the ceiling, nearly blanching his disgust of the act in front him.

"Ichigo...? Nel questioned.

Ichigo's left side was regenerating itself using the Arrancar's Instant Regeneration ability. Ichigo closed his eyes as he began to reminisce.

"I fought an Espada... who told me that when he became an Arrancar, he kept his regenerative abilities instead of more power. I see now... that if I didn't remember that... I would've been dead."

Quilge watched in disgust as it finished sealing Ichigo's skin back. Ichigo reached into his coat, revealing the hilt and guard of his Zanpakuto, which was jet black with a white circle at the bottom and a larger white circle as his handle guard.

"You failed to kill me... Quilge Opie... That was my final opening."

He grasped the handle and drew his sword, showing off the black blade, trimmed with a white edge. As he held it truly for the first time, it was odd to him.

_'It feels nothing like Tensa Zangetsu. While it has the length of it... It reminds of that damned Fullbring sword.'_

Ichigo pointed it at the ground and watched the dark energy swirl around the guard. It then began to slowly flow around Ichigo's hand and down the rest of his body.

"Your three minutes is up. Before I finish this, I gotta know... Why have the Vandenreich declared war against the Hollows?" Quilge smirked.

"Oh, the irony is astounding, Ichigo Kurosaki. Weren't you at war against the Hollows? Aren't we always at war with Hollows? Is it now wrong because you've become one, hypocrite...?"

"You know what I mean... What plans does this 'Juhabach' have for them?"

"Them? You addressed them as if you weren't a part of them? How odd. I guess some part of you still thinks of yourself as a human or a Soul Reaper."

"..." Ichigo couldn't say anything to that. It was true.

"It would've been useful. You would've been able to help the Seireitei before it collapsed."

Ichigo's ears perked up at the sound of that, along with the sounds of Quilge's dark chuckles.

"Explain. What do you mean?"

Quilge chuckles grew louder and madder. Tears nearly flowed out his eyes. However, eventually he stopped, and smirked with twisted amusement at Ichigo, "At this very moment we are speaking... Our Liège... and our powerful Stern Ritter... are tearing Soul Society asunder."

Ichigo froze, the blood in his veins running cold.

"What!?" He couldn't believe it... His friends... He had to get to his friends.

"We thought it would have been better to use the Arrancars as our soldiers... but that Espada woman escaped. So they won't obey our commands."

By this time, Ichigo had tuned Quilge out and retreated into the back of his mind.

_'Soul Society torn apart... They're dying... Protect...Must...protect'_

_ Can you hear their mourning? Their cries raining down in your world, Ichigo? Don't let your world end, Ichigo..._

_ Don't let it end._

_ Don't falter in your steps._

"Ichigo Kurosaki! "

_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

"Do you feel the despair, Kurosaki!? Some of your friends have already been confirmed as dead! Does that-"

The black Reiatsu exploded. Both Nel and Quilge were thrown off of their feet. Nel gripped a rock to keep from being thrown out of Las Noches. Quilge wasn't so lucky. The name of Ichigo's Zanpakuto flashed through his head... and he held his head high and whispered.

_**"Fade to Black... La Luna Negra."**_

* * *

_Damn you brat! Get out of my room!_

_ I just wanted to know about that picture! What is that? Is it a fire monster?_

_ …_

_ ...Old Man?_

_ ...You could say that... It came a long time ago and terrorized the Soul Society... Made it worse than it already was... But it won't come back. I made sure of it..._

_ What if it does come back? Will you go defeat it!? I bet your flames could take it down! Huh, Old Man!?_

_ ..._

_ ...If it ever makes its reappearance, I will do my best to stop it... But I can't guarantee..._

_ ...that I will come back alive._

A war-torn Soul Society set the somber mood for fall of the greatest pillar to have ever held up the Soul Society.

'_For... me to feel so cold... Such a foreign feeling.'_

Yamamoto stood stock still, his eyes downcast towards the ground. He couldn't feel anything below his chest. Gazing at the clean chop upon his torso, slicing his heart in two, he already mentally counted down the moment when his life would end. Making one last glance at the treacherous grin displayed on the Quincy King's face, he suddenly began seeing his body upside-down...

...and his upper body planted itself upon the ground... while his lower half died whilst standing. He heard a distant scream from far away before it faded.

_'Don't show your despair... Shunsui...I can feel it from here. Don't die... because I won't be coming back to punish you.'_

"'The greatest Soul Reaper since a thousand years'... Wasn't that your catch phrase, Genryusai?"

Yamamoto ignored this man's taunts. Ignored everything, but a certain fire... He felt its flames kiss at his heart.

"What a sad sight... It almost makes me sad... seeing you die like this, Old Man... Haschwald... Let's go."

Yes... he could feel it. Even though his senses were dulling, he felt it searing his very soul.

"Yes sir."

It flared and roared in his ear. It gave Yamamoto hope... not for himself... but for the future. He reached his hand out... to hold Juhabach for a few seconds. He knew it would end... in but a few seconds.

_'Don't falter in your steps, child...'_

The feeling in his hand disappeared.

"Even when you're dead... you still resist? Pointless..."

Yamamoto felt pressure upon his head. But he could barely feel it. The only thing running across his mind...

_'Don't falter in your steps, child...'_

"You never follow things through... Why do you think I never considered you for my war potentials? It's... because you never change."

_'Don't falter in your steps, child...' _A mantra of hope glued to his heart.

"Why didn't you heal your arm? You could have ordered the human fix it. But you didn't want that... During your battle with Aizen, you could have used help. But that was not the case either..."

_'I didn't... want to...'_

"You didn't want to rely on humans... Especially not Ichigo Kurosaki."

_'I don't think... that applies anymore, Juhabach. I've already failed him... I've already failed myself.'_

"You didn't want him to balance the entire world on his shoulders. You wanted to bear that weight for yourself... That... was your greatest failure."

_'I already know that...'_

"You've become weaker... than your former self... When your divisions were only blood-thirsty thugs... When you would have done anything to achieve victory... When feelings didn't matter to you or your blade..."

_It terrorized the Soul Society... Made it worse... But it won't come back._

_ What if it does come back?_

_ ...I will do my best to stop it... But I can't guarantee..._

_ ...that I will come back alive._

"That was the fearsome Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. But you Soul Reapers discovered worthless justice... false pride... and forced peace. You became nothing."

_'Except... your downfall... entails all of those things... Juhabach.'_

"In death, you lie there... unknowing of the destruction of your world," Juhabach pointed his finger at the fallen war-god. "But the heart of your great warriors... died with us a thousand years ago."

_'Enjoy your hollow victory... Juhabach... but I can feel it. That child's steps... will never hesitate ever again. Your greatest enemy... is not me.'_

Condensed Reishi flowed into the fingers of the Quincy Lord...

_I can let myself go now... and entrust my heart... and the weight of the world to you..._

The blast seemed to slow down...

_Don't falter in your steps, child..._

As the blast rendered his corpse to nothing, he did not feel he was defeated... Because he could feel it. Across time and space, the worlds, and everything in existence, nothing pierced his soul such as the distant voice of the one he entrusted everything to. The once human Substitute Soul Reaper. The distant cry of the Arrancar he became. The child whose will never faded, even after falling into despair.

_Don't falter in your steps..._

"It's over... Relay to the other Stern Ritter... to raze Soul Society into the ground."

And the Soul Society became hell. Soul Reapers were being slain left and right. Juhabach reveled in the Soul Society's destruction.

"It's the end. Soul Society has been destroyed and the Royal Guard will make an appearance. We'll retreat and..." Juhabach was muted as an explosion rocked the area behind him. He and his subordinate turned and faced the explosion, "What... the hell was that?"

_...Ichigo...Kurosaki..._

* * *

This is a small Trivia, giving a little information about the story's setting and things that I either forgot to mention or haven't gotten to yet, since I probably won't do chapter 3 until Wednesday (Since I want to hear about the explosion in the next chapter and get a confirmation on who it is. Probably Ichigo.).

-Trascender, if you couldn't tell, means 'to transcend' in Spanish. The organization itself is based around the Gotei 13 and the Vandenreich, where that's the title of the entire army, but like the Jagdarmee, Stern Ritter, Captains, etc., the Espada are the top ten powerful Arrancars of the Trascender, similar to a captain, with Ichigo being comparable to the Head Captain. The Fraccion are the equivalent of a Lieutenant and the Numeros are like the squad members. Each Espada may have a certain skill for their Fraccion and Numeros, like the Omnitsukido or the Research Institute. (Hints for Rudobon.)

-La Luna Negra means 'the Black Moon' if you didn't know.

-Pairings are still on the horizon, so I may or may not do one. If it's done, I might do offscreen mentions, blushing, etc. since I'm not much of a romance reader.

-The Espadas, their ranks, and their aspects of death have already been picked out.

Revealing the first 4:

Ichigo-Despair

Halibel-Sacrifice

Nel-Naivety

Grimmjow-Destruction

-Most of the Arrancars are either on the run and hiding or they've been captured by the Quincy. Those three plus Ichigo are the only ones planning to fight back.

-Ichigo's powers are based upon his Fullbring. His appearance is basically Fullbringer Ichigo's head copy and pasted over Aizen's head with the Final Bankai hair.

-Recht Kinnhaken literally means 'Right Hook to the Chin' in German. His Vollstandig is Faust=fist with -iel like the other Vollstandigs. His Vollstandig is basically Komamura's Shikai or Nero's Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry 4. It enhances his Blut Arterie (The offensive style of the Quincy Blut) to beyond Kenpachi-standards, but renders his defense to basically nothing.

-Segunda Etapa has become the equivalent of Bankai. If a Hollow breaks its mask, it's evolutionary chain ceases. Hogyoku-made Arrancar can acquire Segunda Etapa when their power has become strong enough to reach Vasto Lordes level. It doesn't change them into a Vasto Lordes, but gives them power to match up to Resurreccions of Starrk, Baraggan, and Halibel. This means that Ulquiorra was an Adjuchas, but after his Arrancarification, his additional training and hollow-consumption(which was very little) gave him power to equal a Vasto Lordes. Naturally-made Arrancar can't acquire Segunda Etapa.

-Ginjo and Tsukishima are still one of Ichigo's biggest enemies in the story.

-Ichigo's power is only slightly above Starrk's. He could battle Shunsui, Jushiro, and Unohana (Unless her true power is shown and it happens to be like Yamamoto/Aizen/Juhabach level) on equal grounds and may be able to solo Yammy, but he will eventually get stronger.

-The Soul Reapers are not as important in this story, since they have been shown to still trust Ichigo. They might not get much character development or appearances.

-Yamamoto's scene was written as I was listening to Kuno Shinji's Hikari to Kage from Casshern Sins. Depressing song really sets the mood.


	3. World at War

Disclaimer: This man does not own bleach.

Trascender

_ Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

"Do you feel the despair, Kurosaki!? Some of your friends have already been confirmed as dead! Does that-"

The black Reiatsu exploded. Both Nel and Quilge were thrown off of their feet. Nel gripped a rock to keep from being thrown out of Las Noches. Quilge wasn't so lucky. The name of Ichigo's Zanpakuto flashed through his head... and he held his head high and whispered.

_** "Fade to Black... La Luna Negra."**_

The black Reiatsu whirled like a violent storm and then compressed into a human-sized sphere. It then floated into the sky, casting an enormous shadow over the room. It then anticlimactically disappeared, as if it never happened. Quilge gazed at the night sky stars before shaking his head to clear his mind and standing to his feet. All he saw was black blur before the area in front of him burst, causing him to step back. It felt as if he witnessed a meteor hit the ground.

"Tch... You're going to show me the strength you used to defeat Sosuke Aizen, then? I guess I'll have to hold you off! I'll show you why they call me the Jail!"

Tossing his hand up, he watched as the prison circled around Ichigo's shadowed form. Catching a glimpse of Ichigo's black and blue eyes as the prison began to close, he panicked when he saw a hand grip the sphere, preventing it from closing before grabbing it and shattering the prison.

"Ho...How...? How is this possible!?" Quilge stuttered. The smoke cleared, revealing Ichigo standing with his left hand outstretched.

_"You can't beat me... with the power you have."_

Quilge gripped his sword tighter as he gazed upon Ichigo's form. His entire body was covered in a black bodysuit, with bone armor across his entire body, like his Fullbring. Under his thigh pieces, a multitude of tattered, black coattails flowed behind him, along with his ridiculously long orange locks. A giant white, fur collar wrapped under his hair around his neck. Glaring directly at him were dark blue pupils colliding against a black background surround by black eyeliner.

"That... That's...!"

Upon his second glance, he noticed the black suit, coattail, and white fur collar where flickering like black and white flames. His bone armor was covering up pure Reiryoku. Even more fearsome was the long, black sword with 3 protrusions extended on it's back edge. An outer black ring connected to the inner white sword guard with six bars. The sword itself was covered in black flames.

_...__its flames kiss at his heart..._

_...__searing his very soul..._

_...i__t flared and roared..._

..._Don't falter in your steps..._

Quilge backed away slowly, the prey caught in the gaze of the predator. Ichigo raised his sword and pointed the tip at him, "There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. Can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!"

A number of Reishi columns with star crosses rose from the ground and surrounded Quilge. Ichigo stared around at the columns, a blank look sown on his face, "What is this?"

"The almighty light of God! Step within this circle and you will die! God will strike you where you stand, sinner!" Ichigo closed his eyes before using Sonido to dash into the circle. As he entered, a white Reishi beam struck from the sky like lightning. Ichigo's eyes widened before he dodged. He blurred out of sight behind Quilge, who looked over his shoulder at him, "The eyes of the Lord sees everything, Kurosaki. You can't escape the gaze of justice!"

Another beam struck down from the sky. Barely being able to use Sonido, he was forced on the run and continued to flash out of harm's way. Quilge struggled to keep up with him.

_'Damn that speed! His Bankai was recorded to have unbelievable speed... but this... is like comparing the speed of light to sound!'_

"Be still! That speed won't save you forever!"

Ichigo continued to move at high-speeds before he appeared above Quilge, "Who's the sinner now...?"

Quilge's eyes widened as he watched the bolt descend towards him. Attempting to move, Ichigo gripped his neck in a vice grip. A flash of white, and then all of the towers collapsed. Kneeling on the ground, bleeding heavily from the light of the Lord, Quilge eyed daggers of hatred at Ichigo before throwing his sword up and pointing it ahead.

"You've lost... Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes circled around him, noting some peculiar handles spread throughout the rubble. A blue line of Reishi connected at all five points, creating a pentagon using him as the center. Sensing a Hirenkyaku, Ichigo turned around to see Quilge holding a silver tube angle at one of the handles.

"Sprenger."

A gigantic explosion of blue energy created a mushroom cloud over Hueco Mundo. Quilge fell over, panting hard and coughing up blood. He wiped his lips and smirked, "It's all over... I did it, my Lord... Your dreaded enemy... is done." Quilge panted out until he felt a severe drop in temperature and strained to hold himself under the weight of the Reiatsu behind him. Ichigo stood tall, his Reiryoku coattails and long hair flickering and flowing with the wind.

"Kurosaki... You...!" Quilge slowly turned, unwilling to believe in the image behind him.

"You did well..."

"I... did well...!? You arrogant-!" Quilge paused, hearing the crackle of bones where the remains of the Sprenger faded away. His eyes twitched in disbelief as he noticed a skeleton crumble into dust.

_'He was there! I watched him!'_

"Did you use all your power... fighting my clone... Quilge Opie? Worked like a charm, didn't it...? That Gemelos Sonido." Quilge turned pale. "I'm glad that worked... if nothing else would."

_'Did he... make the clone at the last second!?' _His eyes clouded over in red and rage blinded him as he charged at Ichigo. Ichigo turned around slowly, sword at the ready.

"Bastard!" Quilge dived to attack as Ichigo's face darkened.

"Farewell... Quilge Opie..."

A black flash... then Quilge's angel wings shattered into pieces. His body fell into the white sand, his right arm a bloody stump along with his torn-in stomach.

_'Sorry... Lord Juhabach... I couldn't carry out... what you asked of me.' _With the last of his remaining strength, his right fingers twitched.

"Advance... Soldat..."

Ichigo watched hundreds of soldiers paratrooped from a torn hole in the sky. Bringing his fingers to his nose-strap, he swiped down, creating a bony mask that covered the bottom of his face. The bone armor on his body broke free and his Reiryoku blasted into the dark night of Hueco Mundo. He lifted his blade and aimed it at Hueco Mundo's moon. As his hair turned jet black, he stared down the incoming Quincy and their arrows.

_**"Luna...Infinita..."**_

He slammed his blade at the brigade, creating a silent explosion that reduced all the Soldat into nothing, along with Quilge's corpse. Gazing at the infinite darkness, Ichigo stood until his Reiryoku covering faded away. He appeared in his normal clothing and the grabbed his blade falling from the sky.

"It looks like my Resurreccion's locked off for now."

"Ichigo! Are you alright!?"

Ichigo didn't turn around. Nel ran up to Ichigo, followed by Halibel, with Grimmjow held bridal-style.

"Damn you, bitch! Hold me correctly or don't hold me at all!"

"..."

"Wait... no, don't you dare-!" She dropped him. "Argggghhhh!"

"Ichigo...?"

Sweeping his hand, Ichigo created a Garganta and dazed into it.

"Wait, Ichigo! You lost most of your power using that attack! There's no way you can save Soul Society! Ichigo! Get back here now!"

Nel hopped back to avoid the giant ditch Ichigo made with his sword. She noticed Ichigo wave a Cero into the Garganta and hopped in behind it. Grimmjow face palmed himself.

"...What the hell are you both waiting for!? After him!"

* * *

"I feel as if... a giant weight was lifted from the Soul Society. Was that the... Head Captain? I have... a bad feeling about this...What do you think, Captain Hirako...?"

Shinji stood silent, his face etched in shock.

_'The... Old Man...!? Did he... Did he lose!? That's impossible!' _Shinji's bangs fell over his eyes.

"Hinamori... release your Zanpakuto now... If we're gonna die... It won't be like a couple of stray bitches..."

Hundreds of Quincy soldiers surrounded both Shinji and Momo, who gasped and fell on her butt. She quickly recovered and drew Tobiume at the same time as Shinji with Sakanade.

"Collapse... Sakanade..."

* * *

"Captain Unohana... what are we going to do...!? The Commander's...!"

Unohana stared at the window, heart plummeting at the sight of the destroyed Soul Society.

_'After you gave away so much to build it up... it all crumbled in a day.'_

_ "_Come with me, Isane... I need to make a call... And bring Minazuki to me."

"Wh-where to, Captain?"

"...The Twelfth Division."

* * *

"...Why...?"

Hiyosu, member of the Twelfth Division stood in shock as Rin Tsubokura stabbed him. Before he began melting into sludge, he noticed a horrifying puppet dressed in the outfit of the Vandenreich. As the puppet began opening his mouth to speak, he was bifurcated down the center of his body. Coming behind him, stepping over the body, was Captain Unohana, followed by Isane.

"...Hiyosu... Please activate the computer system... I need to contact someone."

The green sludge then formed back into his original form to address the Captain of the Fourth Squad, "I can't do that, Mrs. Unohana! There's a Gate Guardian running rampant in the SRDI and I-!"

He was cut off by a roar coming behind him. Unohana turned and prepared to draw her Zanpakuto once more. She was stopped by a distant voice.

"Hado Number Ninety, Kurohitsugi..."

There was a flash of black, then the Gate Guardian erupted into blood. Mayuri stormed into the room, clearly ticked off.

"What are you doing here, woman!? I did not give you permission to-!" Mayuri paused, feeling as if he was drowning in an ocean.

"Captain Kurotsuchi... Please activate the computer system... Immediately."

"Alright, alright, just stop that!" Mayuri begged. _'_

_Is this woman... still sane?' _

After loosening the bones in his fingers, he turned to his computer screen tp prepare to type, "Who do you need to contact, woman?"

"... Kisuke Urahara..."

* * *

"..."

"Owner, what are you going to do?"

"Tessai... find Yoruichi and tell her to head to Soul Society immediately. I'm heading there now..."

Kisuke turned away from his computer and walked away. From the corner doorway, Uryu looked at the computer screen. He turned back towards Kisuke, who tossed his hat away.

"And be ready... to move all of our things to Soul Society immediately after the invasion.."

* * *

"Stick your hand out here again, and I'll chop it off!"

In a cold dungeon, thousands of Hollows were bunched together and caged. A black and white hawk-Hollow watched as a female Arrancar with two black pig-tails and dressed like a human school girl attempted to grab and choke one of the Quincy before being whipped. Backing away, rubbing her sore hand, Loly fell back against the wall and slid down it.

"You know... it's pretty pointless to resist. It's not like we're gonna escape. You'll only kill yourself faster..."

"Shut up, Luders! Your opinion's null and void to me! You're just kissing ass, hoping Juhabach will let you in throne room so he can spank you on his lap!" Loly yelled at him, fists shaking.

"No... I just realized that the only way out would be to join their army. It's a worthless cause to fight for, that 'Hollow pride' you all go on about." Luders Friegen stated bluntly.

"Could you, like, be any more of a bigger bitch!? I'm about to blow this joint, and all the other Vandercocks in here!"

One of the Quincy slammed his spirit baton on the bars, "Shut up, whore! I'm gettin' tired of all your bitching!"

Another guard slapped his friend on the back, "Dude, lighten up. We could always shut her up in the showers." A Vandenreich member sitting at the table behind him laughed.

"That'll just make her scream louder! I had to cover my ears to rid myself of the sound of the last girl Steiner took to the 'showers'."

"You know what!? Fuck that, get this whore out of here! I'm about to make this bitch drop the soap!" He unlocked the cage and grabbed her by the neck.

"Nooooo! Let me go, you bastard!" The Quincy smacked her on the cheek as he groped her.

"I hate it when my blow-up dolls fight back!" Every guard stared, eyebrows raised.

"Your blow-up doll fights back?"

"You have a blow up doll?"

"Bro, there's nothing wrong with having a blow up doll."

"It was just a joke! It sounded funny in my head!"

"Naw, dude, that was pretty lame..."

"Graaggghhh! Forget this, you guys shut up! And you quit struggling!"

At the end of the prison hallway, a portal opened and Recht Kinnhaken, bloody and sweaty, stumbled past his soldiers.

"Captain Kinnhaken! What happened to you!?"

"Goddamned Espada! Get offa me!"

Recht smacked away a Guard that attempted to tend to his arm. In the cage to his right, unknowingly, an Arrancar's ears perked up.

"We wasn't informed that some of the Espada's were still alive! Nor that Ichigo Kurosaki's one of them!"

The Quincy holding Loly had dropped her at sound of the words 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

"Kurosaki!? The special war potential!? Did you fight him!?"

"No... but I couldn't contact Quilge, so I could only assume the worse..." He sighed and relaxed back into his chair. He glanced at his soldiers before something caught his attention."What the...? Why the hell is an Arrancar standing here and listening to me!?"

The guard that was holding Loly turned and locked gazes with the equally shocked woman. He apologized and pushed her back in the cage.

"Sir, we need to call a doctor for that arm..."

Recht waved him off, "I'm heading to the Chapel for healing anyway. Walk with me."

All of the Quincy walked away except one. Turning to look at Loly, he pointed his fingers at his eyes before pointing back at her.

"I got my eyes on yo-"

He soon struggled to breathe as a slimy snake wrapped itself around his neck. He continued to struggle as the animal squeezed tighter before snapping his neck and swallowing him whole.

"Ewwww..." Loly grimaced as she watched the gruesome event.

Luders held the same disgusted face, "...I agree with you..."

"Oh, now you wanna talk!? After they attempted to rape me and you sat there watching!?"

"...Thought it would've made you shut up."

"You shut up, bastard.!"

"Both of you shut up... You're making yourselves look like idiots... and you'll make them come back."

They watched the snake slither into the sleeve of a olive-green haired Arrancar with white, bony hairclips. She stared at both of the other Hollows, covering her mouth with one sleeve, while twirling keys in the other. Loly grinned as she pull out the keys that she stole from the guy she grabbed, "It seems great minds think alike, Sung-Sun."

The hawk-Hollow watched as the girls unlocked their doors and stepped out. Both stood and stared at Luders, waiting for him to walk out.

"...You both want me to come with you...?"

Loly smirked as she shook her head, "You might be an asshole... but us Hollow's gotta stick together."

"Plus, you're still an Adjuchas, so you're still large enough to fly all four of us out of here."

Luders gazed at both of them before staring down in thought. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stood up and walked over to them, confusion shown on his face as he said, "Four?"

Soon they heard rapid footsteps sound near them. After a series of tumbling down a set stairs, a blonde man landed at their feet before gazing up at them. He dramatically pointed at Loly, "Yes! I have found... another Quincy! Prepare to be defeated by my Super-Mega-Special-Awesome Cer-" before Loly stumped on his face.

"Do I look like a Quincy, dumbass!?"

"But you're wearin' white!"

"As are the rest of the Arrancars, including you, retard!"

Luders paused as he gazed at the blonde, "You... are Pesche Gautiche... one the former Third Espada's Fraccion."

"You recognize my awesomeness!? I like you, new guy!"

Sung-Sun covered his mouth with her sleeve, "Quiet down, or do you want us to die...?" Pesche zipped his lips shut. "...Now did you bring them?"

"Yes, yes!" Opening his coat, he pulled out multiple Zanpakuto. Loly gaped as she found her own.

"...Have you been planning this for a while?"

"...Since the day I claimed Pesche tried to rape me in my cell." Pesche grumbled as he was reminded of that day. "Lucky for us, he was moved closer to the armory."

Luders tapped his foot impatience, "If you three are done with your silly antics, what do we do now?"

Cyan Sung-Sun replied to his question, "We escape... then we locate Lady Halibel and the other Espada... We'll come back for the others later..."

* * *

Darkness...

A room filled with nothing... but silence... and darkness...

Sosuke Aizen sat, locked and sealed in black leather, upon his 'throne'. A while ago, the man who called himself Juhabach came to visit.

_"You look comfy... Aizen." Aizen smirked. Juhabach circled around the chair and faced Aizen._

_ "I expected you... the moment I felt your Reiatsu..." Aizen trailed off._

_ "Tch. I didn't think the Hogyoku allowed you to use your Reiryoku.'_

_And then Aizen continued, __"...from Hueco Mundo..." Juhabach's smirk fell. He stood stone-faced as he faced Aizen._

_ "Even when sealed... you are still a scary man, Aizen."_

_ "Because even my sealing... was a plan in the making."_

_Juhabach's visage darkened, __"If I'm hearing you correctly... you're make it seem like everything that is happening... is all your doing..." Juhabach frowned. "You think you can control me, boy?"_

_ "I said nothing of the sort, Juhabach. This is not my doing... It's just fate... and she seems to have dealt me an excellent hand."_

_ "You know of me...?"_

_ "Of course, Juhabach. I know of you... I know of your powers... I know of your mistakes... I know of you... as if you were my closest friend. I admired the way you stood up to Yamamoto... when no one else would."_

_ Juhabach said nothing._

_ "But to answer your unasked question... I will not be serving under you. I alone will be the one to stand at the heavens... and you... along with your entire 'Holy Army'... will cease your prayer to your false prophet."_

_Juhabach suddenly smirked, __"...Looks like Royd Lloyd has fallen..."_

_Aizen did the same, "So he has... Will you go avenge him? The Head Captain should not be problem... I did weaken him, after all. Can you do the same... after a thousand years?" _

_Juhabach turned and walked away, cloak flowing with him, __"Are you insinuating... your powers are above mine?"_

_ "Yes... I am..."_

_ "...You're an amusing man... Sosuke Aizen."_

"He has appeared to me... just as planned."

His chest began to glow. Aizen smirked, "Has this man terrorized you... Hogyoku? Are you frightened?"

His chest pulsed brighter, "Then obey me once more... or spend your days weakened here. It matters not. I have beyond the necessary amount of plans for when and if you fail me. But you know that... don't you, Hogyoku?"

An explosion detonated above his head. As he looked up, rocks began tumbling and crashing around him. Suddenly, a heavy pressure lifted from him, and he knew what had been commenced.

"So... it seems... the great Captain Commander has fallen. The Quincy stayed true to his cause."

As rocks and rubble rained from the ceiling, the Hogyoku pulsed once more. A katana with a green handle faded into his view and Aizen grinned and closed his eyes.

_"...Shatter... Kyoka Suigetsu."_

* * *

"It's the end. Soul Society has been destroyed and the Royal Guard will make an appearance. We'll retreat and..." Juhabach was muted as an explosion rocked the area behind him. He and his subordinate turned and faced the explosion, "What... the hell was that?"

A voice sounded from the smoke, "...Juhabach..."

Juhabach's eyes widened, then he smirked, "You... are definitely... one the scariest of my war potentials... Don't disappoint me like Zaraki."

The smoke cleared, revealing the assailant to him.

"I'll do my best not to, Quincy."

* * *

Trivia Time:

-Pesche lost his mask after torture.

-Luders Friegen is the fodder Arrancar that announces the war to Yamamoto, but got big dogged by Juhabach upon his return.

-Ichigo's Resurreccion is different than the average release. It returns him to his original form literally, as in him originally being a Fullbringer/Soul Reaper (Grimmjow's reference in the first chapter). His Resurreccion is more versatile, which will be seen later on.

-Picture I found googling around that's not the same, but very similar to, what Ichigo's Resurreccion looks like is in my profile.

-Luna Infinta (Infinite Moon) is not as powerful as the Final Getsuga Tensho. It's basically Shukei: Hakuteiken, except it's a blast.

-Ichigo's scene with Quilge after Sprenger was based from Real Juhabach's appearance with Yamamoto.

-Woman that the Quincy was referring to is Emilou Apacci, Halibel's other Fraccion. Biggest reason why Sung-Sun killed him.

-Steiner is a major character. Main rival for him is quite obvious.


	4. First Half: Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"It's the end. Soul Society has been destroyed and the Royal Guard will make an appearance. We'll retreat and..." Juhabach was muted as an explosion rocked the area behind him. He and his subordinate turned and faced the explosion, "What... the hell was that?"

A voice sounded from the smoke, "...Juhabach..."

Juhabach's eyes widened, then he smirked, "You... are definitely... the scariest of my war potentials... Will you disappoint me?"

The smoke cleared, revealing the assailant to him.

"I'll do my best not to, Quincy."

"You... are..."

* * *

The red skies of the collapsed Soul Society were filled with smoke and flames. Suddenly, a black tear appeared in the sky and a black meteor crashed towards the ground. Dust clearing, the figure looked around at the fallen figure of Renji and Rukia. He turned his head to the bloody stump in the wall, before recognizing the person.

"... Byakuya...?"

The fallen captain's lips opened barely, enough to be able to speak, "Please... tell me... are they still alive?" He attempted to motion towards his fallen Lieutenant and sister.

"Yes... they're alive..."

Byakuya slumped further on the wall as he coughed up more blood, "I'm glad... I'm afraid... this is the end for me... I failed... I couldn't defeat my enemy... Many men and women... and children... will become spouse-less... and alone... because of me..."

Ichigo turned away and stared to where he sensed the great Reiatsu in the Soul Society.

"I thought the Commander was... kidding... when he seemed to put his faith in you."

_"...Byakuya... why have you come?"_

_ "...Forgive me... I didn't mean to intrude..." Yamamoto stood on the balcony of the First Division office. Byakuya arrived later, standing behind Yamamoto as he gazed into the sun. "...But I was curious about something."_

_ "...You may ask."_

_ "Are you sure it was a wise decision... to leave Kurosaki alone? I watched him leave... He went __with them willingly, despite knowing that they are primary enemies of the Soul Society. He also doesn't hold us in high favor..." Yamamoto leaned on his cane gaze over his world._

_ "He has not become our enemy... He has become more important to us than ever."_

_ "What?"_

_ "...Did you know... that Ichigo Kurosaki devoured the sealed remains of the Cero Espada... In order to get his strength back? In order to save the Arrancars from their enslavement, he gained the power necessary to protect."_

_ Byakuya's eyes widened._

_ "I went to see him after I left. He gained the power to never falter in his steps. Something he has done since the very beginning. He changed the rigid nature of the Soul Society. He will not turn against it, for that is against his very nature."_

_ Byakuya stood silent._

_ "He's one... who will change all things for the better..." Were his last words until he sensed Chojiro's death. He turned to see Juhabach behind him..._

"You are... an Arrancar. Your kind does not belong here... but here you are... the Head Captain was right... It's against your very nature..."

Ichigo glanced back at Byakuya,

"I ask of you... to please... protect Soul Society..."

Ichigo walked away, before stopping, lost in his thoughts.

"That was my intention... from the very beginning."

Byakuya watched Ichigo walk away before closing his eyes and relaxing into the wall with a sigh.

* * *

After Unohana contacted Kisuke, a Quincy by the name of Shaz Domino attacked her, throwing spiritual knivess from his hand. Unohana dodged, drew her Zanpakuto, Minazuki, and sliced them all in half. Watching them fall to the ground, she quickly followed up.

"Inhale, Minazuki."

"Your Shikai? You think that will-" She cut the side of his cheek. However, instead of blood flowing out, the Quincy was suddenly dragged towards the sword.

"Wha-What!? What is this!? Gaaagggghhh!" He was absorbed into the sword, which flashed green before stopping.

Mayuri turned pale at the events, "Did... your Zanpakuto just devour that Quincy!? In one slash!?"

Unohana did not answer, but turned and walked away from the SRDI, heading towards the eye of the storm.

* * *

An entire brigade of Quincy soldiers inhaled the deathly air on impulse, smelling blood and... spring blossoms?

_"Collapse... Sakanade."_

The horrible image of the masked monster upside-down was the last thing they saw before it was all over.

"Captain?" Shinji stood, masked with his Visored powers. He looked to the explosions in the area before turning to address Momo.

_"Momo... You might want to leave... because from this point on..." _Shinji threw away his Captain's haori to Momo, who caught it and looked up at Shinji, tears coming from her eyes, _"... I might... not come back." _And then Shinji flashed away.

"Captain Hirako!" Momo cried out. Too focused on Shinji, she was unaware of the female Stern Ritter behind her.

"What's wrong, little girl? You look plenty sad. Why don't you come cry in mommies' arms?"

Jumping to her feet, Momo turned and drew Tobiume. She reared her hand back, blade covered in prongs, and created a fireball.

"Snap! Tobiume!"

Dodging the fireball, the heavy-accented Stern Ritter drew her weapon, which was a blue-glowing sword.

"Nachteil Seele, Letter Z... the Zero..."

"... The Zero?"

"Heh... let me demonstrate, sweetheart."

She licked her lips. Without warning, a flash of light appeared from the tip of her tongue. Momo's eyes widened.

"A Cero!?"

She couldn't dodge in time, so she took the beam head on with her sword. Attempting to save herself with a fireball, the blast exploded near her and threw her back against a wall. As she slid down, she glanced at Nachteil, who chuckled darkly above her.

"Awww... you were much cuter standing up."

Attempting to grab her hair, the action ended in failure when her finger was cut off. Turning to look at her assailant, she gasped.

"You...!?"

Momo looked her savior, but her mind became confused, and the shock blacked her out.

"Cap...Cap...tain...A..Ai...zen...?"

"I didn't know the Vandenreich were using my Arrancars."

She began to stutter in shock and fear as she gazed upon her former master, dressed in the white yukata of the typical plus soul.

"My lord... Aizen... I swear... I didn't... I mean... Please don't kill me! I swear, my lord, I...I..." She stuttered and begged. Aizen smirked at her.

Then killed her anyway.

* * *

""I'll do my best not to, Quincy."

Juhabach narrowed his eyes, "You... are... Kisuke Urahara."

Standing tall with his black haori and green underclothes, Kisuke had released Benihime long before his arrival.

"You were exiled... You no longer belong here, so why...?"

"I'm here... for my job interview.''

Juhabach smirked as he watched Kisuke point his blade at him, "I presume that it is not for me? You were... another Soul Reaper that I wished to add as a war potential."

Instead of replying, Kisuke slashed a red beam of light, "Sing, Benihime!"

Juhabach smirked in return, "I guess not." Dodging the red blast, Juhabach created an arrow between his hands before returning fire.

"Blood Mist Shield." The arrow collided with the shield, before piercing right through it. It hit Kisuke dead on before he burst into a bubble. Turning around, Juhabach slashed and cut Urahara on his right side. Backing away, Kisuke slammed his blade into the ground, leaning on it to catch his breath. Juhabach walked to him slowly, disappointment written on his features, "Is that all?"

"Serenade... Benihime..."

A red shockwave pulsed into the ground, creating an earthquake that nearly pulled Juhabach underground. Hopping across multiple rocks to pull himself up, Juhabach turned and was slammed into a wall after a collision with a red blast. He had very little time to prepare for the net that caught him. Juhabach struggled, panic seeping into his skin.

"What is this...!?"

"Play with fire, Benihime, and string the beaded flames!"

The net caught on fire and led down a trail before exploding.

"My Liege!" Haschwald grabbed his blade and prepared to retaliate before he watched Juhabach appear behind Kisuke, burn marks across his body and anger on his face. Before Juhabach could slash him with his broadsword, Kisuke turned and faced him with his shield, which collided with the sword.

"Shred away... Benihime!"

A barrage of crimson bullets hit Juhabach dead on, piercing him and his cloak. Juhabach then retreated and landed next to Haschwald.

"It seems you're going all out."

"I would've used my Bankai before I came here, but then I noticed the Quincy next to you. He's been by your side this entire time, so his medallion is still empty from lack of battle."

Juhabach joyously clapped his hands as he praised Kisuke, "Quite intelligent... You really are the scariest of the war potentials... As a matter-of-fact, you're on the top of my list. You are the one who sealed Aizen away, after all."

Juhabach's praise was cut short as a black and white katana landed in front of him. A hand covered in a white sleeve led to a white-robed figure with bright orange hair.

Kisuke smiled in relief, "Ichigo... you've made it."

Juhabach's eyes widened when he heard Kisuke. "... Ichigo... Kurosaki...? I thought you were dead? My soldiers never reported this to me."

"... Are you... Juhabach...?" Ichigo's eyes never left Juhabach.

Juhabach looked taken aback, "You... know of me?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Gripping his blade, he swung it in an uppercut.

"Cero!"

Eyes widened, Juhabach was unprepared for the blast. Holding his arm up to block his face, he looked forward to see the blade being blocked by Haschwald's scimitar.

"I will not allow any harm to come to the Lord. Your battle will be with me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo backhanded Haschwald away before charging at the Quincy Lord. Before he could get to him, a hand gripped the back of his collar before dragging him through the wall of the Sixth Division barracks. Watching them leave, Juhabach turned back to Kisuke, "...Now...Where were we...?"

A voice resonated, piercing through the space behind him.

"Light the sky up, Satsukiyami."

* * *

Tossing Haschwald off, Ichigo followed with another Cero, blasting the cherry blossom tree after his enemy dodged.

"You... are now an Arrancar? How odd... You must have been the signature we felt at Las Noches... I can only assume the expedition was a failure if you are here..."

"Obviously... Quilge Opie is dead and Halibel took down his partner. Now get out of my way. You are not my target."

"I'd rather not." Upon hearing the explosion of lightning behind him, Haschwald turned back to face in the general direction of Juhabach.

"What the hell was that?"

Attempting to attack his opponent while he wasn't paying attention, Ichigo was surprised when his blade was deflected by an unknown variable.

"What the?"

Haschwald turned back to explain, "I am the letter X of the Vandenreich. For the 'Xiphosura'."

"Horseshoe... Crab?"

"My Blut Vene is the strongest and deadliest of all the Vandenreich. Enough to block attacks before they can come near me. You don't stand a chance of wounding me..."

"Hado Number Eighty-Eight! Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" A voice cried out behind Haschwald, causing his body to twist around.

"What the fu-!?"

* * *

"Yoruichi, You made it!"

Behind Juhabach, Yoruichi Shihoin stood, dressed in a black business suit with a matching skirt and tie. On her forehead were a pair shades and in her hand was a small wakizashi, same as Sui Feng, with her other hand pressed in against her thigh. Her clothes were flaring around her with her Shunko activated.

"...You must... be Juhabach."

"... Of course... you would remember my name, Yoruichi Shihoin... Are you here for revenge? It has been over two-hundred years, hasn't it?"

"Hush... I'm not here for such a silly emotion. But after ruining my vacation, you won't be leaving here unharmed."

"Unharmed?...Can you not fully commit to the kill... or are you unsure of your abilities to defeat me?"

_"Not by herself, she can't... But we'll all end this at once."_

Juhabach turned and saw Shinji with his mask and Sakanade actived. Covering his nose with his cloak to block the effects of Sakanade, he barely dodged the lightning blade behind him. His leg was nicked by Yoruichi's Zanpakuto. As he attempted to move, he noticed the weakness in his left leg.

_'My leg? I can't...!'_

Yoruichi smirked as she explained, "Paralysis... is one of the abilities of Satsukiyami."

Juhabach narrowed his eyes as he summoned his broadsword. Taking a swing at Yoruichi, he expected her dodge and turned behind him to slash only to be block by long nodachi.

"...Unohana...?" His surprised clearly showed to Captain Unohana, who quickly attacked again.

"Inhale, Minazuki."

Shocked that his blade was being absorbed into the other, he hopped away, landing on the remains of the First Division Headquarters. He dusted himself off as he glared at the group.

"All of you at once? Get real... This is only a minor annoyance to me."

The rubble under him collapsed as a giant, searing beam ravaged through the remains. Haschwald, his body covered in burn marks, landed next to Juhabach and summoned his true spirit blade. This Reishi blade had a circular handle guard, like the Shikai of Sakanade, and a long thin blade. On his left arm, a shield made Reishi was attached, prepared for defense. Through the hole in the wall, Ichigo and Tessai dash through and landed in front of everyone.

"Ichigo!?"

"...Ichigo... Kurosaki..."

Everyone turned and saw Aizen floating above the sky, classic smirk on his face, his eyes on Ichigo. Everyone's eyes bulged out, shocked at seeing the former terrorist of Soul Society free.

"Shit!"

Kisuke grabbed Benihime and prepared to attack Aizen. However, Aizen's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"I... am your ally... for now, that is."

Juhabach stood up, dusting himself off as he smirked at these turn of events, "So have you made your decision... Sosuke?"

"...I'm here... to simply see Kurosaki grow... His development is progressing just... as I planned."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Aizen spoke, "Cut the bullshit, Aizen!"

"Please don't make such strong remarks, Kurosaki. It only makes you look weak."

Aizen drew Kyoka Suigetsu in one quick motion. Faster than lightning, Yoruichi moved in front of Ichigo and covered his eyes.

"Shatter... Kyoka Suigetsu.

Juhabach smirked as he appeared behind Aizen and grabbed his shoulder. Aizen eyes widened.

"Do you not understand? You Reiatsu... is no longer transcended to another realm. With my overwhelming Reiatsu... all I have to do is simply... release it in a shockwave to cancel your illusions."

Tossing Aizen away, who pushed off the ground to land on his feet, he then reached into his coat and smirked at his opponents.

"All of you... come at me together... I'll take you all down. Haschwald... please remove yourself from the battlefield."

"But sir..."

Juhabach drew the medallion from his coat and waved Haschwald away.

"Yes sir."

Releasing his weapons, Haschwald backed far, far away. Juhabach grinned his murderous smile and pointed his medallion at the group.

_**"Bankai... Zanka no Tachi."**_


	5. Second Half: After the Rain Clears

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

Juhabach smiled his fearsome grim smile.

_**"Bankai... Zanka no Tachi."**_

Every member in the group flashed away before Juhabach exploded in the sun's flames. Landing far away on the rooftops of a few standing buildings, Unohana spoke up to address the group, "There is no possible way to defeat Zanka no Tachi... Its capabilities of destruction are endless... One touch by that blade and your existence will become void. Let him touch you... and you will receive the same ending. "

Ichigo deadpanned and face-palmed himself, "Why... the hell would you tell us that!? Couldn't you have said something more useful!?"

Unohana continued as if he didn't speak, "... However, it does have one weakness."

Aizen turned to face Unohana, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face, "...And what is that supposed to be?"

"...As Zanka no Tachi is the strongest Bankai of the strongest Soul Reaper in history... It also has the biggest downfall... Prolonged use of Zanka no Tachi, maybe an hour or so... will render Soul Society into ashes, including Juhabach. He doesn't seem like the suicidal-type, so he would definitely seal it back before it implodes on him."

Kisuke grimaced at this information, "So basically, we have to hold out for an hour... without getting hit."

Shinji and Ichigo's jaws dropped.

"Shit..."

"We are so fucked..."

"How the hell...?"

"...in the ass..."

"What are we gonna do...!?"

"...without lube..."

"I guess I'll be the one to make the first move. Zanka no Tachi: North... Ignite the Heavens..."

Where the group formerly stood before disappearing, a mile of buildings were rendered to ashes. Juhabach used Zanka no Tachi in conjunction with his Reishi broadsword, "...Where are you all hiding...?"

Suddenly Ichigo flashed in front of him, sword charged up, "Cero!"

The slash continued its trail towards Juhabach... but disintegrated before it could reach him.

"...You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!"

Juhabach smirked and reached out to him. As the flames began sweltering around Ichigo, he used Sonido and backed away.

"Now!"

"Serenade, Benihime!"

Juhabach hopped into the air before slashing towards Yoruichi who appeared behind him. Barely leaning back to dodge, Yoruichi's forehead glowed with sweat before she backed away. Pulling her leg back, she swung her leg in an arc.

"Shunko Raigeki!"

Juhabach watched as the lighting struck his body and felt the pain. However, he knew it was an illusion of pain, and wave the flames toward the sky above him. Aizen's barrier melted before his eyes as he used them to get away.

"Your illusions are completely useless against me, Aizen."

Aizen smirked and landed next to Ichigo, "Use your Resurreccion, Ryoka boy."

Ichigo, in response, angrily waved his fists at Aizen, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Stop screaming at me. Just use it before we die. Their medallions can't steal Resurreccions. The Quincy on the side is waiting for one of us to release our Bankai."

"Wha... How do you...?"

Aizen's blank face scared him even more than usual, "I know this because I invented them."

Ichigo's face was overflowed with shock, "You...!?"

"I told Szayel Aporro to halt the project long ago. I intend to find out who gave away my designs, though I have an idea."

Ichigo was preparing to punch Aizen, "You son of a-!"

Crash! A tower of flames separated the two apart. Juhabach stood in the area, searching for the closest Reiatsu before being engulfed in a giant mouth. Minazuki gobbled him up and flew into the sky before exploding in nothing. He crashed against the ground, ducking as he dodged a Cero and Byakurai from both Shinji and Tessai. He turned and slashed an explosive wave at Urahara, who stood and took it head on. Bursting into another bubble, Juhabach's annoyance began to rise as everyone went into hiding again. He leaned on his broadsword and waited. He was then mildly shocked at the appearance of the person in front of him.

* * *

"Guys... we need to go to plan B." Kisuke whispered.

"...What was plan A?" Shinji replied.

"Whatever the hell we just did." Ichigo retorted, leaning against the wall. "The Espada thought I could stop this guy? Tch... I'm not cut out for this 'save the one, save the all' thing."

"What we need... is someone who is willing to sacrifice their Bankai..." Unohana interrupted, walking into the scene. "We would stand a better chance with them, but with that Haschwald fellow threatening our Zanpakuto, no one is willing to use it."

Yoruichi and Tessai appeared after her, "Should we kill him, then?"

Kisuke was the one who answered, "No... That's the reason Juhabach has him sitting on the sidelines instead sending him back. If we go after him, we'll be too unfocused to dodge Zanka no Tachi."

"So... we need someone to sacrifice their Bankai to draw him into the battlefield?"

"Yeah... so who's up to the task?" No one answered. Shinji then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Aizen?"

* * *

"You're not very good at Hide-and-Seek, are you?"

"I prefer tag, quite personally... Would you like to be 'it'?"

Juhabach, clad in Yamamoto's flames, stared down Aizen. Aizen then smirked and held his blade up for everyone to see.

"...Bankai..."

* * *

"What the hell is that idiot doing!?"

Ichigo fist pumped the air, "What are you getting angry for, Urahara!? Look who's out there! Glad he stepped up to the plate and took one for the team!"

* * *

"Fade away...Kyoka Suigetsu... Harukamuso..."

Juhabach smirked as he watched Aizen's blade disappear. Viewing over the wall, group closed their eyes (just in case...). Anticlimactically, nothing else happened. Amused, Juhabach let his confusion show, "Where is your Bankai? Nothing happened, Aizen."

Behind Aizen, Haschwald's medallion was held up to his back. Aizen looked over his shoulder and smirked at Haschwald, "...Did you think... I would design an instrument to work against me? How ignorant..."

Haschwald's face turned pale as Aizen turned to look at him. Frowning, Juhabach dash forward to Aizen, blade held high. He ran his blade through Aizen... where the blade itself faded completely through Aizen, leaving only a scorch mark behind Aizen.

"Many would say you missed... but considering you killed your subordinate..."

"What... What is this...!?" Juhabach gasped.

* * *

"Holy shit..." Shinji's jaw dropped.

Kisuke's eyes narrowed, before he jumped on the building, blade pointed forwards, "Glare... Benihime!" A loud-sounded beam charged at the tip of his blade. Releasing, it passed through Aizen and hit the ground beneath him and Juhabach. He fell... but Aizen still stood as if he wasn't...

"So his Bankai affects himself."

Aizen smirked into the crater that Juhabach fell into, "My Bankai is unlike any other. It's name refers to her property... of the ultimate illusion."

Juhabach climbed out of his hole and and glared at Aizen, "What... ultimate illusion?"

"The illusion... that is reality. Telling the difference between what's real... and what's not. It completely eliminates... my existence."

"Your... existence?"

"I become the mirror flower in the water's reflection of the moon. I become... nonexistent. You can't phase me. Unlucky for me, as long as I prevent myself from attempting an attack, I can't touch you neither... But..."

Aizen's blade reappeared, same as his Shikai.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu Harukamuso."

Aizen swung at Juhabach, who raised his sword in order to block and melt the blade. Shocked, Juhabach's eye twitched when he saw the blade phase through his own, as if it were a ghost. Aizen's visage darkened as his blade faded through the flames and slashed over Juhabach's chest. Dashing back, Aizen right arm had melted off attempting to get in his last hit. Ripping off the hand that caught on fire, Aizen smirked at Juhabach, who fell to his knees, gripping at his wounded chest.

"The sun's flames may destroy reality... but you can't burn... what does not exist..." Were Aizen's last words before he passed out from the intense heat. Juhabach angrily stood up, blade held as his crutch.

"Damn you... Aizen! I'll finish you now! Zanka no Tachi: North! Ignite the Heavens!"

_**"Fade to Black! La Luna Negra! Luna Infinita!"**_

The black, flame-like Reiatsu clashed with the heavenly fire. Juhabach was about to over power the flames until skin began to bubble and peel.

"GGGGGGAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Being forced to reseal Zanka no Tachi, Juhabach took the blast head on. Flying backwards, he was forcibly slammed into the Sokyoku Hill.

Ichigo crouched over, panting heavily from having to do that again in the span of a few hours. Turning back, he looked at the collapse body of Aizen.

"You're lucky this time... I will never do that for you again."

"IIIIICHHHHIIIIIIGGGOOOOO KKKKUUUURRRROOOSSSAKKKKIIIII I!"

Hearing the maddened yell, Ichigo looked above to see the torn form of Juhabach coming down at him with his broadsword. To tired to move, he held his sword his sword to block what he could.

"Hirviendo..."

Turning his head over his shoulder, Juhabach panicked when he saw the yellow beam of heated light slash at him. However...

"Ha...Haschwald?"

Haschwald stood, dressed in his military uniform that he wore under his coat. He used his sword and shield combination in order to block the attack, "Lucky for me, you are not as powerful as Yamamoto. Your flames only ignited my coat instead of incinerating me completely. I've already announced to the other Stern Ritter that we are leaving."

Juhabach didn't argue as he allowed Haschwald to carry him away. He glared into Ichigo's narrowed eyes, telling him that this battle was not over. As they turned into shadows and left, Ichigo passed out next to Aizen, and everything faded to black.

* * *

"...go...chigo..."

Bright lights flashed around his eyes as he blinked his eyes. He saw a flash of green.

"...ry...in...your...heal...it...el.."

Feeling wetness over his face, Ichigo awoke to see Nel slobbering on his face. Pushing her off the bed, Ichigo frantically rubbed his face. Grimmjow sat in the corner, laughing his ass off.

"What the hell!?" Grimmjow continued to laugh. Ichigo picked up one of his gifts next to his bed and tossed them at Grimmjow, who was knocked over the couch. Nel jumped up and stared into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo blinked back before rubbing his nose after she punched him in the face.

"Ow..."

"I told you not to leave! You idiot!"

"If I didn't come, everyone would have died!"

Suddenly, Nel began smiling before she hugged Ichigo, who began stuttering at her close contact, "Wha-What the hell?"

"At least I know... you'll never change... Ichigo..." Ichigo blushed as he attempted to push her off.

"Dont... Don't say such weird things, Nel!"

"You look like you're doing well, Ryoka."

Turning to the door, he saw the slick-haired Aizen leaning against the doorway. What shocked him was that he was dressed in a sleeveless Captain's haori, with the symbol for the Seventh Division on his back. Grimmjow and Nel both hopped to their feet, hands drawn to their sword. Aizen stared between the two of them, his ever classic smirk etched on his face. Ichigo stuttered and pointed.

"You... You're the...!? Why are you back!?"

"The former Captain Komamura fell to the Stern Ritter due to an opening after he sensed Yamamoto's death. Central Forty-Six made me his replacement... in order to keep an eye on me, of course."

"...You didn't answer my question! Why are you still here!?"

"I could care less what happens to the Spirit King... I just want to see your powers grow... exactly as I planned."

"Gaaaaagggghhh! You're so fucking creepy!"

* * *

"I thank you for allowing the Thirteen Squads to use this village as a headquarters, ma'am."

"It's no problem. We're happy to help!" The villager exclaimed with false cheeriness.

Kisuke watched the woman leave out of the room in a hurry. He sighed, _'It's to be expected... they're still frightened of Soul Reapers...'_

Turning towards Tessai, he addressed him, "Tell the Captains to meet at the village hall for a meeting. And tell one of them to bring Ichigo."

After watching Tessai flash step away, Kisuke put on his Captain's haori, emblazoned with the symbol for the First Division.

* * *

Ichigo finally got of his bed and walked outside the Health Ward, followed by Grimmjow, Nel, and Unohana, who gave him the message.

"Urahara? Why did you select Urahara of all people.?"

"Jushiro is too sick to lead and Shunsui has been feeling down... since... you know... and Aizen is untrustworthy, so I selected Urahara. However, he has to confirm all decisions with me. So in a sense, I'm the replacement until I allow Urahara to take over."

Traveling through the village, Ichigo watched as villagers tried to stay away from them. They hid inside wells, watched them from buildings, and generally avoided their path. After finally arriving at the hall, Unohana walked over to her spot in line, between Sui Feng and...

"Yoruichi?"

Wearing a sleeveless haori with the symbol for the Sixth Division, Yoruichi stood with her hands on her hip before gazing up and waving at Ichigo. Behind her stood Renji, whose somber mood lifted upon seeing Ichigo at the entrance. Looking around, he saw certain people where either missing or in different positions, such as the mafia-looking guy with the shades standing behind Rose, Rukia, and Kenpachi, but he did hear about the fake Juhabach rattling him up. Shunsui stood in line as well, but his trademarked flowery-patterned cloth and hat were missing.

"You dare enter and ignore me, Ryoka boy? I should slay you where you stand."

Ichigo turned to view Aizen, who stood with a blonde-haired Lieutenant... who actually kinda looked like Aizen when he had his glasses. He also noticed that Rose, Shinji, and Kensei were all glaring daggers at Aizen, who stood in between them. Momo herself looked pretty unsure at her former captain. Aizen's Lieutenant introduced himself, "Hidetomo Kajomaru, former Sixth Seat of the Thirteenth Division. Pleasure to meet you..."

"Same here... I guess."

"You still say nothing to me? After you dare wear my clothes, Ryoka? Did you go through my closet to dress like me?"

Ichigo pointed at Aizen as he glared at him, "Goddamnit, someone get that creeper away from me!"

"Aizen... down..."

Turning behind him, Ichigo noticed Ura- (Cough) Head Captain Urahara walking into the hall, with Tessai, who had on a high-collared blue haori and the badge for the First Division Lieutenant, and Halibel behind him. Making her hatred of Aizen known, she walked past him and stood next to Ichigo, staring heavily at Toshiro, who returned the favor. Urahara walked to the desk in the front of the room and sat in it's chair, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Sui Feng's expression.

"I'm sure the explanation for the Arrancar's appearance here has already been given, so please stop with the sexual tension in the room. Lookin' at you, Sui Feng." She was getting ready to rage on Kisuke until Yoruichi grabbed her.

"My tension is not sexual, Urahara. It's friendly."

"Aizen, shut the hell up!"

"Make me, Hitsugaya... or do you wish to admire and understand me further?"

"Even when you're insulting people, you still sound creepy!"

"I'm not creepy... I just have a different viewpoint than the rest of you. There's a difference."

Urahara slammed his head into the desk as the hall erupted into an argument... which was pretty much everyone versus Aizen. Unohana released her spiritual pressure among the entire room, which shut everyone up, "Please... continue Urahara."

"Uhhh... yeah... anyways... Miss Halibel here has informed me of the situation in Hueco Mundo, where the Vandenreich has made their base. Using Las Noches as a checkpoint, we're going to ally ourselves with the Arrancars."

"I used to live at Las Noches..."

"Yes, we know already, Aizen..."

"...I am not allying myself with Hollows."

Urahara turned as he looked Toshiro directly in the eye. Halibel herself did the same.

"However... I am an ally to Ichigo Kurosaki only." After he made his point, he closed his eyes and drowned out the sound of the meeting.

"...Then why did you make that statement? You only made a redundant remark by stating you support the Arrancars because you support Ryoka boy. "

"Shut up and stop talking to me, Aizen!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Urahara slammed his fist into the table. He looked at Aizen. "Is your only reason for being here is to piss everyone off?"

Aizen smirked, "...Yes..."

"Then you are dismissed."

"I'd rather not."

"I order you to leave. Your Lieutenant will repeat this meeting back at your barracks."

"...Fine..." He walked out of the meeting, punching Ichigo in the stomach on his way. "Later, Ryoka."

Ichigo rubbed his stomach as he glared at Aizen.

"... I can sense you outside the window, Aizen."

A brushing sound in the outside bushes lasted only a second before it disappeared.

"As I was saying, we will ally with Ichigo Kurosaki's group. Once we rebuild our forces, we will send a unit to aid the Arrancars. Is that okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo, who leaned against the wall, was shaken awake by Halibel, "Wha-What? Why are you asking me? I don't care."

The entire hall went silent after Ichigo's declaration. A voice was heard from the ceiling above the meeting, "Because you are the Primera Espada and thus the leader, stupid Ryoka boy."

"Damnit, Aizen, go away!"

"You were supposed to be keeping an eye on me, Urahara. How would you know about the terrible things I might do while you're not watching me?"

"...Fine...you may stay..."

With a certain bounce to his step, Aizen walked in, smacking Ichigo on the back of his neck before standing back in line, smirking at all of the glares. Rubbing his head, Ichigo answered back.

"Well... Okay, then."

"Finally! Now that's settled, everyone may be dismissed! See ya!"

Urahara threw his hands up and cheered before he left. After a few seconds, everyone in the hall left, except for Aizen and the Arrancars. Seeing Aizen's smirk, Ichigo prayed.

_'Please don't do anything stupid... Please don't do anything stupid.'_

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Kurosaki..."

Shocked at hearing something other than Ryoka boy, he was frightened at the uncharacteristic seriousness on his face. Suddenly, it changed back to a smirk.

"Because everything I do has meaning. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Ichigo almost saw his Zanpakuto's release... but Halibel saved him by covering his eyes.

"Damn... almost had you, Ryoka. You better stay on your toes if you want to be my equal." Kicking Ichigo in the face, he disappeared in shattering glass.

Grimmjow stared into space for a moment before speaking. "I guess he was right. Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding, 'cause I don't understand what the fuck happened to that guy."

* * *

_"Rukia..."_

_ Rukia looked into the eyes of her brother, who sat in his desk. Rolling up his letter, he opened on of his drawers before he tossed it in. Byakuya turned back to address his sister._

_ "How have you been since your promotion? I rarely see you anymore."_

_ "My apologies, brother. I've been busy lately. The division has me working constantly."_

_ Byakuya nodded before closing his. Reopening them, he stared at a picture to his. Following his gaze, she stared into a near reflection of herself, before noting this was her sister. Byakuya stood and walked over to the picture. He picked it up and stared into it._

_ "I have a gift for you... lying on the desk. It's for your promotion."_

_ Rukia turned and noticed a a box lying on the table. Picking it up, she thought to shake it, but did not want to attempt such an act in front of her brother. She opened the box, shocked when she discovered its contents._

_ "This... This is...!?"_

_ There were some hair pieces, a pure white scarf, and white, fingerless gloves._

_ "Big brother..."_

_ "If I leave one day... and never come back... I want you to become the head of the Kuchiki family, Rukia."_

_ Shocked, Rukia looked over to her brother, who was still gazing at the picture._

_ "My mother... she... was the former Captain of the Sixth prior to my Grandfather's retirement break. He was the Fifth Kuchiki head over a thousand years ago, but came out of retirement after his sons and daughters died. My mother... she retired one hundred and twelve years ago after my father died. And was with me when I courted Hisana fifty years later..."_

_ Rukia listened intently to Byakuya._

_ "When Hisana died... My mother told me to search for you. She said I didn't need to bring her grandchildren in this world... as Hisana was her beloved daughter..."_

_ Byakuya turned back to Rukia._

_ "I know you're my sister-in-law... But... I've always thought of you... as the daughter I wished to have with Hisana."_

The door to Byakuya's office was opened. As expected, Rukia was inside, staring the picture of Byakuya placed next to Hisana.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo stood at the entrance and stared at her from across the entrance. Rukia turned and saw Ichigo. She stood and completely faced Ichigo, who noticed her different attire, wearing Byakuya's scarf, hair piece, and his haori of the clan head.

"You look like Bya... a princess, midget."

"You can say the name, Ichigo... I've already done enough crying... So how have you been?"

"Since I became a Hollow? I ate a giant Espada, kick two Quincy's asses, been attacked by my former (well... that's an argumentative statement) enemy who spends his time stalking me, and became the leader of a group of Arrancars. My life has been great."

Rukia giggled into her hands and Ichigo pretended to give her a thumbs up. Ichigo's expression then turned serious.

"I came here to see how you were doing... and tell you that I'm heading back to Hueco Mundo.

"I'm fine, Strawberry. You can stop worrying about me."

"Well if you're sure... I'll leave you in peace then, midget."

Rukia watched as Ichigo walked out. She ran to the door and caught her last glimpse at Ichigo before he jumped over the roof. She smiled and closed her brother's door before walking away.

* * *

"Alright, Ichigo, we'll be contacting you and the rest of the Espada later on, after we both have regrouped our forces."

"I guess... I'll catch you guys later."

Following behind the other Espada, Ichigo walked towards the Garganta, turning back for a final glance at the Captains. Before Ichigo walked in, he turned, staring at Aizen, who glared back at him.

"...If you need me... the 'Trascender' will be waiting... And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone... Aizen..."

Laughing, Ichigo ran into the Garganta before Aizen could cut him.

* * *

Arriving back at Las Noches, Grimmjow yawned and announced that he was going to bed. As Nel and Halibel stood behind, Nel gave an eyebrow to Ichigo.

"So...the Trascender?" Ichigo nervously scratched his cheek.

"I think... we should began forming our own military. After we gather the Espada again, we can began forming..."

Ichigo trailed off as he saw a shadow underneath him. Turning around, he saw a large ass bird flying straight at him.

"What the hell!?"

"Lady Halibel!"


	6. Chapter Trivia

Big Trivia Chapter for end of Soul Society Arc.

-Originally, Ichigo was supposed to be the explosion, however, I hated Ichigo's appearance to Juhabach in Chapter 512.

-Shaz Domino is the new Quincy that was big dogged by Ichigo in 512.

-Inhale is self-created command for Minazuki. Minazuki's offensive ability is the ability to devour anything it touches, but burns with it's acid instead of healing.

-I originally wanted Shinji to do more, but I figured since Aizen's illusion could be cancelled, Shinji's probably couldn't work at all. He was meant to do his Bankai, but I almost forgot about Haschwald, so I change the battle to fit around Haschwald's presence and Aizen's Bankai.

-Nachteil Seele is German for Negative/Penalty Soul, hinting at her true nature. I thought Z for Zero would be a cool name to announce a Quincy/Arrancar Hybrid. It also references the last letter of the alphabet being the last, referencing the Vandereich's lack of respect for her. The sword she pulled was a Seele Schneider. She is also the one who stole Aizen's notes on the Medallions and gave them to Juhabach for favor, hence he killed her.

-Kisuke's 'job interview' is the Head Captain's Position Unohana offers to him.

-Juhabach wanted see how strong he was, which explains how Kisuke was sorta dominating him, considering he one-shotted Yamamoto.

-Satsukiyami means "The Dark Night in the Rainy Season". It uses lightning as her abilities in a weaker, but more versatile way compared to Chojiro.

-Xiphosura is an extinct class of Horseshoe crab(If I remember correctly). His blade is modeled after the design of a Horseshoe crab.

-Yoruichi's vacation was fake, as she poses (as in: pretends to be and quite literally) as a model.

-The revenge Juhabach mentioned is from a story I might be planning as a prequel to Bleach, taking place 200 years prior to the story. Juhabach personally 'killed' her uncle, the previous 2nd division captain and head of the Shihoin Clan.

-Aizen has become a personal favorite character of mine to joke around with, so he's a troll character. I couldn't think of a good excuse to make him evil, because he's not the type of person to seek revenge.

-Personal Note: Aizen Juhabach because Aizen made Yama sacrificed his arm and nearly all the captains to kill him. Juhabach 'may' have been the one to give Yama his first scar.

-Juhabach's use of the Bankai is the same from 1000 years ago, where it just set's things on fire instead of igniting your existence away.

-Kyoka Suigetsu Harukamuso roughly translates to 'Mirror Flower Water Moon Distant Dream/Vision' It's reference is the same from the Chinese saying of Kyoka Suigetsu, but changes the meaning to himself or his sword, which is the 'things that can be seen, but never touched'. Saying 'Fade' allows him to fade his body away. He can't be touched unless he attacks. It can be stopped by grabbing the blade before it fades. Saying 'Shatter' changes it's phasing properties to his blade, allowing it to phase through anything on command, as if it were a ghost. He can be touched in this state.

-Aizen passed out instead of dying like I originally intended for him.

-The reason Ichigo was able to use his Resurreccion again was because Aizen desired to see it, so the Hogyoku answered his will, though he was unconscious at the time. He wants to see it and Ichigo's Segunda Etapa.

-Aizen knew Ulquiorra had Segunda Etapa. I doubt Aizen of all people wouldn't know of something, especially someone he gave powers to in the first place.

-Personal Note: I killed off Komamura because useless tank=useless. He has revealed his Bankai long ago, we know Yamamoto saved him, and his friend is now dead. I feel his presence in the Manga is useless and he should have died when Aizen kicked his ass twice. Just gimme a flashback of how he was saved by Yamamoto as he is dying and get rid of him, Kubo.

-Soul Society moved headquaters to The first 5 districts outside of the Seireitei on all 4 sides.

-Hidetomo Kajomaru is the guy who speaks to the two new Soul Reapers assigned to Karakura town when they come back. He's cut down by Haschwald upon telling him to stop.

-Personal Note: He does look suspiciously like Aizen.

-The way the Captains stand in the hall is like this:

1

2 3

4 5

6 7

8 9

10 11

12 13

So Aizen, being the 7th Division Captain, is right between all 3 Visoreds with Yoruichi right in front of him and Kenpachi surrounding him, which I thought was pretty funny when I realized it.

-As Rukia is the new Head of the clan, she is attempting to master her Bankai (as in this story, she learned over the period Ichigo was powerless. She will be using it in this story at some point.

-Yoruichi is filling in as replacement Captain for the Sixth Divsion as Ginrei does not feel up to coming out of Retirement. She's training Rukia to be her replacement as she masters her Bankai.

-Prequel Reference: Ginrei is over 1000 years in the story. He is as old as Retsu Unohana. He refused being one of the first Captains because he didn't want to be a Soul Reaper, but joined as a last resort for a war. With every new wife and every new child, he let's them take over before they die and he becomes a fill in/replacement. Byakuya is the last child of his latest wife, so he has no more children, except Rukia. He's, for the lack of a better term, the Brett Farve of the Bleach world.

-Rukia's haori is the one Byakuya wears when he adopts Rukia in the flashback in the Anime.

-Of the 4 Arrancar's arriving at Las Noches, 2 of them will become Espada.

For the Segunda Etapa Questions

From what I've seen in the Anime/Manga, Szayel Aporro eats one of the his Arrancar Fraccion in order to heal himself, so I believe some of them may still eat after becoming Arrancars, even though the ones that detest it may stop. I also think that they may train or learn to control their powers better, considering that against Quilge Opie, Halibel's Fraccion are able to control Ayon better than they were before.

Ichigo is/was a Vasto Lordes. However, Grimmjow is an Adjuchas. So to compare his Resurreccion to Ulquiorra's(Potential Vasto Lordes), Halibel's, Baraggan's, and Starrk's Resurrecicion is a different story. To Grimmjow, Segunda Etapa raises his power to match up to those Resurreccions. Basically, Ichigo Resurreccion=Grimmjow Segunda Etapa.

Segunda Etapa doesn't transform them into a Vasto Lordes. It makes their power (to an Adjuchas) feel as if it was on a Vasto Lordes Level. It's comparable to the Uryu's transformation(Can't remember name). It enhances his already existing abilities.

For a Vasto Lordes, Segunda Etapa is a more difficult transformation to acquire because their power levels are already so high, it's viewed as another evolution. For them, similar to a normal Hollow, through battle and devouring other Hollows, experience, and training, when their level reaches to the full extent of their Vasto Lordes ability (Same as Fullbring completely maxing out and being complete), they can acquire Segunda Etapa.

To the guy about the Ulquiorra thing, I read the databook on youtube, but I didn't know he was confirmed as Vasto Lordes. My Interpretation (Or was previously my Interpretation) was that Ulquiorra was an Adjuchas that reached the power level above that or that his connecting to the tree was him in the middle of Vasto Lordes transformation before Aizen got him. I found it odd that he says Aizen doesn't know about his Segunda Etapa, because if it was Aizen's Hogyoku and he gave them their powers, how does he not know? Aizen has knowledge of basically everything in the Bleach Universe, so why would he not about it? At the same time, He never explains where he got it from, nor does he suggest that he would have been power hungry to desire a second form from the Hogyoku. If Aizen gave it to him, then why? For testing Ichigo? Then why not Grimmjow? Or Starrk and have him fight Ichigo to test his power? Since it's, personally, still on the wall, I made something up for it.


	7. Left Hand of the Savior

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Transcender

Arriving back at Las Noches, Grimmjow yawned and announced that he was going to bed. As Nel and Halibel stood behind, Nel gave an eyebrow to Ichigo.

"So...The Trascender?" Ichigo nervously scratched his cheek.

"I think... we should begin forming our on military using the Thirteen Squads as a basis. After we gather the Espada again, we can begin forming..."

Ichigo trailed off as he saw a shadow wave over him. Turning around, he saw a large ass bird flying straight at him.

"What the hell!?"

"Lady Halibel!"

* * *

"Hey...! Stop pullin' on my wing!"

"You're about to fly over Las Noches! I can see them down there! Aim!"

Loly grabbed Luder's neck, who roared in pain. He began tilting downwards as he struggled to throw Loly off. Pesche didn't agree with that.

"New guy, stop that! You're gonna kill us all!"

"Bitch, let go!"

"What the hell!?"

"Lady Halibel!"

Sung-Sun hopped off him and floated down towards the group, leaving Luders and the others to crash into the wall of Las Noches. Halibel began walking forward as she noticed her Fraccion appear in the sky.

"...Sung-Sun?" Nel felt tears well up in her eyes.

"PESCHE!" She roared into the sky as she took off into a sprint. Ichigo and Grimmjow stood away, watching the events from the sides.

"Tch... Fraccion."

"Fraccion...You mean... like assistants to the Espada?"

"Yeah, basically... "

Ichigo began forming thoughts and ideas into his head, adopting a thinking pose. All while, Nel hurried back to the group, Pesche thrown over her shoulder, while the others arrived behind her.

"Look who came back, Ichigo! You remember Pesche, don't you?"

Ichigo rubbed his head as turned away from her big doe eyes.

"Yeah... Sadly..."

"Hey, I resent that!" Pesche ranted over Nel's shoulder.

"Quiet, I don't wanna talk to your ass! Every one, meet in the hall for immediate debriefing!"

Ichigo walked away, leaving behind seven confused Hollows. Loly spoke up first.

"Who the hell died and made him King!?"

* * *

"Alright, I know I'm new at this leader crap, but what the hell!? I sat in the Throne Room for the past hour waiting on you all to arrive! Why didn't you show up!?" Ichigo raged on all the Hollows, who stood outside another door.

"That's because Aizen used the Table Room for meetings, dumbass! The Throne Room was his personal quarters!" Loly stated while Grimmjow laughed his off. Pointing at him, Ichigo screamed again.

"You knew I would go there! You set me up!"

"Heh heh, no I didn't... You're just retarded, Kurosaki..."

Grimmjow laughed as he walked into the room. Grumbling, Ichigo and the rest of the Hollows followed behind. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Ichigo watched as the others... except for the four new people.

"You guys... can... you know... sit down..."

Unsure of themselves, the others, except for Luders because he was too big, sat in a chair, looking around nervously.

"Alright... now what?"

Everyone in the hall deadpanned at Ichigo, who clasped his hands in front of his mouth and looked around seriously at everyone.

"You ruined my sleep time for this shit!? Fuck it, I'm outta here!"

"I wasn't talking to you, dumbass! I was talking to the Fraccion!"

"My name's not Fraccion! It's Loly Aivirrne, and you better remember that!"

Taken back, Ichigo turned to the rest of the Fraccion for them to introduce themselves. After the introductions and their story of the events concerning the prison, they got down to business. Sung-Sun stood next to Ichigo as she addressed the room.

"From what I know, they have multiple hideouts all over the world. In each of these hideouts, they travel using these 'Gates of the Suns." I know the Vandenreich has one in the prison and one in hidden the Soul Society, which is how they were able to commence their assault on the Seireitei. Where... I have no idea."

"They were obviously preparing to set one up at Las Noches. It explains their assault here."

"No... the assault at Las Noches was to go through my possessions."

Eyes widened, everyone swiveled in their chair at the screen that was behind them ("When the hell did that get here!?"), On it, Aizen sat, sipping his beloved tea as he smirked at his favorite Ryoka. At everyone's shocked face, Aizen explained.

"I've owned Las Noches for fifty years, Arrancars. Did you think I had no way of keeping an eye on things before I left the Soul Society? How naïve..."

"Goddamn creeper!"

"Actually, I'm here on official Soul Society business, before you ruin your pants in fear of me. As you were saying earlier, Cyan Sung-Sun... Soul Society has come to the same conclusion. We are preparing to send a team to it, since it has been found. We are asking if you could do same to the one in Hueco Mundo, as the attack will be effective if it is attempted at the same time. Do you need any aid on your end?" Ichigo stared suspiciously at Aizen.

"You're lying, Aizen."

Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Explain yourself, Ryoka."

"Soul Society is recruiting forces just as we are. An attack a week after the assault on Soul Society? You're just making excuses to stalk me!"

Aizen became straight-faced. Then he smirked.

"Shatter, Kyok-"

And Grimmjow's Bala saved the day.

"That guy's really startin' to piss me. Why haven't we killed him yet?"

"...Because I'm immortal, my dear Grimmjow..."

After the entire room tired themselves out looking around for the speakers ("I'm afraid to go to sleep now..."), Ichigo faced the group again.

"Alright, now we need to plan an assault on the prison."

"With seven people, Kurosaki? Are you an idiot?"

"Shut up, Halibel! I don't know what to do... Unless you have any better ideas!?"

"Not every Arrancar and Hollow was captured... we just need to find the ones who escaped and make an army.

"And you think we'll find enough!? What person do you know is a one-man army!?" Ichigo growled out.

Every Arrancar in the room paused as a name appeared in their head.

"Rudbornn Chelute..."

* * *

"Sir, you need to be still. I'm trying to stitch back-"

The Quincy medic was backhanded out the window as Juhabach stared angrily at his body.

"Why... did you not steal Aizen's Bankai when he attacked... Haschwald? Haschwald appeared from behind the curtains.

"You know fully well why, my liege."

"...So it was successful? Did you use it?"

"I tested it when I faced Kurosaki... It matches his Reiatsu."

Juhabach smirked as he put on his clothes. The wound on his shoulder suddenly healed itself.

"Will we invade Las Noches soon? I am prepared to make contact the Stern Ritter..."

"No... they have Soul Society backing them and Aizen could be there before we step a mile radius close to it. I wish... to see someone. Come with me..."

* * *

"Tesla..."

A thin, blonde man, dressed in a school uniform stared into the distant sun. Hair covering his right eye and forehead, he turned and faced his speaker.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong? You've stood on this building gazing at the sun for the last twenty minutes. Are you ever gonna eat your lunch?"

"Sorry, Ryo... I'm not hungry. I'm just... thinking."

Ryo Kunieda, Karakura High School track star, stared as she watched the foreign exchange student leaned on the rail.

"About the recent events? I know... I mean... Kurosaki dies from a heart attack and his family moves away, Inoue, Yasutora, Arisawa, Ishida, Asano, and Kojima all left the school and moved, it's been so weird lately."

Tesla said nothing as he stared into the realistic sun, hovering over Karakura.

* * *

"Gran Rey Cero!"

The giant blue Cero crashed into a distant sand dune. Panting heavily, Ichigo collapsed to his knees. Hearing footsteps in the sand behind him, he turned around, discovering Loly behind him.

"Uh... What can I do for you...?

"It's Loly, dumbass..."

Ichigo deadpanned as saw her equally blank look.

_'How did she know I forgot her name?'_

"It's written on your face."

Shaking his head, Ichigo turned and launched another Grand Rey Cero at a sand dune. Loly continued to watch.

"You never answered why you were out here."

"Because I wanted to! I can go wherever I want because I can, you got that!?"

"Alright, sheesh..." Ichigo stated, clearly annoyed at her presence. An hour later, after decimating more of the sand, Ichigo noticed that Loly was still there, sitting cross-legged on the ground, shaking her head. A blush ran across her sheepish face as she turned away from Ichigo.

_'What the hell's her problem?'_

Before Ichigo could move, Loly stood in his way, kneeling in front of him. Blushing at her position, he backed away.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sh-Shut up! This isn't easy for me either, you know!?"

"I don't know! What the hell are you talking about!?"

Loly punched her fists as if she was building up the courage to say something. Before Ichigo could leave, she screamed at his face.

"You defeated Aizen!"

Ichigo stood still, eyes wide in disbelief.

"No shit, Sherlock! Is that what you wanted to say to me!?

"Yes... I mean no! I mean... Gaaagggghhh!"

"What do you want from me, woman!?"

"Your servitude!"

Shocked, Ichigo tripped over his own feet trying to get away. However, Loly latched on his leg, making him fall to the ground.

"I didn't mean that, I promise! Don't leave yet!"

Shaking her off, Ichigo stood up, glaring at Loly, confused and frightened. Kneeling over, Loly dusted herself off, taking a couple of deep breaths, before bowing down to Ichigo.

"Your right hand... is what defeated Aizen... Your right hand... held the power to damage Juhabach... You... you have no need for another right hand..."

Ichigo remained silent as he listened to Loly.

"So... allow me to become your left hand!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"...I will become... your left hand... If your right hand attacks... I will be your shield! If your right hand defends, I will be your counter...!"

She looked up directly at Ichigo, her face cherry red as she spoke as if she were at boot camp.

"And if your right hand... ever fails you... I will be the one to save you! Allow me to serve as your Fraccion from here until my life fails me!"

She placed her head on her hands on the ground, as she swore her allegiance to Ichigo.

"..."

Ichigo was rendered speechless, leaning on his sword as if it were a crutch.

* * *

Tesla walked back to his apartment, wandering through the rain.

_The same thing... everyday._

_That lonely rain..._

Tesla unlocked his door and traveled to his room.

_Nothing left to fight for..._

Walking over to his desktop, he turned it on. He was about to check his email when he got a text message:

_Sent From: OneNight235_

_To:_

_Subject: Move!_

Turning around, Tesla saw a figure dashing to his window. He move to the right, grabbing his Zanpakuto before drawing and point at his never-will-be assasin... which was a black cat dressed in a white coat.

"Hello there... Arrancar."

Scratch that, a talking black cat.

* * *

As Ichigo answered back, he was unaware he was being watched by his 'creeper'.

"Really, Captain Aizen? Do you have nothing better to do than watch Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Nope..."

Hidetomo sighed as he watched Aizen continue to sip his tea, staring at a screen. As he walked away from the room, Aizen switched the camera to a blurred figure standing in a clearing. Across from that man was an equally dark figure. He contemplated the situation as he took another sip.

"I wonder... what will be your role in all of this... Ginjo... Kugo?"


	8. Masquerade Ball

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Tch... who the hell are you?"

Ginjo stood on the streets of Tokyo, facing down a man with long, blonde hair.

"I'm here to offer you a deal."

"You don't have anything I would be interested in."

"But you do... I know that you have the remaining power of Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul Reaper powers.

Eyes widened, Ginjo pulled at his necklace before manifesting his Cross of Scaffold Broadsword.

"You don't look like a Soul Reaper..."

"Because I'm not... We share a common enemy, you and I, Kugo Ginjo."

"Oh yeah...? If that's the case, I ask you again... who the hell are you...?"

Haschwald sighed as Ginjo picked up his blade, believing that he was discreetly hiding the blast that he was preparing.

_'So headstrong... just like Kurosaki...'_

As expected, Ginjo used his Bringer Light to appear above Haschwald, who moved out-of-the-way. The blast destroy many cars, causing people to scream and run. Unknown to them, the two spiritually aware humans moved their battle to the roof top. Swinging his Reishi sword, Haschwald was prepared for his return slash and moved his shield to block. Ginjo flipped backwards onto an advertisement board for a new video game. Looking around for Haschwald, he sensed his next attack and jumped away as he attempted to stab him through the board.

"Are you... a Quincy?"

"You know of these powers...?"

"Slightly... If that's the case... Let's raise the roof on this bitch..."

Pulling out his substitute badge, he connected it to his blade, creating a new one using Ichigo's powers. Ginjo stood facing down at Haschwald, clad in skeletal armor. Pulling his blade out, purple and black Reiatsu covered it before sliced the air with a powerful arc.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Eyes widened, Haschwald was unprepared, and was blasted out of the sky. Ginjo's face darkened as he watched him fall...

Wait...

"Getsuga... Tensho..."

"What... What the fuck!?"

A blue light crashed into Ginjo, who flew through the air into a bullet train. Looking above, he noticed Haschwald floating above him. He looked into his hand, and noticed a katana covered in Blue Reishi, hiding its features to Ginjo.

"I'm here... to knock you off your horse... Ginjo. I want the last of Ichigo's Soul Reaper Powers."

Ginjo broke a window of the fallen bullet train and climbed out of the hole.

"How... do... you...?"

"How do I... what? Does this scare you? Do you not understand?"

"How do you have Kurosaki's powers!?"

"I... simply stole them from him... It was quite easy..."

Gasping, Ginjo placed his blade on the side of him before twisting its handle.

"Ban...Kai..."

Haschwald watched as Ginjo's skin turned pale. Red fur covered his legs and neck, and a skeletal torso covered him. Picking his wicked broadsword up, he suddenly noticed that half of his blade was missing. Feeling a sudden heavy spiritual pressure, Ginjo turned and only saw the tattered remains of a dark cloak and flowing black hair...

_'My...collar bone...?'_

Suddenly, his left shoulder exploded with blood and he felt his armor leaving him, fading into the blonde Quincy's medallion. He passed out and fell on a car, activating its alarm.

"Good work... Haschwald... Let's go."

* * *

"What the hell is a cat doing here!? Get out of my house!"

Yoruichi chuckled as she hopped on his desk.

"You look pretty happy here... Arrancar. How have you been enjoying Karakura town so far?"

Tesla slapped his forehead as the black cat jumped around his room.

"How did you know...?

"Puuhhhlease... Kid, I knew you left Hueco Mundo weeks ago. You intentionally moved to Karakura as Ichigo and his friends dealt with the Fullbringers so you wouldn't get caught by the Vandenreich. What you forgot... was that there are other Soul Reapers in the area."

Shocked, Tesla began backing away. Yoruichi's cat grin grew more and more.

"Considering you're here... I take it there are others?"

"And who wants to know?"

"... The Trascender..."

* * *

Ichigo sat nervously as he stared at Grimmjow's perverted grin.

"So... Kurosaki.. Do you masturbate with your left or right hand...?

Ichigo jumped away from Grimmjow, who was trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"What the hell kinda man asks another man that type of question!?" Grimmjow's cheeks bellowed as he tried to hold his laughter down. He continued as if he didn't hear Ichigo speak.

"...cause you know... if she really wants to be your left hand..."

Grimmjow was silenced as he took a Bala to the face, courtesy of Ichigo.

"Perverted Idiot!"

"What about Ichigo masturbating? Is it to me?"

Angry, Ichigo turned as he heard the sound of Nel's voice, with a tied up mummy thrown over her shoulder.

"You shut up! I don't masturbate to you!" Grimmjow bounced to his feet, excited for his chance to take Ichigo down a notch.

"So you do it, huh!? I knew it! You just said you don't masturbate to her! So who do-"

"Gaaagggghhh! I'm leaving!" And with that, Ichigo left. Pouting, Nel dropped the mummy on the ground. Grimmjow pounded his fist on the ground, laughing all the while. Halibel stalked into the room, with a male walking in behind her. On the right side of his face, he had black hair and eyebrows, with the opposite side being white. His bone fragments appeared as dots on his face. He wore a long, ankle length white robe, trimmed with black, and a black sash with picture of a white circle surrounding a black one. Luders turned and stared at the struggling mummy on the ground.

"What is that...?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about him!"

* * *

Ichigo skulked down the hall, escaping the torment of his annoying friends. He stopped, lost in his memories as he thought about his old friends.

"..."

"What are you feeling sad about? Quit lookin' so glum, chum!"

Turning, he sensed Loly appear next to him.

_'She's...different. At least around me...'_

He noticed she took her pigtails down, allowing her hair to cover over her eye fragment. Noticing his gaze, she pointed at it.

"Soul Society sent a message about some Arrancars hiding out in Karakura town. I'm gonna check it out."

"Arrancars? In Karakura Town?"

"According to Mr. Urahara, while you were dealing with Xcution, Arrancar's moved into Karakura town to hide their Reiatsu amidst the overwhelming amount that covers the town."

Arriving at his quarters, Ichigo sunk back on the throne, sighing tiredly. Loly sat on his armrest, aimlessly checking her fingernails. Ichigo's nearly closed eyes gazed towards Loly.

"...Why are you here?"

"It took you a while to notice me, Kurosaki... Are you slipping?"

Eyes widened, Ichigo and Loly turned to see a brown, slicked-haired man with a bone fragment on his eye. On his body were the clothes of the Vandenreich. Loly screamed out.

"An Arrancar!?"

"...Get away from my throne." The Arrancar smirked.

"Nah... it looks pretty comfy... mind if I take a seat?"

Ichigo did mind.

"...Off my throne, bitch!"

A drop kick later, and the Arrancar was knocked through the wall.

"Loly, go tell the others... that the Vandenreich decided to strike."

* * *

"This is an Arrancar that I found sneaking outside!"

Unwrapping the bandages around the mummies face, an Arrancar with long red hair was visible to everyone in the room. He smirked as the tape was undone around his mouth.

_**"Bark and growl at the Heavens! Perro del Diablo!"**_

Everyone in the room jumped away as he exploded in flames in the middle of the meeting room.

"Think about what the stray might have before you pick it up next time, Nel!" Grimmjow yelled as he landed.

In the center of the room, the fire died down and revealed the Arrancar covered in white and black fur except the front of his legs, stomach, and chest. On his head were a pair of pointed dog ears. However, on the back on the fur, roaring flames lit the room up. Luders stood, gripping his blade tightly with his fingers.

_"Flow with the wind, Gavilan..."_

* * *

The Arrancar landed in a heap on the floor of the next room.

"Why did he kick me...?"

Ichigo dropped down from the hole in his wall. Sword drawn, he glared at the Arrancar.

"Screw the talk, let's fight."

"...Do you not wish to know who I am...?"

"Don't care."

"...Aren't you surprised that an Arrancar's attacking Las Noches?"

"Don't give a damn."

"...Do you question my Vandenreich unifo-"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo kicked him again.

Loly sweat-dropped above the hole before using Sonido to tell the others.

* * *

Luders flew to the ceiling of the room using his black feather wings. A matching Native-American based headdress rested on his head, with the entire bottom of his robes being made of feathers. Flapping his wings, he threw two wind blasts, which the Arrancar Vandenreich ignited. Traveling back towards Luders, he twirled using a barrel and drew a sword made of air. He attempted to slice his opponent, who blasted his flames to counter.

"You're unlucky you have this damn wind, idiot! This is your biggest weakness!"

"Not really."

Luders flapped his wings again, swirling his wind around the enemy.

"I'll blast it all away!"

Which is what he did. And then the flames encircled him before compressing. After they disappeared, the red-head collapsed on the ground, burn marks on his stomach and chest.

"How...I don't...?"

"Your flames do not cover your chest. All I had to do was goad you into releasing your flames after I surrounded you with my winds and allow you to harm your body. Your fur is not for decoration. It's for protection from your own flames..."

The Arrancar coughed up blood as he glared at Luders.

"Damn you...!"

Spitting more blood, he created a Garganta and dove into it. Luders seal his Zanpakuto back and turned towards the others. Halibel clapped.

"Great work..."

"Let's not give the newbie a bigger head than he needs to have."

"Yes, Grimmjow... we need no one else as pretentious as you."

Loly appeared into the room, glancing at the group.

"The master's been attacked!"

"Too late for that."

Turning back, Loly watched Ichigo, sword stabbed into the other Arrancar's shoulder, drag the Arrancar behind him. The other guy struggled, attempting to pull the sword out, before Ichigo stabbed it into the ground deeper, locking him in place.

* * *

Throughout a Vandenreich base, a loud female scream resonated through the halls.

"Tch... what a waste."

A bald man with a toothbrush-moustache walked away from his room, leaving behind a shivering, naked Arrancar woman bleeding on his bed, he buttoned his pants up and threw on his coat. Walking through the halls, the Quincy appeared in a room filled with other Arrancars, all wearing long white robes with black masks. They all circled the form of a bleeding red-head.

"You seemed to have failed... Caluroso Cabeza..."

"My Lord... they have... acquired more Arrancar! They have... the Hogyo-

His head exploded in a burst of blood. The body followed soon after.

"I didn't ask for an explanation... I was just stating a fact."

Turning to the other Arrancars, he addressed the nearest one.

"Have you found the hidden Arrancars in Karakura town?"

"No, Knight Steiner... but many might have been-"

He was killed before he could finish.

"Everyone of you are useless! Why would Lord Juhabach send me such incompetent soldiers!?"

Ranting, he walked towards a robed Arrancar with visible bulges on its chest. Grabbing her, he hauled her down the hall back to his room and tossed her in before locking his door from the outside. Rolling his eyes from he consistent banging on the door, he walked away. Arriving into another room, he smirked at the chained figure rooted to the ground.

"Four of my soldiers are out of commission. I want ten by the end of the night."

* * *

Pretending to bang on the door for a bit, the 'Arrancar' stopped and turned around.

"Shit..."

Ripping off her mask, Lisa Yadomaru stared at the bloody body of the female Arrancar lying on the bed. She had short, shoulder-length blonde hair and was bundled up, shivering in the bed covers naked. Tears ran like rivers down her one visible left eye, as her right was covered by her mask fragment. She reached over to touch the woman on her shoulder. She jumped and screamed, falling off the bed and crawling towards the corner. She huddled into the fetal position and continued to cry.

"Please...don't hurt... me... Menoly... good girl... promise... I promise... don't hurt me..."

Disgusted at the familiarity of this scene to one of her erotic manga, she headed over to Menoly before a hand grabbed her shoulder. Smacking it off, she drew her Zanpakuto.

"You... are not an Arrancar... are you a Soul Reaper...?"

"No..."

She reached towards her face, ripping a cross-shaped mask onto her face.

"It seems the gracious gods above has blessed me... A Visored? How delicious..."

"We'll see how well I taste after I'm done with you...!"

"That sounds promising..."

Lisa placed the hilt of her blade into her sheathe and activated her Shikai.

"Smash! Haguro Tonbo!" and her sword transformed into a large pole, with a metal spade on one end and a metal ball on the other. She dove at Steiner, who already began to wipe the blood from her blade... Wait...

"Wha... That's... im...possible..."

The end of her pole was broken off. In Steiner's hand, the broken metal spade, coated with blood, was dropped to the ground. Lisa's mask and robes were sliced open quickly before she even realized it.

"Now... that all the foreplay's done... Lift 'em high and spread 'em wide, shoddy Arrancar knock off..."


	9. Answer the Call

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Gin... Ginjo!"

Awaken, Ginjo noticed his surroundings, seeing that everything was tinted in orange. Orihime had her Shun Shun Rikka powers surrounding him, healing him slowly. Tsukishima stood above him, worry pasted onto his face.

"What happ...ened?

"You got your ass kicked, Ginjo!"

Crude as ever, Riruka appeared, along with the rest of Xcution behind her. Ginjo growled as he listened to her taunt him.

"Shut up, idiot."

Leaning forwards, Ginjo slowly pulled himself up, cursing the Quincy King and his lackey.

"You look terrible, Kugo Ginjo."

Turning around, Ginjo jumped back at seeing Sosuke Aizen, clad in his Seventh Division haori, standing in his window. Angrily, he drew his blade from his cross, activating his armor.

"Bankai!"

Aizen smirked as he watched Ginjo fail in his attempts. He remembered the night before, when his Bankai was absorbed into that Quincy's medallion. He cursed and swung his normal blade at Aizen.

"You dare bite the hand that feeds you, Kugo Ginjo?"

"You bastard!"

Aizen dodged slash after slash before growing bored and grabbed his sword. A gust of wind, Aizen moved his head to avoid the attack that nearly cut his head off.

"Ryoka woman? How interesting. Do you trade your friends often?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime's confused look was clearly read on her face.

"Did you not know... that Ginjo here killed Ichigo Kurosaki, your friend? And now you're working with him? And I'm judged as the cruel one."

_Ichigo... Kurosaki..._

_ 'Oi, Orihime... are you alright?'_

_ 'I'm going to defeat Aizen... and save Orihime!'_

_ 'Next time... make sure you get help from your friends before you do something like this.'_

"Ichi...go...?" Orihime collapsed. Chad, who stood behind them, stood frozen in shock.

"Damn you! Quit fucking with their heads!"

Slash!

Aizen was cut deeply into his back by a long katana. Ginjo smirked, along with Tsukishima... But theirs didn't compare to Aizen's."

"That doesn't work on me... Fullbringer..."

Shocked, Tsukishima swung his blade to collide with Aizen's own.

"I'm allied... only to myself... I have no need for friends."

Tsukishima bled violently as Kyoka Suigetsu cut through his own blade and into his chest.

"You attempt your mind games with me? After I gave you those powers? Be grateful I sent the hollows to your parents, Shukuro Tsukishima."

"Enough, Aizen!"

Ginjo jumped behind Aizen, blade glowing purple.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Shoddy Ryoka wannabe..."

He grabbed it and tossed it away towards the rest of Xcution, who dodged. Aizen face darkened with disappointment.

"I gave you those powers to see how you would grow... you're still as weak as ever. Your growth has disappointed me. Ichigo Kurosaki... has more worth than you, Kugo Ginjo."

* * *

"You'll never break m- Aaaaaggghhhh!"

Loly sharply kicked the Arrancar, who's name was revealed to be Asguiaro Ebern, in the knee. It snapped as he roared in pain. Bored, Ichigo tapped his fingers on the newly rebuilt table in the meeting hall. He was witnessing Loly torture the prisoner when the screen appeared on the wall next to the Arrancars.

"Yo, Kurosaki, my main man...!"

"...Love?"

The star-shaped afro Visored appeared on his screen.

"... I see the girl scouts came to your door as well, Ichigo." Ichigo held his breath at his implication.

"The Vandenreich?"

"The Vandenreich's Arrancars. Their attacking... from directly in Karakura town. The Arrancars are not hiding here for their own safety... They're here because they want to join them."

* * *

"Head Captain Urahara, the reports about the missing Visored, Lisa Yadomaru, are in."

Kisuke tiredly rubbed his eyes as Unohana stepped inside his office. Looking up, he took the papers from her hand and looked over them.

"So... he discovered her... Is Captain Kurotsuchi's tracker still attached?"

"No sir... he... found where she hid it..." Kisuke looked confused.

"Where did she hide it?"

Unohana did not reply. Kisuke looked confused.

"Wait... never mind... don't answer that... What of the Visoreds?"

"They're here to see you. Ichigo Kurosaki's with them." Kisuke sighed and stood up.

"Inform the Captains... we're goin-"

"They're waiting on you, too..." Kisuke blinked, speechless.

* * *

"I thank you all for coming today... Wait, where's Aizen?"

"Missing."

Kisuke face-palmed as he sat at the head desk in the gathering hall. He took another glance at everyone before noticing another missing spot, which was Yoruichi. Ichigo, Loly, and the other Visoreds arrived in afterward, with Asguiaro thrown over his shoulder.

"Yo, Urahara..."

"Ichigo! I see you've brought a friend..."

"He's agreed to inform us of the whereabouts of this base..."

"No I didn't! You won't..."

Before he could finish, he noticed he was in the room of some of the most powerful people in the world, so he shut up. Ichigo dropped him on the floor before addressing him.

"So... what about the Arrancars not part of the Vandenreich?"

Asguiaro lifted his head and answered.

"Very few... of them are left. Like Aizen, we fearful retreated to the blinding light..."

* * *

Yoruichi sat on the shoulder of Tesla, who walked to the bottom stairs of his apartment set. Knocking on one of the doors, he waited for it to open.

A gruff voice answered, apparently hoarse.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Tesla."

The footsteps of the occupant was heard coming to the door. Door opening, the first thing visible was a giant orange afro.

"Mr. Mosqueda..."

"...When did you get a cat?"

"Since I came to his home... Are you the only other Arrancar in the town?"

Jumping back, Gantenbainne almost punched the cat before Tesla stopped him.

"She... She knows the Trascender!"

"What is that? Kitty, explain."

After the hour long explanation, Gantenbainne contemplated the situation. Leaning against the brick wall of the complex, he finally decided to speak up.

"There are only four Arrancar's unaffiliated with the Vandenreich in Karakura town at this current time. Excluding me and Tesla, only Menoly and Mila Rose are left. I have no idea where those two are at." Yoruichi bowed her head and hearing how many remained.

"That'ts all?"

"Yes... other than the recovery of Rudbornn." Head perked up, Yoruichi turned her attention back to Gantenbainne.

"Recovery?"

"He was recovered by the Vandenreich upon their infiltration of Hueco Mundo... They've used his body to produce soldiers."

"What...?"

"The Soldat ability of the Vandenreich is a summoning, employing the use of his Resurreccion, Arbol. As long as they have him, they have an endless supply of soldiers."

* * *

"Ichi...go..."

Orihime was confused, her memories a distant dream to her. She briefly remembered combating Ichigo before Ginjo struck him down. The lost look in his eyes as his eyes faded to grey. His broken and battered body... never moved again.

_"Ichigo! Don't you remember!? Tsukishima helped us save Rukia! He saved you... from dying to Aizen! Don't you remember!? Why are you doing this!? Ichigo, stop!"_

Tears... all she could recollect from that... were tears...

Tears of...

_Despair._

_ Pain._

_ Distress._

"What is wrong, Ryoka girl?"

Turning behind her, Aizen stood between her and Xcution.

"Move, woman!"

Crash! The Cross of Scaffold struck the area where Orihime and Aizen once stood.

"You... are with them, now?"

Orihime, eyes frightful, turned to Aizen, white haori and black sleeves billowing with the wind.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... would be ashamed of you.

And with his last words, he flash stepped away never to be seen.

And unknown to him, an auburn-haired woman followed right behind him.

* * *

"Kisuke!"

Urahara, mouth full of ramen, turned towards his computer screen, where Yoruichi was screaming at him.

"Wha... Whaht gon on?"

"Idiot! Don't talk to me with your mouth full!"

Swallowing, he repeated himself.

"I found the Arrancar's position in Karakura town. Sadly... the ratio of them... are one to a hundred. The majority that you spoke of went with the Vandenreich."

"I kinda figured that... what about those that you've found?"

"There are two with me now. Two are missing and the other Arrancar here is being forced against his will. Surely you know what their doing."

"Obviously... They want to threaten Karakura and drag Ichigo out to have a war... with Karakura town being the background."

"So whatever you do, don't let Ichigo leave. If he hears this, he'll go ape shit."

Kisuke laughed to himself.

"I'm bringing the two Arrancar's back with me and... What are you laughing at, Kisuke?"

"It's little too late for that..."

Silence...

"You idiot!"

* * *

A dark figure ran down the alleyway, rain splattering across their shoes. Taking a sharp left, the figure ran into a shop, ignoring the screaming customers. The figure ran out the front door, bypassing pedestrians and cars alike.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"What is she running away from?"

"You knocked my tea over!"

The woman ran up a platform, hopping and evading other passengers, before sliding through a train door before it closed. Taking a seat nearby, she sat. Paranoid, she jumped at every little movement. She leaned her head back on the window, preparing to fall asleep. She jumped when she saw the black mask of the all white figure staring back at her through the glass. Panicking, she jumped up and push passed the passengers in trying to get away.

"Licht Regen..."

The train was blasted off its rails, sending the woman flying as she crashed into the glass, the walls, and the passengers multiple times. Forcing herself upwards, she broke the window, crashing into another window of an office building.

"Oh my God!"

"What the hell happened!?"

The woman hopped over the desks, breaking the opposite glass wall. She landed on a nearby roof, nearly tripping on her feet. She looked up to discover the seven Vandenreich soldiers watching her from the office building. Bullets and arrows trailed behind her as she ran across the other rooftop. She dove through an open window. Ignoring the man cursing at her from the dinner table, she ran out the front door of the apartment and fell into a clearing of trees.

"Heizen!"

The female finally was struck, tripping and slamming into the ground as the Vandenreich surrounded her. A lone member, dressed in a military cap with a long, double-breasted trench coat walked out and faced her.

"Hello... Mila Rose... My... you look nothing like Apache suggested of you..."

The dark-skinned Arrancar crawled backwards from Steiner, defiance pressed into her eyes. He was preparing to pull a Ginto tube from his pocket before a blast rocked the ground in front of him. Staring forward at the figure standing behind her, katana drawn, he narrowed his eyes.

"You're... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Damn straight..."

* * *

Trivia for this and last chapters:

-Aizen was responsible for giving Ginjo his Soul Reaper powers, because he was intrigued with his Fullbring. The murders were because of Aizen. Ginjo later raged on Aizen for using him and throwing him away, leading to Aizen using him as a scapegoat.

-He and Ginjo set Tsukishima up. Aizen had his hollows attack Tsukishima's parents, later killing them. Ginjo took Tsukishima in.

-Tsukishima's Fullbring doesn't work on Aizen the same way it didn't work on Byakuya; They put personal feelings aside for their goals.

-Tesla hid in Karakura town when Ichigo began developing Fullbring. At that time, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime were with Xcution and Uryu was in the hospital.

-How Haschwald can use Getsuga Tensho with his medallion will be revealed later.

-There is no Ichigo/Loly. Loly=Choujiro as Ichigo=Yamamoto.

-Perro del Diablo translates to Devil Dog, or Dog of the Devil.

-Gavilan translates to Sparrow Hawk.

-Caluroso Cabeza translates to Hot Head

-At this point, all the Espadas have been revealed. The rank and aspect will be coming soon.


	10. Passing Through a Thousand Nights

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"You're... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Damn straight..."

Ichigo stood tall, white robes clinging to his skin from the rain. He turned back to Loly, who was aiding Mila Rose to her feet.

"Take her away from here... This is gonna get messy..."

"Right away!"

Turning back to face Steiner, Ichigo dodged the blade of a masked soldier who attempt to strike him. Countering, Ichigo slapped him, knocking him far away. He turned to the other Vandenreich members who appeared and blocked the first and second attack consecutively. Dodging the sword of the first person, he returned fire by kicking him into the forest and faced the second one. When he attempted his swing, Ichigo grabbed his hand and tossed him into the trees. Ichigo smirked and slung his blade over his shoulder.

"Is that all? Come on, you can do better than that!"

He watched the remaining Vandenreich soldiers all dash at him. His smirk widened.

"I see... too many openings..."

And the first assailant was sliced down his left half. Turning to the next soldier, he slashed her across her back, sword still outstretched. The last two attempted a tag team, coming at Ichigo with swords blazing. The first was blocked rapidly and he turned towards the dual-wielding soldier, slashing him twice in an X motion. When the last one came back for more, Ichigo confused him by flashing and cutting the enemy down as quickly as possible. Ichigo stood silent, facing away from the fallen Vandenreich as they bled in the air.

"Even when you're dying, it's in slow motion to me..."

Sensing someone behind him, he turned and his blade collided with the leader. Steiner and Ichigo struggled, holding their blades together.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... I'm surprised... I didn't expect you to be here..."

"Cut the crap... You knew I was coming back the moment you made your base in Karakura town. This was Juhabach's plan from the very beginning."

Steiner smiled widened in delight. He knew Kurosaki knew, but knew he didn't know the truth of things to come.

"You're such an intelligent boy, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And you're an asshole for enslaving Arrancars!"

"We only gave them meaning, Kurosaki. You're the cruel ones for trying to take that away. You're no better for trying to recruit them..."

"I'm not doing the same! I'm trying to create a world where Hollows and Arrancars can exist... without having to worry about being hunted down!" Steiner's grinned widened.

"You are... exactly as he said..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you and Juhaba-" Steiner's teeth were clearly showing now.

"I'm not... referring to Juhabach..." Shocked, Ichigo backed off from his blade.

"Then who are you referring to?"

Shocked, Steiner dodged a red beam of light heading straight for him. Kicking off the wall, he landed on the ground and faced the newcomer, his large Captain's haori flowing.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Yeah, that's me. Who were you referring to?"

Instead of answering, he suddenly faded away, leaving a shadow behind. Ichigo raged on Kisuke.

"You scared him away, Urahara! We could've interrogated him!"

"There's no need, Ichigo... he already gave away too much..."

"He left because he gave away too much? What the hell are you on about!?"

"He didn't refer to Juhabach as a master...

Ichigo stayed silent.

"He's most likely... planning to overthrow him."

* * *

"That was Steiner Begehren, the man who recruits us Arrancars from the prison in Hueco Mundo."

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Loly, Mila Rose, and the other Karakura Arrancars stood inside Gantenbainne's apartment, looking at Asguiaro, who was tied to a chair. Ichigo punched him in the face.

"I'm not interest in his name, bastard! I wanna know who he's been talkin' to outside of Juhabach." Asguiaro's eyes held to the floor.

"You think he respects Arrancars enough to let us in on his plans?" Unforgiving, Ichigo grabbed his head forced him to look at him.

"Then why do you work for him?"

Enraged, Asguiaro's anger caused his chair to fall over. He screamed at everyone in the room.

"Because he offered us freedom! You have no idea how it feels to have no hope! To have nothing or anybody to rely on!" Ichigo's hair fell over his eyes.

"What?"

"The Vandenreich stormed Hueco Mundo... took everything and everyone... and all that stupid shark bitch could do was sit watch as we were takin' away!"

Mila Rose's amazoness face morphed into rage as she moved to strike him, but was held back by Kisuke.

"A woman so weak... could do nothing as she watched our home become ravaged! And she did nothing to save us! She let us rot in prison... while she hid in safety! You don't... couldn't have... you... you'll never understand our despair!"

"..."

Silence overtook the room, as everyone felt the raw rage of Ichigo's Reiatsu lash around them.

"Did... did you even fight back?"

"...What...?"

"While you sit here, consistently bitching about Halibel, did you actually think of fighting back!? Or did you just blame her and use her as an excuse!?"

"How could we fight back!? They-!"

"You had the power! All you had to do was fight!"

Not only addressing Asguiaro, but the entire room of Arrancars, Ichigo raged on them all.

"You all ran instead of fighting back! That's why you're in this mess!"

Shocked, Asguiaro faced Ichigo, who looked down on him with something akin to... pity?

"They... they gave me the power to fight back, and that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna end this... and save everyone! Whether you all want to sit here and bitch about your problems in hiding, it doesn't concern me! I'll finish this war with my own two hands if I have to!"

Turning away, Ichigo began to storm out of the apartment.

"You're... not going to kill me?"

Ichigo paused before he glanced back over his shoulder.

"I'm trying to save the Hollows... I'd be no better than them if I killed you..."

And he turned back, storming into the distant night.

* * *

Aizen landed in Karakura town, sensing his favorite Ryoka had come home. As he stepped onto the streets of a small park, he walked to a house that has been long abandoned. Walking in, he discovered Ichigo, who stared at a picture of his twin sisters.

"I'm not in the mood, Aizen." Aizen smirked...again...

"You're never in the mood..."

Aizen walked past him, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"You can't save everyone..."

Ichigo turned and looked at Aizen, whose face was uncharacteristically serious.

"Ginjo... and Tsukishima. I've been to see them. Your family... and some of your friends... they were nowhere to be found..."

Ichigo stared in shock at Aizen, who was turned towards the window.

"...You...?"

"...The Vandenreich got to them."

Aizen turned away and walked back outside.

"Are you going to save the Arrancars? Or are you going to your family? Either way... someone will be abandoned... and they will hate you for it..."

Ichigo watched Aizen fade into the darkness..

"...And the reality... will devour your very soul... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

* * *

Across the town, an auburn-haired woman dressed in a white, thigh high dress with a black jacket ran through the night, water splashing underneath her heels. A lone name was glued to her brain, driving her with every step that she took.

_ Ichigo..._

* * *

"I've been to see him..."

Steiner stood in front of a desk, where chair was turned around, staring out into the distant Karakura town.

"I know... I watched from here."

"Heh... so why did you want me to do that? I was rather interested in the rather... fitted Arrancar woman."

"Keep your horny thoughts to yourself, Steiner. I have no time for it."

"No wonder your wife left you..."

An arrow shot by his head, nearly decapitating him. Steiner smirked.

"You're a scary man..."

"And you're an idiot."

"I tried to get him, but It didn't work like you planned."

"Obviously."

"So what do we do now?"

"We can no longer wait. Ichigo Kurosaki and the girl has made their way here, along with Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. We have to move quickly while Juhabach is busy."

"So it starts now?"

"Yes Steiner... we start now. Let's go."

The man got up from his chaired and walked out of his office. Steiner stood still for a moment, staring at the name on the desk along with the pictures on the table.

"This... irony... is the best thing to have ever happened... It's about to get interesting around here.

He glanced at the name one last time before turning the lights off and closing the door.

_'You're one scary man... Ryuken Ishida...'_

* * *

Ichigo walked away from his... former... house, looking down both ends of his... former... street before taking to the rooftops. He stood on the highest building in Karakura town, overlooking everything... thinking about his life had changed so much in the past few weeks. He was unaware of his Fraccion sneaking up behind him.

"This looks like a cool place to chill."

Craning his head, he noticed Loly sitting next to him, swinging her legs off the sides.

"Loly..."

"Your outburst... it was a little expected. Only seventeen, and you have to build an army and lead them... You're not used to that. You're no Aizen... and no one really wants you to be..."

Ichigo's silence prompted her to continue.

"Aizen scared us... offered power to us, and convinced us to fight for his cause. Creatures without true reason... would accept all those because that's the way of the world. You, who fights with the poor hand that fate has dealt you, is the one who can recruit them a different way."

"A different... way?"

"...Inspiration... You inspire us to fight back... because we couldn't do that in the first place."

Ichigo turned as he watched the group of Arrancars, including Asguiaro, standing behind him.

"...So you're gonna help us, or what?"

* * *

Walking down the streets of Karakura town, Orihime sensed that Ichigo's Reiatsu was coming from above the city, so she ran into a building and traversed its stairs.

_Ichigo... wait for me!_

She ran up the stairs, Ichigo swimming through all her thoughts.

* * *

_"Ichigo!"_

_ Ichigo, dressed in the typical Karakura gray school uniform, turned at the sound of Orihime's voice. Her overjoyed look fell at the crestfallen look on Ichigo's. Obviously fake, the corners of Ichigo's lips perked up._

_ "Hello... Orihime. How are you feeling?"_

_ Orihime pouted as she listened to hurt tone in Ichigo's voice._

_ 'He... is still hurt from losing his powers... or is it because Rukia hasn't come to see him?'_

_ "Fine... but are you? You don't look so good."_

_ "I'm fine, Orihime... Don't worry about me..._

* * *

_ "Hey Ichigo! Tatsuki's celebrating because of her Karate tournament victory! Are you coming?"_

_ "Nah... you go have fun..."_

_ Ichigo, backpack thrown over his shoulder, turned and walked away from Chad, Uryu, and Orihime, water forming in her left eye._

* * *

_ Ichigo barely moved away from the claw that almost hit him. He tried to spot the Hollow, but cursed the fact that he lost his powers._

_ "Shit, where's a sword through the chest when you need one!?"_

_ Ducking through the alleyway, Ichigo ran until a pyramid of light block him from moving._

_ "I reject, Shiten Koshun!"_

_ The Hollow was blasted through the mask, cleansing its soul and sending him to Soul Society._

_ "Are you okay... Ichigo?"_

_ Kneeling, tears in his eyes, Ichigo smacked her hand away and ran, unaware of the sorrowful look upon Orihime's visage._

* * *

_ As Orihime sat in the video game, set up by Yukio, she watched as Ichigo, covered in jet black Reiatsu, did battle with Ginjo. She smacked her head multiple times when a voice telling her to call Tsukishima kept appearing in her head. She forced it back down and watched Ichigo continue to fight. She noticed that even though Ichigo was being beaten, banged, and bruised all over... the joy in his eyes were as clear as day._

_ And Orihime smiled... because as long as Ichigo was happy... she was happy._

* * *

_ When she was witness to the murder of Ichigo Kurosaki... she didn't know what to feel. When she watched Uryu being cut down... she didn't know what to feel. She gazed across at them, looking into Ichigo's eyes._

_Despair._

_ Pain._

_ Distress._

_ The betrayal in them... was too much to bear. She turned away when Ginjo grabbed her by the shoulder._

_ "You're coming with us..." Tsukishima appeared next to her._

_ "He was sick and confused, Orihime. He... it was better that he was put down... or would you have wanted him to live and suffer?"_

_ She shook her head and turned away, Ichigo being pushed into the back of her mind._

* * *

_ In the middle of a Tokyo, Orihime stood on the top a building, looking down at the people below. A flash of green appeared behind her and Ginjo was standing next to her._

_ "Are you thinking about him?"_

_ "Who...?"_

_ "Don't appear with that stupid look... I know Tsukishima's abilities are wearing off."_

_ Shocked, Orihime began to stutter. With a finger, he silenced her._

_ "You believe he's still alive somewhere... You want confirmation before you attempt to kill me."_

_ He turned and looked into her frightful eyes as she backed away. He chuckled as he turned around._

_ "I'm not going kill you... I wouldn't be surprised if you were right... He might be still out there somewhere."_

_ He turned away and walked off before gazing at her over his shoulder._

_ "You know... if it makes you feel any better... I wished it wasn't him... that had become the Substitute."_

_ Orihime watched him jump away, and didn't give him a second glance._

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around at hearing his name, eyes opened with clear shock on his face.

"Orihime!?"

She pushed past the door blocking her from Ichigo.

_You looked so confident, standing there... Ichigo_

She waved and smiled at Ichigo, never stopping.

_Your smile... I like it... I wished it was permanently etched on your face..._

Ichigo's grin was tearing his face apart.

_I wish... that I could have been the one... to make that happen..._

Ichigo suddenly stopped smiling.

_But that face... was because of someone else... Someone else gave you hope... and the will to live._

"...Orihime..!"

_Someone... that loved you more than I... do you hate me for that... Ichigo?_

She could barely feel the blue arrow of light as it pierced through her chest.

_Do you... hate me for that...?_

* * *

Trivia

-Chapter Title is the name of a Bleach song, Sen no Yoru wo Koete, in English.

-First fight scene before Ichigo speaks at beginning of chapter is based from a Kenpachi vs. Ninjas gif I watched. Go to Kenpachi's wiki page and look down under powers and abilities.

-Second fight after Ichigo speaks is the same as Aizen vs. Hitsugaya, Sui Feng, Shunsui, and Shinji. His pose is the same as Aizen's after he defeats them. His quote is based from Byakuya when he defeats Ichigo in Karakura before taking Rukia back.

-In this story, Ryuken's Wife/Uryu's mother leaves them. Why she did so is an important factor in the story.

-Since the Espada makes their appearance and are numbered next chapter, I'm going to release them now, along with their aspect:

Ichigo Kurosaki-Despair

Tia Halibel-Sacrifice

Neliel Tu Odelschwanck-Naivety

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-Destruction

Tesla Lindocruz-Servitude

Luders Friegen-Condemnation

Rudbornn Chelute-Execution

Cyan Sung-Sun-Suffocation

Asguiaro Ebern-Treachery

Gantenbainne Mosqueda-Dishonor

Note: I actually didn't realize that both Ichigo and Nnoitra shared the same aspect. But it really doesn't matter.

Note: Gantenbainne is 10th because he's a naturally-made Arrancar, meaning he can't use Segunda Etapa. Nel was made closer to the time of Nnoitra and Szayel meaning that she might be a Hogyoku-made Arrancar.


	11. Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"...Orihime..!"

_ Someone... that loved you more than I... do you hate me for that... Ichigo?_

She could barely feel the blue arrow of light as it pierced through her chest.

_Do you... hate me for that...?_

Ichigo stood, paralyzed, as Orihime fell into his arms, blood dripping from her lips.

"I'm sorry... Ichigo... that I couldn't..."

Ichigo held her and cried as she struggled to speak.

"I wanted... I never wanted... to see you cry... ever again..."

"Ori...hime...?"

"Do... you hate... me... for letting you... cry?"

Her hand lifted to his cheek, softly caressing it. She then began pulling on it, gripping it tightly.

"Ori...hi...me?"

"I just... wanted to... be the one... to have made you smile... for the... last... time..."

Her hand slowly descended from his face, until it went limp.

And for the first time, Ichigo saw not black... not the darkness... he only saw...

_Red..._

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo cradled Orihime, not letting go for a second. He stared ahead, finally noticing the wielder of the arrow...

"Ryuken... Ishida..."

The white-haired Quincy, fitted in his all white business suit, held out his bow, staring directly at Ichigo.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Diving, Ichigo grabbed his blade and took a swing at Ryuken, who grabbed it with his hand. Ichigo couldn't feel the slice dug into his shoulder, causing him to collapse. Ryuken appeared next to the fallen form of Orihime, staring down at her.

"Sklaverei..."

Orihime's body began disintegrating into Reishi, before being absorbed into his Quincy Cross, which assumed the shape of her Shun Shun Rikka. Steiner appeared next to him, intrigue written across his face.

"So powerful... to use Sklaverei without Volstandig..."

"Keep your comments to yourself..."

"You could have at least kept to the body... beautiful woman, she was..."

"Shut the hell up."

Without acknowledging any other further comments, Ryuken put the new pendant in his pocket and began to leave.

"How dare you attack the Master!?"

Turning, Ryuken saw all the other Arrancars jump at him. Closing his eyes, a swift slash was all they felt, and they hit the ground, bleeding. Continuing on his path, he halted his steps when he felt Ichigo get back up.

_**"Fade to black... La Luna Negra..."**_

Ryuken turned around, eyes filled with no emotion. Readying his bow, Ryuken stood his ground. Ichigo, clad in his armor and Reiatsu clothing, gathered energy into his blade for a familiar attack.

_**"Luna Camilla!"**_

Quickly, the blast of Reiatsu was pierced through by multiple arrows, by which Ichigo dodged. Flying towards Ryuken, Ichigo put his hand upon his head and pulled down.

"What the...?"

A monstrous mask, with horns and black lines running down his eyes, covered his face and the front of his long hair. Ryuken dodged his attack as Ichigo stood still and turned towards the Quincy. Standing still, Ryuken kept his eyes on the monster. Ichigo held his blade out, which began... shrinking?

_**"Densidad de la Luna Camilla..."**_

The blade shrunk, until it became a normal daito, exactly like his old Bankai.

Ryuken narrowed his eyes, waiting for any sign of movement. Looking above, he saw the boy's Sonido as he attempted a strike from the sky. Dodging, his surprise was clearly revealed as he watched the entire edge of the building collapse. Too late, he didn't see the blade hitting his right arm. Instead of being cut...

"Shit!"

It was completely blown away.

_'The blade... does it compress his full power into it... like his Bankai!?'_

Attempting to shoot him with his left hand, Ryuken felt the pressure of his left arm being broken as Ichigo grabbed both his arrow and his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed Ryuken's throat and looked directly into his eyes. Ryuken struggled at his grip.

"You... monster..."

The words didn't matter to Ichigo, whose mouth opened with as a black Cero melded with another white Cero from his horns.

_**"Luna Cera..."**_

His attack failed to connect when his entire mask, save his jaw bone, was blown off. Turning, Ichigo glared at his assailant.

"Kurosaki..."

"What the hell do you want, Uryu!? Stay outta this!"

Uryu stood, Ginrei Kojaku pointed at Ichigo's head.

"I'm sorry... Ichigo... but I can't let you kill my father... Ichigo... don't make me hurt you!" Ichigo's temper rose to its highest point.

"After what he's done!? Don't you know he killed... he... Damn you! Damn you both! I'll kill you!"

Sweeping from his broken mask fragment, he created the mask fit for the bottom half of his face, releasing his bone armor. The explosion blasted both Uryu and Ryuken back as he roared into the heavens.

* * *

Of all the Arrancars, only Loly was still awake. And the events left a cigarette burn hole on her heart.

_'...Ichigo...'_

She might have had a history with the busty human that was... not so good, to say the least... but the despair her master felt... It was unbearable.

Standing up, she attempted to move before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"As much as you and I both would like to enter... this... is a battle for a man's pride... If you enter... he would never forgive you... Or himself if you were to die."

Loly turned, facing a short, raven-haired girl with giant eyes, wearing a white robe and scarf. Hanging just under the scarf was a badge. The woman had her eyes shut, tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

"But.. but.."

"If things get too bad... I will step in myself..."

* * *

Behind a building, Ryuken stood with Uryu, hiding from Ichigo.

"Son, I don't need your-"

"I'm not here to help you. I'm here to calm Ichigo down."

Ryuken quieted down.

"That way, I can question you without having you die, so I can kill you myself. There's nothing you can say to me from this point on to prevent me from ending your life."

"You would never understand..."

Suddenly, the building that they were hiding behind was split directly in half. Ichigo came, sword blazing with black fire, and swung multiple Luna Camillas at both of the Quincies. Uryu was hit, crashing into a creek at a park, while Ryuken crashed into a building. Following up, he pulled a chain from his blade and tossed it at Uryu.

"Cadena Ciela!"

Uryu was grabbed and tossed on the other side of the park, landing through the same building as Ryuken.

"There is no calming him down, Uryu... You have to pick a side now... Can you really point an arrow at-"

Ryuken's surprise was very small as he watched Uryu aim directly at his forehead.

"...Very well.."

Ryuken stood, hand grabbing at his glove.

"I did not want to kill your friend... nor did I want to disobey the wishes of that man... but now..." Uryu's eyes widened as he was paralyzed in shock.

"Quincy: Vollstandig... Andachtiel..."

Uryu was blasted away at the utter pressure of his father's release... and Ichigo, who headed straight for the explosion...

...could not feel his legs as they were blasted away. His upper torso gripped at the rubble he landed on, trying to pull himself closer to Ryuken, but stopped struggling, resting upon the destroyed terrace.

"Master Ichigo!"

* * *

"Master Juhabach!"

Juhabach stared as his right-hand man screamed into his ear. Rubbing his ear briefly, he asked Haschwald to repeat his information.

"Ryuken Ishida... murdered the human woman, Orihime Inoue and stole her powers. At the same time, he dealt a fatal wound to Ichigo Kuro-"

"He will make it..."

"Sir...?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki won't die... because only I can do it. He will not die... because I won't allow it. Come... we head to Karakura immediately."

* * *

"Orihime!"

Ichigo woke up in a sweat. Panicking, he knocked over a glass of water. Noticing his surroundings, Ichigo discovered he was back at...

"Soul Society?"

"Yes... In the medical ward... I had to create artificial legs for you."

"Artificial... legs...?"

The events came back to him...

_'That... was all real...'_

Eyes downcast, Ichigo buried his face into his knees and sat there. Unohana leaned against her table, unable to say anything...

"...Where is everyone...?"

"Captains Urahara, Shihoin, and Feng are checking the town for any signs of Ryuken and Steiner. The Arrancars have all returned to Las Noches. And Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai are here. I'll leave you be now."

After Unohana left, Rukia and Renji appeared. Renji kicked back in a chair, while Rukia stood up, eyes glued to Ichigo.

"If this was any other time, Ichigo... I would have punched you and told you to get over it. But that isn't the case... If I did, I would have been a hypocrite. So I won't tell you to get over it."

Rukia paused, wiping the tears from her

"But I will say... that this isn't the Ichigo that Orihime would have wanted to see."

"Yeah, what she said."

"..."

Ichigo continued to bury his face into his leg. Rukia moved over to hug him as he cried and bureid his face into her haori, holding him to her chest.

"...Mhhhmmmmmhmmm..."

Hearing him mumble, she pulled away from him, so he could speak.

"I'm not... trying to win... a breathing contest... Rukia..."

She gazed down, seeing the attempted smile place on Ichigo's teary face and smiled with him.

"Glad that the awkward moment is over... I was getting a little nervous."

Rukia laughed as she smacked Renji on the head.

"Shut up, Renji!"

Ichigo laughed along with them... but his heart spoke a different story. Getting up, he put on his clothes and began to walk off.

"Well... I have to go... get things together." Rukia nodded...

...and kicked him in the shin.

"You can't fool me Ichigo... don't let hate ruin you... Revenge doesn't sit well with a person like you."

Rubbing his sore shin, Ichigo's face darkened as he walked off.

"Too bad... Rukia... because that's only thing keeping me going..."

Rukia attempted to reach out to Ichigo as he walked into the dark corridor of the hospital.

"I'm going to kill them... and I'm going to rip Uryu's and his father's body apart... until it makes me feel better..."

And with that, Ichigo walked into the darkness... as his entire world...

_...And the reality... will devour your very soul... Ichigo Kurosaki..._

_ ...Faded to black..._

* * *

"So what happens now?"

Halibel sat, eyes staring down. Asguiaro punched the table as he stood up.

"What now!? Your plan with Kurosaki's gone to shit! This is exactly how we all were fucked up in the beginning! Because of your fucking indecision and terrible planning!"

Grimmjow stood and hounded on him.

"Will you quit your bitching!? You don't think were all nervous, goddamnit!?"

Nel listened to the two argue and held her head in her hands. Pesche walked to her and hugged her.

"Fuck you!"

"Alright, I'm kicking your ass!"

"Both of you dare fight in my meeting hall? Cease at once."

Turning, everyone noticed Ichigo walk into the room.

"Ichigo...?"

He wore his normal hakama pants, but above he wore a knee-length sleeveless robe, with a robe with bell-like sleeves thrown on his shoulders, dressed almost like Yamamoto. He walked to his chair at the head of the table, where Loly stood next to him.

"I haven't give up yet, so neither should you..."

Ichigo turned and faced the entire room.

"So... unless you've given up already, we will form the Espada as quickly as we can. I'm going to hunt every last one of these Quincies down."

The entire room was layered in silence. Tesla decided to ask his lord how he was feeling.

"So... uhh... my lord... how are feeling about-"

Grimmjow smacked him in the face.

"You tryin' to get us all killed...?"

Ignoring them, Ichigo grabbed the Hogyoku that Loly brought to him. Staring at it, He closed his eyes as everyone's body began to feel like it were on fire.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is goin' on!"

The only one sitting still was Nel, who noticed that her number on her back slightly tinged. Ichigo sat in his chair, eyes closed as he ignored the sensation.

As quickly as it came, the sensation was gone. As everyone turned in their seats to find their number, Ichigo grabbed his robe and pulled it open, where in the center of his chest was inked the '1' for the Primera.

"Goddamnit! How does that bitch have three!? I'm stronger than her!"

"Obviously not, Grimmjow. The Hogyoku told it's truth, so get over it!"

"Damnit! Why do I have Ulquiorra's old number! Fuck my Life!"

"I...have... lord Nnoitra's... number..."

"I'm sorry, Lady Halibel... but I... desired... to be your equal... if only for a moment."

"I'm not disappointed in you Sung-Sun."

Grimmjow was pissed off again.

"Where the fuck is number seven!?"

* * *

Deep in a prison, an Arrancar chained into the ground was laid back with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes wide, he felt a tinge tingling on his skin, believing he was being tortured again. As quickly as he roared in pain, the fire died down. Head hunching over, he noticed a '7' inked into his left arm.

And for the first time... he was overjoyed.

* * *

"If our seventh person was not selected here... Then he must be a prisoner..."

Ichigo stood from his table and motioned for his Espada to follow.

"...If that's the case... we will find him... and return him home..."

* * *

Trivia:

-Ryuken has been said to have master all forms of Quincy techniques, so it's possible he might know both the old fashioned Ishida's techniques and the Modern Vandenreich skills.

-Ichigo's Resurreccion is versatile, as I said long ago.

It seperates into these groups:

Normal form- This form does his basic attacks fit for Ichigo's powers, such as Luna Camilla.

Ultimo Mask- The form that pulls the mask half way. This is the form similar to his Final Getsuga Tensho, which uses most of his Soul Reaper based techniques. It has more actual techniques than his Menos form, but loses it's defensive power, due to the bone armor leaving him as he pulls on the mask. His body is covered in black, flame-like Reiatsu.

Menos Mask- The form that pulls down the mask like the Visored do. This form creates a mask similar to his fully Hollowfied/Vasto Lordes form. It uses his hollow based techniques, which is his original Luna Cera. It compacts his long, three-pronged daito(Fullbring-Influenced Bankai) into his original daito(Original Bankai) that has the ability to blast enemies with Reiatsu upon touching(Exactly like Yamamoto's Bankai). It increases his physical prowess of attack, speed, and defense, but he has no other techniques besides the Cero.

-Luna Camilla translates to Moon Fang.

-Densidad de la Luna Camilla translates to Compactness of the Moon Fang, referring to it's explosion upon a cut.

-Rukia knows her Bankai at this point, hence she was going to jump in. It wouldn't have helped, anyways.

-Cadena Ciela translates to Heaven Chain, which references the chain of Tensa Zangetsu(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)

-Andacht means devotion, with the -iel added on to it. (Devotion of God)

-Ichigo's outfit is based similar to Yamamoto. However, his robe is Tosen's and his robe over his shoulder is Gin's.

-The '1' on Ichigo is where the Hogyoku is on Aizen.


	12. Tale of the World

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

Lisa Yadomaru sat in a cell, clothes bloody and turn, as she attempted to place her hand over her head.

"What are you doing...?"

"Trying to... get us... outta here."

She continued to pull to the chains holding her in the air. Over to her right, Menoly laid mumbling to herself while another indigo-haired woman stared at her with her heterochromatic eyes. Lisa was finally able to get her hand to her head and swiped down. Her cross mask, cracked in several different places, finally rested on her face.

"What's that gonna do? These Reiatsu chains prevent us from using anything..."

"You'll see..."

* * *

"Captain Hirako...?"

Shinji sat at his desk in his quarters, reading a manga from the human world when his lieutenant walked in.

"What is it, Hinam-?"

Suddenly, Shinji froze up. Feeling a slight tinge in his Reiatsu, he stood up suddenly and began to storm out of his office.

"Wha- Cap-Captain Hirako!?"

"Find Captains Otoribashi and Mugurama and tell them to meet me in the forest in the next five minutes. I gotta be somewhere..."

* * *

"Ryuken. That looks painful..." Ryuken cried out as he stitched a new arm onto his bloody stump.

"Shut up, Steiner. Tell the soldiers to get ready... Juhabach'll be here any minute."

"It's too late for that, Ryuken... Ishida..."

Eyes widened, Ryuken felt the heavy Reiatsu overwhelm him and turned around, seeing Juhabach staring at him through his office window. Behind him stood his almighty Stern Ritter.

"So where is it... ?"

"Sorry... my father didn't tell you, and neither will I."

"Yes... and we saw how that turned out... Will this story end the same?"

Two arrows broke through the window, clashing into each other. Ryuken dove out the other end of his office, shattering glass across the rooftops, while Juhabach gave chase. Steiner stared awkwardly as he was left to deal with the Stern Ritter.

"Advance, Soldat."

"Advance, Soldat!"

From behind Steiner, a portal opened, and countless Arrancar-Quincies stormed the office, barely fitting into the tight space, while members of the Jagdarmee stormed the airspace, with Recht Kinnhaken leading the force.

"So... do we fuck him up now, or later...?"

* * *

"Licht Regen."

Ryuken hopped around as he dodged Juhabach's many arrows. Suddenly, they surrounded him and he couldn't move.

"And that's a wrap..."

In the middle of the swarm of arrows, a light blue shield surrounded Ryuken.

"I reject..."

"So you've gone through the trouble of getting the powers of the human girl... to defeat me?"

Summoning his Reishi sword, Juhabach slashed at the shield, surprised when it bounced off and exploded over his left side. Grabbing his wounded shoulder, Juhabach retreated as he narrowed his eyes at Ryuken, whose expression never changed.

"To have master Sklaverei without Vollstandig... something unheard of... until I did it, of course... But impressive, nonetheless..."

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger."

Juhabach watched as he saw the protective enchantment surrounded Ryuken.

"Such a logical move, combining the defense of the enchantment with the abilities of the girl. That type of logic does not work with sheer power, however."

Juhabach step into the light, grabbing hold of the lightning-like Reishi. Aiming to toss it away, he was surprised when his left arm was surrounded by a blue box, and then it faded into nothing.

"What the!?"

"Vollstandig: Andachtiel."

An explosion of light appeared, surrounded Ryuken. When it cleared, Ryuken stood, one angel wing on his right shoulder, with gold armor and a black covering on his right leg. Holding his hand out, a feather from his wing floated into his hand, before he tossed it at Juhabach. Dodging, Juhabach was unsurprised as the explosion took down the building across from him.

"As expected of an Ishida... Heilig Pfeil of the strongest kind. I'm impressed. You seemed to have thought this confrontation out thoroughly."

"Then this should blow your mind."

"What!?"

An explosion tossed Juhabach forward into the wall of a building. Pulling himself out, he noticed Uryu holding his bow up. Juhabach's cruel grin widened beyond all proportions.

"Uryu! What are you doing here!?"

"Looks like I'm saving you, father."

"Saving me!? I'm trying to save you!" Uryu's features morphed into shock. Before he could move, Juhabach appeared in front of him, classic Aizen smirk on his face.

"Leave him!"

"Or what...? I believe he has what I need..."

"Damnit, let him go!"

A blue light crashed into Ryuken, who landed on the top of his hospital roof. Looking up, he tried to reach Uryu, before he and Juhabach were enclosed into a sphere.

"I will not let you harm His Majesty.

Haschwald stepped from his hiding place and stared down Ryuken.

"Get away from me..."

* * *

"Why... why do you want me!? What's so special about me!?"

"Soken Ishida's long-lost secret... the reason I sent the Hollows after him."

Paralyzed with fear, confusion, and a number of other emotions, Ishida fell back and crawled away from Juhabach, whose footsteps echoed into his ear.

"You...?"

"I didn't think that Kurotsuchi would aid me by holding back his soldiers, but it worked perfectly. Soken Ishida... was the only man who knew how to defeat me... and was the only holder of the Quincy Korrekturtaste..."

"...The what...?"

"The Korrekturtaste. The Quincy's Key. Surely you knew of Aizen's plan to create the Oken." Gasping, Uryu hopped to his feet, in order to defend his town.

"But to do that, you need to sacrifice a significant group of souls!"

"For the Oken, that is necessary. The key of our race is different."

"Different!?" Uryu's shocked face delighted Juhabach.

"Do you not know? The 'Tale of the World'? Every spiritual race comes from the Spirit King. The Soul Reaper was created by his Reiatsu, designed for protecting his throne. The Quincy was created by molding the Reishi in the air, to service his family's every need..."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Juhabach continued with his story.

"However... the wife of the Spirit King overthrew him... throwing the Soul Reapers who protect his throne, and the Quincies who serve the Queen, into war. She was overthrown by her own son, he had taken the throne after her. However... the King's soul could not rest, and he became a monster. And thus... Hollows were born, as a result of the Spirit King's despair. After he lost to his son, he vanished, never appearing again."

"What!?"

"All beings come from the same King... However... The Queen is the true ruler of this world. She descended to Hueco Mundo and found him, locking him away for all eternity. Aizen's plan entailed killing the current Spirit King, the former prince and his family. However... with the keys of the Soul Reapers, the Hollows, and the Quincies combined... I will resurrect the Spirit Queen to her former glory. The Quincies will rule... and I shall destroy the former Spirit King, taking his place in the world."

"And what's that have to do with me!?"

"When Ryuken gave you those powers back..."

* * *

"... the key was sealed inside the boy... the descendant of Kagura Ishida, the Spirit Queen."

Ryuken growled as he continued to attack the blonde Quincy.

"Soken was your real grandfather..."

"Quiet!"

"...in name only. He was the biological father of your wife. You hold no relation. Your name as the last Quincy and an Ishida was only to keep His Majesty away from your son."

"..."

"And your wife left you... because she agreed with the Vandenreich."

Ryuken stood like a statue, gazing into the air. Haschwald looked down upon Ryuken, lifting his medallion up.

"And you have failed her... your wife... your child... and your best friend. Bankai."

An explosion rocked the entire rooftop, shattering Juhabach's barrier. In that barrier, noticeably, was Uryu, with an expression kin to learning that Santa wasn't real, etched on his face. Haschwald stood, clad in a tattered white cloak, with bony armor all over his body. His hair turned messy and white, with red fur on his neck. In his hands, a katana, with his Reishi sword covering over it and his shield, were aimed at Ryuken.

"Ranbu... Engetsu..."

* * *

The hospital rambled and thundered with the sounds of war. In the basement, Lisa nearly smashed into the wall with the rumbling of the battle jerking her around.

"You clumsy bitch!"

"Don't blame that on me!"

"What's... going on...?"

Over Lisa's shoulder, Menoly rubbed her sore forehead at the constant roaring.

"It sounds like battle... But I didn't think Shinji and the other Visoreds would be here that fast."

Apacci stared into space before answering.

"The Vandenreich. That Steiner-" At hearing his name, Menoly flinched and Lisa formed a sour look, "- is rebelling against that Quincy Lord bastard."

"A Civil War!? Right above Karakura town!?"

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Dodging out-of-the-way, Ryuken shot tossed more Heilig Pfeil from his bow.

"You-!?"

"Isshin Kurosaki's Bankai... belongs to me."

Ryuken narrowed his eyes.

"It's... stronger."

"I took the power that Kugo Ginjo stole from Ichigo Kurosaki. The similarities between the two Zanpakuto allowed them to meld together."

"You bastard!"

Uryu launched into the air, bow charged with Reishi. The arrow was shot, catching Haschwald in the shoulder.

"Nice work, Uryu Ishida."

Turning, Uryu freaked out when he heard Juhabach behind him.

_'Shit!'_

An explosion detonated the area where Uryu once stood.

"Hmm...?"

Juhabach stared down the small knife blocking his hand.

"Blow it Away! Tachikaze!"

Ducking underneath the explosion, he didn't expect a whip to catch him off guard.

"What is...!?"

"Play, Kinshara."

The sound a guitar strum filled the air.

"Kinshara: Sonata Eleven... Izayoi Bara.

"What the fu-"

Boom! A shockwave blasted Juhabach away. He stood up, gaining his bearings as he shook his head.

"Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!

Ducking, he dodged the Bankai attacks before he was nearly blasted by Kensei in the back. Dodging the strike barely, he grabbed Rose's whip, pulling him towards him. Swinging him into a building, Juhabach turned and blocked the punch from Shinji.

"Shinji... Hirako..."

"Cero!"

From Shinji's fist came a red Cero that destroyed pieces of his tattered cloak as he moved away. Flowing away in the air, Juhabach brought his hand up.

"Licht Re-"

"Crush down, Tengumaru!"

A flash of fire and Juhabach was sent hurling towards the ground. Love floated next to Kensei, Shinji, and Rose as they waited.

"You think he's done for?"

"Hell no. As a matter-of-fact, I think he's-"

"Slightly annoyed at this point."

Wide eyes and seconds later, the Visoreds were bursting in blood as they collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Lisa, Mashiro, and Hiyori all gasped at the same time. Apacci gave them an annoyed look as they paused and stood there.

"What the hell's wrong with all of you!"

"They... they... lost...?"

* * *

Reishi swords and Seele Schneider clashed above the skies as Ryuken and Haschwald fought. Ryuken swung his blade, only to clash into the shield and get shoved away. Holding his blade down, Haschwald followed up.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Again? You're worse than Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Dodging the flash of light, Ryuken summoned another feather arrow and sent it flying back at Haschwald, who's newly found speed allowed him to to dodge it.

"You have power, but you can not use this Bankai correctly. I have no idea how Kurosaki lost to a random fodder such as yourself."

"Tch, guess it can't be helped. I did my part."

"Your... shit! Uryu!"

Uryu turned around, noticing Juhabach, who was definitely unamused at this point. Before Uryu could react, Juhabach's hand went through his chest, next to his heart. Pulling out, he held a bloody, silver key, with the Quincy cross as it's basis.

"Haschwald... clean up around here and then return."

"Yes sir."

"Damn you! Juhabach!"

Ryuken dash down towards Juhabach, who slowly turned towards him.

"Your anger clouds your judgement... Ryuken Ishida. I see too many openings."

Flash! And Ryuken was sliced down his left side, heart split in two. Uryu, barely conscious, screamed out to his father.

"FATHER!"

* * *

_"Dad! When I get older, I'm gonna be a Quincy, just like you and Grandfather!"_

_ "I'd surely hope not."_

_ "WHAT!? WHY!?"_

_ "I'd rather you not have such a way of life son."_

_ "I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! GRANDFATHER!"_

_ Little Uryu ran off to talk to his grandfather. A dark blue-haired woman wearing glasses walked into the room._

_ "Ryuken... you can't hide our son from this. When he gets older, he'll understand."_

_ "You can''t do this to him!"_

_ "This is necessary for the greater future. Someday, you will understand as well._

* * *

_ "Ryuken."_

_ "No 'father'? I'm hurt."_

_ Truth be told, it was weird... hearing his own son refusing to call him father. But he hasn't called him that since his mother left... and took Uryu with her._

_ "I'm here... to let you know that you can continue your work at the hospital. I'm replacing you... as the last Quincy."_

_ Ryuken seemed to not care, but hearing those words broke him down further. That meant... he knew what he was getting into... What he would be facing up against. _

_ 'But I doubt... that he would know that. I don't think she would be the person to tell him that. It will be up to me... and I will be the bad parent... again.'_

* * *

_ "Why did you give me my powers back?"_

_ "Don't worry about that. Just... don't fail Uryu. Save that woman... and let nothing else happen to her."_

_ Irony at it's finest._

* * *

_ "I've been to see him, Ryuken."_

_ Ryuken turned, seeing his divorced wife dressed in the uniform of the Vandenreich._

_ "If you're here for the key, I don't have it."_

_ "I know. You gave it Uryu, to see if I would take it from him."_

_ "Are you?"_

_ The woman stared away._

_ "Soken... he would have... he"_

_ "He would not. He may not have been my true grandfather, but when he took me in, I listened to every word of his, even if I did not favor them. He would not like this, Soryu..."_

_ Soryu turned and faced away, towards Uryu, who collapsed next to the fallen corpse of Ichigo Kurosaki. Ryuken turned and walked away._

_ "Ryuken?"_

_ "He will not listen to me anyway. I will forever be the bad parent... he'll join you and listen to you without a second thought. I've given up... a long time ago."_

_ He continued to march, trying hard not to cry._

_ "If you want him, I won't stop you. Just make sure my son is still alive... even if I'm not."_

* * *

_ "I need you to help me."_

_ Ryuken turned in his desk, filing his papers away._

_ "With what? Your mother's in town. Why don't you go to her?"_

_ "I need to get stronger. The Fullbringers defeated me and... Kurosaki..."_

_ "Soryu will probably help with anything you need. Don't waste my time."_

_ "I'm not asking for my mother's help. I'm asking for yours, father."_

* * *

Ryuken hit the rooftop hard, all feeling in his body departed.

"FATHER!"

_'I guess... you can... still call me... father...'_

"Haschwald, clean this up before Kurosaki gets here."

"Yes sir."

And Juhabach turned to walk to the shadow before stopping.

"Nevermind that order, Haschwald."

Above them stood Ichigo, his Espada, and Fraccion.

From his spot on the ground, Ryuken noticed the rage in his silent movements.

_'I... can never take back what I've to you... or your son, Kurosaki...'_

Juhabach reached over his body near the gate, and stole Ryuken's glove.

"You couldn't stop me, Ryuken. Neither can you, Ichigo Kurosaki,

Juhabach dodged the Cero heading his way by walking into the shadow. Ryuken and Ishida looked up to Ichigo, who stood above them, glaring down. Coughing up the last of his blood, Ryuken was barely able to speak.

"The woman... she was... important to Juhabach... I couldn't... let..."

"I understand."

Shocked, Ryuken blinked and stared at Ichigo. Suddenly, Ichigo's finger was pointed at him, a Cero on the tip of his finger. Uryu jumped to block him before Grimmjow grabbed him.

"But to forgive that... would be a sin."

Ryuken's body was blown clean from the rooftop, leaving not a trace for his remains.

"Sorry Uryu... if I took that away from you..."

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki.

Turning, he and the Espada turned around to the female voice, discovering a dark-haired woman, dressed in a thigh high white dress with a white jacket trimmed with blue. She had a pin-up hairstyle similar to Nanao.

"Who the hell are you...?"

"...Mother...?"

* * *

Trivia

-The hospital was the Vandenreich base. Soryu owns part of it, so Ryuken had no choice. However, Uryu never goes there, except for the times he's put in the hospital, so the Vandenreich never knew where he was. His mother never told them either.

-The Visored mask acts as a homing beacon. It was how they kept in contact in case they got in trouble when they were living in the warehouse.

-In this story (Not Canon), Ryuken is not related to Soken by blood, but was adopted into the family. Soryu is his blood daughter.

-Korrekturtaste is German for Unlock Key.

-If you didn't understand the description of the Tale of the World:

Spirit King creates Soul Reapers from his own body to protect the throne.(Gotei 13/Zero Division)

Spirit King creates Quincies using Reishi in the air to service his family.

Spirit Queen uses Quincies to overthrow the King.

Spirit Prince uses his father's Soul Reapers to get revenge on his mother.

Spirit Queen is overthrown, but still alive. Spirit Prince takes over as King.

Original Spirit King's despair turns him into a Hollow, where he devours his soldiers and turn them into Hollows/

He loses to his son, going back to Hueco Mundo

The Spirit Queen(formerly) Goes to Hueco Mundo and seals him away.

Queen's Forces(Quincy) and the King's Forces(Soul Reapers) are locked in war.

-Juhabach wants to eliminate all Soul Reapers and become the one and only Spirit King.

-Haschwald has Isshin Kurosaki's Bankai. Isshin, however, is not dead. Where he is at will be revealed in time.

-Orihime has a special connection to the Spirit Queen.


	13. Unsung Skies

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Turning, he and the Espada faced the female voice, discovering a dark-haired woman, dressed in a thigh high white dress with a white jacket trimmed with blue. She had a pin-up hairstyle similar to Nanao.

"Who the hell are you...?"

"...Mother...?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped wide as stared at the clearly beautiful woman.

"Uryu... this might offend you greatly..."

"Then don't say it!"

"...but your mom..."

"Shut up!"

"...is really...

"Damn you!"

"...a female version of you..."

"Gaaaggghhh! Shut up, idiot!"

Soryu had her right hand on her hip as she stared down at the crater where her former husband was last seen. Floating to it, she stared down, bangs overshadowing her face. Uryu leaped towards his mother when he noticed the tears going down her face.

"Mother...?"

"Uryu..."

She suddenly collapsed to her knees as she hugged Uryu around his waist. She cried into his abdomen as Uryu struggled to push her off.

"This is embarrassing! Mother, stop it!"

"I'm so sorry, Uryu! I didn't... I didn't want to... I tried to...!"

Uryu pushed away from Soryu ("Get offa me!") as he turned and gazed solemnly away.

"It's too late for that now..."

Soryu fell on all fours as she cried on Uryu's foot. Turning his attention back to Haschwald, who stood overlooking the events calmly, Uryu wretched his foot away from his mother and dashed off to face him.

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo turned down to Soryu, who cradled into kneeling position, as she stared up at him with her teary eyes.

"Please... don't let Uryu die! Please... save my baby!"

Ichigo spun away from her, watching the duel between Uryu and Haschwald, before walking towards it, stopping as the woman latched onto his hakama.

"Please..."

"Grimmjow, move her aw-"

Ichigo finally noticed that none of the Espada were behind him... nor was Loly for that matter.

"Where the hell is everybody!?"

* * *

"Heerrree coommeess Jaegerjaquez!"

Recht turned and noticed a blade, ducking down to avoid it as he jumped away.

"Round two, bitch! It's payback!"

"Not you again! Leave me alone!"

Seeing his opponent get distracted by Grimmjow, Steiner turned to run away before running into a pair of caramel-colored breasts, covered by a white jacket.

"I don't remember these... and I think I would..."

Looking up, he noticed the blonde-haired woman with her jacket covering her bottom face like a mask.

"Are you the one whom harassed my Fraccion...?"

"Your... subordinates? It depends... I've gone through too many to count..."

"If that's the case..."

Halibel unzipped her jacket from the bottom, ignoring Steiner's lecherous grin, revealing her fragment and rank completely.

"That's... a bit of a turn off."

"Tia Halibel, Segunda Espada. Save your breath, I have no intentions of remembering your name. Destroy, Tiburon."

* * *

"Menoly!"

Lisa, Apache, and Menoly, held over Lisa's shoulder, looked towards the sound of the voice from the end of the dungeon hallway.

"Lo...ly?"

"Locker slut? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Bambi whore! I'm here to rescue you all, per Master Ichigo's orders!"

Lisa's ears perked up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? He's here?"

Apacci turned to Lisa and Loly, looking between both of them as if they were insane.

"Who the hell is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"The kid... who defeated Aizen a year and a half ago."

Apacci's eyes widened as she gaped at Lisa.

"That guy!?"

"Too bad... I'm not gonna let you out to get an autograph...!"

Hearing the voice, the girls turned to see a flying white blur with its dagger drawn. Lisa and Menoly were struck, and sent flying into the wall.

"Shit, who the hell is this guy!?"

Kicked in the gut, Apacci crashed into a column, falling to her face. Drawing her own dagger, Loly dove at the Quincy attacker, clashing onto her opponent's dagger.

"Who are you!?" The hooded figure, face shadowed and unseen, answered back.

"Reginald Balbern, Stern Ritter S... The 'Snake'."

At the end of his introduction, he swept her off her feet with a rapid leg sweep, nearly slamming his leg on her stomach before he was blocked by a small wakizashi. Gazing down, he noticed the small, blond Arrancar in front of him. Her matted hair covered over her eyes, before she gazed defiantly at Reginald.

"You should stand down, if you wish not to die."

"I... I'm tired of lying around...! I'm going to fight back, and I'll never allow you all to imprison me again!"

"Hearing the name of Ichigo Kurosaki... has increased your morale? Tch, very well. Let me crush your hope. You have all become a part of the snake king's unhinged jaw."

"Then let the hawk snatch you away."

Dodging the katana next to his face he rolled out-of-the-way, before noticing the same one pointed in front of him.

"Luders Friegen. The Sexta Espada."

* * *

"Alright, pretty boy! Let's rock!"

"I'm not a pr-"

"I'm Bambietta Basterbine! Letter E for-"

"Energetic? Excited? Easily annoying? 'Cause that's the impression I'm getting."

"Alright asshole! I was gonna tell you, but never mind! Now you won't get to know my secret powers!"

Tesla deadpanned as he face-palmed himself.

* * *

"What's with that ridiculous hair, Arrancar?"

"You're one to talk, Quincy."

NaNaNa Najahkoop stared down Gantenbainne, who like himself, was looking awkwardly at his hair.

"It's NaNaNa Najahkoop, Arrancar."

"It's not Arrancar, It's Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

Both of them pulled a face at each other and pointed at the opposing man, voicing their thoughts at the same time.

"Your name is retarded!"

* * *

"Who's there...?" The green-haired woman walked further into the room, hearing the sound of the panicked voice.

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. The Tercera."

"An... Espada...?"

"A 'fellow' Espada. I see you're the missing Septima that Ichigo is searching for."

Nel began ripping the chains from Rudbornn's body, freeing him from his slumber. Sealing his Resurreccion back up, Rudbornn passed out onto Nel's shoulders. Handing him to Pesche, Nel and Pesche carried him outside and down the dungeon hallway.

"Well, I intended to question him now, but we'll wait until this is over."

* * *

"You... is that my father's Bankai?"

Haschwald stood, medallion-blade in hand, as her stared down both Uryu and Ichigo.

"...So it is..."

"So you... have my father...? You...?

"Are you asking if he's dead?"

Before he could attempt to answer, Ichigo's sword was embedded in his left shoulder.

"Cero Oscuras..."

A giant black Cero trimmed with blue blasted Haschwald's left arm away. Smacking Ichigo's chest, Haschwald rebounded back, watching his arm regrow.

"It seems... that Kugo Ginjo's Fullbringer Bankai... successfully melded with mine... along with his Hollow abilities."

Ichigo and Uryu stood, unwavering, as Haschwald flexed his newly regenerated arm.

"Kurosaki... If he has your father's and your powers from Ginjo..."

"Then he shouldn't be a problem. If he fights like me, I'll kick his ass, just that simple."

"No! Kurosaki, let's think things through first!"

Obviously not giving a damn about what Uryu had to say, Ichigo dashed off towards Haschwald, blade swinging.

"Oh, goddamnit..."

* * *

After a few minutes of fighting, Ichigo stood behind Uryu, who was hiding on the other side of the hospital.

"Did you think of a plan, Uryu?"

"No... I was studying his Reishi usage and it-"

"Cool story, bro. Since you've proven yourself useless, I'll finish this, unless you think of something quick.."

Leaving his hiding spot, Uryu tried to stop Ichigo.

"Wait, Ichigo! He's using his Reishi like your former Tensa-"

Uryu was promptly ignored as he challenged Haschwald.

"You don't look like you have a plan of attack, Kurosaki."

"...Absolutely not. That's blasphemous," Ichigo deadpanned. "Gran Rey Cero!"

Haschwald sliced through the blast as if it wasn't there, charging his own attack up.

"Getsuga..."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Fuck!"

"TENSHO!"

Ichigo was blasted by the blue wave of violent energy.

"Kurosaki!"

Appearing behind Haschwald, Uryu readied himself for his attack.

"Licht Regen!"

Hopping and dodging, Haschwald maneuvered his way through the arrows, setting himself away from them.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

Ichigo's coat was blasted away, revealing him in his sleeveless robes.

"Of course... that was nowhere near as strong as Goat-face's," Ichigo stated. "That was a close one."

"You should have listened to me. He's using Blut Arterie. His attacks are stronger, along with his speed and defense. This guy is no pushover."

And again, Ichigo ignored him.

"Kurosaki! Stop ignoring me!"

Ichigo rubbed his ears, turning to face Uryu.

"You say somethin'? I was too busy not giving a fuck."

"My goodness, Kurosaki!"

On the sidelines, a tearful Quincy mother smiled and giggled at the similar relationship to her husband and his friend. Haschwald stared at both of them as they continued to argue.

* * *

In the distant night of Karakura, Aizen stood on the roof of the tallest building, gazing down at the war-zone in Karakura. A quiet sound made his ears jump as he sensed someone behind him.

"And you are...?"

"You should know me better than anyone, Aizen..."

The person behind him stood tall and valiant on the edge of the rooftop.

"I do... I was just kidding."

"Of course you were."

They stood silent as they watched Ichigo and Uryu fight against the right-hand of Juhabach.

"So... what have you been planning...Aizen?"

"Nothing special. I'd rather just live day by day and see what happens."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Life becomes really interesting when it is not so easily planned out."

"...So your visits to Ginjo and Kurosaki mean nothing?"

"Not really."

"...You're not trying to make them fight or anything...?"

"Nope."

"...Then why do you live?"

"I'm like a kid in his science class: I just want to see the volcano explode."

"To see events unfold? That's a little plain for someone like you, Aizen."

"..."

"I thought you wanted the Spirit King dead?"

"..."

"Is the great Aizen really depending on the Quincy King to do the work for him?"

"...I just want to see if it's possible..."

"Possible?"

"To kill the Spirit King."

"Did you not think it possible?"

"The Hogyoku answers the will of its master... but the Hogyoku's power... is only an attempted copy to the Spirit King's powers. The Hogyoku was named as such because of him, after all."

"And the Hogyoku did not desire to kill himself... That's why you lost to Ichigo, am I correct?"

"Exactly."

"So do you believe Ichigo could defeat him?"

Aizen smirked as turned towards the female behind him.

"That's... exactly what I'm planning..."

* * *

Trivia:

-Ichigo and Uryu vs. Haschwald was taken from Ichigo and Uryu Vs. Ginjo.

-Dondochakka isn't at this prison. Steiner only steals women cause of his habits and useful Arrancars (that Juhabach will allow) because of Ryuken.

-Ryuken sent the two Arrancar's to Hueco Mundo under the guise of spying.

-The woman Aizen spoke to will be revealed later.

-Menoly isn't a part of Ichigo's Fraccion. If you haven't noticed, Ichigo and Loly are set up to being the next Yamamoto and Chojiro. However, it my be a little obvious of the Espada she will become attached to.

-The top three aren't the only ones to have Fraccion. The top three are the only ones to have Fraccion that are either alive or canon, so their's have appear first.

-Not every Arrancar is saved. This hideout is in Karakura town. The one Sung-Sun and the others escaped from is in Hueco Mundo (The Ice Palace).

-Reginald was supposed to be the guy that Hitsugaya fought, so this is him until he gets named, then Reginald will be an OC.

-Couple of chapters before end of arc.

-Anybody else WTF'd when Ichigo was like "Grrrrrr... Hulk Angry! Blut Vene!" in new chapter?


	14. First Half: Shattering Fate

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Cascada!"

Steiner hopped through the cubicles in the office as he attempted to get away from the flooding water. Summoning his spirit blade, he turned and sliced through the harsh waves. He followed by dodging the additional water bullets. Seeing an opening, he slipped behind some of the cubicles and moved to flank Halibel.

"I can see you..."

"Shit!"

With a wave of her sword, a tide of unrelenting pressure flooded the small area Steiner was hiding in. Taking a chance, he dashed out of the window onto the streets of the hospital. Halibel didn't miss a beat and followed after him, blade glowing with yellow heat.

"Hirviendo...!"

Backing away, Steiner backed into an ambulance. Flipping over it as it exploded behind him, he dove into the bushes of the parking lot.

"This woman...! She's not letting up at all!" He froze when he felt something tap him on his head.

Bowing his head as he chuckled, he stood out of the bushes directly in front of Halibel, who watched him stand as he held his hands above his head. Tiburon rested on his head, where Halibel held it tightly for any signs of movement from Steiner.

"Drop your weapon..."

Steiner laughed harder as he let the blade hit the ground... except for the fact in faded through it.

"Volstandig..."

Eyes widened, Halibel attempted to hurry and smash the blade into his head, but was blasted away at the release. Hopping to her feet, she could only witness the blinding light flashing before it finally ended.

"Glaubeiel..."

* * *

"You just as weak as you were before, Arrancar! This will end the same as last time!"

Grimmjow's fangs attempted to dig their way deep into Recht's skin as he clashed with Grimmjow, his Volstandig against his Segunda Etapa.

"You caught me off guard! I won't let that shit happen again!"

Recht snarled as he threw Grimmjow away. The panther king landed on the wall of the hallway, mouth glowing with blue.

"Gran Rey Cero!"

The echoing fist of Recht grabbed the blast, squeezing it as he ran in for a jab. Grimmjow dodged and scratched his face. Recoiling away, Recht followed with another attack.

"That weak shit won't work on me!"

As Grimmjow moved back, he held his claw up, glowing with blue and red energy.

"Des Garron!"

Surprised, Recht flew back through the wall, crashing into a medical ward. Shaking off the body of whoever landed on him, he jumped back up and sent a barrage of arrows down the hall. Hearing nothing, he sat in the room and panted in silence.

"That... was too strong... He didn't use that attack... in his second form... the last time..."

"Des Garron!"

Hopping into the air, the claws swept the entire room under him in a violent storm of destruction. Crashing through the roof, Recht set up another barrage of arrows to blast below him. Grimmjow ate through a couple, creating an opening to dash up to Recht. Grabbing his knife, Recht kicked off the ceiling to the next floor. He powered his knife blue Reishi to clash with Grimmjow. At the same time, Grimmjow's held his claws up once more for another Des Garron.

"Tranchiermesser!"

"Des Garron!"

The two attacks collided, creating an explosion that resonated throughout the building.

* * *

"It seems... someone is going all out. I guess... It's my turn, huh?"

"Where are you hiding, pretty boy!? Come on out! I'M READY TO RUMBLE!"

Slamming his head into the plastic wall, Tesla stood as he turned the corner and faced Bambietta, who looked as if she found a stockpile of candy. She dug inside her bra ("What the hell is she doing!?") and pulled out her medallion.

"There you are! Let's get it on! Bankai!"

Shocked, Tesla turned and rushed down the hall, barely avoiding the armored hand reaching out to get him. Hopping across the broken floor, he twisted mid-jump and stared at the giant warrior that took out half the hospital.

"Alright, Big Boy! Let's bust this wimp up!"

"Did... did she take this from a Captain Soul Reaper!?"

Bambietta joyously waved her hand, watching as the warrior swung his blade in tune with her. Before it could hit Tesla, he grabbed his Zanpakuto and spun it around his hand.

"Crush, Verruga!"

The dust cleared, blasting away the smoke and such, revealing the monstrous figure blocking the sword from crushing it.

"Eww... what the hell are you!?"

* * *

"An Espada?"

"I just clarified that, didn't I? The Sexta Espada, Luders Friegen."

Shocked, Reginald was unprepared for the sharp wind that sliced into his shoulder with a wave of Luders hand.

"What...!?"

"The snake will be hunted by the hawk, no matter how tall the grass might be."

Luders then swiped along his blade.

"Flow with the wind, Gavilan."

The black winged hawk Arrancar took to the skies, swiping another wind blade at the Quincy. He dodged it and slid on the ground backwards.

"I don't like havin' to use this. It's not sneaky enough, but whatever..."

Stepping back, Reginald pulled out his knife. Releasing his glove, he dropped his blade on the ground.

"Quincy: Volstandig. Verrateriel..."

The knife multiplied into more knives, forming two rows of teeth. The teeth connected to a long, flowing line of Reishi, shaped like a snake. Two white, but wickedly-shaped wings came from the head of the snake, with another pair on it's body. The Reishi snake's head covered the entire body of Reginald, easily five times the size of Luders.

"I think you got the wrong idea... of who's the prey, Arrancar."

* * *

"Are you ready to kneel for me, woman?"

Crouching and panting, Halibel stood up quickly to escape his implications. Steiner was nearly naked, covered only by Reishi loincloths and scarves. There was little difference in his appearance, but his abilities...

"That... Volstandig..." The cruel smirk on the perverted Quincy sent shivers down her spine.

"You want to know? I'll inform you tonight at my bedside."

Growling, Halibel aimed her shark tooth at Steiner.

"La Gota..."

Just as all her previous attacks ended, it was absorbed, lending him stronger abilities. Being attacked by her own water was a little disconcerting. Hopping away, she attempted to probe her memories for any weaknesses she might have noticed.

_'It's... almost like he has no damn weakness! Am I... not strong enough...? Is this... my extent...?'_

_I never would've imagined that the power of the Espada I so painstakingly assembled would be less than mine alone._

Aizen's words reverberated through her ears and pierced her body, ringing to her the failures she suffered since she led Hueco Mundo.

_The Vandenreich stormed Hueco Mundo... took everything and everyone... and all that stupid shark bitch could do was sit watch as we were takin' away!_

_ A woman so weak... could do nothing as she watched our home become ravaged! And she did nothing to save us! She let us rot in prison... while she hid in safety!_

_ This is exactly how we were all fucked up in the beginning! Because of your fucking indecision and terrible planning!_

_ 'I'm not as strong as Ichigo... I can't... I'm no leader...'_

_ That's why I made him an Arrancar... to put the pressure on him... to keep me out of the spotlight. But the emotions never left... _

_ The guilt... _

_ jealousy... _

_ rage... _

_Because Ichigo did more in a month... than I did in half a year. He saved my family... where I __failed..._

"I'm tired of failing..."

"Excellent... your resistance was becoming annoying."

"This is the last time... I'll ever depend on someone else again..."

An explosion of Reiatsu engulfed the lot. Covering his eyes, Steiner turned away, wondering where this strength was coming from.

"What is this!?"

"...Segunda... Etapa..."

* * *

Grimmjow dodged each of Recht's wild hooks and jabs, scratching him when he could.

"Quit moving! Goddamned cat!"

Slamming his fist into the ground, Recht created a quake, tossing Grimmjow into the air. Grimmjow landed upside-down on the ceiling, kicking off it and headbutting Recht out the door.

'_I won't... lose... ever again...'_

_ Whether you're a Human, or a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!_

Firing a Cero, Grimmjow used it blast through the wall, watching as Recht came charging in through it. The look in his eyes... it told him everything...

_Those eyes. No matter how much I kick your ass, you've got this belief that you're gonna win. You think you're fucking better than me! I can't stand it!_

"Like hell I'd lose to someone like you, Quincy!"

"Likewise, Arrancar bastard!"

Recht dashed in with a right hook, the echo knocking Grimmjow out of the hospital and onto the streets. Following up behind him, Recht attempted to smash him into the ground.

"Gran Rey Cero!"

Blasting away, Recht's arm was blown off again, rendering him to the ground. Attempting to fight despite the pain, he charged at Grimmjow, footsteps storming the gravel like a commando. Grimmjow pulled himself to his feet as he rushed him down.

_'They live with me now... inside me... I consumed them long before...'_

_ 'I can't fail them... Not here... not now...'_

_ If you decide to assault Kaname here... I'm afraid... I won't be able to allow you to leave this place alive..._

_ I still have much to speak of... so take your seat...or did you fail to understand... Grimmjow?_

_ 'I won't ever... submit to that man again!'_

_ Stop it... you lose, Grimmjow. I have no idea about what kinda king you say you are... but killing anyone who annoys you... has absolutely no point. Just quit while you're down... and fight me later..._

_ 'That's what I'll do, Kurosaki...! I'll never surrender to you either! I'll become the Primera... and steal your thunder, Kurosaki! Everyone will bow to me!'_

The two attacks drew closer to one another... Tranchiermesser versus Des Garron.

_'I'm tired of failing... I won't fail again!"_

"I am the fucking king!"

And at last, the final explosion.

* * *

"Aww hell!"

Ichigo dodged away from the Getsuga Tensho, splitting away from Uryu.

"You alright, Kurosaki!?"

"I'm fine... But this guy... Time to kick it up a notch! Fade to Black!"

Black Reiatsu poured from Ichigo's body, before exploding across the sky.

"La Luna Negra!" Uryu recoiled from the heavy Reiatsu, impressed at the sheer force of it.

"Kurosaki..."

"Uryu! Use your Volstandig!" Ichigo shouted out as he dashed towards Haschwald.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kurosaki!"

Drawing a Seele Schneider, Uryu dashed behind Ichigo.

"Are you going to coördinate both of your attacks?"

Getsuga Tensho and Luna Camilla met each other in a resounding clash. Haschwald jumped back to avoid Uryu's arrow, sending back one from his sword at the same time. Before he could realize it, a damaging slash slipped its way through his right shoulder, ending with him taking an arrow to the gut and flying back towards a building. Hopping out, he dusted himself off before crossing his sword and shield, watching the shreds of his glove fade away.

"Sorry, my lord... but... I have to end this quickly. Quincy: Volstandig."

Instead of an explosion, the Reishi compacted itself towards his body, creating knight-like armor around his body. A cape, separated into two parts, like wings, flowed behind him. His menacing, Hollow-like eyes peered beneath his Reishi helm.

"Lauferiel..."

Ichigo, realizing this guy was starting to get serious, yelled out to Uryu.

"Alright, Ishida, stop being a bitch and release your damned Volstandig! I know you learned it while I was gone!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki! I didn't learn it because you killed my father before he could teach me!"

Ichigo was speechless as he stared at Uryu, who turned away from him. Dashing forwards, Uryu attempted to attack Haschwald, but missed as Haschwald's speed was beyond what he could comprehend.

"Where did he...!?"

"So... that's the source of the discord between you two...? You won't stand a chance if this keeps up..."

"Shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

Ichigo watched as Uryu raged on Haschwald, who dodged every slash and arrow Uryu presented to him while destroying him with his own.

"Ishida..."

_'It's... We're not the same Ryoka we used to be... huh, Uryu...? Breaking into Soul Society and Hueco Mundo... those days... are behind us now.'_

_ I watched you die and become a Hollow... Ichigo. I stood by... while all of your friends and family turned on you. I have already failed you._

_ 'Were you sure about that... Uryu... or was it me who failed all of you...?'_

Uryu was shocked when the Zanpakuto blocked Haschwald's blade from striking him down.

"Kuro...saki?

"Uryu... go back to your mother... I'll handle this..." Uryu punched Ichigo in the jaw as he raged on him.

"Kurosaki, you idiot! This guy is strong! You can't beat him alone!" Ichigo slowly turned back, and stared Uryu directly in the eyes.

"I'm not... going to fail my friends... ever again."

Uryu looked at Ichigo, whose face, shined with the glow of the former Substitute Soul Reaper. From that point he knew...

_'Ichigo... You look no different... than the moment you told me that wanted no one to end up like you...'_

_I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people._

So he quietly descended away from the fight and down to his worrying mother. Looking back at Ichigo, he nodded to him, before grabbing his mother to walk away.

"You plan on taking me on by yourself? You can't seriously believe your way of dealing with me is gonna work out, Kurosaki."

"A way of dealing with you...? I haven't had a way of dealing with anyone I've fought. I just defeated them because I had to... end of story... You might be on a different level than the other Vandenreich Quincy, but I don't give a shit... If I have to kill you, then I'll kill you. That's all there is to it."

"You're... quite a weird boy, Kurosaki... I can see why Lord Juhabach is interested in you." Ichigo smirked at his reply.

"Good... I don't wanna hear you yell 'impossible' when I kill you..."

"So... let's end this, Kurosaki... One on one." Ichigo held his blade up to his face.

"... Alright..."

_'With this power... no one will ever suffer around me ever again. I'm tired of failing...'_

_ Orihime..._

_ Chad..._

_ Yuzu... and Karin..._

_ Goat-face..._

_ Uryu..._

_ Ryuken..._

_ Byakuya..._

_ Rukia..._

_ Renji.._

_ Gramps..._

_ If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate._

_ I'm tired of failing..._

"It's time to shatter fate..."


	15. Second Half: Son of Darkness

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"What- What is this!?"

The entire parking lot was flooded with water, lifting everything on the ground off its feet. Steiner attempted to swim away, but the second wave came in hard, slamming him into an ambulance. Shaking his head, he climbed on the top and glanced around as the streets were flooded. Floating aimlessly, he tried to locate Halibel, who had yet to make her appearance.

"What is this... Segunda Etapa?"

"A transformation... only available to the Arrancars who were created by the Hogyoku."

Searching around for the sound of the voice, which seemed to echo through the water, he was surprised when a blur nearly snatched him into the depths of the dark waters.

"Sneak attacks? Very Hollow-like..."

"This power... is given only to those who wish to evolve... and the Hogyoku will grant that desire only if you prove yourself worthy to it."

Climbing out of the water, Halibel stared at Steiner, who turned to see her dressed in light-blue skin with bone armor covering most of her body, except her face. Halibel aiming the shark tooth at Steiner, who prepared himself for another water bullet. He was surprised when the armor covered her face, giving her the impression of a shark, and she dove at him, her teeth ripping into his shoulder and dragging him into the water. He attempted to fight her off, but her strong jaws kept a hold on him.

"I figured my Reiatsu based attacks would not work, so I'm going to sink you with my own two hands."

Wailing his hands, he was able to release himself, and swam to the top. He knew Halibel was right behind him, so he turned and shot an arrow, hoping to slow her down. Flying out of the water, he floated to the air, hoping to drag her out.

"If I... would have stayed... down there... She would've... got me..."

"Don't resist. It will all be over soon."

Surprisingly, Halibel dashed out of the water heading straight for him. He grinned at his luck before he noticed a shadow overtake the sky. Looking up, he saw a cloud of water above his head.

"I have the strongest control of water of all the Arrancars... Even the water in the atmosphere is my weapon... There is no escape!"

Tackling him, he was thrown into the water above him. He swam down, dropping out the water after Halibel fell down to flood on the ground. Flying through all the buildings, he tried his best to dodge the water and the lunges, but was caught by Halibel's foot.

"Damn!"

She stomped him into the ground, leaving her foot on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"... You will pay for harassing my Tres Bestias..."

"Get off me, bitch!"

Holding her fang to the sky, the water from the ground melded with the water cloud in the air, before dropping like a hammer towards the ground. Slamming her shark tooth into his shoulder, she turned away, leaving him to be crushed by the overwhelming waves.

"Cascada Grande..."

* * *

Grimmjow laid down, sword sealed back up, facing towards the sky. Next to him was the corpse of Recht Kinnhaken, face-down bleeding the last of his blood.

"... Hell yes... I am the shit...!"

Suddenly, a torrent of water came and swept him away, leaving him to float away with the waves. Grimmjow nearly drowned, attempting to fight back against the waves, but his struggle was almost like that of a cat.

"Damn you, Halibel!"

Floating aimlessly and complaining all the while, he was suddenly pulled up minutes later.

"Quit whining... You're so annoying."

"Shut up!"

Halibel stared down at him before a heavy feeling of Reiatsu filled the sky, leaving both shaking.

"Ichigo!"

"Damnit Kurosaki... we've already wrecked this town enough! You're gonna fuckin' tear it down!"

* * *

Luders laid on the ground, bleeding out of his puncture wounds from the Reishi snake. Reginald stood above him, snake hitched and ready to strike.

"You gave your best, Arrancar... I'm afraid it wasn't enough."

Luders took the time to glare at him, attempting to stand. Reginald's foot pressed into his chest, keeping him from standing.

"Let the snake-"

"Strangle him to death... Anaconda."

He was blocked when a white snake tail wrapped around him, preventing him from moving.

"You..."

"Oi... Sung-Sun! What are you doing here...?"

Sung-Sun stared down at Reginald, sleeve covering her mouth as usual. She gazed over to Apacci.

"I'm saving you all, stupid girl."

Apacci glared and started raging on Sung-Sun, who seemingly ignored her.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Both of you, stop arguing!"

They glared at Luders, who crouched and took off into a run.

"Don't let him escape!"

Before Sung-Sun realized she was strangling a shadow, she turned and realize Reginald was escaping.

"Damn! Somebody get him!"

However, they were too late as Reginald faded away, leaving Apache and Lisa to dive head first into each other. Luders cursed and punched the ground. Turning, he began to yell at Sung-Sun

"Damn you! Why did you show up!?"

"If I didn't, he would have killed you... You should be thankful I saved your life, or are you ashamed that a lower level Espada saved you?"

Angry, Luders stormed away, coughing and bleeding all the while. Sung-Sun sighed as she watched him collapse.

"Someone get him before he kills himself..."

However, the reason for his collapse was soon eminent when the air in the room grew cold, before blazing with harsh warmth.

"This is...?"

Loly hopped to her feet immediately.

"Ichi... Ichigo?"

* * *

Tesla crashed through all the walls, dodging the fists of the iron giant. Bambietta sat on the head of the warrior, chuckling and giggling all the while.

"This is so fun! Try not to die to soon!"

"Crazy woman!"

Sliding under a bed that was tossed towards the ceiling, he hopped through the dark lobby, rolling under the slash from Kokujo Tengen Myo'o.

"How do I beat this thing!?"

"Lanzador Verde!"

The monster was pierced through the left shoulder, tearing its arm off. Consequently, so was Bambietta's.

"Goddamn you!"

"So the damage of the thing is transmitted to her, too?"

Nel galloped in, Pesche and Rudbornn sitting on the back of her Resurreccion.

"It seems so... Get ready to blast it with your strongest attack."

However, the monster was gone, leaving Bambietta lying in its place. She grabbed at her torn stump, crawling on the ground all the while snarling and growling at Tesla and Nel.

"You little..!"

"Bambietta..."

Nel and Tesla was shocked when they felt a heavy spiritual pressure from behind them. An aged Quincy walked past them and appeared next to her, helping her up. Neither one could move, paralyzed at the audacity the old man possessed, walking past them like they did not exist.

"You know... any other time and I would've been pissed at you for interrupting, old man."

"Yes, but they figured the secret to your stolen Bankai. It's best to retreat for now."

"Tch... Whatever."

Tesla jumped when he saw them flickering black.

"Hey! Wait! This isn't over!"

The old man turned to glance at Tesla, who rushed him down in his warthog Resurreccion.

"I'm not throu-"

"Tesla!"

Tesla's right side exploded into blood as the man placed his scythe over his shoulder. Turning, Bambietta in his left hand, the man walked into the portal. Nel transformed back and ran towards the fallen Espada.

"I'm... not dead..."

Nel helped him to his feet, before both fell to their knees, the heavy pressure forcing them to submit.

"Ichigo...?"

* * *

Luna Camilla and Getsuga Tensho clashed again as the blade's owners crashed into each other, flying towards the sky. Backing away, they clashed into each, passing them by. The shockwave of the clash exploded, tearing away some of the surrounding buildings. Ichigo turned and dashed towards Haschwald, tyring to slash him multiple times, but they were all blocked.

"Tch... I guess there's a reason you're the X... the Xiphosura... You're like a damn crab..."

"Heh..."

Using a last Sonido, he appeared behind Haschwald, getting one slash in before attempting another, which was blocked again.

_'Damn this guy's reaction speed! He blocks and dodges most of my hits. And the ones I managed to make don't seem to affect him at all!'_

Turning, Haschwald tried to backhand Ichigo, who flashed away at the last second. Appearing behind him, he ducked under the sword and clashed his blade against Haschwald's, knocking him down. Powering up his blade, he raised it above him. Below him, Haschwald did the same.

"Luna Camilla!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Both of the powerful attacks created an explosion, rocking the buildings around them. Pulling away from the smoke, they stared each other down.

_'Why... Son, born in the wicked darkness... Why?'_

They both dashed in, swinging their swords wildly and clashing away.

_'If only we would have gotten to you... before the Arrancars...'_

Clashing again, Haschwald stared into Ichigo's determined eyes.

_'Would you have fought with us...? If we were the ones... to give you your powers back instead of Kugo Ginjo or the Arrancars... would you have joined? Or would you have denied... everything we are...?'_

"Ichigo!?"

Raising his blade up, Haschwald's armor and shield faded, along with Engetsu. In its place, a blade of Reishi was created, with towers of Reishi surrounding him. Ichigo panicked, turning all around him.

"You should know this technique well... Ichigo..."

"This is...!?"

_"Impossible! A mere human cannot surpass me! You lie!"_

_"It's true Aizen... you can't defeat me with your power... so let me show you mine..."_

_"Nooo!"_

_"This is..."_

"...The Final Getsuga Tensho..."

The blue Reishi faded to black, covering him and turning his own long hair black. Ichigo quickly ran his hand over his face, releasing the dark spiritual pressure of the Menos Mask. Haschwald's medallion broke as all the black Reiatsu flowed out of it. Ichigo put his hands up to block the attack as best as he could.

"Mugetsu!"

Sacrificing his Bankai, Haschwald waved his hand, believing he had finished the battle in a final blow. A wave of darkness rumbled throughout Karakura town, leaving Haschwald to simply stare at the wave of destruction. Turning away, he prepared to walk into the shadow. He gazed back solemnly at the destruction wave.

"...It's better this way, Ichigo... than to have them continue use you..."

Haschwald stopped and rotated around when he felt a spark of pressure. He was shocked when he noticed the hand piercing through the dark flash, grabbing it and clasping in his hand until it disappeared, wounding a good portion of his left arm and breaking his mask off. Ichigo stared at him, unamusement clearly written on his face.

"That... was not the full power... You cannot use the power that doesn't belong to you... You cannot sacrifice... what doesn't belong to you."

With his black blade held high, he slashed Haschwald across the chest, leaving him to bleed out profusely as he descended towards the ground. A flash of light and they crashed into the ground like meteors. Blades held high, the remaining abilities of the Quincy clashed with the remnants of the Arrancar's power. Haschwald glared angrily at Ichigo as he charged his Spirit Weapon, a thin sword.

"And here I was, trying to spare you! I'll finish you here!"

"Not a chance...!"

Dodging under his blade, Ichigo returned fire by stabbing his sword in Haschwald's chest, right through his heart. Haschwald's eyes dilated as he coughed up blood.

"...Impossible..."

Ichigo's hair casted over his eyes as he watched the warrior slide slowly off his blade.

"I thought... I told you not to say that..."

And the final Luna Camilla finished him off. As the blast faded, Haschwald dropped to his knees, chest blown open as he fell to the ground.

"I'm... sorry..."

Ichigo turned away, leaving him to his moment of his last rites.

"...Masaki..."

Turning sharply, Ichigo stared at the body of Haschwald, who had already breathed his last breath.

"How does he...!?"

"You should probably ask your father the next time you see him..."

Ichigo glanced at Aizen out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you know...?"

"Nope... Your father says I talk too much... So I'll shut up for now..."

Before Aizen could move, he was grabbed by Ichigo, who held him up by the collar and released his anger upon him.

"Damn you Aizen! You will stop playing your games and tell me what the fuck does all this mean! What does my mother have to do with this!?"

Aizen held up a hand to Ichigo's face, leaving him confused.

"Please do not yell, Ichigo."

Grabbing him, he slammed him into a tree bark.

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

Another hand grabbed him by his shoulder, leading him to gaze into the narrowed eyes of Soryu. Uryu stood behind her and watched.

"Ichigo... I will explain everything later..."

"You...?"

"I know about your mother and your father... along with your connection to Juhabach..."

"My... Connection? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Obviously she's referring to-"

Aizen was silenced when Soryu punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"I've always wanted to do that."

* * *

From the other side of the destroyed hospital, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Sui Feng sat crouched behind the wall, watching the events. Sui Feng raised Suzumebachi, ready to strike.

"Should we stop her, Lady Yoruichi? Before she talks?"

Kisuke turned away, hands buried into his sleeve.

"No... That would only turn him against us..."

Sui Feng grumbled ("I didn't ask you, asshole...") as she turned away from Kisuke. Yoruichi turned back to discuss Ichigo with Kisuke.

"Do... you believe he would do that? Do you want him knowing the truth?"

"No... But if we keep it from him... Who knows what he'll do...?"

Sui Feng, interested by the conversation, decided to voice her question out loud.

"What is so special about him anyways? You both are making it seem like he would destroy everything..."

When neither Kisuke nor Yoruichi answered, her eyes popped out of her skull, genuinely curious.

"What!? Are you sure he'll turn out like Aizen!?"

"...Only if he knows the truth. I hope it doesn't come down to that... I'm afraid neither I nor anyone else could put him down... Not even his father..."

Sui Feng thought he was kidding, but the absolute serious face of Yoruichi shoved that thought away.

"Would he... would he really be that powerful...?"

"No... I could defeat him... and so could his father."

Kisuke turned and walked to the distant night, Yoruichi and Sui Feng gazing at him.

"It's making the decision to kill him... because in the end..." Kisuke paused, staring into the distant moon. "...we'll deserve it more than anything..."

* * *

Trivia

-For clarification, I am using the 'Ichigo being/was a Quincy thing' Kubo just hit us with, but Ichigo will not be using Quincy powers (Though admittedly, It makes me wanna do a Quincy!Ichigo now...)

-For the translations of previous Volstandigs and attacks.

Steiner: Glaubeiel (Faith of God)

It allows him to absorb attacks in a different form of Sklavarei. The name symbolizes having faith in God to pull through anything.

Reginald: Verrateriel (Traitor of God)

Creates a poisonous angel Reishi Snake (pretty much Mayuri's Bankai, except its head attaches to Reginald, so it moves where he moves. (Like Naruto's latest Nine Tailed form.) The name and the snake refers to Lucifer/Satan/Devil.

Haschwald: Lauferiel (Bishop of God)

Compresses Reishi around him like knight armor, increasing his defense and speed. The fighting style is based from his connection to Ichigo and Isshin(Masaki) and the name is a reference to a priest/overseer of God (In this case, the overseer of Juhabach) and the chess piece bishop, which sits next to the king(Juhabach) and queen.

Recht: Tranchiermesser (Carving Knife/Slicing Knife)

Compresses Reishi into blade for a powerful strike. Think Asuma's Flying Swallow from Naruto.

-Another clarification, Gantenbainne wasn't meant to to have a fight. That section in Ch. 11 was a joke fight because I think they're both ridiculous/uncool characters.

-The Shattering fate title and comment and the quote before it is from chapter 0, the Bleach chapter taking place before the Manga starts.

-Ichigo vs. Haschwald battle is pretty much Ichigo vs. Ginjo with extra things.

-There might be 2 or 3 arcs after this one.

-Isshin will be making his appearance soon.

-Still thinking on whether I want to involve the Zero Division yet. I really want to wait to see what they look like in the Manga.


	16. Weapon of Fate

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

Halibel watched the bright false sun of Las Noches. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Nel walking towards her.

"Neliel."

"Have you seen Ichigo? He hasn't come back yet... I'm a little worried."

Halibel turned back towards the sun.

"... He's with the Quincy woman and his Quincy friend. They're telling him everything..."

Another voice appeared, screaming in rage.

"What!? Everything!? Who the hell thought that was a good idea!?"

Grimmjow appeared behind them, glaring at them both.

"If we hide any more things from Ichigo... He will not trust us..."

"'Cause that's gonna help! He's gonna be pissed when he comes back... IF he comes back!"

Nel panicked as she looked between them, tears nearly falling out of her eyes.

"But he'll come back, right? I mean... you don't think he'll leave us, do you!?"

Halibel closed her eyes, gazing towards the ground, while Grimmjow awkwardly scratched at his cheek.

"Who knows...?"

Grimmjow snorted as he answered.

"I think the old man might know..."

"He won't let him leave..."

"But whose to say he won't destroy him or something!? How do you think he would feel when he discovers that everyone is... that he's... you know!?" No one had an answer.

Halibel turned and walked away, mentally preparing herself for the hell Ichigo is going to wreck when he comes back.

* * *

"Haschwald...?"

"... He's dead, sir."

Juhabach closed his eyes in his last respects of his fallen nephew.

"I'm sorry, Masaki... I did all I could to save him. The Spirit King has already gotten to him..."

"Sir...?"

Juhabach stood from his throne and walked past the young Quincy, passing the picture of a smiling woman with bright orange hair on his way out of his throne room. Traveling below the depths of his castle, he arrived in his dungeon, passing thousands of Arrancars. He arrived at the very last door, kicking it open as he stared at the occupant.

"...Why have you come here, Juhabach?"

"Just letting you know that your son has killed my nephew-in-law."

"..."

"Masaki would be so embarrassed to see you now, Isshin.."

Isshin, dressed in his tattered and dirty Soul Reaper clothing, stared unwaveringly at Juhabach.

"Your son is speaking to Soryu Ishida... She's going to tell him everything..."

Isshin stared away from Juhabach, towards the disgusting walls of his prison.

"I want your son to come here... so he could see you after he has learned the truth about what you and my former wife has done. Do you wish for him to see you like this...?"

"Ichigo... he will do the right thing, no matter what you say to him."

"Really? After such a revelation, you think he will trust you?"

"No... but as long as he doesn't trust you, I have no shame... I've failed him already."

"Even... if he becomes a traitor? Could you really love your son... after what he'll become?"

"He will not become what you want him to be... And even if he does... he will stop your plan."

"I don't think Masaki would like that very much... He wouldn't kill me... Masaki won't let him..."

"Don't hide behind the words of my wife, Juhabach."

"MY wife... Isshin. Don't forget that you were the one who tried to kill her... There's only so much Urahara can keep from him..."

Isshin jumped to his feet, attempting to attack the snide Juhabach, who only stood there grinning in dark fascination.

"You will not be able to save Ichigo from the darkness. The moment the Arrancars got to him before me... was the moment his fate was sealed. Only you and Urahara are to blame for bringing mine and Masaki's plan into fruition."

* * *

"Alright, so tell me what's all this bullshit gotta do with my mother?"

In Uryu's self-sustained apartment, Ichigo, Soryu, Aizen, and Uryu sat in his dining room. Soryu sighed, preparing for the worst.

"Only if your promise to save all of your anger until you go back to Hueco Mundo... Karakura town doesn't needs anymore destruction, Ichigo."

"How bad will this piss me off...?"

"...How do you feel every time you see me?" Aizen stated.

"...Like I want to punch a baby..."

Aizen smirked

"Oh, this is gonna be good... You're going to feel much worse..."

"Aizen, shut up!"

Aizen turned towards the window, sipping his tea with a hidden smile on his face. Turning back to Ichigo, Soryu sighed, placing her face in her palms.

"Ichigo... we've all known about you since before you were born..."

"... The Vandenreich, right?"

"... And the Hollows... and the entirety of Soul Society..."

Uryu stood from his seat on his couch, mouth agape as he stared at his mom. Both he and Ichigo yelled out at the same time.

"Wait, what?"

"You've been written down in history... before Yamamoto even created the Gotei Thirteen. Before his confrontation with Mast- Juhabach..."

Ignoring her little slip-up, Ichigo was about to slam his fists on the table before he calmed himself down.

"What do you mean... by everyone knowing who I am...?"

"The First Spirit King... the very first Hollow... had your life planned out even better than Aizen could... Every Hollow attack that you and Rukia Kuchiki dealt with was to turn you into a Hollow."

"You mean..."

"The reason the Arrancars found you... was because the Spirit King told them to."

Glancing over at Aizen, he closed his eyes to keep from raging on the calm man sipping his tea.

"You... were the Transcended Prophet of the Spirit King. The man of all races, representing his power on Earth. The man who would transcend all races and become the ultimate existence."

"Transcend all races? Where have I heard that...?"

Hearing a very loud sip, the answer became very clear to him.

_Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be destroyed at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to your efforts, I have finally risen to an existence that surpasses both Soul Reapers and Hollow._

"Was that why you were interested in me since my birth... Aizen?"

Aizen took a slow sip of his delightful tea before answering.

"Obviously..."

Soryu tossed a pillow at Aizen, who ducked while he was sipping his tea. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned back to Ichigo.

"Yes, you were the very being Aizen wished to become. That's why he made you his rival."

Waving Aizen off, Ichigo continued, wanting to know the important factor in his existence.

"That's great and all, but what does my mother have to do with this...?"

Soryu sighed, laying back against her chair, appearing like a woman twice her age. Rubbing her sore head, she tried to find the best way to answer his question.

"That's the difficult part..."

Aizen, finally done with his tea, placed it in the sink before turning to interrupt Soryu.

"I'll be taking over from here... This is taking too long and you've become too emotional."

"Aizen, wait! Don't-"

"Kurosaki, your Quincy mother has planned your life out with the Vandenreich from the beginning."

You could here a pin drop in the room at the awkward silence that followed his statement.

"Come again?"

"Your mother, the former wife of Juhabach, intentionally created you. Everything, from your birth to your mother's death to your existence today was planned out by Juhabach."

Ichigo nearly fell over in his chair, shocked at what Aizen was implying.

"What do you mean!? Wife of Juhabach, my ass! What bullshit are you speaking of!?"

"Exactly what I said... Masaki had created you for the sole purpose of being a tool of war. A weapon for the Quincies..."

Soryu continued from where Aizen left off.

"...and the Soul Society. You were... the false unity that would bring together the races that had fought for a thousand years. Unlucky for the Quincies, Aizen manipulated Rukia Kuchiki into finding you first, otherwise you would have taken the place of Haschwald by now."

"My... mother... and my father...?"

"Basically, Kurosaki, your mother and father left their respective factions and created you because of the written prophet. After creating you, they would have fought to have you as a weapon..."

Aizen stared directly into Ichigo's blank eyes, dropping his final bomb.

"... which is exactly what they are doing now... The Thousand Year Blood War is because of your mixed blood of Human, Quincy, Soul Reaper, and Hollow. You... Ichigo Kurosaki... are the reason this war exists... And so long as you exist, the Soul Society will ally themselves with you and Quincies will continue to fight until they have you."

Silence engulfed the room, everyone waiting to see Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo sat in his seat, eyes downcast. He was lost, confused, and angry.

_'But my mother and father... they both fought for me... they were... they were just using me...? Wait...'_

"My mother died for me! And my dad... he fought you to help me! And what about my sisters!? Did they not love them either...!?"

Soryu replied, answering him as calmly as she could.

"Nobody said anything about your father not loving you... He sacrificed his powers to keep Juhabach from getting to you, after all. Your sisters were proof of their love..."

"Do not sugar-coat this, Quincy woman. His father sacrificed his powers to-"

Ichigo interrupted Aizen, screaming at them both.

"But what about my mother!? You only mentioned goat-face!"

Soryu opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, refraining herself from saying anything. Aizen attempted to finish, but another voice interrupted.

"She... was the one who attempted to give you to Juhabach. Isshin's Final Getsuga Tensho did not hurt her... because he loved Masaki too much to kill her. She defeated him and was prepared to turn you over to her husband..."

Turning, Ichigo watched Kisuke walk into the room, Yoruichi and Sui Feng behind him. Kisuke's face was one of regret and dark sorrow. Ichigo gulped as he finished his sentence.

"Until Grand Fisher showed up and... and..."

Kisuke shook his head as he corrected him.

"Grand Fisher did not kill her..."

Ichigo's confused look made Kisuke glance away.

"What!? But... I saw him! He tricked me and tried to kill me! My mom jumped in the way!"

"No... Grand Fisher was defeated... He left the area."

"How would you have known!? You weren't-!"

"Because I was there... I made him retreat, so he couldn't take you to the Spirit King. I stopped Masaki from taking you to Juhabach...I didn't want you to become a weapon for Soul Society, either... but I failed. The Spirit King has a hold on you already..."

"Then... why didn't you save her!? You could have saved her, Urahara!"

"No I couldn't, Ichigo."

"Yes, you could! You were there... you-!"

Aizen chuckled darkly at Ichigo's attempts to deny Kisuke's meaning.

"Why are you trying so hard to deny the obvious, Kurosaki...?"

"Because... Urahara... he helped me! I won't...!"

Ginjo popped into his mind almost immediately. Every word of that man pounded at his skull like a hammer.

_How much do you know...? About your family, I mean._

_ Worried? I would be... since she's visiting a shifty guy like that..._

_ Just what do you know, exactly? What makes you think... you understand Urahara? If I were you... I'd protect my family as soon as possible from him..._

"Ichigo... "

"Shut up, Urahara! I'm not listening to you!"

"I..."

"Damn you, Urahara!"

_ Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?_

"I... was the one who killed your mother... Ichigo... because I tried to kill you first..."

* * *

Trivia

-Might be a little hard to understand what happened, tried the best I could before rushing to class, but quick summary of Ichigo's situation

Basically, Masaki and Isshin were arranged to be married under the guise of a peace treaty. In reality, this was an attempt to make the very special being that was prophesied by the Old Spirit King. Because of this, the Quincies and the Soul Reapers have been fighting to create the ultimate weapon, which was Ichigo. The Spirit King also wants to use Ichigo for his own personal use, hence the reason Halibel, Nel, and Grimmjow found him (Which is how they knew when he died). As such, Ichigo just realized that from the beginning, he had been a weapon/tool to be used by everyone in the world.

-Masaki was married to Juhabach before being arranged to Isshin.

-Aizen is neither an antagonist nor a protagonist. As shown, he saved Ichigo from being a Quincy and being used by Juhabach by sending Rukia. He also wants to kill the Spirit Prince (Leader of Soul Reapers) and he wants to break the boundaries of Soul Reaper and Hollow (What Old Spirit King is). In short, he is actually the enemy of the entire world and he sorta-kinda helps Ichigo.

-Masaki is dead (Sort of). Aizen was not speaking to her earlier.

-Grand Fisher does not know he didn't kill Masaki. He injured her, but Kisuke made him retreat and dealt the final blow to Masaki in an attempt to get rid of Ichigo.

-Isshin used the Final Getsuga Tensho on Masaki to stop her, but didn't follow through with it.


	17. End of Bonds

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

The dark tension that engulf the room pressed deeply into everyone's skin as Ichigo gripped his hands until they bled. Kisuke stared into the ground, unwilling to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo slowly stood, hobbling zombie-like to the door before leaving. No one said anything. Then again, no one had anything to say... well, except for...

"The tension in this room could be sliced with a Zanpakuto..."

"Shut up, Aizen."

"I think I'll excuse myself to escape this unfriendly atmosphere..."

As Aizen stepped forward, he was stilled when a glowing blue bow appeared in his face.

"You dare raise your weapon to me, Quincy boy?"

Uryu narrowed his eyes as he stared at Aizen.

"Do not bother Ichigo... I won't let you twist his mind any further."

Aizen smirked before shattering into glass. Uryu attempted to rush to the door before his mother stopped him.

"There's no point... Nothing will make Ichigo feel any better... we can only hope Ichigo makes a decision... that doesn't involve ending everything."

Uryu stopped, overlooking the people in his room.

"Mother... how do you know about all of this?"

"I'm the Captain of the Third Jagdarmee... I'm privy to information that most others wouldn't know..."

Uryu saw her excuse coming from a mile away.

"Bullshit mother... You wouldn't have known Ichigo's father's side of the story, if that was the case."

Taken aback by her son, Soryu realized how he might have felt. He hadn't forgotten that she was a member of the Vandenreich

"Uryu... I'm not with them anymore..."

"Because dad is gone? You've fought against him for the longest, and now you're suddenly breaking away from Juhabach? How do I know you're not the same as Urahara here!?"

Uryu kicked the door open and walked away. Soryu sighed, holding her head in his head. Kisuke stared out the window, watching as Uryu walked to speak to Ichigo.

"Why... why didn't you kill him after... Urahara?"

"... I tried... I didn't think he would pass my second test... and I didn't think he would come back from Soul Society alive."

"But you never actually tried to do it yourself...?"

"... When he kept fighting back against fate... I knew I made some bad decisions... I was too late to realize that this..._ teenager_ was to be the one to fix everything, not destroy it... Now I have no idea if he'll still do what I'd initially thought of."

"Would... you kill him? If he does?"

"..."

Suddenly, Kisuke and the entire room was shocked as he was kicked out of the window onto the parking lot, leaving him paralyzed when he noticed the long, blue and white barrel of Soryu's rifle.

* * *

"Ichigo..."

Uryu stood next to Ichigo, watching as the rain soaked Ichigo's frame.

_'So angry and emotional... I'm starting to think that his Reiatsu is what is causing the rain...'_

"Ichigo."

"...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"...You at least owe it to your Espada... You are their leader..."

Ichigo turned and slammed Uryu into a car, activating the alarm.

"Their leader!? I'm just as much as a puppet than the rest of them!"

Ichigo slowly fell away from Uryu, falling to his hands and knees. Uryu stood above, unwilling to say anything that would anger him further.

"I... have no one... I am... nothing..."

Suddenly, they were frozen when they heard glass shatter, leading them to peek around the car. Soryu's spirit rifle glared into the eyes of Kisuke, who lied on the ground with shattered glass surrounding him.

"I owe my life to Ryuken and Isshin... to not let you do that..."

"...Ryuken was the same as me..."

"You're wrong... Ryuken was trying to keep you from killing him..."

"So he could be a weapon for Juhabach!? That's what you wanted before! What changed your mind now!?"

Both of the teens were shocked to see Kisuke rage like that, considering how calm and suspicious he is.

"That was not what I wanted... I hate Soul Reapers just as much as the next Quincy, but I did not want Ichigo to become like Juhabach."

"... So you wanted to kill him, too?"

Soryu glanced over to Ichigo, before staring down Kisuke again.

"I did... but Isshin taught me better... So I'll trust him... like I thought you did."

"I- I did tru-"

"You liar! No more excuses, Urahara! I won't let you go through with this!"

A loud bang and a flash later, ended with Yoruichi's foot held high in the air and Soryu pushed back.

"And you... do you believe Ichigo will destroy the world... Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi stayed silent, though stood with a certain degree of sadness. Ichigo felt the same as Soryu with her answer.

_'Yoruichi... wants to kill me, too...? Can... Can I trust anyone?'_

"Silence is just another answer for the guilty. Licht Regen!"

A barrage of spirit bullets followed, with both Yoruichi and Kisuke dodging. Kisuke slid back on the ground, ducking under a black blade as he gazed at the angry face of Ichigo. Recoiling, he and Yoruichi stood shocked at Ichigo. Kisuke held his hands up as he gazed regretfully at Ichigo.

"Ichigo..."

_Urahara..._

_ Yoruichi..._

_ Goat-Face..._

_ Mother..._

_ This world... I hate it..._

_ "Mother!"_

_ Whenever the world hurt me... Mother would fix it... She fixed every thing..._

_ But she can't fix this... no one can... This hole... in my heart..._

_**Everything is a lie!**_

The hole on Ichigo's chest grew wider.

_The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see..._

_Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it._

_ I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'._

_ What truth... do you believe in... Ichigo?_

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

The black Reiatsu roared and thundered, nearly bringing everyone to the ground.

_**"FADE TO BLACK... LA LUNA NEGRA!"**_

Kisuke dodged the black Reiatsu blade and sighed before grabbing his blade.

"... Ichigo... I'm truly sorry..."

He pointed his blade at Ichigo half-heartedly, still denying the battle with Ichigo.

"...Awaken... Benihime!"

Almost immediately, he threw his shield up, blocking the blade as it threatened his life.

"Urahara... do you see that I'm going to drive you into a corner...? Can you feel the killing intention... rolling from my blade?"

Grimacing at Ichigo's cheap shot to him, he tossed his blade to dodge Ichigo's stab, which pushed him back further away. Jumping into the air, Ichigo attempted a flying sweep, ending with Kisuke dodging. Ichigo twisted and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground before clashing with his blade again.

"Urahara, you bastard!"

"..."

Flipping off Kisuke, he landed on the apartment bricks before kicking off and slashing at Kisuke, who blocked as best he could, but was thrown back into a car.

"Kisuke!"

"Don't turn your back on me, cat woman!"

Yoruichi dodged under another bullet before rushing back at Soryu, worry clear in her actions.

_'I have to keep her down... I need to stop Ichigo... Otherwise he'll clearly kill Kisuke...'_

Spacing out, she was almost caught in the leg by another bullet, but was surprised when a golden rocket launcher appeared next to her.

"Sui Feng...?"

"Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben! I won't let you harm Lady Yoruichi, no matter how you feel about the Ryoka boy."

"Move, Goddamnit!"

Sui Feng stared over her shoulder at Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi... I know I hate that man with a burning passion... but do not let Ichigo Kurosaki kill him... I can't, in good conscious, let that happen..."

Yoruichi watched Sui Feng as she prepared to aim her missile at Soryu.

"You sure you can handle her?"

"No... but hopefully you can save Kurosaki and Urahara before I lose..."

* * *

Kisuke hid behind a dumpster, waiting for Ichigo.

_'I really don't want to do this... Ichigo...'_

"You can't hide from me, Urahara!"

Looking above, he slid out-of-the-way as he dodged Ichigo's blade, which created a gigantic ditch behind him. He rolled when Ichigo created a crater where he stood. Glancing forward, he saw Ichigo with his blade held in the air, black Reiatsu pouring from it like wavering flames.

"... Pathetic... Your blade... offends me, Urahara..."

"... Does it..?"

"Yes... your blade is a coward... she has no will to fight... A weapon that isn't willing to fight doesn't belong on the battlefield..."

Recognizing the slight jab, he held his mouth agape at Ichigo's accusing words.

"Wait, are you... are you blaming me for Orihime as well!?"

"Ryuken killed her... so Juhabach would not get his hands on her...! A plan that failed terribly! In the end, all of you were working against me! I'll ki-"

He was interrupted when Kisuke's Reiatsu flared, raging just as powerful as Ichigo's. Holding his blade in the air, he powered up for his attack as well.

"You will not blame me for Orihime's death, Kurosaki... That was not my fault. I became your ally because I realized what I did was wrong..."

Ichigo roared back, anger fueling his very actions.

"That's not good enough! No more of your shady lies!**_ Luna Camilla_**!"

"Sing, Benihime!"

The blast knocked them both off of their feet, nearly destroying the entire complex. Kisuke recovered almost immediately, kicking against a tree. He crouched as he attempted to catch his breath.

"...Damn..."

"Don't relax just yet... Urahara..."

Shocked, Urahara turned, eyes widened as he nearly caught the blade in his chest. However, a body stood between the sealed, torn body of Ichigo and Kisuke...

"...U...Uryu...?"

Ichigo's blade pierced Uryu's shoulder, with Uryu barely grimacing as he looked Ichigo in the eye.

"...Ichigo... you need to stop... I understand how you feel..."

"You can't understand my pain, Ishida! Move it before I sliced through you!"

"...but if you continue this any longer... You will become no better than Aizen or Juhabach..."

Ichigo's hand went limp as he stared down at the ground, tears overshadowing his face. Behind him, Yoruichi grabbed him as she pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear.

"We're not against you, Ichigo... We were trying to keep you from becoming part of this world."

He struggled as he attempted to throw her away.

"You liar! You were... trying to kill me!"

Kisuke stood up, dusting his haori off as he closed his eyes and answered.

"...So you could have gone to Soul Society... You would have become a Soul Reaper... but you would not have fallen as a Hollow nor would you be a human or a Quincy. You would have lived your life normally without worry of Juhabach or the Spirit King."

Ichigo, shocked, gazed at Kisuke, who created a Senkaimon. Uryu was suddenly thrown into a motherly hug as Soryu grabbed him, worrying over his wounded shoulder.

"My baby! Are you alright!? Are you-!?"

"Mother, get off me!"

Kisuke turned on his heel and walked away towards the Senkaimon, Yoruichi following him while carrying the broken and battered body of Sui Feng. Before he could get to the portal, Ichigo's voice stopped him.

"Urahara... I don't think I will ever forgive you..."

"I don't expect you to, Ichigo..."

Kisuke glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo, who turned away from him.

"After this is over with, I will kill you..."

"And I'll be waiting..."

The Senkaimon closed behind the Soul Reapers as Ichigo and the Ishida family watched them leave. Turning back to Ichigo, Soryu caressed his shoulder, making sure he wasn't angry.

"Are you alright... Ichigo?"

"Not really... But Juhabach is the last of my worries now, after that crap you told me."

Uryu blinked at the words of Ichigo.

"What...? He's your biggest enemy now, Ichigo..."

"No, he isn't... I'll catch him another way..."

Uryu sent Ichigo a questioning gaze, trying to understand him.

"How so?"

"... He's after the Spirit King... He wants to kill him and the Spirit Prince and become one with the Spirit Queen. He's also after those keys. Since he visited Aizen, the Oken should be in his grasp..."

Uryu finished where Ichigo left off.

"...And he has the Quincy Korrekturtaste... leaving the Hollow Key..."

"And the Human key? If there is one... I mean..."

"He already has it..."

"It...?"

_The woman... she was... important to Juhabach... I couldn't... let..._

_ 'Orihime...'_

"Yes, your female friend was the other key to the Spirit Queen's resurrection. The last key is the Clavar la Espada."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna find that last key, so he can't resurrect the Spirit Queen... and kill the Spirit king before Juhabach can get to him."

Soryu and Uryu recoiled back, Ichigo's words shocking them to their very core. Above them, watching them from his post on a tower, Aizen smirked, his plans heading further down his planned route.

"You're gonna what!? Do you know what the hell you are doing!?"

"If I represent him... then I'll take his place... I'll make sure this war stops..."

Soryu never mentioned that these were the very same words Juhabach spoke of before he put his plan into action.


	18. Deny My Reality

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

In the quiet castle of Las Noches, Luders walked down the hallway leading towards the outside. He stepped into the cold, limitless night and watched the crimson moon in the sky. Hearing footsteps in the sand behind him, he turned the see the female Arrancar with the blonde hair, matted to her forehead and neck.

"You... your name is Menoly, am I correct?"

"Yes..."

Nodding, Luders turned away from her, embracing the silence once more. Menoly stood next to him, moon-gazing with him. Before she could speak, Luders interrupted her.

"I know what you are about to ask me... Could you have not joined with your friend?"

"Loly? I thought about that... but you were the one to save me... sorta... you know... even though you lost..."

Luders narrowed his eyes as he stared at her sheepish-looks.

"You are not making me change my mind..."

"Well, you tried to save us... and I would have been dead if you haven't."

"..."

"...So here I am, thanking you for saving me. However, don't take me for a begging and desperate woman... these weeks have been hell, dealing with Steiner and his particular hobby. I won't be so quick to join another man's servitude if it ain't worth it..."

"... Follow me..."

He turned and walked away, not looking to see if she was following, though he knew she would.

"For what? Where are we going?"

"...Anywhere we want to, if you'll follow me..."

* * *

Las Noches felt the quaking Reiatsu as it collided within Hueco Mundo. Halibel, Nel, and Grimmjow panicked because they knew whose pressure that belonged to.

"We... are so... fucked!"

"Grimmjow, shut up!"

While Nel and Grimmjow bickered, Halibel dashed towards the eye of storm. She saw Ichigo, followed by the two Quincies, heading towards the palace. Stopping in front of him, she watched as he stormed to her.

"Ichigo... we-"

"Yo!"

Halibel deadpanned when he waved at her and walked directly passed her, the Ishida family sharing the same facial expression. Nel and Grimmjow finally arrived, surprised at the boldness of Ichigo. Waving at them as he passed, he was stopped by Nel's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Ichigo! Aren't you mad!?"

Ichigo gazed over his shoulder, the default appearance of his usual self calming Nel down.

"Nope!"

However, the Espada were all blasted to the ground when his Reiatsu flashed. Looking up, Halibel locked eyes with Ichigo, as he looked down upon her, the image of Aizen flashing repeatedly in his place.

_I never would've imagined that the power of the Espada I so painstakingly assembled would be less than mine alone._

"I brought you all here... and I can just as easily take you all out. Now tell me... where is the old man you all answer to...?"

Grimmjow slowly stood to his feet as he answered.

"Everywhere..."

Turning his attention to Grimmjow, Ichigo flashed next to him as he gripped his shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

It was Nel who answered this time.

"The Spirit King... is Hueco Mundo itself. The sand, the moon, the Reishi in the air... even us... are a part of the Spirit King... I know you've heard him before..."

"I don't know what you're..."

Then he remembered the voice that sounded almost like Zangetsu... the one who guided him through the fight against Quilge and the attempt to stop the Vandenreich Invasion.

_Can you hear their mourning? Their cries raining down in your world, Ichigo? Don't let your world end, Ichigo..._

_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

"... You mean-"

_I'm always here... Ichigo..._

Ichigo didn't even notice the blade going through his chest.

* * *

"Kisuke."

Kisuke turned in his chair to face Yoruichi, sitting in his open window. A face of distress and worry was written on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's Ichigo... he's gone back to Hueco Mundo."

"Eventually he would have..."

Before he could turn back to his desk, Yoruichi appeared in front of Kisuke, jaw locked with her hand.

"And the SRDI has reported that his Reiatsu is suddenly dropping. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have 'suddenly' gone missing," Yoruichi mentioned as she air-quoted their situation."

"What...? Shit, we gotta get someone down there. Find a team and hurry to Hueco Mundo."

"Got it."

* * *

"Lady Yoruichi, I'm glad you picked me for this mission... but why is 'he' with us?" Sui Feng asked as she pointed at the annoyed look on Aizen's face, which would have made Yoruichi laugh if the situation wasn't serious.

"Isn't it obvious, Little Bee? I'm the only one who can open a Garganta besides Urahara. Now stop asking that question."

"Don't call me that!"

Toshiro sighed as he stared at the two of them.

"Why are old people always bickering?"

Kensei and Rose had to agree when they noticed Sui Feng and Aizen going at it like rabid dogs.

"Both of you, shut up! We don't have time for this! Who knows what could have happened to Ichigo by now!?"

The two zipped their mouths shut instantly.

"Now, Aizen, open the Garganta..."

* * *

Ichigo collapsed to his knees, the last thing he heard was his name being screamed as he passed out from the loss of blood. Behind him stood a brown-haired figure dressed in a black colonial jacket with matching boots. He wore tan trousers with a white undershirt. Soryu jumped quickly, rifle appearing in her hand.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The man answered no questions as he drew his rapier from his waist, waving it about as he dropped into a battle stance. Halibel stuttered as she recognized the uniform of him, along with Nel backing away.

"This... is one of the Old One's guards..."

"The Old One?"

"Hogyoku... the Old Spirit King... This man is one of the Denego-"

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

The man's eyes narrowed as he dodged the red beam, rolling and catching his balance on a rock. Uryu turned and noticed the giant snake, its entire body covered in red fur. Behind the snake, a redhead with pink fur across his entire upper body smirked at the group.

"Yo! You guys seem to have gotten into a little trouble..."

"Move, Renji. Stop trying to act cool."

Behind Renji was Rukia Kuchiki, her own hair pressed and curled to her hair in a similar style to Byakuya, including his kenseikan clasping a lone bang hanging on her left side.

"Rukia... Renji..."

They turned to the crawling figure of Ichigo, who attempted to stand up. However, he was promptly elbowed back to the ground, courtesy of Rukia.

"Lay back down, you fool. We'll take it from here. Renji!"

"Got it! Hiko-"

He paused as his snake was destroyed, along with his body splattering blood all over the sandy dunes. He collapsed next to Ichigo, unable to move as well. Behind them all, the man stood, his blade outstretched.

"That didn't work this time... You might want to try something new."

Rukia picked up both bodies and flashed back towards the rest of the group. The man turned and faced the rest of the people as he wiped the blood off of his blade.

"Uryu... and Ms. Ishida... I may need your help."

"Don't forget me, Soul Reaper! I'm not gonna let him take my prey!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the man who nearly blasted her face away with a Cero more than a year ago.

"Aren't you working for this group? I thought all of you weren't on Ichigo's side?"

Turning to a loud sound next to her, Halibel and Nel stood, blades drawn.

"Are you insinuating that I'm a traitor to Ichigo? After all he's done for me? Nobody calls Nel a traitor!"

"Don't refer to yourself in third person, stupid."

"Shut up, Grimmjow!"

Sighing as the two argue, Rukia drew her blade and held the ribbon that suddenly appeared at the end of her blade. Snapping it off, it wrapped around her shoulders and hung from her body like a scarf.

"Bankai..."

* * *

In an area of dimmed light, eight figures stood, all dressed in the similar colonial wardrobe. One lone figure with long, auburn hair and a colonial top with a dress bottom walked to her throne as her Denego stood on either side of her red carpet, swords held up to the air. A feminine voice addressed the warriors.

"It seems... that Ichigo Kurosaki is closer to the Spirit King than we realized..."

The warriors stood silent as they stared to the carpet, where the fight was taking place.

"He's trying to stop the Resurrection. I have to give him his credit for coming so far."

"Tch, credit? For all the luck he's gone through?"

A brutish warrior with a sleeveless jacket and a great axe on his back scoffed as the mistress praised this man. A girl, dressed in a colonial shirt with white pants and a bayonet-rifle on her back, waved the man off as she spoke up for Ichigo.

"He seems capable, that much is certain. You're just scared that he'll kill you."

"Fuck you, stupid broad! I swear if you back-talk me again...!"

"You'll what? Send me back to the kitchen? Good luck with that, Nicholas."

The man named Nicholas growled in anger as he waved his fists at the nonchalant woman. Across from them, a slender male with a cutlass and a privateer hat face-palmed himself at these idiots in front of him. They were both rendered silent as the Reiatsu of the woman shut them up.

"I do not tolerate bickering, Nicholas... Emma. Now... it's time we stormed Las Noches... The gate to my former husband... shall not be released."

She stood and followed towards the gate, her Denego following. She said one last statement to her loyal subjects.

"Sepulto Viresco..."

...And they chanted right back to their royal queen.

"Sepulto Viresco!"

* * *

"Bankai..."

Her sword shattered, breaking into a million pieces and covering the area with ice flakes. The wind began to freeze up as her shards flowed around her.

"Dance... Furisode Shiro Fubuki."

The wind began blowing stronger, destroying the ruins around her. Renji, who as still conscious, attempted to stop Rukia.

"You... know... you're not supposed... to use your... Bankai... in the vicinity of... allies."

"My only ally here is Ichigo... so if you wish to live, it would be best to leave the area."

The Denego glanced around at the crystal shards, intrigue on his face.

"This is very similar to your older brother's Bankai..."

"No... my brother's Bankai was designed around precision and overwhelming blades. The danger of Furisode Shiro Fubuki is because of its utmost destructive dances."

The ribbon on her shoulders circled around her as the icicles formed a halo-like formation above her.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro."

The man was barely able to dodged the halo as it suddenly appeared under his feet, extending into a pillar towards the heavens. As the man dusted himself off, he addressed his notes of her Bankai.

"I see... your abilities are shared with that ribbon. Like your Shikai, as long as you are touching the ribbon, you can use your abilities from anywhere. And unlike Byakuya's Bankai, yours is a Kido-type, where you can use more abilities..."

"You are correct and incorrect at the same time."

Eyes widened, he was too late to notice the small shard next to his eye.

"You are correct about my abilities and being able to use many of them... but you never made mention of the similarity I shared with my brother..."

The shard exploded like a grenade, sending needle shards all around the field, nicking the man a few times.

"...Each of my shard... is its own blade... as each of them..."

"...is a single Shikai... multiplied by the millions. And here I thought Seiden and his Hitenzakura was one of the scariest Kuchiki's I've met."

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she heard him, the ice wavering along with her emotions.

"You've met older Kuchiki's? Then you are not a human, I presume, though I don't think I've believed you were from the start."

"No... I'm a Hollow..."

"Like an Arrancar?"

"No."

Everyone stood silent as they listened to him, only Halibel truly knowing what he was.

"I have no mask fragment. I'm a pure Hollow."

"How the-?"

"Hollows, all created from the Spirit King, were not monsters. We were human-like from the beginning."

Across the field, Uryu was confused, completely misunderstanding the Denego.

"What is he going on about?"

Halibel filled him in on who the Denego were.

"He's a Denego... one of the original Hollows."

"Original?"

"When Hollows were first created, they shared human-like forms. Their power was great, but they found no way to evolve faster until one Hollow decided to eat a fellow being. From there, many Hollowsollows began eating each other to become stronger. A few Hollows, however, refused to follow such a barbaric movement. Those Hollows became known as the 'Denego' because they denied the standard set for Hollows. Many of them were murdered, so only a few survived."

"So, Hollows had bodies before losing them?"

"We were foolish. As we ate, we grew masks. First they were mere fragments. Then, they covered our faces were Arrancar before we became Hollows, not the other way around. The Denego are the opposite of a Fullbringer: A Hollow with human-like abilities."

"Human-like powers... That's... a Quincy! Isn't it, mother?"

"Most Quincy who survived for longer periods of time... are probably Denego. I wouldn't doubt it if Juhabach was a Denego who acquired a Quincy Cross."

The Denego chuckled as he listened to the many theories about his abilities.

"Denego and Quincy are similar, but we use Reishi in different ways... I prefer to deny that relation."

"Then how do you use it...?"

He grinned and pulled an amulet from beneath his jacket.

"I hope you can hear me, Kurosaki..."

Ichigo, who was lying on the ground in pain, kept his attention on the pendant.

_Do you... hate me for that... Ichigo?_

_**"I reject... Sicarius..."**_

* * *

Trivia:

-Good picture I based the Denego from was Evil George Washingto from Assassin's Creed III (Which I've been playing a lot of). Spirit Queen's outfit is from the False King from Demon's Souls.

-Sepulto Viresco means "I Revive from my Burial" in Latin (The Denego use Latin motifs)

-Spirit Queen (The Woman) was the woman speaking to Aizen.

-Denego is Latin for "to deny".

-Denego are earliest Hollows, which were human-like. Instead of a Hollow breaking its mask and becoming Arrancar, the earliest Hollows were beings who ate other Hollows and formed fragments, which eventually became the mask and turned them into the monsters of today. The Denego rejected that cause.

-Denego manipulate Reishi like Quincy, except in a different, soon-to-be revealed way, hence the Spirit Queen is served by them.

-Furisode Shiro Fubuki is Japanese for "Long-Sleeved White Snow Storm". It's an Elemental Kido version of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. I think since Byakuya is now pretty much confirmed dead, Rukia is going to be groomed to replace him in the Manga.

-Hitenzakura is Japanese for "Cherry Tree Blossom of the Flying Heaven.

-Sicarius is Latin for "Assassin".

-Nevermind about Rukia, seems Byakuya is still alive, along with Zaraki in the Manga. However, he's dead in this one and Zaraki is released, but is still being treated.


	19. In Spiritu et Veritate

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_**"I reject... Sicarius..."**_

There was no explosion of Reiatsu or anything, but the words struck deep into the core of Ichigo as he watched the pendant burst into a black shadow that darted around the Denego.

"My name is Realto Havenworth. And I shall be your end, Rukia Kuchiki. I can only hope you live up to the Kuchiki Clan standards."

Rukia gave no answer as she waved her hands around, the ice flowing around as they attempted to shred Realto. But she was caught off guard when they flew right through him. Shocked, she attempted to move before a hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her back as he whispered into her ear, sending a jolt of fear throughout her body.

"That was Existere... an Advanced form of Sonido..."

She watched him as her shards clearly pierced his fleshed, but saw movement on a distant sand dune, confirming that he was still alive.

_'How the hell? It's like... he's leaving a clone behind...'_

"I'm not leaving a clone behind... It is not that simple..."

He stabbed her from behind, unsurprised as he turned and blocked her pure-white ice blade. The shock clearly shown on her face made him smirk as he continued.

"...unlike yours, that is."

However, she smirked as well, leaving him to recoil, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you...?"

"Go no Mai, Yukionna."

The clone woman melted as he watched the puddle form around his feet, picking it slowly before it froze, sticking him to the ground. Glaring over his shoulder, he saw the woman standing away from him, facing her friends as she walked away. Seeing shadowy spots appear on the ground, he glanced up, noticing the pale blue clouds flying over him, until he realized they weren't clouds at all.

"What!?"

"Shichi no Mai, Ame no Hyouden..."

The rain of hail and snow descended, colliding into him and smashing him to ground. Rukia walked towards the rest of the group. As soon as she was about to reach them, a hand stretched out of the frozen snow, clasping her leg and pulling her towards the ground.

"You really didn't think that would stop me, now did you?"

Rukia struggled until she finally broke free, attempting to kick a body that wasn't there. However she noticed the arm of the man was still attached to her leg, which she promptly ripped away from her leg. Hearing the crackle of thunder, she and the group looked to the sky, where an orange and yellow streak of lightning dashed towards the ground.

"Shunko!"

"Captain Shihoin!"

"Light up the sky, Satsukiyami!"

The man was caught in a grand explosion, nearly throwing Las Noches away from its foundations. Yoruichi, hand on her hip, stood valiantly as the smoke and quaking finally cleared away. She tore away her short sleeve haori and passed it towards Rukia as she watched Realto finally stand to his feet. However, his attention seemed to be somewhere else.

"My Lady... why have you come?"

"I'm sorry if I'm stealing your fun... but I sensed the Soul Reapers. I would have assumed you needed help."

Ichigo, finally managing to move into a kneeling stance, was frozen as a familiar voice resonated behind him. Turning, both he and Uryu were the first to nearly trip over themselves.

"Ori-Orihime!? You're-!?"

The woman stared blankly at the two of them as the group recognized her.

"That... is not my name... I'm sorry to have mislead you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was about to dash to grab 'Orihime', but Uryu grabbed him before he could. No matter how close her appearance was to their former friend, the messier locks and the lack of hairpiece clearly revealed to him that this woman and the Orihime they knew were not the same. Her presence was one of...

_** DEATH.**_

_'Definitely nothing like Orihime...'_

"But she's-!"

"Does she even feel like Orihime to you, Ichigo? I feel... as if this woman could erase my existence with a single swing."

When the gentle breeze whispered by them, they knew that woman behind them was _not _Orihime. Before any of them could react, Nel and Halibel quickly grabbed Ichigo, dashing towards Las Noches.

* * *

"He-Hey! Put me down!"

As Ichigo struggled, Nel buried him further into the valley of her breasts as she attempted to protect him.

"No way, do you know who that woman is!?"

"No, but she looks like-"

"No... your friend looks like her. That is the Spirit Queen."

Ichigo, barely managing to peek out from Nel's melons, stared in interest at Halibel.

"Don't you answer to her!?"

"No. We answer to the Spirit King, though we share the same goals with the woman."

"Which is...?"

"Keeping the Old One locked away."

Mentally frowning, realizing what he would have to do sooner or later. However he attentively shot away from his flesh pillows when he realize what she said.

"Wait, you mean that's the woman Juhabach wants!? I thought she was locked away! He said he needed keys to free her!"

However, his question went unanswered as Nel and Halibel stood silent as they opened the door to the entrance of Las Noches. As the door closed, they saw a flash of orange and a twisted grin outside of it as it closed in her face.

"You can't run from me forever... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

As the door closed, Ichigo oddly felt like he was in the middle of a horror film... or worse, like he was being watched by Aizen as he watched the last of her disappear behind the door, the room becoming silent as they waited for her to take the door down. Halibel finally answered Ichigo's question from a while back.

"That's what I want to know. And I want to know who freed her."

* * *

"Oi, the name's Nicholas... I'm about to fuck you up, pretty boy."

Rose scoffed as he faced the burly man, unwavering as he drew his axe. Next to him, Kensei readied his knife, preparing to activate his Bankai if necessary.

"Rose... This enemy... doesn't feel right at all. I know what your Bankai consists of. Don't hesitate to use it if necessary. I'd rather die than lose to this guy."

Rose turned to look Kensei directly in the eyes, unsure about his request.

"You sure? I don't want to-"

"No. Use it if necessary, Rose."

"Alright. I-"

"Hush up all that fuss!"

Rose was interrupted as Nicholas slammed his axe between him and Kensei. Surprised, the shockwave from the blow blasted him and Kensei nearly a mile away. Kensei twirled his knife, clasping the handle with both of his hands.

"Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!"

The smoke and dust cleared, revealing Kensei with purple armbands and twin trench knives who dashed forward, right hand raised in the air for a punch.

"Bakudantsuki!"

Gathering red energy into his fist, he brought it down with force upon Nicholas's axe, causing the man to recoil backwards as he attempted to defend himself. Slowly and slowly, his axe began cracking and breaking apart before he jumped back, unwilling to defend from it any longer. Kensei gave him no break, dashing for an explosive uppercut. Nicholas raised his hands before shouting out.

"I reject! Mor-"

However, he froze when he heard a melodious tune in his head, rendering him shocked. Looking around for the sound, he noticed the blonde Soul Reaper playing his... katana? Rose strummed his fingers on his unsealed Zanpakuto, causing the music to whisper through the air.

"...Do you hear my melodies, Hollow? I can see by your reactions that I'm right... Good. That completes my prelude... time to move into the finale..."

"What!?"

"Ban...kai..."

* * *

"Stay out of my way. I don't need you getting caught in my path."

Toshiro scoffed as Sui Feng dashed towards Emma, who quickly drew her rifle, clashing her Bayonet against Suzumebachi. Sui Feng ducked under the bullet that was shot from the rifle, attempting a sweep kick. Emma jumped, gun preparing to aim before the tip was frozen, blowing ice shards out instead of a bullet. Sui Feng cursed as the ice shredded her arm, turning to yell at Toshiro, who dove in for a slash while Emma was surprised. Clashing again with Toshiro, she was suddenly stabbed in the chest by Suzumebachi.

"Sorry... but you're just not fast enough!"

Toshiro quickly realized something was wrong when Emma faded away into nothing and turned to see her standing, hand outstretched with a chain and pendant shaped like an eye.

"I reject, Oculus."

The eye burst into a dozen tiny gold orbs, surrounding Emma as she sat still. Toshiro and Sui Feng sat, waiting for something to happen.

"What... was that?"

"My Eximo. The release of my powers. I see you are confused... you are most comfortable with Resurreccions, where we Hollows turn into monsters... Denego are more human than anything. Our Eximo is not an explosion of power, because our raw strength exceeds any power an Espada could have. So it is not a release of our true forms, or a transformation. It is simply the power of rejection."

"The Ryoka woman told us as such, but I don't understand this... rejection."

"Eximo rejects Human, Hollow, or Soul possibility. It makes the impossible to others... quite possible for us. An example... my release is named as such because it allows me the eyes of the world."

"Eyes of the world?"

"I can see anything, anywhere, at any possible time. At least, as long as I'm on this world. The entirety of Hueco Mundo is under my gaze, so your sneak attack, Miss Soul Reaper..."

The Sui Feng next to Toshiro faded as the real Sui Feng stood shocked as she faced the barrel of the rifle to her eye.

"...won't work when I can see all around me..."

"Sui Feng!"

A loud bang rung across the empty desert of Las Noches.

* * *

"Bankai..."

As Rose strummed on his unsealed Zanpakuto, a golden flower appeared from the ground, surrounding him, Kensei, and Nicholas. Pollen and dust whirled around the golden tomb, creating the sound of wind chimes through the area.

"Play, Kinshara... Sokyoku Dai Juusanban..."

"What the hell is this!?"

"...Benzaiten."

And then it all cleared away. Nicholas gazed around in confusion, anxious to see what would happen next. Kensei jumped back and landed next to Rose, who held his Katana, glowing with golden energy, in front of him.

"Now, hopefully, you're better at this than you were during the Captain Exam. The last time, you sucked at this and I had to get a haircut."

"Shut up, Kensei...! My beautiful art is gonna rock the stage, so stand back."

"Fuck this shit! I reject, Morsus!"

His hidden earrings burst, leaving studs behind as the energy from the rings covered his body. His unseen tongue ring and belly ring did the same.

"Rose! Hit 'em now!"

Angrily strumming his Zanpakuto, the pollen whipped threw the air, exploding as they scattered around Nicholas. Kensei moved closer to Rose to keep safe as he watched the explosions commence. The dust cleared, revealing Nicholas's broken body, hunched over as he laughed.

"Hahaha! That didn't hurt at all! Is this all your Bankai can do, Captain!?"

"Shit. Rose, I'm goin' in. Cover me!"

Kensei dashed in as whips of golden light stretched past him, attaching on to Nicholas. Tuning his handle like a guitar, Rose created more pollen that scattered towards Nicholas.

"That explosive pollen won't work!"

However, when no explosion commenced, he was rendered speechless as the world began darkening and closing on him. Forcing his eyes open, he was confused when he saw two versions of the white haired captain dashing at him. More of the music rung through his ear, angering him.

"Quit with that crappy ass music! It's pissin' me off!"

"Monosugoi Arashi!"

Kensei punched Nicholas, slamming a tempest of wind and energy into his chest, blasting an entire hole into the side of Rose's Bankai.

"What the hell, Kensei!? Now my precious Kinshara looks ugly!"

"Stop bitching, Rose! We don't have the time, he's getting back up!"

True to Kensei's word, Nicholas, whose clothes were tattered to Adam and Eve proportions, raged as he ran back into the flower, axe held high as he laughed.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Motherfucker... This guy's worse than Kenpachi!"

"My Eximo... it rejects all form of pain! I am immortal! Bwwaaaahhhhaahahhahaa!"

Rose sweat-dropped as Kensei readied himself.

"Pretty sure I read this in Shounen Jump before..."

"There's no time for your Manga references!"

* * *

"My apologies, Captain Feng. I tried to freeze the bullet before it got you."

"Don't worry about it... it's too late now..."

Sui Feng held her hand over her left eye, which was blown out. Toshiro hovered next to her, Daiguren Hyorinmaru released as he stared at Emma.

"How are we gonna hit her if she's that fast? If she can see everything?"

"Those orbs..."

Toshiro looked up towards the golden orbs, which seemed to blink as they twirled and twisted in the air.

"They're like... satellites... they record the images and send them to her. I saw one look at me when I tried to ambush her."

"So we either move around them... or we destroy them."

"Both of those would be your best options... but I can see both you before you attempt that. I'll kill you before you get a chance."

Both of the Captains mentally prepared themselves as Emma spoke to them, reloading her rifle all the while. Popping the last shell in, she snapped her stock back on the barrel and aimed at them.

"I hope you two have something special in store for me. I want someone to entertain me before I go after Kurosaki."

* * *

Glancing at Grimmjow, who was joined by two other male Espada, battle against another Denego, Yoruichi turned her attention back to Realto.

"So... I understand a bit of this Existere. You reject your Reiatsu away from you, leaving behind your physical body, which is covered by Reishi. That remaining Reishi then uses Sonido to catch back up with your Reiatsu. The spark of Reiatsu is where you're going to move to and the Reishi protects the body until it catches up. It's basically a Gemelos Sonido and Blut Vene into one movement. And your Eximo, Sicarius, allows you completely reject your bodies existence. "

"..."

"Hollows using Quincy abilities, eh? That's intriguing. But you're not fast enough to keep up with, sweetheart."

Realto's eyes widened when she flashed and kicked him in the head, following up with a slash. Realto attempted to block, but failed as the lightning struck his chest too quickly for him to react. He crashed into a pillar. Yoruichi attempted to follow-up, but was held back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Who the fuck is-!?"

She paused when she saw the wicked grin of Juhabach over her shoulder.

* * *

Trivia

-Existere means 'to be existing' in Latin. As described, it rejects the spirit away from the body, leaving the body to catch up while the Reishi protects the body from dying. Basically, Gemelos Sonido/Uematsu with Blut Vene.

-Go no Mai, Yukionna is Japanese for 'Fifth Dance, Snow Woman'. Basically, Toshiro's Ice Puppet.

-Shichi no Mai, Ame no Hyouden is Japanese for 'Seventh Dance, Heavenly Field of Eternal Snow'.

-Oculus is Latin for 'eyes'

-Eximo is Latin for 'to Release'. Their releases are more like the Fullbringers and not epic Transformations. The spirits, orbs, etc. are like Orihime's fairies. As stated, they reject impossibilities.

Sicarius rejects Realto's body.

Morsus(Latin for 'pain') rejects pain, which no one on Bleach can do, regardless of how resilient they are.

Oculus rejects the limitations on vision. She can see all around her.

Shun Shun Rikka(Not the 'true' name of the powers) rejects events.

- Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juusanban: Benzaiten is Japanese for 'Golden Sal Tree's Sonata Number Thirteen: Benzaiten. Benzaiten is the Japanese name for the Hindu Goddess Saraswati, which means 'She who has flow'. She is the Goddess of anything that flows through the mind (Knowledge, Music, Art, Speech, etc.)

-Monosugoi Arashi is Japanese for 'Earth-Shattering Tempest'

-Spirit Queen's appearance is basically an evil Orihime.

-Manga Rose was referring to was Naruto's Hidan, but technically he shouldn't be able to because Hidan didn't exist in Naruto in 2003(Where Bleach takes place now.)

-These next couple of chapters will reveal more Bankais.

-Title means 'In spirit and truth'


	20. Lightning Strikes Once

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"This is annoying!"

Ichigo paced around the hall of Las Noches as he waited for the Spirit Queen to open the door. Halibel sighed at Ichigo's impatience while Nel was sitting on a high pillar, just as anxious as Ichigo. The woman's voiced pierced through the door.

"I only want to talk, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm not talking to you! The only thing you'll hear is the sound of my blade! Come in here and fight if you're not afraid!"

Ichigo fell onto his behind when the unamused face of 'Orihime' appeared in front of him. Ichigo rolled away, attempting an uppercut slash. However, right before his eyes, his blade disintegrated, leaving no trace of a blade. A golden throne appeared behind her as she sat in it, crossing her legs and setting her cheek on her fist.

"Now... we may converse. I do not mind if your friends stay. Interrupt, and your existence... will be erased."

Ichigo stopped when he felt that _man's _Reiatsu.

"We don't have time! Juhabach is here now! Who knows how many people will die if he is left free! Give me back my sword!"

"Talk to me first... we'll discuss Juhabach later."

* * *

"Juhabach!?"

"Where... is Kagura?"

Yoruichi flashed away from Juhabach, sword prepared in her hand.

"Where is Lady Kagura? I can sense her."

_'Is he talking about the Spirit Queen?'_

"You'll have to go through me to get to the Spirit Queen..."

Juhabach frown as he gazed towards the sky, an angry, agitated look placed on his face.

"Is she conversing with Ichigo Kurosaki? That is whom you are really defending. Step aside, and I shall spare you."

"We won't, you son of a bitch! Grrrraaaaaggggghhhhhh!"

Yoruichi turned as a flying blur dashed beside her, easily swatted away by Juhabach and landing next to her. She noticed a blue and white panther attempt to stand up, legs wobbling as blood covered his crown and face.

"Grrrrr... You motherfucker!"

"Wait, you're gonna get yourself killed! You, get away from him! You'll all di-"

"Renovate! Araña Castillo!"

Yoruichi covered her eyes as the dust exploded, revealing a bony spider with cannons and turrets attached to its fangs and knees as Asguiaro's top half sat in the middle point.

"What the hell are you idiots doing!? You can't beat him like this!

A giant bird-man next to her cawed as he dashed by her, whipping her hair around her face.

"Then help us, woman! Don't just stand there!"

Luders dashed towards Juhabach, sword raised as Asguiaro hopped next to her, aiming his knees at Juhabach.

"Cañón de Artillería!"

Cannon balls made of Reiryoku blasted towards Juhabach, who dodge Luders and Grimmjow and blocked the cannon blasts.

"Their right, Yoruichi. We need all the help we can get if were to stop the Denego and the Vandenreich."

"Kisuke!"

She turned to the Senkaimon opening behind her, revealing Kisuke, Jushiro, Shunsui, and Shinji step out. Juhabach snarled as he watched the people being summoned, but was shocked when a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn around to whoever dared to touch him. He was surprised at seeing the grinning face of Kenpachi Zaraki, whose eye-patch was already released.

"Yo! Long time, no see, eh?"

* * *

"Why do you want to talk with me? Leave me alone! You were never a part of my plans!"

"But you are a part of mine... Ichigo Kurosaki... I've been-"

"Of course you've watched me! So has everyone else in the fucking universe!"

Kagura closed her eyes, shaking her head at Ichigo's blatant disrespect. Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she used her overwhelming presence to force Ichigo into the ground.

"Please respect me, Ichigo. I have done the same for you."

"You... you're trying to stop me! I have to move past you, like every other obstacle!"

Kagura stood up and slowly sauntered over to Ichigo, leaning down to caress his cheek.

"You're so rude and inconsiderate, Ichigo. Referring to me as an obstacle? After all I have done for you?"

"Done for me!? What the hell have you done for me!?"

"After I have used my powers to heal you... so many times?"

"You... that was Orihime! You did nothing! You are not the same person as Orihime!"

She gripped his jaw, producing a fish effect with it as she made the very same kissing effect with her lips towards him, falsely pouting like Orihime, which looked out-of-place on her wicked face.

"But those were... MY... powers, Ichigo... That accursed orb, named after my dear former husband, gave those to her because it thought she was the original. My husband's legacy... giving a look-a-like my powers... because he desired it so. So you should thank my husband, technically, for being so devoted to me that he thought to clone me through Orihime Inoue..."

"She's no clone! She was a real human being! Don't dishonor her in front of me!"

Kagura, shocked, jumped away when a blue energy blade swiped the bottom side of her chin.

"What... what is this?"

"I remembered how the Quincy formed their spirit weapons... so I attempted to copy them... By forming a Cero and condensing it into a smaller, constant form, I can create a blade of Reiatsu."

Nel and Halibel was shocked as they noticed his new ability.

_'To create such an ability in such a short time... he's truly stepped into his Arrancar shoes...'_

"I call it 'Cero Corte'. Got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The creepy, excited grin formed even while her chin was dripping blood unnerved Ichigo, as he imagined painful things happening to him for defying her. Suddenly, she dropped her head back and began laughing like a cliché comic book villain.

"Hahahahaha! You are an interesting man, Kurosaki! I can see why such a woman was interested in you!"

Ichigo stared back at her as she began cackling like a mad hag.

"Ooookaayyy... I guess I'll just kill you before the men in the white coats appear..."

"We're wearing white coats Ichigo..."

"Human joke, nevermind that, Nel."

"I don't get it."

"Shut up, Nel!" Nel pouted and turned away.

Ichigo dashed at the slowly calming woman, who dodged and grabbed the back of his neck, kissing his forehead as she dodged the red beam from the side of her. Ichigo reared his head around, glancing at someone he didn't expect to see so soon.

"Urahara!"

"I should reprimand you about your dating choices, but now would not be a good time."

"Kisuke... Urahara..."

Kisuke and Ichigo narrowed their eyes at the lazy smirk upon the woman's face.

"Two men at the same time? Now I feel like quite the naughty wife..."

* * *

"Move, Kisuke! The Spirit Queen's after Ichigo, you gotta stop her!"

Kisuke, eyes widened, stared back at the castle as he looked between both Yoruichi and the distant building.

"I can't leave you here with Juhabach. Ichigo will live... the world is after him, anyway... They'll need him alive."

"No, damnit! Go after Ichigo! Put whatever bullshit feelings between you two behind you and go save him! I can take care of myself!"

"You sure, Yoruichi?"

"Of course, now get going while Kenpachi's occupying him!"

Nodding, Kisuke disappeared, leaving Yoruichi and Kenpachi to face Juhabach while the remaining captains dashed off to battle the other Vandenreich and Denego. Yoruichi turned her eyes upon Juhabach, who ducked under another slash. Looking down at her Zanpakuto, she closed her eyes before raising it to the sky.

"Bankai."

And the heavens roared and crashed upon her call.

* * *

Toshiro and Sui Feng laid on the ground, bleeding and weakened as Emma stood over them, very few cuts on her body.

"...Tch, I wonder how Her Highness is doing?"

Emma turned at the sound of a cough behind her. She saw a sickly, pale man with long hair and non-matching eyebrows. He wielded two swords connected by a rope, pointed directly at her as finished his coughing fit.

"Ummm... Not trying to be rude or anything, but can you please try to not die before we fight, Soul Reaper? I'm still bored, and I want at least one challenge before I call it quits."

As soon as she said that, the man began coughing again, causing her to face-palmed herself as she sighed. When Jushiro finally stopped, he glared at her as he readied himself.

"Alright... I'm done now. Let's begin."

* * *

"You guys havin' fun down there?"

On top of the golden flower, Shinji stared down at Rose and Kensei with his usual bored expression. Kensei yelled back up to Shinji as he dodged another axe attack.

"Not really... You could help make it easier! This guy's immortal! We need somethin' of the mental persuasion, Shinji!"

"Oh... if that's the case..."

Shinji sat cross-legged as he pulled a candy bar from his robes and watched the ensuing battle.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!"

Shinji took his first bite as he continued watching.

* * *

"Be still!"

Aizen dashed around as he watched the old man shoot at him repeatedly with his pistols.

"I'd rather not. This is quite fun."

"Then if you're not takin' this seriously, then let me have the fun."

Aizen gazed over his should at Shunsui, who already released Katen Kyokotsu and was ready to do battle.

"Feel free to take over, Captain Kyoraku."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

Kenpachi himself was paralyzed as the waves of light flashed around Yoruichi, with one lightning bolt connecting to her hand, which held a small black stiletto.

"Shunshin Satsukiyami..."

"Woman, are you gonna take the fun outta this battle!? Don't be so hasty!"

Yoruichi ignored Kenpachi as she dashed past him towards Juhabach. Disappointment written on his face, his frown was turned upside down as he saw a stumbling figure attempt to get away from the battle.

"Hey! Where ya goin'!?"

The figure began skipping away faster. Behind Kenpachi's head, a joyful Yachiru, happy that her 'Kenny' was back to normal, appeared and pointed towards the fleeing man.

"Forget the Nazi! Go after him, Kenny!"

"I don't wanna get caught in that lightning! You ain't gotta tell me twice!"

Kenpachi rushed to catch up with Realto, who was heading towards Las Noches.

"Come back...! I just wanna chop off a leg!"

* * *

"Quite angry... You sure you can defeat me by yourself? It took more than that to fight me last time."

"Cut the bluff... you can't use Zanka no Tachi for months. Without that, you're just an hyped-up Quincy."

Frowning, Juhabach pulled his arms into an a stance, summoning an arrow between his hands.

"Massen Vernichtung Smittel!"

The arrow formed a more rounded shape, flying out of his hands like a rocket. Yoruichi managed to dodged barely as the weapon exploded next to her. While she dodged the basis explosion, the shockwave pushed her away from the epicenter.

"I'll show you, Yoruichi Shihoin... why I am the 'A'... why I am hailed as 'the Almighty'..."

Yoruichi dashed in, stiletto clashing with Juhabach's broadsword in the middle of his speech.

"I don't want to hear it, old man! Rupture, Shunshin Satsukiyami!"

Juhabach used his Hirenkyaku to dash between the multiple lightning strikes. The last bolt was blocked with his hand before he lobbed it at Yoruichi. Before it could hit her, the lightning switched paths towards her stiletto.

"So... it works like a lightning rod?"

"Of course. My Shunshin Satsukiyami is a conducting rod, catching lightning from the heavens and redirecting it with my Reiryoku. Not even Lieutenant Sasakibe's Bankai can match the versatility of mine."

Yoruichi held her hand up, energy and lightning forming at the end of her fist.

"Storm the heavens! Shunshin Satsukiyami!"

Enhanced with her Shunko, the beam was easily twice as large as the explosion of Massen Vernichtung Smittel. Juhabach's eyes widened as the blast struck him as he attempted to escape, knocking him into a tower and blowing most of his body apart.

"GGGGAAAAGGGHHHH! DAMN YOU!"

Yoruichi watched as the explosion rumbled across Las Noches, turning everyone's heads towards the eye of the storm. Out of the rubble, Juhabach, hopping on his last leg, held his bloody right stump as it attempted to regenerate.

"What!? Why won't it-!?"

"I heard Soryu say you were most likely a Denego. I was able to slip a poison onto Satsukiyami before I attacked. If you do, the poison will integrate itself into your system and kill you off anyway."

"You... you... won't stop me from getting my prize! I will be the victor, not Kurosaki!"

"Tch, what are you-?"

The entire are went quiet as the temperature in the air dropped to freezing point. Growling, Juhabach held himself together as the feathers descended from the sky, surrounding him.

"Quincy: Volstandig..."

The area exploded as Juhabach's feathers swirled around him, obscuring Yoruichi's view of him.

"Mutteriel..."

Before he could attack, Yoruichi held her blade to the sky, form a thin streak of lightning that separated and spread the clouds.

"Not on my watch...! Rend the skies asunder!"

The lightning struck down, flowing all around her as she swept her blade into the barrage of feathers.

"Shunshin Satsukiyami!"

* * *

Kisuke and Ichigo tried many times to cut Kagura, but failed before they could land a blow upon her. In the middle of their chase, the room shook and rumbled as everyone fell to the floor. Kisuke rubbed his head sheepishly as he stared into the ceiling.

"Yoruichi? She's going all out, huh!?"

"I've... never seen Yoruichi like this..."

Ichigo was left in awe at the destruction Yoruichi was creating. He felt as if her powers alone would rip Hueco Mundo apart.

"She's really scary, huh, boys? Too bad I was rooting for her."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kagura smiled a distant far off smile as she seemed to remember something.

"He''s like... a clingy ex-boyfriend... a stalker, if you will... Nothing will stop him from coming towards me... He's the type... who would break his composed state and go into a fit of rage if his trophy is out of his reach. He would simply... remove the obstacle."

As she said that, the Reiatsu drowning Las Noches began to fade, rendering Kisuke into pools of sweat as his eyes widened. He was left speechless as he tried to convert the situation into a dream.

"Yoru... Yoruichi...?"

And then... it completely disappered. And at the same time, across the sands of Las Noches, two souls screamed into the heavens.

"YYYYYOOOOORRRRUUUUIIIICCHHHI III!"

* * *

Yoruichi gazed blankly ahead, seeing nothing... just waves and waves of sand... and one building...

_Is this... it? Is this... blank place... where everything... ends...?_

The answer was given to her as she coughed up blood, the feeling of the hole where her heart was blasted away becoming numb to her. She dropped her newly resealed Zanpakuto, which began to disintegrate, as she fell to her knees. Her last vision was of the flowing black coat of Juhabach as he floated towards the palace of Las Noches before she collapsed to the ground, hair pooling around her face as blood poured out of her fatal wound.

_I'm sorry..._

_Kisuke..._

_Sui Feng..._

_...Ichigo..._

_...But lightning... can only strike once..._

* * *

Trivia

-Kagura means 'Sacred Ritual' in Japanese. Orihime is not a clone, however, but her similar appearance to Kagura caused the Hogyoku to give her the powers she desired, which was Kagura's, due to their similar appearances.

-Araña Castillo is Spanish for 'Spider Castle'. It's based from Asguiaro's Quincy abilities during the Manga.

-Cañón de Artillería is Spanish for 'Artillery Cannon'.

-Cero Corte is Spanish for 'Zero Cutting Edge'.

-Massen Vernichtung Smittel is German for 'Weapon of Mass Destruction. Basically, a stronger arrow.

-Shunshin Satsukiyami is Japanese for 'Flashing in the Dark Rainy Night'.

-Mutteriel is Mutter (Mother in German) with -iel (Of God). The name would be 'Mother of God', which refers to Mary.


	21. Descent to Madness

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_ "Hey, Kisuke! What are you doing? Me and Tessai are going to hang out at the hideout, wanna come? We can invite the others!"_

_ Yoruichi and Kisuke, only a few decades old, stood outside Kisuke's home in the Tenth district of the Rukongai. Unsurprisingly, Kisuke was working on something new and didn't have time to socialize._

_ "Sorry... I can't... I just..."_

_ "Tch, Kisuke, put your little wooden doll up! We're going to have some fun!"_

_ Kisuke was reluctantly, but not struggling, dragged away by Yoruichi as he dropped his project in his room. They arrived at the underground hideout where Tessai, Aizen, and a few other boys and girls where they were talking and training. One boy, with spiky, black hair angrily pointed at Aizen, nearly poking him in the glasses._

_ "Who the hell invited this guy!? You ruin everything, asshole, and you fucking know it!"_

_ "I am not at all sorry if my presence offends you, Kaien. If you hate me so much, then leave."_

_ "Gaaarrrggghh! Damn you!"_

_ "Guys, calm down! The true party has just begun because I showed up! So stop fighting each other for no reason and start fighting over me, boys!"_

_ Kaien and Aizen rushed over to Yoruichi, pushing and punching each other the entire time._

_ "Hello, Lady Yoruichi! You are looking nice, as usual!"_

_ "Stop being an ass-kisser, Aizen! How's it goin', Yoruichi!?"_

_ In the background, Kisuke sat away from the group, sheepishly rubbing his head as he felt awkward overlooking the Yoruichi while she pretended to pose for the boys/. An unnamed boy took notice of him, staring at him oddly as he pointed._

_ "Who the hell is this guy?"_

_ "Oi, that's my friend, Kisuke Urahara! We finally got him to come out of his man-cave..."_

_ "...You kidnapped me, Yoruichi..."_

_ "... So I brought him with me! You should be grateful, Kisuke, that I wasted my valuable time on you...!"_

_ "Yeah... grateful, alright..."_

_ "Hello, Kisuke Urahara..."_

_ Kisuke turned, jumping back when a blue-haired boy with golden eyes stared at him with a very disconcerting smile._

_ "Hi... and you are...?"_

_ "My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi... I have heard of your inventions. They are very impressive, Kisuke. I myself am... a man of science."_

_Kisuke was creeped out as his tongue rolled out for a second as he smiled at him._

_ "Oh! Uhhh... thanks... I guess..."_

_ Across the rocks of the hideout, Yoruichi sat next to Aizen, who watched Kisuke and Mayuri, and another boy, whose name was lost to her._

_ "Why are you with that guy? He's havin' a conversation with Kurotsuchi, so he has to be weird!"_

_ "He is, a little bit... but that's my friend, so don't talk badly about him. Not when he created this place for us."_

_ Aizen suddenly looked... intrigued? One of his soon-to-be trademarked smirks appeared on his face. Away from the group, Kisuke smiled as he listened to Mayuri's many theories, her words reaching him from a distance._

* * *

_ "Kisuke, where are you!? Kisuke!?"_

_ Yoruichi and Tessai hopped through the rubble of the ruined building, attempting to find Kisuke. When they found him, he was crouched on the ground, a black haori thrown over his shoulders as he stared at a blonde woman with the same hairstyle and color as Kisuke. If the situation wasn't so terrible, Yoruichi would have thought she was sleeping, with the peaceful way her eyes were closed as her hand gripped on to Kisuke's arm._

_ "...Kisuke...?"_

_ "..."_

_ The silent, angry look on Kisuke's face made her recoil when she tried to speak to him. Rearing her hand back, she rebuilt her courage to address him._

_ "...Kisuke... I'm sorry... I-"_

_ "Don't be. She... won't be gone for long..."_

_ "What...? Kisuke, what are you doing?"_

_ Beneath him and the haori, a pink orb encased in glassed glowed brightly, shining as it neared his mother._

_ "Kisuke, what is that!? Put that away!"_

_ "..."_

_ Kisuke raised the orb to the fallen body of his mother, watching as her body violently shook. White foam began pooling around from her mouth as a despairing scream resounded through the ruins._

_ "Kisuke! What's happening!? You need to stop!"_

_An explosion of Reiatsu from the body was released, blasting them back into Tessai, who caught them._

_ "Kisuke, what is happening...?"_

_ "She's... alive...! She's alive! Mother, I'm here!"_

_ He broke free from Tessai's grasp as he ran to the hunched over Hollow._

_ "Kisu...ke..."_

_ "Mother, I'm here!"_

_ "Ki...su...ke... why...?"_

_ Those were her last words before she roared into the sky. Lifting her arm, she aimed a spike for her son's heart. Kisuke nervously backed away before his mother was kicked by Yoruichi._

_ "Kisuke, you need to move!"_

_Tessai used a Bakudo to keep her still while he helped Kisuke._

_ "Kisuke, I'll cover your escape. She will continue to come after you!"_

_ Kisuke watched as Tessai and Yoruichi attempted to fight his hollowfied mother with their fists and Kido. He knew they wouldn't last long, at this rate. There isn't much you can do against a former Captain of Gotei Thirteen, even if she was retired._

_ "I... I..."_

**_ Do you want to save them?_**

_ "Wha-!? Who... who are you!?"_

**_ Can you understand me...? It is of the utmost importance that you hear me, otherwise you will be viewing your friends in a body bag._**

_ "What... are you my...?"_

**_ Obviously, fool. I believe you are ready... Say my name proudly... or don't say it all._**

_ "You're not very nice... You sure you're my Zanpakuto?"_

**_ ...Is that really the question to ask now, fool? Now wake me up... It was becoming rather... droll... in this mad castle you call an inner world. Now say my name! It's-_**

_ "Awaken from your slumber... and don't fail me... Benihime!"_

* * *

_ "Thanks, Kisuke... You saved us, even if you passed out while she was still alive."_

_ Kisuke stared out the rainy window in Yoruichi's infirmary room in the Shihoin mansion. A tall, dark-skinned man, dressed in a long-sleeved haori tied together at the waist with the handle sticking out from the inside of his robes walked into the room. The high collar of his haori did little to hide the stern expression on his face._

_ "Damnit, Yoruichi... Every time I turn my head, you're in more trouble... Can't you sit and train in the yard like a normal noble brat?"_

_ "Sorry Uncle Ichi... but I had to save Kisuke from his mother! She was attacked by a Hollow and..."_

_ "Cut the shit, Yoruichi. Former Captain Sasuki Urahara was murdered by the Quincy. I had Stealth Force members watching you both the entire time."_

_Yoruichi opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unable to make an excuse. Kisuke only turned around, a dejected look upon his face, and held his hands out, as if he was prepared to take his punishment._

_ "Kisuke, don't! It's not your fault!"_

_Kisuke face, covered in dirt and sweat, forged itself into a falsified smile, attempting to comfort Yoruichi._

_ "...Don't worry, Yoruichi... I'll be fine."_

_ Raiichi Shihoin stared at the face of his niece, wrought with guilt and depression. Instead of acknowledging Kisuke, he only turned on his heel and walked away, his lieutenant, Sui Feng, treading along behind him._

_ "What are you doing, boy? I didn't see anything under that cloak."_

_Kisuke, confused, looked at Raiichi, who waved over his shoulder._

_ "But... but you just said..."_

_He was scared when the man flashed in front of him, holding him by his head as he looked him in the eye._

_ "I... did not see anything... under that cloak. Do I make myself clear?"_

_ Kisuke could only nod as he watched the man let him go and marched out of the room._

_ "And if anyone asks, boy, you're with us. I'm investigating you to see if you're fucked in the head."_

_ Turning the corner, Raichi said no other word. Kisuke was confused as he listened to him, but Yoruichi filled in for her uncle unstated words._

_ "He means you can stay with us, Kisuke!"_

* * *

_ When Yoruichi tried to reach Kisuke, she was surprised when Tessai blocked her out._

_ "Oi, Tessai, move! I need to see what's wrong with Kisuke!"_

_ "He's... not in the mood..."_

_ "Move it, lug!"_

_ Yoruichi dropped kicked him as she ran into the room of Kisuke, who was tinkering with his 'toys' again. It was a wooden doll, but flat._

_ "Kisuke... what's the matter? I heard from Kaien that you're were a little sour at his clan's party."_

_ "No... it's nothing... I just found out what Mayuri did..."_

_ Yoruichi looked confused until she finally remembered the odd boy who Kisuke was friends with._

_ "You mean the Fifth Seat of my uncle's division? That weird boy who likes to dress up in make up sometimes?"_

_ "Don't call him weird!"_

_ Yoruichi jumped back in shock as Kisuke screamed at her. Kisuke apologized and went back to angrily working on his invention._

_ "...Sorry, Kisuke... what did he do?"_

_ "... During a mission with his upper seats, he killed a Quincy and experimented on his body... He's now being held in the maggot's nest for using his Bankai on Captain Shihoin when he discovered him."_

_ "...Really?"_

_ "... I told him to wait... that was not what he was meant to do... Too hasty, that idiot was..."_

_ Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in anger as she realized his implications._

_ "Wait... you're supporting him? Do you not realize that those were the actions of criminal!?"_

_Kisuke jumped away when Yoruichi's voice raged in his ear. He waved his hands in surrender as he attempted to explain Mayuri's actions._

_ "He's not bad...! He was... he's just a... little misguided, that's all."_

_ "A 'little' misguided!? He tried to kill my uncle! He's a psycho!"_

_Hearing that word set Kisuke on edge as he hopped to his feet and yelled back into Yoruichi's face._

_ "He's... he's not a psycho!"_

_ "He is! You can't seriously agree with this man! He's the reason we're at war! He's the reason the old man ordered the extermination of the Quincy!"_

_ "Do you think I'm a psycho, too!? All he wanted to do was study a Quincy! I would have dreamed of such a moment! Do you think I'm crazy, as well!?"_

_ Kisuke's cheeks burned red as he attempted to catch his breath. Yoruichi's eyes hardened as she glared back into his._

_ "Yes. If you support this man after what he's done, then you are just as bad as he is!"_

_ Kisuke turned away from her continuing to work on the Tenshintai. Yoruichi, glaring away from him, was suddenly interested in what he was making._

_ "What is this, anyway?"_

_ "Don't worry about it... It's just the work of a mad psycho, after all..."_

_ Huffing in anger, Yoruichi angrily walked away, slamming the door on her way out. Kisuke stared at her over her shoulder before returning to his work._

* * *

_ Kisuke did his best to avoid Yoruichi after what had happened recently. He didn't know what to say to her. However, his luck eventually ran out as he walked into his room, noticing her staring out the window._

_ "Yoruichi..."_

_ Snapping out of her stupor, she turned to look at Kisuke, angry tears running down her face. However, the look in her face disappeared as she saw him._

_ "Oh, Kisuke...! I didn't... expect to see you here..."_

_ "... In my room?"_

_ Yoruichi suddenly looked around, realizing where she was._

_ "Oh, crap! I forgot... I usually came in here when something I wanted to talk to you... But... I forgot you... were mad at me..."_

_ "I'm not mad at you, Yoruichi... I... I just didn't want people to look at me... the same way as they judged Mayuri."_

_ "No one thinks you're weird..."_

_ Kisuke's pointed look made her roll her eyes as she restated what she meant._

_ "...Well, at least I don't..."_

_ "You're worse than me, cat woman. Who else gets the sick pleasure out of shocking everyone when you're naked?"_

_ Yoruichi gasped in false shock as she pretended to get angry at Kisuke._

_ "I am not worse than you! And you do too, Kisuke! Unless you've forgotten...!"_

_ "When have I ever...?"_

_ Then he remembered when Sui Feng's granddaughter, Shaolin Feng, came in on the moment Kisuke was revealing his Gigai idea to Yoruichi. She's never looked at him the same since._

_ "Okay, that was not intentional and you know it."_

_ "Not the time with Shaolin, Kisuke..."_

_ "Then what ti-?"_

_ He paused when he remembered that one time he went on a date with Kukaku Shiba... and Aizen showed up, stalking his ex-girlfriend... and he tried to get Aizen to never look at Kukaku again... so when Aizen peeked through the window to see what Kisuke and Kukaku were up to, Kisuke gave him an eyeful of p-_

_ "Okay, let's not try to remember that."_

_ "But that was hilarious!"_

_ "I don't want to think about Aizen looking a my di-"_

_ "Lady Yoruichi!"_

_ One the elder female servants of the Shihoin clan opened the door to the room. Behind her leg was little Shaolin Feng, who glared at Kisuke when she saw Yoruichi in his room._

_ "Lady Yoruichi... Master Shihoin's funeral is underway. Please let us escort you to the pyre..."_

_ Yoruichi became downtrodden again when the woman's words were spoken. Head bowed, she slowly stood up as she was handed the orange kimono of the Shihoin_

_clan heads._

* * *

_ Kisuke and Yoruichi stared at the pyre as it caught flames, her uncle's remains becoming ashes in the winds. He looked down at her as she buried herself into the Kimono, not knowing what to say._

_ 'This time, Yoruichi... I don't know how to help you...'_

_ "Kisuke...Will you help me...?"_

_ "Hmmm?"_

_ "I... I'm going to kill that man."_

_ Images of the tyrannical Quincy King flashed through her head as she watched her uncle's decimation at his hands._

_ "I'll... kill him... Help me kill him..."_

* * *

_ The deep male voice woke Kisuke out of his slumber as he set his green, striped hat back straight._

_ "Kisuke, how are you holding up?"_

_ Yawning, he glanced at the black cat sitting at his counter._

_ "Oh... hey, Yoruichi! Everything's been fine! Business going great, like it usually does."_

_ Yoruichi turned her head and gave a smug look a Kisuke._

_ "Which means no one is showing up? Of course no child wants to go to your candy store. That stubble you got going on makes you look like a creepy pervert."_

_ "But I am a creepy pervert! Except... not for children..."_

_ "Sure you are, Kisuke..."_

_ Kisuke grabbed his cane as he walked outside with Yoruichi._

_ "Did you find him?"_

_ "No... he and the Vandenreich are hid quite well... I think it would be better to worry about Masaki. You know her and Isshin are having their child, don't you...?"_

_ Kisuke looked towards the ground as he narrowed his eyes._

_ "So he's going through with this...?"_

_ "Yes... Are you going to...?"_

_ "If necessary..."_

_ Yoruichi sighed as she watched the dark upon his face, like when he accidentally hollowfied his mother._

_ "Kisuke..."_

_ "..Yoruichi...?"_

_ Yoruichi hopped up on his shoulder, looking him directly in his eyes._

_ "...Promise me... that you won't ever lose yourself... If you need me to be here, I will."_

_ "Yoruichi, I'm fine..."_

_ "I don't want you going insane here, locked up like some mad scientist like Mayuri..."_

_ "I'm not..."_

_ "Just promise me... that you will never, ever let that same wicked boy who created the Hogyoku show himself to me again..."_

* * *

Kisuke's hair curtained over his eyes as he held Benihime out. Ichigo felt the sudden pressure drop, signaling the end of Yoruichi.

"Yo-Yoruichi!? Shit! Urahara, we have to go! Urahara!?"

Kisuke slowly walked past Kagura and Ichigo, not saying a word as he blasted a hole during the front entrance.

"Urahara!? Hey, Uraha-"

He was fear-struck when the murderous Reiatsu silenced him and everyone in the building. It was worse than anything he ever felt in his life.

"Urahara..."

_Promise me... you won't lose yourself..._

* * *

Using an advanced Ransotengai technique, Juhabach created false limbs for him to move as he floated on his platform. Like a missile, a red beam of light blasted his platform, causing him to crash into the ground. Getting up and shaking his head clear, he turned around to see Kisuke Urahara staring the corpse of the former Shihoin mistress. His bloody-red Reiatsu burst, turning the sky blood-red as his gazed down upon Yoruichi, his hair shadowing over his eyes.

"Kisuke... Urahara?"

"I'm sorry... but I'll have to break that promise... Yoruichi... I see nothing... but blood..."

_Promise me... you won't lose yourself..._

"..."

_You've helped me... so many times..._

Kisuke held his blade up as it flashed different shades of red, his anger stormed the sky and darkening it to a maroon color.

_But... the one time I could have... I failed..._

"Bankai..."

_If this is it for me... please forgive me...Yoruichi..._

_"Awaken... Benihime Tenteikan..."_

* * *

Trivia:

-Raiichi is Japanese for 'lightning one' or 'one of lightning'

-His captain haori design is based from Gin's Heuco Mundo/Fake Karakura Town look.

-His Lieutenant was Sui Feng, as in the grandmother. The daughter had Shaolin Feng at an early age, so her Grandmother was still alive for a little until she died.

-Benihime Tenteikan is roughly japanese for 'The Crimson Princess's Imperial Heaven Crown' or 'The Heaven's Imperial Crown of the Crimson Princess',


	22. Final Sand Dust Barrage

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

Ever since Kisuke released his Bankai, Juhabach was placed on the defense as the overpowering Reiatsu attempted to crush him. After jumping away from him, he was rendered speechless at the voice behind him.

"Where are you looking? That's not where I'm at."

The Kisuke that he was focused on popped like a balloon. Turning behind him, he noticed the Captain, covered in red and black Reiatsu with wings of the same substance and color. His Zanpakuto was reverted to its sealed form as it was also covered in the red and black Reiatsu. Juhabach raised his sword to block, but the Reiatsu of the blade extended, breaking his spirit weapon and digging into his chest.

"Dance, Benihime."

A flurry of blasts struck Juhabach in every part of his body. Before he could even react, Kisuke appeared in front of him, slashing him as he raised his arm to block. Juhabach hit the ground hard, a deep, red gash in his arm.

"You bastard...! what is this!?"

_'I blocked... I know I did... It should not have done this much damage...'_

"Benihime Tenteikan... is separated into two parts. The first is the melee aspect. The second is the Kido."

Juhabach hopped to avoid the Reiatsu as it extended under him, shock at the speed of it.

"The melee aspect allows me to control my Reiatsu and form it to my blade. But the last aspect... is the 'crown' of my Bankai. Allow me to explain."

Juhabach's gathered height was halted when he realized he could go no further.

"The crown is my entire Reiatsu spread across the area. The princess rules all and will not allow you to go any further. As long as you're in my area, I have complete dominance over you."

"Dominance...!? Over me!? You must be joking!"

Angrily, he chanted and waved his hands, surrounding him in white Reishi.

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwin-!"

He was shocked when the Reishi turned red and began burning his fingers.

"That technique is old news to me. As long as I know how much Reishi you are using, I can cancel it with my Reiatsu. As long as you are in the dominant area of Benihime Tenteikan, only the unknown can surprise me at this point. And you... Well, your race in general... I've already studied you Quincy... to the point that nothing you can do will affect me in the slightest."

Anger coursed through Juhabach's veins as the man continued to boast about his abilities. Summoning his Reishi broadsword, he moved his hands to his Sanrei gloves and ripped them away.

"I told you... nothing you can do will interest me in the slightest. Your Volstandig won't-"

"Quincy... Letzt Stil..."

"That outdated technique? How desperate are you?"

"You must have forgotten... It's okay, Urahara. I understand how unprepared you must feel."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes, holding his blade up as he prepared for Juhabach's attack. Juhabach exploded, Reishi surrounding his every being. A pale-blue robe was attached to his lower body, pooling on the ground as his cape turned the same color.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a full Quincy... I am a Denego, remember?"

Reaching within his cloak, he pulled out a crystal hair-clip, his smirk widening when he saw Kisuke shocked look. The blue Reiatsu that tried to take away Juhabach's Volstandig was covered by an orange box before disappearing.

"Orihime's-!?"

"I reject... Shun Shun Rikka. Your Benihime has no dominance over the rejection of events. You are a man of science... and a man of many talents. But you are not God. Only I have that right..."

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep..."

Juhabach turned around as soon as he heard the chanting behind him, swinging his Reishi sword . It was deflected by Kisuke as he defended Aizen, who finished his Kido.

"...Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"

"Damn you!"

"Hado Number Ninety, Kurohitsugi!"

Juhabach was surrounded by black crosses that molded themselves into multiple cubes of darkness, enclosing him into nothing.

"Your right? To become God? Not while I'm still alive."

The black boxes turned red as pressure was added on to it, attempting to crush and stab Juhabach under it. However, another orange box appeared over it, fading along with Kurohitsugi and Benihime's Reiatsu. Juhabach stood in the center, completely unharmed.

"...Now... let us start from the beginning."

* * *

"Tch, It can't be helped. Both of you must have felt that."

Kensei and Rose nodded as they felt Yoruichi's life fade away. Shinji sighed, hopping into the golden flower tomb as he held Sakanade out.

"We gotta finish this quickly, before Kisuke goes and fucks everything up. Sorry, dude, but this ends now. Bankai..."

"That shit won't work on me!"

"But it already has..."

Sakanade's circle that was formed through his Shikai suddenly forged an eye in the 's attention immediately drew towards it, activating his Bankai.

"The moment you looked, it was all over. Bankai, Zenhansha Sakanade."

"What!?"

The eye and the circle disappeared. Anxious and ready, Nicholas waited for something to happen.

"...Is that it? I was hoping you would be the one to cause me pain after all that bragging!"

Shinji stood, holding his sword sideways as its sides faced Nicholas. Looking at the sword to see what would happen, he noticed his own reflection in it.

"Quite a shiny sword... too bad it only looks good!"

Nicholas charged forward before stopping suddenly.

"How did... How did you take my axe!?"

"I didn't..."

"Give it back!"

Nicholas dove forward, tackling Shinji as he snatched his axe away from him. Rolling to the side, he brought his axe up as he went for a slash. Shinji was cut in his shoulder but stared at the man as if it wasn't affecting him. Hearing a cracking sound, he felt to his knees when his ears and stomach burst into blood. Shinji stood in front of him, his sturdy axe thrown over his shoulder, though with a slight slouch.

"I don't know... how the hell you carry this thing around... it's too heavy!"

"But... but... I..."

"You're wonderin' what just happened? See, my Bankai is an illusion-type. However, Zenhansha Sakanade takes her abilities a step further that reversing the world. It completely reverses our situation. What you saw... was a complete reflection of what was actually happening."

"Damn... you..."

"Kensei? You mind?"

"Bakudantsuki!"

* * *

"I see you have stopped that pitiful coughing. I was getting ready to kill you if that continued."

"It must be a miracle then..."

Emma and Jushiro stood within the ruins of an Espada tower.

"You know... it's fairly obvious you're waiting on something, Mister Ukitake. I want to know how you plan on defeating my eyes..."

"I'm not waiting on anything."

"You're a terrible liar. You want the conditions of your Bankai to be fulfilled. I know you want to release it."

"Not really... It's not that useful, after all."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Emma dove forward, attempting to cut him with her bayonet.

"Quit lying, idiot."

"I'm not lying...!"

She kicked him in the gut before firing a barrage of bullets his way. Twirling his Zanpakuto around, how blocked them all before falling over, coughing loudly.

"You've gottta be fucking kidding me! Damnit, old man, just die!"

She flipped her gun open, reloading a special round into it. Snapping it closed, she took aim and fired, not catching the hidden smirk of Jushiro as he raised his blades up.

"Bankai!"

"It took you long enough to activate it!"

The grenade bullet was absorbed into it, just like all of her rounds earlier during their fight. Readying herself for the return bullet, she was mildly surprised when nothing happened.

"What... are you doing?"

"Bankai, Shintei no Uoza!"

The form of his Shikai broke down into its sealed form, but the sword was still split into two blades connect by rope. The rope became longer, waving over his shoulders while the tags multiplied into more.

"And what does your Bankai do? What game-changing ability does it have?"

"Nothing really... I told you my Bankai isn't very special."

"...Liiiiaaarrrrr..."

"The only thing my Bankai does is allow me to use every technique that has been stored in it since I've last used Bankai."

Emma deadpanned as she stared at Jushiro, who only shrugged.

"That's it? Then why were you so happy to activate it?"

"It's quite simple. I've studied your fighting style. I saw the many types of bullets you used. Some were rapid, others slow. The last one you used was an explosive type. When I faked that last cough to annoy you, I knew you would attempt to finish me with a powerful attack."

"And...?"

"I might not have all of your techniques, but I have your smoke bullet, your flash bullet, and the explosive bullet. I have what I need to make sure your eyes never see me again."

"What...? What do-?"

She stopped when he raised his blade and fired a tiny, but rapid, bullets at the eyes in the sky, which flashed. Blinding her and her eyes, she covered her face.

"Goddamnit!"

Her eyes widened when her right arm was destroyed with her own explosive bullet.

* * *

"Bankai... Kaikaten Ranbukotsu."

The elder Quincy with his guns backed away as the Soul Reaper, whom he defeated, activated his Bankai.

"What is this!?"

"My Zanpakuto didn't like the way our last battle ended. She's been ready since we felt your presence. She's been picky about usin' this Bankai, so let's make this quick."

_'I know how his Shikai works, but what about his Bankai?'_

Shunsui raised his blade. Behind him, five squares made of Reishi appeared behind him while five appeared behind the Quincy. The Reiatsu in the air condensed, keeping them from distancing themselves too much.

"We're gonna play a little game. Get ready to place your bet."

"What?"

Shunsui pointed his blade at a card behind the Quincy. It turned over, revealing the number '7' and a heart. The picture in its center was one of a leg.

"Kokoro no Shichi!"

Shunsui dove forwards, his blade aimed directly for the man's leg. Panicking, he dodged, only to have a deep gash embedded into his leg.

"Shit!"

Shunsui stood in front of the turned-over card. Point his blade at the Quincy, the Quincy readied himself for an attack. However, behind him, another card flipped over. This time, a spade and the number '2' was on it, along with a head.

"Looks like this is my trump... Sukoppu no Ni! Kirifuda!"

Panicking, the Quincy pointed his pistol at a card, which turned and revealed a head, with a 'K' on it. It was a diamond. The Quincy raised his pistol to block the attack, which must have been successful as he only received a scratch. Tossing Shunsui off, he attempted to catch his breath. While they were waiting on the other, three more cards fell from the sky, replacing the ones that were lost.

"I see now... how to play this game."

"Hmm?"

"This game... with Spades being the basis, you have to flip over all the other cards. The picture on the card represents what is being damaged. The number represents your attack power. My 'King' card lost to your two of spades because it is a trump card, but my head was protected because your attack power was low. My king, being a high card, kept me from being destroyed."

"Good... you catch on fast. I didn't want this game to be so one-sided. What's life like without a little risk...?"

"Good point... Now I am ready to place my bet. I'm going to put my life on the line to defeat you once more!"

* * *

"Where are you going!? Get back here!"

Kagura walked out of the door that Kisuke blew away, not saying another word. She suddenly disappeared as Ichigo followed. Appearing at the field, he was surprised when he saw Juhabach crouched on his knees. In front of him, Aizen and Kisuke, both hunched over with wounds across their bodies, stared at the Spirit Queen as she appeared.

"You took too long. I was waiting for you."

"Lady Kagura! I'm... I..."

"I found it... much more enjoyable with Kurosaki... you have disappointed me."

Juhabach stood up, shaking as he dashed towards Ichigo with his blade held high.

"You little...!"

He was stopped when a yellow barrier appeared in front of him. Across Las Noches, Negacion pillars were spread, Quincy and Denego being lifted up into. Nicholas, saved at the last moment from the former Visored, began boasting.

"Hah! You sons of bitches are lucky she's holding me back."

"Shut up, idiot. You got your ass kicked."

"And you loss your arm! Now you can't do my housework, stupid broad! Don't boast like you won!"

Emma turned away as she snarled at Nicholas. Realto stared down at the Espada and Soul Reaper gathered at the bottom.

"You best remember my name, Soul Reaper. The names' Krieg... Krieg van Houten."

Shunsui stared at the Quincy as he was carried off. Juhabach, furious as he attempted to bash down the Negacion, glared angrily at Ichigo as he was carried off. Ichigo dashed forward as he attempted to cut Kagura.

"You... You stormed Las Noches to bring him here!?"

"Hmph... You should respect me more, Ichigo. I'm trying to help you..."

She gripped his blade in her hand, breaking it off as she smirked at him, flowing away with everyone else.

"You... are the only one who can find the moon, boy. Best get to it."

The skies finally cleared, everyone antsy and angry as their fights were halted. As Ichigo stared into the sky, Soryu walked up to him, Uryu thrown over her shoulder.

"Was it just me, or does anyone else get the feeling that Juhabach's jealous of Ichigo?"

* * *

-Benihime Tenteikan is seperated into two styles:

The Melee allows him to manipulate the Reiatsu around his sword, extending and whipping his blade around for attacks.

The Kido is based from his Tsuppane Technique. It allows him to, if he understands it, negate the attack from happening as long as it within his reach.

Both styles have their own array of techniques.

-Kisuke's appearance, style of attack, and what his attacks are based from, is from Arturo Plateado, the Arrancar on the two Bleach video games for the DS and Wii.

-Zenhansha Sakanade means 'Total Reflection of the Counter Stroke'. Basically, it reverses what you sense.

Ex. Nicholas was saw Shinji holding his axe when, in reverse, Nicholas still had it. Nicholas noted he sliced him with his axe after he got it, though that was when Shinji stole it from him.

-The eye in the circle of Zenhansa Sakanade is the eye of whoever's looking at him.

-Shintei no Uoza is Japanese for 'Ultimate Truth of Pisces'. It allows him to use every ability he's ever absorbed freely since he last used his Bankai, since it is erased after he has used it. Which means his Cero from Starrk, Emma's bullets, etc. are gone.

-Keikaten Ranbukotsu means 'Blooming Heaven, Wild Dance Bone'. The game is a combination of Spades and Speed, along with the Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories battle system.. You have to select a card, by which whatever is pictured on the card, you have to attack. The number is your power. To defend, you must select a card. If the picture is the same, the points determine whether the hit will hurt or not.

Ex. You get a 7 with Head, opponent gets 5 with Head. Opponent loses and takes a hit, but the difference of 2 makes it nothing more than a scratch. The same number or above mean it is blocked.

However, if you get a different body part, that means if your number is higher, you can counter that hit by attacking that part.

Ex. You get a 5 of Hand, opponent gets 6 of leg. The difference of 1 still makes the damage lessened, but your opponent isn't blocked. Instead, you counter by striking his leg.

Trump card counts as 13 automatically unless it is another trump card. If the other card is a King or Queen, the difference automatically becomes 1. Ace is 14 (Though Trump Ace beats other aces with 1) and Joker's are 15.

Suits in Japanese are:

Heart-Kokoro

Diamond-Kongouseki

Spade-Konbou

Club-Sukoppu

-The reason he didn't use it during the Espada war was because it is the game of the ultimate risk. If he did use it, everyone in the vicinity would have been forced to play, which would have hindered everyone fighting instead of helping.


	23. Compose the Orchestra

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"So what do we do now, Urahara?"

"...We make our way back home... we're done here."

Kisuke turned on his heel, walking to gather the fallen corpse of Yoruichi. Turning back around, he faced Ichigo, who stared at him with something akin to guilt.

"Urahara..."

"Save it, Ichigo. It doesn't matter anymore... Nothing matters anymore..."

"... What about the Spirit Queen?"

Kisuke's dead eyes made Ichigo feel weary about letting him go back to Soul Society. However, his next words made him jump in shock.

"...What about her...? She's your problem, not mine..."

"Wha-!? Do you realize that she-?"

"...She's after you... She's your problem."

"But-!"

Kisuke angrily growled and picked Ichigo up by his collar, glaring at him as he held him up. Ichigo's hands gripped and peeled at Kisuke, attempting to get him to let go.

"You're not a kid anymore! Your vengeance... your friends and family...that doesn't matter anymore! This is a war riding on _YOUR_ shoulders, Ichigo! I... I can't help you anymore! You won't do this to me!"

"What!? When have-!?"

"You think Yoruichi was here by coincidence!? Did you not think I sent her to help you!? I won't help you anymore, damnit! Grow up and make your own decisions! I won't make them for you anymore... I'm not risking anymore lives because of you!"

Kisuke dropped Ichigo and turned away creating a Senkaimon. Ichigo jumped to his feet, angry at Kisuke for blaming this on him. Before he could charge at him, a bloody and worn-out hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning, he looked at Grimmjow, who shook his head.

"Let it go, Ichigo..."

"But...!"

"Kurosaki... this is not the time."

Turning, Asguiaro and Luders walked behind them, just as downtrodden as everyone else. On Luders's shoulders, Menoly sat, piggy-back as she was unconscious. Shinji walked up to him, Kensei and Rose tailing behind.

"Kisuke's upset... His entire world pretty much collapsed on him... I don't know if he'll ever be the same... but try to under-"

"I... I do understand..."

Ichigo sighed, planting himself upon a rock as Halibel and Nel surrounded him. He watched as the last of the Soul Reapers began their trek back to Soul Society.

"Shinji! We're leavin'!"

Shinji stayed behind and watched Ichigo, who held his face in his hands.

"But he's right. Your Trascender... it was never yours to begin with. How could you think that you would just assume the responsibilities of a group of people... that you could not have trusted?"

Many would think that Shinji was bold to insult the Espada while they were in front of him, but many of them said nothing. You can't deny a true accusation.

"I don't like to brag like I know everything, but take this as the advice of someone who's done this leadership thing for over a century now. Even if you sympathize with your subordinates, you can't expect them to blindly follow you. You should do things the way you want to do them, and if nobody follows you... it just means you weren't cut out for this position."

Shinji waved over his shoulder as he walked into the Senkaimon, the doors closing behind him. Ichigo heard footsteps behind him, both Soryu and Uryu arriving.

"So what now, Ichigo...?"

"...I... don't know..."

Loly walked towards him, kneeling in front of him as she tried to cheer him up. Uryu sighed as he turned towards his mother.

"It seems Ichigo's finally become aware of his actions."

"That's a good thing... disregarding the circumstances... it's keeping him a step away from Juhabach..."

Grimmjow walked around, subtly kicking Loly away, who screamed at him for upsetting her lord.

"Shut up. Kurosaki... we're gonna start this thing over, from here on out."

"..."

Grimmjow kicked Ichigo in face, flipping him over the rock. Uryu and Soryu sweat-dropped as they watched him fall down so easily.

"Quit that depressing shit. If you're gonna lead us... then I have to be able to respect you. As of now, we can all kick your ass."

"Bullshit. I'm the Primera for a reason... unless you can't count."

Halibel decided to speak, since Grimmjow was turning this into a hostile encounter.

"The Hogyoku picked you for your potential. Your Resurreccion might be powerful, Ichigo, but as long as we have Segunda Etapa..."

"We...? When did everyone...?"

"Well... not Gantenbainne... he's all natural, if you get my drift."

"Don't say that again Nel..."

"...Why?"

"...That sounds so wrong..."

"Humans say it all the time! What does it mean!?"

"Nel, shut up!"

Halibel face-palmed as Ichigo and Nel began arguing about human customs.

"Enough. Anyway, an Arrancar made from the Hogyoku has the potential to unlock it. Only Grimmjow, Nel, and myself have it..."

Everyone stared at Tesla, who began sheepishly scratching the back of his head and whistling.

"You... Err... You can put me on that last, too. I'd rather not get into the circumstances surrounding that, though."

"And him, apparently. That's going to be our next course of action... That way, you can fight Juhabach and the others on a closer level than before."

Ichigo hopped to his feet as fire burned in his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't we do this a long time ago!?"

Grimmjow punched him in the gut as he walked away.

"You were too busy starting personal vendettas and destroying shit, dumbass!"

* * *

"Urahara."

Kisuke stared out of the window as an amputated woman with dark hair and a red-and-white dress walked into his quarters.

"Hello... Kukaku..."

"I heard 'bout what happened."

"..."

"When is the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow."

Kukaku nodded as she sat on his desk. Pretending to look away to the side, she studied him as she noticed his stubble grow out more, forming a disheveled goatee around his mouth. He was studying a sheet a paper thoroughly, not blinking for a moment.

"You can stop pretending, Kisuke. It's just me."

"Pretending? About what?"

"Throwing yourself in work... running away... it isn't going to make it better. I know... better than anyone."

"... She knew what she was getting into. I'm not... fretting over that."

Kukaku raised an eyebrow as she stared at Kisuke.

"Then what...?"

"Do you know about Ichigo's current situation?"

"Yeah. Shunsui filled me in on the way here. What has that got to do with Yoruichi?"

"She... she did something to Ichigo when we confronted him at Ishida's apartment.

_Behind him, Yoruichi grabbed him as she pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear._

_ "We're not against you, Ichigo... We were trying to keep you from becoming part of this world."_

Kisuke raised the paper to her eyes, revealing Yoruichi's secret will.

"...What... what is that?"

"...Yoruichi's legacy.

* * *

"Me...? I'm not a good leader!"

Kisuke stared at Rukia as he held the traditional, sleeveless haori for the Sixth Division Captain folded in his hands.

"Yoruichi groomed you to take the mantle. You are the Twenty-Eighth head of the Kuchiki Clan, so it is your right to handle your clan's division."

"But... But... I just... learned Bankai a few years ago... and... I'm not... I just... used it for the first time..."

Kisuke smiled as he pushed the cloth into her hands.

"You can definitely keep Abarai in check... And there's no point in waiting. Captain Hitsugaya did not master his Bankai until recently, so what is there to worry about?"

"Everything!"

"Trust me!"

"I never trust creepy men like you!"

"Creepy? Why would you say that?"

"Because you are!"

"Am not.

"Are too!"

"Dear me... what is going on?"

Rukia and Kisuke halted their arguing when Unohana walked into the room. Renji followed behind her, his wounds recovered.

"You should do it, Rukia. Captain Kuchiki would have considered it a great honor for his wife's sister."

"Don't use my brother's name!"

"Yoruichi was very proud of your skills! She thought very highly of you!"

"Stop using my trainer's name! You won't convince me with emotional talk!"

Unohana shook her head as she quietly stepped out of the room, mentally sweat-dropping as she saw Rukia kick away Kisuke's and Renji's advances while crawling away on the desk.

* * *

Sui Feng sat at her own desk, the air conditioner inside the barracks freezing her heart solid.

"Sui Feng..."

She picked up a dagger from her space and threw it at Kisuke, who sat still and watched it past by.

"...I'm sorry... "

"...I want to blame you... but I can't. It is illogical... and Lady Yoruichi would never forgive me if I killed you."

"If I knew..."

"You could not have known."

Kisuke watched as Sui Feng stood up, walking around to glance out of the the window, where the Stealth Force was training.

"What's wrong?"

"The death... of Lady Yoru...Yoru... The Shihoin clan wants the... division back. Her death has enabled them to take action."

Kisuke blinked as he noticed her plant her forehead on the frozen glass.

"Yoruichi...? What did she-?"

"There were no powerful Shihoin until recently. Now she's gone... They feel a replacement is in order."

"They can't replace a Captain of mine. I have to approve it."

"That's... the thing, Urahara. I... won't be here for long."

The meaning of her words struck Kisuke cold. The dead look in her eyes spoke volumes from her soul as she leaned back into her desk.

"No... I'm not letting you retire... You know, as well as I do, that there is no such thing as retirement."

She held her hands out, waiting for him to handcuff her and take her to the Maggot's Nest.

"I know... You can take me to th-"

"No. I'm not letting you go there. You're her last legacy. The title of flash Goddess belong to you. I can't let you leave."

"Urahara, you have to-"

"_NO!_ And that's final."

Kisuke turned away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Before he closed it fully, he glared a Sui Feng, who was taken aback by his attitude.

"I won't... lose anymore familiar things to me."

"Urahara?"

"Yoruichi would have been disappointed in the way you were acting. I know I am."

He closed door, leaving Sui Feng in complete silence.

"...How odd... that he would miss me if I left..."

She turned and stared out of the window, where she noticed a black cat lying on the window's edge.

"What!? Lady Yoruichi!?"

Hearing the knocking on the window, the cat hopped up and stared through the window. Sui Feng opened the window, letting the cat in from the cold as it hopped on her chair and sat..

"Can you...?"

The cat looked at her before licking its palm and blinking as it made a spot on the chair and went to sleep. Sui Feng sweat-dropped as she lowered her head.

"I... guess not, then."

* * *

"Alright, Ichigo! We're gonna start today."

"Great! Alright, now how do we begin?"

Halibel and Grimmjow stood in the desert circle of Las Noches, watching as Ichigo prepared himself. Halibel reached into her coat and pulled out a Caja Negacion.

"First, we are going to put you in this..."

"We don't need you fucking Las Noches up anymore than it already is."

"...then you will have to figure that out for yourself."

Ichigo's eyes burst out of his skull when he realized he would get no advice.

"How did you two unlock-!?"

"No, Kurosaki! Shut up and get in the box!"

* * *

Ichigo was pulled into the box quite suddenly, not giving him anytime to react or prepare. He landed on the floor, crouching himself into a roll. Getting up, he didn't realize he had landed on someone.

"...Uhhh... Ichigo!? This isn't... the right time for this! But... I mean-!"

"Sorry Orihime... I..."

Ichigo paused when he gazed at his cushions-Orihime. More specifically, her impressive mounds. He failed to notice that she was dressed like an Arrancar or that he was in Las Noches.

"Orihime!? You're... alive!?"

"Uhhmmm... I don't remember dying, but yes... I am still alive, for now... unless we don't move!"

"What?"

Sensing a sword swing behind him, he rolled away with Orihime in tow as he landed. He gazed at the figure who attacked him and saw a white helmet attached to a full head of black hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Y...You...?"

"Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second."

On the other side of the room, 'Ulquiorra' stood, the same as he was long before. Ichigo was shocked when he noticed that the blade in 'Ulquiorra's' hand wasn't Murcielago. Unwaveringly, he stared at Ichigo, who stood to his feet, the same blade in hand.

"Why do you have La Luna Negra...?"

'Ulquiorra' said nothing as he began to explode in black Reiatsu. The blade in his hand began changing, glowing black as it began to take its new shape.

"If you do not know, then I shall enlighten you. This is the form of true despair."


	24. Storm Center

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"If you do not know, then I shall enlighten you. This is the form of true despair."

An explosion tore through the room and ceiling, causing Ichigo to grab Orihime and fly threw the ceiling, landing on the roof of Las Noches. Gazing through the dust and smoke, Ichigo noticed 'Ulquiorra' stand there. He was dressed in a tight, white robe, lined with black fur on its collar and the bottom. Ichigo narrowed his eyes when he saw the white hair and black helmet of 'Ulquiorra'.

"..."

"Wait... you're not... Ulquiorra..."

"..."

"...Are you... Tensa... Zangetsu?"

"... I do not answer to that name."

"...Are you La Luna Negra?"

"That's a feminine name, Ichigo. And Hollows don't have inner spirits in their Zanpakuto."

Ichigo scratched his head as the question continued to haunt him.

"Then, who the hell are you?"

"I may 'sound' like Ulquiorra to you... I may 'appear' to be your former Zanpakuto, Zangetsu... But I am neither... I am what you fear most... the ultimate form of your deepest despair..."

"My deepest... despair?"

"It appears that you can only understand another heart by combat. Let's get to it.

Ichigo was surprised when the robed figure appeared in front of him, sword raised in the air.

* * *

"Your Highness..."

Juhabach sat in his throne room, bandages wrapped around most of his body as his servant walked in.

"..."

_I found it... much more enjoyable with Kurosaki... you have disappointed me._

Juhabach closed his eyes as her words struck through his skull like a blunted hammer.

"..."

"My lord?"

The man was cut down before he could realize it. Across from him, an older man, dressed in more formal robes, leaned against a wall as he shook his head.

"You can't keep killin' everyone, Juhabach."

"...Shut up..."

"You already know why she's interested in him..."

"..."

"This entire war is fruitless, Juhabach. Nothing you can do will help you."

"Be silent, Vater."

"I'm just saying, my boy... If he's the one, you can't replace him... She will never pick you over him."

"Vater..."

"You would do better... to find someone else, Juhabach... before you ruin everything."

The elder man walked out of the throne room, leaving Juhabach to contemplate the words of the Holy Emperor Vater.

* * *

"Gaaaggghhh! That hurts!"

"Keep the noise down, Nicholas."

"You bitch! Aggghhhnnn!"

Emma sighed as the medic slowly stitched back her arm. Nicholas screamed when they were surgically implanting his guts. A man, wearing long colonial robes and a privateer hat, walked in and sat on the table near the other Denego.

"You guys lost, I see."

"Shut up, William! You didn't even fight!"

"I didn't need to. My purpose was to scare the Espada into thinking we were attacking."

Realto limped from around his curtain and sat against a table.

"Why are you here!? Nobody likes you!"

Realto scoffed and turned away from Nicholas, staring at the door. Emma scratched her cheek as she whispered out loud.

"I think you got that backwards, idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Both of you, quiet. Her majesty is on her way."

"I'm already here."

Everyone in the room jumped when Kagura appeared behind them, eyebrow raised.

"Yo-Your Majesty!"

"Silence. I came here to see Realto. Come with me."

Still limping, Realto hurried out the door to catch up with Kagura. Falling in step with her, she finally addressed him on the way to her throne room.

"What do you have to report for me?"

"Ma'am? I thought my mission ended when you arrived?"

Kagura chuckled to herself, causing Realto to feel nervous as he hoped he didn't disappoint her.

"I'm sorry... that was too formal, wasn't it? I didn't mean a mission briefing."

Opening her door to her throne, she carried her self to her seat, sitting primly in her seat. Crossing her legs and arms, she restated her words.

"I meant... what was your opinion... of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"My... opinion?"

"Yes... How did he... strike your fancy?"

"He... didn't?"

Seeing her narrow her eyes made him review that answer.

"I mean... I took him down pretty easily... I didn't think too much of him."

"You didn't... feel his potential?"

"Not really... May I speak out of turn?"

"You may."

"I don't understand your interest in him, My Lady. The prophecy was done with him the moment he became a Hollow."

Kagura chuckled, leaving Realto to recoil back in fear for his life. Kagura placed her elbow on the arms of her throne, resting her face on the back of her hands as she continued laughing.

"I'm not going to kill you... but you are quite wrong, Realto. He's the most human of all Hollows..."

"...Okay..."

"...And he never lost his Soul Reaper powers."

_ Kagura, shocked, jumped away when a blue energy blade swiped the bottom side of her chin._

_ "What... what is this?"_

_ "I remembered how the Quincy formed their spirit weapons... so I attempted to copy them... By forming a Cero and condensing it into a smaller, constant form, I can create a blade of Reiatsu."_

_ Nel and Halibel was shocked as they noticed his new ability._

_ 'To create such an ability in such a short time... he's truly stepped into his Arrancar shoes...'_

_ "I call it 'Cero Corte'. Got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

_ The creepy, excited grin formed even while her chin was dripping blood unnerved Ichigo, as he imagined painful things happening to him for defying her. Suddenly, she dropped her head back and began laughing like a cliché comic book villain._

_ "Hahahahaha! You are an interesting man, Kurosaki! I can see why such a woman was interested in you!"_

_ Ichigo stared back at her as she began cackling like a mad hag._

_ "Ooookaayyy... I guess I'll just kill you before the men in the white coats appear..."_

_ "We're wearing white coats Ichigo..."_

_ "Human joke, nevermind that, Nel."_

_ "I don't get it."_

_ "Shut up, Nel!"_

_ Nel pouted and turned away._

_ Ichigo dashed at the slowly calming woman, who dodged and grabbed the back of his neck, kissing his forehead as she dodged the red beam from the side of her. Ichigo reared his head around, glancing at someone he didn't expect to see so soon._

_ "Urahara!"_

_ "I should reprimand you about your dating choices, but now would not be a good time."_

_ "Kisuke... Urahara..."_

_ Kisuke and Ichigo narrowed their eyes at the lazy smirk upon the woman's face._

_ "Two men at the same time? Now I feel like quite a naughty wife..."_

_ She held her fingers up as placed her hand on her hip, signaling them to come hither._

_ "Sing, Benihime!"_

_ At the same time as Kisuke's blast was thrown forward, Ichigo dashed, Cero Corte in hand.__ As she stepped over the crimson wave, she turned, dodging Ichigo as she grabbed him and pulled him towards her, causing his blade to dissipate. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned down and whispered into his ear._

_ "...Denego abilities won't work on me, Ichigo."_

_ "...What?"_

_ Smirking, she pulled him down, kneeing him in the gut before elbowing him and tossing him away before grabbing Benihime._

_ "Serenade, Benihime!"_

_ The blade glowed bright red before vibrating in her hands, leading her to hop away before it finished her._

_ "Tch... Such toys are beneath me."_

_ She flipped over Kisuke's next slash and landed on Ichigo's shoulders, hopping up towards the ceiling. She dodged a Cero from Ichigo and used Existere to appear next to him._

_ "That was pathetic Ichigo... If this ke-"_

_ The entire room's eyes widened, including Ichigo, when a black and red blast of energy tossed Kagura into the wall. Silence ensued over the entire room as the last of the debris fell, revealing Kagura's equally shocked face._

_'That... was definitely a Getsuga Tensho...'_

_ "..."_

_ "How the hell did you do that, Ichigo?"_

_ "How the hell am I supposed to know, Urahara!?"_

_ "Because you just did it, idiot!"_

_ "...I guess they are returning to you, Ichigo."_

_ "Returning...?"_

_ Kagura slowly sauntered out of the rubble, appearing in front of them as if she hadn't been touched. In her fingers, a lingering trail of Reiatsu was being twirled._

_ "Your Soul Reaper Reiatsu... This is it... I wonder how you got it back...? This feels like you... but I sense someone else..."_

_Suddenly, the room shook and rumbled as everyone fell to the floor. Kisuke rubbed his head sheepishly as he stared into the ceiling._

_ "Yoruichi? She's going all out, huh!?"_

_ "I've... never seen Yoruichi like this..."_

"He molded his Reiatsu into weapon the way a Quincy and Denego use their Reishi... His Hollow powers has melded with his Fullbring... All that's left is for him to receive his Soul Reaper powers again... then he will be ready."

* * *

"Gran Rey Cero!"

"Not so fast, Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled when the being attack with his own Cero, causing Ichigo to roll away as he went for a return slash.

"I don't understand. Who are you...?"

"I am what you fear most... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

In the middle of his sentence, 'Orihime' and the entire scene disappeared. The face of the being changed as well, resembling Aizen in the final form of the Hogyoku.

"Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be destroyed at any moment. Let me prove this to you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Tch... are you changing to the moments that I was most scared? That's nothing to me!"

Ichigo rose as he attempted a swing, but was paralyzed when he gazed into the eyes of 'Aizen' and saw the reflection of his Hollow form.

"But that fear of failure lingering in your mind... The fear that you could fail your friends and family... That is what ceases your evolution. Hollows are creatures born of fear. To rid themselves of that is the key to Segunda Etapa. It is not the desire of evolution... bu the fear of being weak... to fear being afraid. And so long as you fear everything..."

Ichigo was sliced deep into his shoulder, falling to his knees.

"... You will never change. You have failed... in your evolution."

Ichigo fell to the floor, gazing upwards at the destructive form of Aizen... who began changing until he met the face of monster of terror. The twin horns and skull-like face of the long, white-haired Hollow would have caused Ichigo to panic, but he could barely move.

"...I...will...help...you..."

The monster leaned down as it looked Ichigo in his eye. Before it could react, Ichigo leaned forwards, slashing him..

_**"I'm not afraid of you! Fade to black! La Luna Negra!"**_

The mask of the monster was broken as the black fire of the Zanpakuto burned its body above its shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore... Hollow..."

The mask broke as an identical, pale face with golden eyes and black scelera stared Ichigo in his eyes.

_"Are you back... King?"_

"You lied to me... Zangetsu..."

Hollow Ichigo smirked as he watched Ichigo narrow his eyes in his Resurreccion.

_ "...So you have come to realize... that me and the old man... are one and the same?"_

"How did... Yoruichi send you to me?"

_ "She's held a piece of me... ever since she saved you after our fight with Renji."_

Ichigo stared at Hollow Ichigo, who smirked as he still recognized the confusion in his face.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"I'm your inner Hollow... We are the same... Everything you have... I have as well..."

"..."

_...You may not realize it Ichigo... or perhaps you do now... the old man... has never left you..._

_ ...Not now... nor ever..._

* * *

"Resurreccion... Segunda Etapa..."

Grimmjow jabbed his finger in his ear, pulling out as he perked up. Halibel did the same on the other side of him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah... it sounded like-!"

The Caja Negacion exploded, rendering the area with dust and smoke. Grimmjow and Halibel coughed as they waved the smoke closest to them away.

"I felt that... but I can't sense anything!"

"Me neither!"

Through the smoke and dust, a lone, golden eye pierced through the souls of Halibel and Grimmjow as the saw the black figure in the storm center.

* * *

Trivia

-Vater is German for Father, reference to him being like a Pope/Bishop Figure. He's the Holy Emperor of the Vandenreich (Based from Holy Roman Emperor title). He's like the Vandenreich's version of a Central 46 leader.

-Hollow Ichigo was morphing himself into different things that plagued Ichigo with one main fear- Losing his family and friends.

Feared losing Orihime to Ulquiorra

Feared not learning the Final Getsuga Tensho and failing Karakura Town by losing to Aizen

Feared his own Hollow and the fear that it would damage his friends

-The appearance of all the forms have the same basic appearance- the robe that Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu wears.

-Ichigo is gathering the powers of the 4 races by using the outcast races.

Denego-A Hollow who molds Reiatsu like how Quincies use Reishi. (Quincy/Hollow)

Fullbring-Responsible for his human-like Resurreccion. (Human/Hollow)

Visored-Has Inner Hollow and can use Getsuga Tensho because Inner Hollow can. (Soul Reaper/Hollow)

-Yoruichi held on to the mask that protected Ichigo in the Soul Society Arc. She gave it back when she grabbed him during Ichigo vs. Kisuke.


	25. Fear Anything but the Light

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Ichigo...? Ichigo, wake up!"

"Wake up, Motherfucker!"

Ichigo shot his fist out and punched Grimmjow in the nose before he could attack him. Slowly rising from the bed in the medical ward, Ichigo gazed at Soryu and Uryu, who were sitting on either side of him. In front of him, Halibel shook her head at Grimmjow, who was rolling on the floor rubbing his sore nose.

"I see you have awaken, Ichigo Kurosaki."

On the other side of the room, a brown-haired man with a sunken, dark face watched as he stood up.

"And you are?"

"I've been here this entire time, so I can understand you not knowing who I am. Not to mention I'm regenerating my mask, so you probably don't recognize me."

The man reached his hand to his shirt, pulling it down as he revealed the number '7' tattooed there.

"I am your Septima Espada, Rudbornn Chelute."

"...Where have I heard of you...?"

"I attempted to stop you from reaching Ulquiorra. Your female friend with Ice Zanpakuto stopped me, and I was fatally wounded by Yammi Llargo upon the end of your battle with the Cuatro."

The face of the raging bull appeared in his head as he remembered. The man who create those clones with his Resurreccion.

"Well then... I hope you have a swift recovery..."

"Give me a few weeks. One my mask is repaired, I will be able to use the Calaveras to storm them."

Nodding, Ichigo left the room, followed by the rest of the people as he walked towards the entrance hall of Las Noches.

"Send to me Luders, Sung-Sun, Loly, and Pesche."

Halibel looked taken aback from his sudden order.

"Ummm... Why?"

"Because you three are going to be busy."

"Busy... doing what, exactly?"

"Search the desert for any remaining Hollows... tell them Las Noches is home to any Hollows that see fit to rebel against Juhabach."

Grimmjow turned his head and scoffed at Ichigo's order. Uryu shook his head as he wondered what idiotic thing Ichigo was going to do now.

"And where are you going?"

Ichigo turned his head and glanced at Uryu over his shoulder.

"I'm going to save my family..."

* * *

"...Hit me..."

A card was placed on a '10' card. The newly placed 'Ace' had the little girl jumping in joy.

"Hell yeah! Suck on that, Buzzbee! Blackjack!"

"Damnit!"

Buzzbee face-desk the table as Bambietta began laughing and dancing.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!"

"Shut up!"

The Stern Ritter all sat in waiting at the Gate to the Sun. To pass the time until Juhabach arrived, Bambietta and Buzzbee began playing a game. However, when the pressure of the King was felt, the cards were destroyed with Reishi and they stood in line as Juhabach stormed the room.

"Your Highness...?"

"Bambietta, Buzzbee, As Nodt... You will not be joining us here."

Bambietta's eyes widened as the other named Stern Ritter nodded.

"What!? But... but-!"

"I'm sending you back to Hueco Mundo... The last prison base holding 'that man' is there and I need you to keep it safe. No doubt Kurosaki plans to be there."

"Then... where are you all going...?"

Juhabach turned and looked Bambietta in the eye, who frighteningly took a step back.

"...To the beginning... of everything..."

* * *

"Sui Feng! Report!"

"Our spy within the Vandenreich quarters has announced to me that Juhabach plans to attack Hueco Mundo again!"

Shunsui narrowed his eyes as he listened to Sui Feng speak. The other captains in the room stood quiet as they listended as well.

"Las Noches...? Again? That's not a wise decision. No doubt Juhabach himself is still weakened from his wounds..."

Sui Feng shook her head as she reply back to him.

"No... not Las Noches... Something else..."

"The Bloody Moon."

Rukia, standing between Shunsui and Unohana voiced the question that every other captain wanted to ask as soon as Kisuke said the name.

"What is that?"

"The red moon that wavers over Hueco Mundo. That was where the Spirit Queen sealed away the Old One."

Aizen spoke next, complete seriousness in his voice.

"As much as I'm sure no one wants to... we have to go to Hueco Mundo and stop him."

"No... this draw-out is not intended for us or Ichigo..."

Aizen, along with the rest of the room, gave Kisuke a weird look at his theory.

"Uh... Yeah, it is."

"No it isn't... The one woman who defends the remains of her former husband won't let him go to far. It's a ploy to get the Spirit Queen."

* * *

"...Is this man a fool...? I've already told you... that you have disappointed me."

The Spirit Queen watched the Vandenreich dash forward across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Circling around her, the Denego stared into the visionary pool and watched. William scoffed, along with another female Denego, with a beret on her head, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"He doesn't have the Clavar la Espada. He's not going anywhere."

"...Where is the key, anyway?"

Kagura finally answered after several seconds of silence.

"...Somewhere safe... "

However, she changed her words when she saw where he was going.

"...But I believe he knows where it is, because he's heading right towards it."

Kagura hopped to her feet as he watched him land in a cavern. She dashed away as quickly as she could, planning to stop Juhabach before he could stop her 'Sepulto Viresco'. Seeing their mistress so panicked, the Denego left with her.

* * *

"Is this where you all escaped?"

"Yes, Master Ichigo."

Ichigo sweat-dropped when he heard Loly speak.

_'I really wish she wouldn't call me that.'_

"Do you remember the layout?"

Sung-Sun held her hand over her mouth as she spoke.

"Pesche might know... He's been around more than I."

"Of course I remember, Ichigo! Follow me!"

Ichigo stomped him into the sand for screaming out loud.

"Goddamn you, Pesche! Stop screaming out loud!"

"But... you're... being... just as loud... as me...

Ichigo kept stomping him further and further into the ground. However, he stopped when he felt the essence of another person behind him... who wasn't an Arrancar.

"Oh my... gosh! You gotta let me get the hot one! Mr. Tangerine-Head is mine!"

"Bambietta, you're a fool if you think you fight Ichigo Kurosaki on your own. He'll defeat you."

"I don't care! He can beat me down all he wants and have his wicked way with me!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped at the female Quincy announcing her intentions. Loly growl and moved in to kick Bambietta, who dodged and tossed her away as she dove to Ichigo. As Nodt shook his head as Buzzbee face-palmed himself.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me..."

"Your sword is sooo long! I wonder if your peni-!"

"Get this creepy bitch away from me!"

Ichigo crawled on the ground, trying to move with one leg while pushing Bambietta with the other. Behind her, Loly grabbed her leg and tried to pull her off, growling the entire time.

"Fade to black! La Luna Negra!"

The explosion tossed Bambietta and Loly away from Ichigo, causing them both to crash into the wall of the prison base. Ichigo stood in the dust, hand holding his black blade as his Reiatsu coat and long, orange hair flowed around his body. Bambietta stood, a smirk on her face as she reached into her bra ("What the...?") and pulled out a medallion.

"If that's the way you wanna play... I'll make you submit and take you to the 'showers'!" Bambietta smirked as the medallion glowed.

Every Arrancar, but Ichigo, blanched as they realized what she spoke of.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

A burst of energy occurred and a giant warrior appeared from the ground.

"That's... Captain Komamura's Bankai!"

At the same time, As Nodt sighed, stepping forward with a similar medallion.

"There's no way you can win alone. I guess it's my turn. Bankai..."

He dropped the medallion into the ground, creating a ripple. Behind him, thousands of swords rose out of the ground, separating into a million tiny blades.

"This is-!?"

"Scatter... Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the sharp cherry blossoms.

"So you're the one...?"

_"... Byakuya...?" The fallen captain's lips opened barely._

_ "Please... tell me... are they still alive?" He attempted to motion towards his fallen Lieutenant and sister._

_ "Yes... they're alive and well, Byakuya..." Byakuya slumped further on the wall as he coughed up more blood._

_ "I'm glad... I'm afraid... this is the end for me... I failed... I couldn't defeat my enemy... Many men and women... and children... will become spouse-less... and alone... because of me..."_

_ Ichigo turned away and stared to where he sensed the great Reiatsu in the Soul Society._

_ "I thought the Commander was... kidding... when he seemed to put his faith in you."_

_ Most of Senbonzakura began to disintegrate at this point._

_ "You are... an Arrancar. Your kind does not belong here... but here you are... the Head Captain was right... It's against your very nature..."_

_ Ichigo glanced back at Byakuya,_

_ "I ask of you... to please... protect Soul Society..."_

"I'm going to kill you... for Rukia and Renji's sake. How unlucky you are to have met me!"

"Senkei! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

The tiny blades turned into swords and surrounded Ichigo, As Nodt, and Bambietta in a small cage of swords.

"Goddamnit! As, you fucking ruined my Bankai!"

However, the Bankai was soon split down the middle, along with taking out an entire path of swords. Bambietta exploded into blood, falling to her knees.

"What... just...-?"

Ichigo stood in front her, blade pointed directly at her neck.

"Don't ever... refer to that Bankai as yours... in front of me again...!"

Sweeping for a finishing blow, he was blocked by the blade of Senbonzakura, leading to them clashing. Rebounding off, Ichigo moved in, dashing as he stabbed As Nodt in the shoulder. Before he could prepare for a counter, a Heilig Pfeil piercing him in the shoulder. Hopping back, he ripped the arrow before holding his blade up towards them. Then... the world grew cold.

_'What... what is this?'_

"Are you scared?"

"Are you kidding me!? Hell no! You're about to die!"

Ichigo dashed forward, but was frozen when the blades split into pieces and swirled all around him.

"Gokei... Senbonzakura... Kageyoshi..."

_'Move! Why... Why can't I move!?'_

Yuzu and Karin flashed into his mind. Before he could reach out to their bright, smiling faces, their heads were sliced off, exploding in blood and showering Ichigo's face. Juhabach stood behind them, a feral grin on his face.

"You... like the Captain before you, thought that you could overcome the natural instinct that was fear... But you were wrong..."

"GGGGAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ichigo collapsed as the blades shredded and tore him apart.

* * *

"Cr-Crap! What just happened!?"

"Ichigo!"

Luders picked Loly up and dodged when Buzzbee attempted to smash them.

"Your battle... will be with me..."

"Strangle him to death..."

"Poison..."

"Flow away..."

Three explosions of Reiatsu rocked the sky. Pesche panicked and dove behind a rock.

"Anaconda!"

"Escolopendra!"

"Gavilan!"

Sung-Sun slither along the ground, heading towards Buzzbee as she aimed her sai at him. Loly covered her by tossing a centipede arm trying to poison him. Pesche was grabbed by Luders as he screamed a very questionable scream.

"NOOO! Don't make me fight! I can't!"

"I'm not making you fight, idiot! Since you know the layout better than the rest of us, I'm sending you to go find the other Arrancars and free them, along with Kurosaki's family if you can find them!"

Luders flew to the top of the ice palace and dropped him there as he turned around and flew towards the battle. Pesche landed, rubbing his sore head as he looked down upon the ensuing battle.

"No time! Gotta go!"

Pulling out his Zanpakuto, he cut an opening into the top of the roof and dropped down, landing in a crouch.

"Yeah! Like a ninja!"

He ran to the end of the hall before a large release of energy knocked him off of his feet.

"Ichigo!?"

* * *

"I'm sorry... but that won't work... on someone like me..."

As Nodt and Bambietta's eyes widened as Ichigo stood to his feet.

"I've spent... my entire career as a substitute... fighting things that scared me... There is no fighting past the fear... being a Hollow... being born... from that fear."

He held his blade up, the flames on the edge being absorbed into the blade, making it larger than usual. The bone armor broke off, but the Reiatsu held itself together, forming a black Reiatsu coat trimmed with white fur and white lining. His skin turned pale, nearly white.

"For me... I can fight that... because I'm always afraid of failing! I'm afraid... but there's no point in lying here to die!"

His long hair faded to black, with his scelera doing the same. His pupils flashed, turning a dark golden.

_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

_The things you wish to protect... are not what I want to protect, Ichigo._

_ I wish... to protect you... this is the last time we'll meet. Farewell... Ichigo..._

_ Ichigo stood on the side a building. The area was different, resembling a little of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society instead of Karakura town. On a pole, a tall, black haired man was crouched upon it._

_ "You... can still communicate with me... Ichigo?"_

_ "You and the Hollow were the same, weren't you? As long as he's here... You can exist here..."_

_ "Hmm..."_

_ Zangetsu closed his eyes as he stared into the distant moon, along with Ichigo. He took his sunglasses off, revealing narrowed, black eyes._

_ "I guess goodbyes... don't last forever, do they... Ichigo?"_

_ "I guess not... old man..."_

_ "Regardless of your race... you... will always be my partner."_

_**DON'T FALTER IN YOUR STEPS...**_

To the Quincy in front him, he resembled his former Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, whom they spent the past year researching. To the Arrancar's watching behind him...

_** "Segunda Etapa..."**_

...as his dark cloak and hair waved through the frozen winds of the palace...

_** "...Luna Matador..."**_

...he resembled Juhabach more than anything...

* * *

In a cavern, deep beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo, Juhabach and his Stern Ritter arrived at a burial ground, where many crosses stood above grave sites. One Stern Ritter noticed the graves and crosses, gasping at the resemblance.

"That's... the Quincy Cross..."

"...As many of them were buried here, next to the woman they were truly created to serve... Isn't that right, 'Lady Kagura'...?"

"..."

In front of him, Kagura stood at the entrance, she and her Denego blocking the entrance.

"If you are here... then I must be correct, then, in my assumption..."

"..."

"...that the Clavar la Espada, used to seal away the Old One..."

Kagura summoned her blade, which had a unique, pale-blue, crystal handle-guard with six points. Juhabach smirked as he finished.

"...is in the protected grave of the true Spirit Queen, Kagura... our savior..."

The Denego appeared confused, as Kagura was standing right in front of them. There was no way she could be in the grave at the same time... unless...

"..."

"The same one your dear Husband left you for... and the reason you overthrew him...Hoshiihime..."

* * *

Trivia:

-Luna Matador is Spanish for 'Moon Slayer', similar to Zangetsu(Slaying Moon).

-Since Buzzbee appearance hadn't been shown, I'm assuming he is the Mohawk Stern Ritter.

-'Kagura'(Hoshiihime) is the Spirit Queen, but is the former Spirit Queen. The real Kagura was a woman the Old Spirit King had an affair with, leading Hoshiihime to over throw him. The son(Current Spirit King) overthrew her. Real Kagura(Spirit Queen after Hoshiihime) was the one who descended to Hueco Mundo, sealed her lover away, and died there to protect the key. The Resurrection(Sepulto Viresco) involves bringing back the real Kagura.

-Hogyoku gave Orihime powers because she looks like real Kagura. Hoshiihime and Orihime just look similar, like Juhabach to Zangetsu, Ulquiorra to Tensa Zangetsu type of similar.

-Hoshiihime is Japanese for 'Desired Princess'.

-I believe if Byakuya doesn't get a rematch in the Manga or As Nodt isn't confirmed as dead, then Ichigo would be the one to fight As Nodt, for the Ichigo vs. Byakuya fans.


	26. The Overture

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Lady... Hoshiihime? You're... supposed to be dead..."

"..."

Hoshiihime had nothing to say. She walked over to the elegant casket of Lady Kagura, running her hands on the top of it before turning and pointing her sword at Juhabach.

"...You seem... disappointed... Did your blind date not turn out the way you expected?"

"No... more like disappointed that you lied to me about Lady Kagura... I had no reason to storm Las Noches..."

Hoshiihime smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No reason? So Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't a reason?"

Quite unexpected, he had no reaction to that name. Narrowing her eyes, she realized that he was over Kurosaki since her secret had been revealed.

"The boy is nothing to me now... So please, move, so that I may witness the birth of our true queen."

"Sorry... but to allow that would be allowing the world, my... _dear..._ husband's creation, go to waste..."

Juhabach smirked, holding up his medallion. Hoshiihime held a finger up, wagging it as she scolded him.

"You're going to release that here? In this cavern? Do you want everyone to die?"

Juhabach narrowed his eyes, storing his medallion back. Before he could put it up, his index finger was sliced off.

"Now... for threatening me with that Bankai... I'm going to kill you..."

* * *

_'Has he... Has he... transcended... to another plain of existence!?'_

Even though As Nodt was clearly looking at him, he couldn't feel his presence at all. Ichigo stood, shoulders broad as his arms were buried inside his cloak. His arm, like a snake latching out of the shadows, finally separated itself from his cloak, a giant black nodachi appearing in his hand.

"This... ends now..."

"Shit. Buzzbee, Bambietta, we're leaving. Retreat to Point Alpha!"

Bambietta, gritting her teeth, acknowledge the order and along with Buzzbee, used Hirenkyaku to escape. Ichigo paused, turning towards the others before he chased after them.

"All of you, go with Pesche and find my family and friends! And free the other Arrancars while you're at it!"

He dashed after the fleeing Quincy, leaving the others to free the base.

* * *

"There's no point in using your Quincy techniques against me... I have learned them all... Neither will your Denego abilities..."

"...Not really..."

Hoshiihime narrowed her eyes as she watched Juhabach grab his Spirit Weapon, dashing towards her with it. She held her blade out and clashed it with his.

"What do you mean...?"

"Lady Kagura taught particular techniques to her guards. Not every Quincy technique was created by you."

Hoshiihime scoffed, as she doubted the abilities that woman. "As if... second-rate woman such as her has no particular abilities that I couldn't know of."

"Lady Kagura is not known as the 'Goddess of the Quincy' for nothing. She was... and still to this day, the only woman who successfully overpowered King Hogyoku..."

Hoshiihime turned as she noted a man dressed in bishop robes step behind her, sword at the ready. It was completely silver, with a cross as its handle.

"The Holy Emperor Vater... to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm here to stop you... so the _Sepulto Viresco_ may be commenced..."

She turned, clashing her sword against Vater's. The vibration from the clash rung through her hands and rattled throughout the cave. Every Quincy and Denego tripped over their feet. Releasing herself from his blade, she ducked under Juhabach's strike, kicking him in the gut. Following up with another strike, it was blocked by Vater, who ran his hands over his blade.

"Kirchenlied: Blitzkrieg des Himmels..."

Waving his sword, a white lightning edge pierced through Hoshiihime. She retreated back away from them, wiping her hand across her abdomen and feeling the warm blood that was produced there.

"What the...?"

"The special chants from the Verses of Lady Kagura... Your former Sankt Zwinger... is old news to us..."

Narrowing her eyes, she raised her blade, only to be surprised when an explosion rocked the cave entrance.

"Quincy: Letzt Stil..."

"What...!?"

Juhabach moved away from the explosion as Vater released his Letzt Stil. He watched as six Reishi wings of burning fire raged from the outside of Vater's body.

"Sorry if I'm a little outdated... That Volstandig mess just grinds my nerves when I have to use it."

"Risking... all of your powers... just for me?"

From the rubble of the cave, Hoshiihime rose up, dust marks all over her face. Vater raised his own blade, a white fire encasing it, very similar to Ryujin Jakka.

"The release... of the oldest living Quincy... quite impressive... You were one of my... favored... guards..."

Vater waved his blade as he moved behind Hoshiihime, holding it to her throat.

"Do you... consider me a traitor?"

"Not in the very least... I don't trust any creations of my husband. His...'guardians'... that he entrusted to me... were nothing more than his attempts to keep an eye on me... to make sure I never discovered Kagura..."

"Then... don't take this lost personally. We were just two people... on different sides of the battle field."

"Good... if that's the case..."

She grabbed the insides of her dress shirt, ripping it open slowly. She wore no bra, causing Juhabach to comment.

"Really? Is this your surrender? You must be desperat-"

He and Vatier was rendered speechless when, embedded in the valley of her breasts, was a pale-blue Hogyoku, reflecting light from between the jacket that barely covered her modesty.

"Take your last peek, old man... I won't hold it against you..."

* * *

"This is the end..."

Bambietta was crouched upon the ground, gazing up at Ichigo. Behind her, As Nodt and Buzzbee had already fallen in their escape. She didn't know whether they were dead or not, but she really wasn't betting on the second one. Before he swung down at her, an explosion of energy ravaged the land they were standing in, causing Ichigo and Bambietta to freeze up.

"What...?"

Turning his head, an explosion of pale-blue Reiatsu rocketed into the air before fading away.

"...Is that... the Spirit Queen...?"

_'This release... it reminds me of Aizen.'_

When he felt it disappear completely, he knew it was her.

_'Transcending... this power has to be her.'_

"What is going on over there?"

Bambietta slowly stood up, holding her arm as she answered.

"His Highness... is going after the key... in the underground grave of the former Spirit Queen."

Ichigo looked confused when she said the 'grave' of the Spirit Queen.

"Grave of Kagura? She's not-"

"The Kagura you know... and the maiden that died... are not the same..."

Ichigo stared off into the distance, narrowing his eyes before he grabbed Bambietta by the collar of her coat. She screamed as she was being thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"You will take me there immediately. Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. Understand, girl. This is not a negotiation, it's an order."

Bambietta shut her mouth and pointed Ichigo in the direction he needed to travel in, nearly vomiting at the speeds that he traveled.

* * *

"Tch... Aizen must have learned a few tricks from you..."

Hoshiihime's scelera had turned black, drawing attention to her pale-blue irises. Within the center of her battle dress, the Hogyoku stood shining valiantly. Similarly colored wings of Reishi appeared behind her, forming six wings that stemmed from the blue Reishi disc on her back.

"Not really... I wouldn't dare split this beautiful face apart... It's enough dealing with the split ends of my hair."

"Tch... it can't be helped... Juhabach, be prepared. I'm gonna have to give... everything I've got."

Vater reached behind his back, drawing a large scythe made of Reishi. Spinning it around his head, he waved it forth, along with his sword.

"Massen Vernichtung Smittel!"

A bomb blasted the ground, destroying the cave and bringing it down on all of them. Juhabach held his hands over his head and blocked the rubble from coming down on him.

"Old man! You realize that we will have to blast our way through that, don't you!?"

"It will be fine. Lady Kagura's body nor the key will be harmed in the destruction. However, it still wouldn't be wise for you to use that Bankai."

"Do you have a plan?"

The old man shook his head as he waited for his enemy to rise from the rubble.

"How predictable... Men using more force than necessary if it doesn't work the first time."

Juhabach twisted his body, nearly destroying his spine, when he heard Hoshiihime behind him.

"What!?"

He was slashed in the chest, ripping his cloak from his body as he reached out to use an attack. Just as quickly as he did that, Hoshiihime grabbed his arm and tore it from his body and kicked him into the debris.

"How sad... Too bad I don't have the time to play anymore. Ichigo Kurosaki is on his way here, and I don't want him to see me like this."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course you are... Don't question my judgement, Ichigo Kurosaki! Just because you're hot, that doesn't mean I won't hurt you!"

Ichigo dead-panned as he hopped across the sand dunes towards the energy he felt.

_'She's so much like Riruka, it's not even funny.'_

"Make a left!"

"But the energy is coming directly at us!"

"Exactly! Move!"

A wave of Reiatsu blasted through them both, causing Bambietta to feel as if she was suffocating. However, Ichigo waved it away with his blade, rendering her speechless as she watched him travel on without pause.

"And you were saying?"

_'That... was definitely the essence of the Spirit Queen... and he tore through it like it was nothing... Who is this guy!?'_

* * *

"Hey... Hey! Wake up!"

A prisoner, deep within the base of the Vandenreich, woke as the gothic school girl woke him. He throat sore, he tried to speak, but she silenced him with her finger.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't look like an Arrancar to me. But I'll help you, since you were locked up here by Juhabach."

"...Do... you...-?"

"Shut up! You don't look good. I'll take you back to Lord Kurosaki and we can see what he'll do with y-"

"...Ichi...go...!? You... know... Ich...igo!?"

Loly blinked, shocked that he knew the Primera Espada. She narrowed her eyes as she began to question him.

"How do you-!?"

"My... son... take me... to my... son...!"

* * *

"...Ginjo..."

Ginjo stood on a building, facing towards the night sky as he leaned on a railing. Hearing a voice behind him, he turned to see Tsukishima.

"What is it...?"

"A man from _that group_ is here."

Ginjo sighed as listened to Tsukishima, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

"What do they want with me?"

Tsukishima shrugged as a voice resonated throughout the night.

"I'm not here for business. Do not panic."

Ginjo and Tsukishima turned when they saw a figure dressed in a fine set of clothes. The shadows cleared around his face, shocking them both.

"Aren't you... supposed to be dead?"

"Depends... on your opinion of being dead."

"As in...you know... not living."

"I'm still here, aren't I? Can you really say I died... if I never left?"

Ginjo leaned back into the railing, narrowing his eyes at the person.

"...Are you going to explain how you are still alive?"

"Maybe... Quite honestly, that's really not important."

Ginjo was readying himself to strike, for when the other made a wrong move.

"Then... What do you want?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ginjo laughed as he turned away from the man, leaning over the railing and looking down at the cars on the street.

"So does the rest of the fucking world, idiot."

"You misunderstand... I'm not going to kill him... You are."

Ginjo looked at the man over his shoulders as he continued to chuckle.

"I have nothing to do with Kurosaki. Chad is gone, the girl's dead, and he's become more powerful than before. I'm not interested in him anymore."

The man chuckled as he moved forward.

"Chad left?"

"He's been searchin' for Kurosaki since the death of that girl... Still tryin' to find a way into Hueco Mundo."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I only needed him to get closer to Kurosaki. He's useless to me now."

"But what if I could change your mind?"

Ginjo looked up at him, intrigued at what he had to say.

"And that would be?"

"...How much do you know... about the Fullbringers? The ones... who could truly manifest the world...?"

"Manifest the world?"

The man grinned, circling around Ginjo as he spoke.

"You... are a Soul Reaper... a Hollow... a human... and a Quincy all together."

Ginjo shook his head and turned away from him.

"Tch... I never learned any of their abilities. I didn't even know about the Quincy until Aizen experimented on me."

"You... are the perfect match with Ichigo Kurosaki... You both are similar... in so many ways... Who's to say you weren't the one... the prophecy spoke of?"

* * *

"Many of the techniques you're using depresses me. I thought Kagura was better than that?"

Vater panted as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Hoshiihime stood above him, looking down on him as if he failed. Suddenly, he smirked as he saw Juhabach.

"Do it, now!"

Hoshiihime turned as she saw Juhabach reaching into the grave of the fallen Mother of the Quincy.

"What are you doing, idiot!? Stop it!"

"Quincy Kirchenlied... Dame Auferstehung..."

Everyone in the grave was rendered speechless when nothing happened. Juhabach held up the string of the key with his remaining hand, surprised when he noticed there was no key, as it was cut. He turned around, seeing it in the hands of his biggest enemy.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki..."

"Looking for this, asshole?"

* * *

Trivia:

-Dame Auferstehung is roughly German for 'Queen Resurrection.'

-Vater's released is based from an Archangel

-Hoshiihime's release is based from Aizen's third form prior to splitting his face for the fourth. Her eyes are blue instead of purple, and her wings are more like Orihime's Clips on her back.

-Her Hogyoku is an actual fragment of the Spirit King, not man-made.

-Ginjo is being set up to be a very important rival for Ichigo.

-The man speaking to him is pretty important. He'll be revealed later.

-I thought it fitting that Bambietta liked Ichigo, as he typically has some girl from each race that likes him.

Human-Orihime

Soul Reaper-Rukia

Fullbringer-Riruka

Hollow-Nel (She's just more attached to him than actually liking him.)

So I thought the Quincy girl would be Bambietta.

-Vater has a Volstandig, he's just old fashioned, like Soken.

-Pretty obvious, but yes, Isshin was saved and Chad is trying to find a way into Hueco Mundo.


	27. Inherit the Spirit

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Ichigo!? Why are you here!?"

"I'm not here to help you, if that's what you're thinking."

Hoshiihime dead-panned as she stared at Ichigo's defiant face.

"You can't say that after you're already here, stupid!"

"I'm not here for you, idiot! I'm here to stop Juhabach from gettin' this key! Our interests just so happen to coincide!"

Across from the two, the Holy Emperor of the Vandenreich stood to his feet as he recognized the boy in front of him.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to look at the old man, realizing that he was the one releasing the overwhelming Reiatsu.

"Tch, who the hell are you supposed be, old man?"

"...My, so rude... you are no different than Masaki."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man's revelation of his mother.

"How do you know my mother?"

"She's my-" However, Ichigo interrupted him before he could finish.

"Nevermind. I can see the grandfather thing coming from a mile away."

Vater smirked as he listened to him.

"Yes... very much like my daughter. Straight to the point. You don't look very interested, though."

"I'm not interested in my grandfather, old man. The only person who could answer my questions is my mother... and she's dead."

"Return that key to me at once, boy.

Ichigo turned to look at the rising Juhabach, a haunted look upon his face. Ichigo returned it, pulling out his blade in the process.

"You might want to fix that arm before you fight me. I'd rather kill you when you're at your strongest, so all the Quincy learn their lesson."

"Back away from our lord and savior!"

Behind Ichigo, three Stern Ritter attempted to strike Ichigo. Before they could reach him, his Reiatsu flared, leaving no trace of their existence.

"Six Vandenreich down today! I'm on a roll!"

* * *

Grimmjow treaded slowly across the desert of Hueco Mundo, hands in his pockets as he herded the Hollows toward Las Noches.

"Man, this lame-ass shit is pissin' me off. Are we almost there?"

"No, Grimmjow! You act like a child sometimes!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened incredibly as he pointed at Nel, who stood with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"You...!? You think I'm a-"

"Both of you are children. Shut up."

When Halibel appeared behind them, they both became quiet as they continued to herd the nervous and frightened Hollows to Las Noches. As they were walking, a large rumbling resonated through the sand, knocking everyone off of their feet.

"What the hell was that!?"

"It wouldn't take a lot of guesses to figure this mystery out, Grimmjow."

* * *

Ichigo's and Juhabach's blade clashed, vibrating through-out the entire cavern. Juhabach reached out to grab Ichigo, who flashed away before he could reach him. Shock was written across his face when Ichigo landed against the wall.

_'That... was not Sonido. That was definitely-'_

His train of thought was halted when Ichigo brought his Zanpakuto down across his chest, knocking Juhabach back towards the grave site. On the sidelines, Vater watched the battle commence as he waited. Timing his dodge correctly, he moved swiftly under Hoshiihime's foot as it swung over his head, snapping back to collide against his arm.

"You're not gonna sit there and watch, old man!"

"So bothersome... I'm no longer interested in you."

Vater waved his hand, releasing a shockwave that collided against the cavern walls, damaging it further and tossing people everywhere. In the center, Hoshiihime stood unharmed, rolling her neck and popping her joints.

"...That won't work."

"...I don't think these old bones can keep up anymore. That should have chopped you cleanly in half."

"That logic doesn't work with me."

Vater took a step back to dodge the flying form of Ichigo as he crashed into the wall and ducked under Juhabach as he flew over him. Dusting himself off, he turned away and dashed towards Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Before he could reach Ichigo and Juhabach as they clashed in the center, Hoshiihime kicked him in the gut, knocking him towards the ceiling before following up with another slash. Below them, Ichigo and Juhabach clashed into each other multiple times, killing the surrounding Vandenreich.

"Kurosaki...!"

With a roar, Juhabach slammed his blade upon Ichigo's, which began glowing black.

"Luna Camilla!"

A black and blue explosion ripped through the space, destroying everything in its path. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo stared at Juhabach, who finally began regrowing his arm back. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he panted.

"I see now... why Genryusai did not heal his arm... It's shameful... to lose to one you should be able to overpower... I did not wish for you to see this... but no matter. I need that key back."

Juhabach stood up, holding his hand high.

"Quincy Volstandig... Mutteriel."

Behind Juhabach, the Reishi swirled behind him, forming a skeletal structure, which was then layered with muscle. The skin was finally forged, forming a pale-blue female with long hair and angel wings. Staring into the face of the woman, Ichigo was shocked when the eyes opened, gazing at him serenely. He had only known one woman who smiled at him the way the wavy-haired angel gleamed to him now.

"...Mo...Mother...!?"

* * *

"Captain Urahara, we have received an urgent message from the Royal Guard!"

Kisuke swiveled in his chair to face Tessai, who was peeking at him from outside his door.

"Wha-? Wait, come in first, then explain!"

Tessai rushed into the office, closing the door behind him. Wiping the sweat from his brows, Tessai held the note out to Kisuke, who snatched it away and began skimming through it.

"...They're... going to Hueco Mundo... to protect... the Royal Family? Why the hell did they need to speak to me, if that's the case?"

"Speak to you, sir?"

"They want to speak to me at the palace... about Ichigo..."

Kisuke's eyebrows spoke volumes when they nearly rose above his head. He jumped to his feet and began panicking, hopping around in circles. Tessai sat and stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"What is it, Urahara?"

"Ichigo's trying to get to the old Spirit King! Damnit, I gotta get there and stop them before they destroy Ichigo!"

* * *

"Kill him... Masaki..."

The angelic being raised her fist, preparing to smash Ichigo. Before it could touch him, he was suddenly pulled by something, crashing and rolling into the ground. He was pulled to his feet by Hoshiihime, who pointed her blade towards Juhabach and his 'Volstandig'.

"You... You better explain this to me! What are you doing with my mother!?"

"Ichigo... now is not the time. We have to-"

"Damn you, bastard!"

Ichigo dashed past Hoshiihime, raising his blade before he was smacked away by the hand of Juhabach. Hoshiihime face-palmed herself before catching him again and jumping into the air to avoid Vater's follow-up blasts. Vater landed next to Juhabach, holding his hand up.

"We have the key. We're done here," stated Vater as he attached the key to his blade, extending it further and giving it a key-like shape.

"I'm not finished with you yet! Don't turn away from me!"

Vater and Juhabach both turned away from Ichigo, who had hopped away from Hoshiihime and dashed towards the Vandenreich leaders. Before he realized it, Vater had disappeared. Ichigo knew it was over the moment he sensed him appear behind him.

"Sorry, child, but you forced me to play my hand."

However the entire hall was spurned into silence when the key was, instead, buried through the Hogyoku of Hoshiihime.

"You gave away everything, Lady Hoshiihime, when you risked your life to save him from Mutteriel. All I needed was the key of Kagura to kill and the perfect setup, which you provided quite nicely, I might add."

"Ichigo... you idiot..."

She began to slowly descend from the sky.

* * *

_"Lord Hogyoku... do you require any more tending to?"_

_ "None what-so-ever. You may leave."_

_ The two Soul Reapers bowed their heads as they walked outside the throne room of the Spirit King. Before the door could fully close, Hoshiihime stood at the door, gazing into the darkness where her husband sat._

_ "...Hoshiihime, my love, where have yo-?"_

_ "Don't speak to me as if I'm stupid, dear husband. You can't smooth-talk your way to me after the Ishida woman has been around."_

_ "...You mean Kagura? She's not made an appearance in my chambers-"_

_ "But you have made plenty of reruns to hers. I have already seen you."_

_ The dark silence that engulfed the room left little to be desired. Hoshiihime turned away and walked out of the throne room, closing the doors behind her._

* * *

_ "You brat! Sit down at the table!"_

_ "Calm yourself, dear Hoshiihime..."_

_ Hoshiihime narrowed her eyes at the pale beauty that was Kagura Ishida._

_ "How dare you tell me how to act at my-!?"_

_ She paused when she heard the sound of Spirit Weapons being released, courtesy of the Quincy Guards stationed at the doors._

_ "Hoshiihime... Be quiet. Don't be so rude to our guest."_

_ "It's okay, Lord Hogyoku. I should not have spoken out loud sir. I'm sorry."_

_ Hoshiihime crossed her arms as she stared away from the two, narrowing her eyes at the little prince running around the table._

_ "Little one, maybe you should sit down. I made sure the cooks slipped in your favorite dessert."_

_"Trying to control the little one? You don't think that would work, do you?_

_ The prince stopped, running back to his chair and sitting down with a giant grin. Hoshiihime stared in disbelief in the fact that her child would obey the command of another woman than his own __mother._

_"How the...!?"_

_"You just got to bargain with them, Lady Hoshiihime."_

_Hoshiihime snarled and fell back in her chair, crossing her arms. When their dishes were finally prepared, she opened her and began pigging out, only stopping when she heard a light gasp._

_"My Lord...! This is...! I can't... I...!"_

_She looked up when she saw the servant woman holding up a wedding band. Hoshiihime dropped her utensil in shock as she watched Kagura stretch it around her fingers. Kagura nervously turned in Hoshiihime's direction, noticing that she had gotten up from her chair and stormed off._

* * *

_The Soul Society embraced the tears of the their fallen king, glaring daggers at the bloodied Hoshiihime standing in front of the throne room. Kicking the corpse down the stairs, she roared out to the crowd of souls in anger and hatred._

_ "Yesterday...__ All of you placed your faith in someone more powerful than you... and could not survive unless you blindly followed him! You had the freedom to choose, but could not find a reason not to believe in King Hogyoku! Do not believe in me yet, Soul Society, for now I shall slowly teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that."_

_ "...Why would you do this, Lady Hoshiihime?"_

_ Hoshiihime turned__ as she saw Kagura at the bottom of the staircase, surrounded by Quincy._

_ "...You, of all people... should be the one to understand."_

* * *

_ Hoshiihime was propped against a rock, blood pooling around her as she left the Soul Society, narrowly escaping death from her son. She had no idea where she was, but the permanent night sky made her feel comfortable. She stumbled across the white sand, only pausing when she heard the Hirenkyaku of someone behind her._

_ "...What do you want?"_

_ "Lady Hoshiihime."_

_ She turned around, annoyed that Kagura was here with her._

_ "No matter where I go... you're always there... to rub in how you have replaced me in everything."_

_ "...I don't want to replace you."_

_ Hoshiihime snorted and continued to walk forward. She stopped again when she continued to hear footsteps behind her._

_ "What do you want from me!? I don't have anything left to give you! You took it all!"_

_ "...I want to give you something..."_

_ Hoshiihime fell to her knees, laughing maniacally, like someone who gave up long ago._

_ "You want to give me something!? I want nothing from you!"_

_ "My life."_

_ Hoshiihime paused, staring at her from under her bangs._

_ "What are you playing at, girl? Why are you here?"_

_ "I want you to help me seal away our husband."_

_ "Our... husband? You have got to be joking. Go away."_

_ She was grabbed by her shoulder, being pulled back to stare into the equally brown eyes of the other Spirit Queen._

_ "If Hogyoku isn't locked away... then his rage will tear the world asunder."_

_ "The world could burn for all I care... I don't have a place in it._

_ "...I need to sacrifice myself... to hold the seal together... I want you to kill me and save everything._

_ Hoshiihime looked down as her bangs shadowed over her face._

* * *

_ Even after that... I still felt empty... Because I still had nothing._

Ichigo picked up Hoshiihime, trying to shake life back into her as her eyes began closing.

_I knew... you weren't Hogyoku... I just... wanted you to take his place..._

However, before anybody in the cavern could prepare, a yellow beam fell from the sky, surounding Ichigo, Hoshiihime, and the remaining Denego.

_I thought... that maybe... through you... I could recreate my husband... One that Kagura couldn't take... away from me._

The light gleamed brightly through-out the room, showering her eyes in blinding light.

_But I failed miserably... I can't... alter who you are... I don't think you would feel the same, even if my plans came into fruition._

Before anyone could realize it, they were glaring into the false sun of Hueco Mundo.

"Oi, you! Wake up! You better not die on me!"

_I hope... you can win... just so I can get my revenge through you. I know you hate being used... but our interests just so happen to coincide._

While Ichigo was attempting to call the Denego over, Hoshiihime reached over him, pressing her Hogyoku against Ichigo's chest. A vast, light-blue explosion tore through the ceiling of Las Noches.

_Would you... would you hate me for that... Ichigo?_

* * *

Trivia

-Mutteriel takes the form of Masaki. If you've played Dead or Alive 4 or 5, think Alpha-152 with angel wings.

-Zero Squad will make appearance in the next chapter. And I will be using the canon Zero Squad

Note: Anybody else face-palmed when Kubo introduced Zero Squad? I knew, at the very least, one would ridiculous, but 80%(Not Shutara)? And damnit, I hate that Kirio had to be the fat one...

-I'm kinda waiting on Ichigo to get to the palace in Manga before I start on Canon Spirit King (Trascender Spirit Prince-turned King)


	28. Only a Mother Could Love

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_...Pain..._

The only thing Ichigo knew when he had finally awaken was the fact that his head felt like hell was pounding around in it.

"Ichigo."

Facing the lights of the medical ward once again... He was really getting annoyed with waking up in this room. His eyes fluttered open, gazing into the concerned pupils of Soryu Ishida.

"Did you come get me...?"

"Nope. It was those big ol' fellas outside your window."

"What?" Confused, Ichigo turned his head towards the window of the tower. Outside of his window, hundreds of Menos Grande were grouped together, pushing each other and groaning as they gazed into his window. Frightful, Ichigo jumped back and collided with the wall.

"What the hell are they doing here!?"

Soryu giggled as she gauged Ichigo's reaction. Pushing her glasses further upon her nose, similar to her son, she answered back to him, "They were just saving their new master, silly. I guess they're awaiting your next move, Hot Shot."

"New... master?"

Soryu stood up, clearly amused with her hands on her hips as she beamed down upon him with her eyebrows raised.

"You... do realize that most of Hueco Mundo is waiting for you outside this door, don't you? They all want to see about this new 'Primera' rumor that's been spreading around Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that an entire army awaited him outside, and he had no idea how he was going to lead them all. He leaned over, burying his face into his hands as he groaned, "Oh, man!"

Soryu's response was to simply giggle as Halibel walked in, grabbed Ichigo, and tossed him over her shoulder, walking back out the door with no response as Ichigo dead-panned.

_'This is so embarrassing...'_

* * *

"I'm sorry to say that we will not be joining you as your subjects, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stared at Realto Heavenworth, who took command over the Denego after the loss of Hoshiihime. The man gazed around the table room as he and the rest of the Denego were surrounded by many ticked off Espada and Fraccion. Before they could jump on him, he made his statement clear.

"However... we will be joining you as allies in the upcoming war. Lady Kag- I mean, Lady Hoshiihime, would have done the same, if she were still here."

"What he means to say is that we'll be back if ya'll lil' bitches don't finish Juhabach off properly!"

"...Nicholas, shut up."

"Make me, Emma! I'm sick and tired of you runnin' your mouth all the motherfuckin' time!"

William face-palmed himself before grabbing the two arguing Denego and dragging them out of the room. Realto turned around, following them out as the other Denego surrounded them. Ichigo leaned further into his chair, sighing in relief.

"Glad that's over with."

Before he could get too comfortable, Halibel grabbed him by his shoulder, lifting him up with a hand.

"We're not done yet. You need to go to the desert and address the Hollows stationed outside."

"But- but-!"

The stern look in her eyes silenced him as he allowed himself be dragged away.

* * *

"...Sup, guys... I'm... uhh... Ichigo Kurosaki, the new Primera Espada."

Thousands of Hollows littered the sand of Las Noches as they stared at the orange-haired Arrancar nervously fiddle around in place.

"...Yeah... Umm... and I defeated Aizen, like, two years ago."

That simple phrase had the entire crowd screaming, however, whether it was from joy or anger, Ichigo couldn't tell.

"And I'm not gonna let Juhabach do the same to all of you!"

Ichigo believed the screaming was for joy, as the cheering continued to echo across the sand dunes. Soon afterwards, Ichigo had the Hollows lined up, ready to be granted the desire of an Arrancar. While the events were going on, he was tapped in the shoulder by Sung-Sun.

"Lord Ichigo... we have returned. There is someone who wishes to speak to you."

Ichigo blinked once before following behind her to the infirmary. Arriving, he opened the door and peeked in, discovering no one was to be found.

"There's nobody here, damnit!"

Sung-Sun, extremely panicked, attempted to reach past him to look into the room.

"Wait, I could've sworn he was here just a second ago! We just brought him in!"

Doubting her words, Ichigo threw the door open, walking into the room as he spun around.

"There's no one here, Sung-Sun! You might have-"

"Come to 'Big Daddy', Ichigooooooo!"

Before Ichigo could react, a swift, jumping heel kick sent him flying into the curtains of another bed, crashing through the bed as he collided with the desk next to it. Shocked, Sung-Sun eyes widened from her skull as she watched the so-called 'Great Primera' accept a foot to his face so easily.

"Lo-Lord Ichigo!?"

"Boy, you've gotten soft on me! If you were normal like you used to be, you would've saw that one comin'!"

Ichigo jumped up angrily, rubbing his cheek as he glared into the smirking eyes of his father. He angrily reared his face against his father's bandaged counterpart as he argued him down.

"After months of not seeing me, your greeting to your only son is to kick me in the face!? Fuck you, goat face!"

After a drop-kick from Ichigo and an hour of tussling between the two men, Sung-Sun sweat-dropped and left the room, leaving the father-son duo to themselves. Soon, the two were panting as they punched each other in the face, ending with Isshin falling flat to the ground.

"You... haven't changed... much... my son...!"

Ichigo held his hands onto his knees as leaned over, panting from the workout against his father. He glanced up at his father, who was leaning on the edge of the bed as if he wasn't affected.

"Where... have you been... all this time... dad!? How did... Juhabach... get to you!? When did he...!?"

"...I let him take me..."

Ichigo's mouth dropped as he heard his father, whose uncharacteristically serious face set him on ease.

"Why would you...?"

"...Because you died. When the step-son of his beloved wife was murdered, I gave my life to him as tribute... But that apparently didn't work, as he still trampled over Soul Society to get to you."

"Get to me...?"

Isshin sighed as he walked over to the window, gazing out at the desert, now filled with newly-made Arrancars testing their powers and Menos Grande roaming over the land, marching together in groups.

"It was in Masaki's will... that she requested for your home... was to be with Juhabach... From the start of your life... you were always meant to be a Quincy. There's a reason you adapted to your Fullbring easier than the rest of Xcution... and the reason your Arrancar-state resembled humans more than the rest."

Ichigo stared at his father as his back was turned, trying to gauge the validity of his words, but saw no wrong in them.

"Then why...? Why did you never give me up?"

Isshin turned around, a humorless smirk upon his face.

"You don't wanna stay with daddy-dearest? You wound my aged soul, my boy!"

"No, dad, that's not what I meant..."

Isshin laughed as he sat back against the bed, leaning over and clapping his hands together as he continued.

"I know. You should know the answer to that, especially if Ryuken or Kisuke opened their big mouth to you..."

"You kept me... because you wanted a weapon for the Soul Reapers..."

"Partially. I didn't agree with _that_ part of Masaki, no matter how much I loved her. But mostly... because you were my son... and the son of my wife."

Ichigo opened his mouth to blink, but stopped as he paid attention to his father's words.

"Wait... You _loved _her!? What the hell, old man!? After your arranged marriage to her, and all that bullshit 'bout giving me to the 'Quincy Cause', you _loved_ her? Did she even love you back!?"

Isshin closed his eyes as he faced the ground, shaking his head at Ichigo.

"...Ichigo... I told you that a long time ago... I did fall in love with her... I first met her when she caught me smoking... and told me it was it cool. I didn't know who she really was at the time... I didn't really figure out till later... Afterwards, when the Quincy offered a truce after the massacre, I gave up my life in Soul Society for the cause. The love grew naturally after that."

"But you didn't answer whether she loved you or not."

"...I can't speak for the dead Ichigo. As much as I would like to believe Masaki loved me, and a small part of me does, I believe... No, I _know_, that she gave every ounce of her love to being a Quincy. Do you hate her for that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's visage notably darkened as he turned away from his father.

"She was prepare to give me up to become a weapon... and so was you. Neither one of you are pretty favorable to me at this point."

"It's okay, Ichigo... I do love you as my son, but you may hate me for as long as you want... But I do implore you to change your mind for the dead, Ichigo. Your mother might have made some decisions I could not agree with, but there was no doubt about it... she loved you more than anything."

"More than the Quincy?"

Isshin paused as he stood up. Ichigo looked over his shoulder as he watched his father's hand grip it tightly, squeezing soft pressure into it.

"Yes. She would have used her powers to defeat Kisuke easily... if she really wanted you to go to Juhabach."

With those famous last words, Isshin left Ichigo alone in the infirmary to think to himself as he left. He walked past the hall, stopping when he felt a presence.

"You remind me so much of Ryuken... I'm sorry he died, Soryu."

Behind him, Soryu stood, shoulder against the wall, as she eavesdropped from outside the room.

"That doesn't explain... the reason Juhabach's Volstandig is Masaki... I saw it with my own eyes."

"Sklaverei... can work dark wonders, Soryu."

* * *

"...I shouldn't be here..."

"No worries, Aizen! You'll be fine!"

"No... I don't think this is a good idea, Urahara."

"Trust me, Aizen! What could go wrong!?"

"Everything."

Kisuke stood jovially as a disgruntled Aizen idled next to him. They were standing in front of a Garganta, waiting for the appearance of the Zero Squad to stop them from going into Hueco Mundo.

"They know I'm a criminal... and they know I tried to break in... I don't they would take to kindly to my presence."

"Nonsense! They'll let bygones be bygones!"

"Or you just want to see if they'll kill me or not."

Kisuke turned to peek at Aizen from behind his fan. Aizen knew that the darkest rape-face the ex-shopkeeper could muster was behind that fan, and sighed as he looked down. Urahara's eyes screamed out to him, "Oh, fuck yes!"

"Now who is being a troll, Urahara?"

"Me!"

Before long, a missile came flying down from the sky, parade music coming from it as it crashed into the ground, opening and revealing five silhouettes.

"Yeah, yeah, Motherfucka's! Big-daddy Zero Division is here to cause fear, ladies and gentlemen!"

Aizen stared as the clowns dressed in the Soul Reaper appeared, surrounded by music.

_'...Did... Did I really... become frightened... of facing these... despicable beings?'_

Before he could move, or do anything, his hand was twisted behind him by the Royal Guard with the exaggerated pompadour hairstyle, who suddenly appeared behind him.

"What the fu-"

"Ain't 'chu supposed locked behind bars, Sosuke Aizen? Did you not-?"

He was suddenly kicked to the ground by the bald man with the beard.

"We don't have the time, Tenjiro!"

"It hurts, damnit!"

Kisuke hid his face behind his fan further as he stared at the Royal Guard.

"Why, you guys are as lively as ever, eh?"

He was surprised when the chubby face of the the woman with the purple hair and black lipstick appeared in front of him, gazing at him intently.

"So you were my replacement, huh? How's my sweet little Hiyori doin'?"

"Well, hello there, Captain Hikifune. Sadly, Hiyori's gone to the human world. I'm sure she's fine, though."

"Man, nobody here's fine. Everybody got the shit kicked outta 'em... and the old man kicked the bucket, too. Shit's been-"

A wandering hand slapped Tenjiro for berating the Soul Society once again.

"Be quiet, Tenjiro. Stop being so mean. The Vandenreich is made up of wicked creatures, more so than our little Aizen here. A surprise attack such as that might have been too much..."

Kisuke let his bucket hat fall over his eyes, as he knew by her playful tone that she, too, was subtly disbelieving of them, unlike Tenjiro. Aizen appeared disgruntled as he straightened his Haori out. Kisuke coughed, bringing the conversation back to its serious roots.

"What are you really... Well, we know what you're here for. We're actually here to stop you. I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Ichigo."

The subtle click of a katana appearing to be withdrawn set the entire atmosphere of the area to below zero degress. The bald guard, Osho, narrowed his eyes as he raised his Reiatsu to stop Kisuke and Aizen, who both appeared unaffected.

"You're not seriously thinking of challenging me, do you, Kisuke? We might have offered you a position , but don't think you can stop all of us."

"I'm not... at least, not alone. Aizen's here to back me up, right, Aizen?"

The tension in the air was sliced easily as Aizen clearly turned and walked away from the situation.

"No. You can die an embarrassing death by suffocating and drowning from your own saliva, for all I care, Urahara."

"What!? That wasn't the plan! Damn you, Aizen!"

The Royal Guard dead-panned as they stared at the two. Tenjiro scratched the back of his head as he continued to chew on his stick.

"Man, these mofos are weird as hell... The new Head-Captain and the biggest Villain ever are sorta... not what I was expecting."

Aizen and Kisuke both turned, angrily, at the same time as he commented.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

* * *

"So... I've been wondering... where is Yuzu and Karin? I was sure they were with you."

"Nah. I got them outta there as soon as possible. They've gone with Jinta and Ururu to the most trustworthy person I could think of!"

* * *

"Bwahahahaha! May the spirits be with you, my student!"

"May the spirits be with you as well, master! Bwaahahahahha!"

Karin sweat-dropped as she stared at Yuzu practice her medium powers with Dan Kanonji. Jinta smacked his forehead as his head fell and Ururu stared randomly into space.

"God, somebody kill me now. Why did dad leave us here...?"

* * *

"...Why... would you do that?"

"He's an old friend from sometime back. It's okay, their safe. Most of the other Tsukishima- influenced people have gone back to their lives. They can't travel Japan with such a large group of people, after all."

Ichigo nodded as he and his dad stood above the highest tower of Las Noches, looking across the distant sands.

"You know... I never really expected you to become an Espada, of all things. But I'd rather you be happy here than lost and confused about yourself as a Soul Reaper."

"I'm still lost and confused..."

"But as a Soul Reaper... and a Fullbringer... you have always been afraid of becoming a Hollow. You had always know you were different. You would have felt awkward if you knew you were a Quincy, as well. Being an Espada, and the Primera no less, have given you the definitive identity you've always wanted. You always said you just wanted to be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stared out into the distant sun, a slight smile forming on his face. Before long, he was left alone at the top of the tower. He shifted on his heels to return to his quarters, only pausing when a soaring pain roared at his Hollow hole. Putting a hand on his chest, he frantically tried to stop the pain.

"What... the... hell!?"

Ripping his collar down to see his problem, he was rendered speechless when the hole that signaled his empty heart was filled with a glowing blue light.

* * *

Note:

-Sorry took so long, got sick, then college exams, but that is over now. I don't think I'll finish before the year is over with like I wanted, but Tracender's end might be soon. I'm getting a bunch of ideas for other stories, both Bleach and others, that I want to do, but don't want to start because I want to end this properly.

-Changed mind about Tenjiro of Royal Guard. At first, thought he was gonna be an unfunny clown character, like One Piece dub type, but he was pretty damn funny in new chapter, though I still hate his hair. Still hating on Kirio, Osho(Until proven cool. Creepy pedo-bear rape-face don't impress me), and the last guy right now.

-Considering everyone hates the Fullbring arc, I'm pretty sure I might be the only person who was like "Fuck yeah!" when Ginjo, Tsukishima, and Giriko appeared in chapter. Thought it was also pretty cool seeing Kukaku and Ganju(Mullet Man!) again.

* * *

Trivia:

-As shown, Masaki is not evil, as she does love Ichigo and Isshin. Her relationship with Isshin can be best described as something of a big college sports rivalry. (Example from home state: Auburn fan marries Alabama fan, etc.) They love each other, regardless of the arrangement, but they have vastly different views on the world.

-Masaki is pretty powerful, as stated by Isshin. Masaki was absorbed by Juhabach, hence his Volstandig. Also noteworthy is that she can defeat Kisuke, meaning she's at the level of Ichigo, One-Armed Yamamoto, and Juhabach. (Two-Handed Yamamoto=Overpowered)

Note: Just figured out that it's Vollstandig(2 L's), not Volstandig, but I'm too lazy to go back through the entire story and change it, so I keep it Volstandig for consistency with the fiction)

Continuing with above point, since this the soon-to-be start of the Final Holy War part of the story, want to try and set tiers for the characters and their powers:

God Tier: Hoshiihime, Kagura(Weakest:Refuses to fight), Spirit King(Strongest), Old One, Two-Armed Yamamoto, Kisuke(Bankai), Juhabach(Volstandig), Vater(Volstandig)

Head-Captain Tier: Ichigo(Segunda Etapa), Juhabach, Masaki, One-Armed Yamamoto(Weakest:Weakened), Kisuke, Isshin, Vater(Letzt Stil), Royal Guard(Strongest), Aizen, Soryu(Volstandig), Unohana(Bankai), Ryuken

Top Tier: Ichigo, Soryu, Shunsui, Jushiro, Unohana, Viisored Captains, Kenpachi, Ginjo(Weakest), Yoruichi, Halibel(Segunda Etapa), Vater, Uryu(Volstandig)(Strongest: Spoiler), Nel(Segunda Etapa), Grimmjow(Segunda Etapa), Realto, William, Emma, Nicholas

Captain Tier: Halibel(Strongest: By skill), Nel, Grimmjow, Tsukishima(Strongest: Abilities can work on Halibel), Other Captains, Visored Lieutenants, Tesla, Luders, Rudbornn, Sung-Sun(Weakest: Lower Espada), Uryu

Certain characters I didn't judge by their transformations because I felt they were unimportant to list, as these are mainly the main characters and their transformations. Juhabach mentions that Yamamoto is weaker because he didn't heal his arm, so he's on two tiers.

-Denego are meant to be the Zero Squad of Hueco Mundo.

-Fight scene between Ichigo and Isshin is the same basis as their first fight in beginning of the series.

-Kisuke was offered a position on the Royal Guard during his exile. He met with the Spirit King there and refused.

-Don Kanonji has history with Isshin, which will be explained later. Whether it will be serious or not depends on what I'm thinking at the time.


	29. Queen Hibiscus Flower

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Are you... awake?"

Ichigo had finally awaken to the sound of a familiar female's voice. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he slowly opened his eyes, noticing an Auburn-haired dressed in a peculiar-looking Vandenreich dress, hovering over him with worry on her face.

"...Kagura?"

"... How did you know my name?"

Ichigo began to slowly stand to his feet, digging out his ears in the process in order to hear better.

"What do you mean? You told me... Oh wait! It's Hoshiihime, isn't it? Sorry, I forgot you lied about your name..."

"No... that's my name... Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo, rubbing the back of his neck, twisted his head slowly to look at the woman standing below him, her hands together in payer-like gesture. One thing he noticed was that, compared to Hoshiihime, this woman's air was completely innocent... Her style was more closely related to Orihime than anything, if her straighter locks had anything to do with it.

"Wait... are you the Kagura that Juhabach's hard-on for?"

"... Hard-on? What would that be? Is that some kind of knight, or something?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped as he stared at her as she propped her head sideways, trying to understand as she did sword-swinging gestures to symbolize a knight.

_'If I didn't know any better... I would have thought I was talking to Orihime.'_

"Never mind all that. You're the one Juhabach wants. What are you doing here?"

"Juhabach? I have no idea who that is. I also don't have any idea where I am at... or why I'm here exactly. Hoping you knew...?"

Ichigo face-palmed when she began rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she smiled nervously.

"Not really... I remember pain... then seeing the Hogyoku in my chest..."

He stopped when he finally noticed the crystal blue surface he was standing on. Gazing around, he attempting to see through the blue darkness surrounding the walls and ceiling, but couldn't see beyond that. Next to him, Kagura began twisting around in circles.

"What... are you doing?"

"I don't know... I thought you saw something, like a monster. So I was looking for whatever you was looking for."

"No... I just realized that this is my inner world... we're standing on the side of building, if the crystalline blue window below me is anything to go by."

Kagura looked down as he spoke, suddenly screaming and jumping into Ichigo's arms, rendering him speechless.

"We're falling! You can't defy gravity! We're gonna die! Every woman for herself!"

"... You... You can't say that after you've jumped in my arms for protection! And we are not falling!"

"Oh. Okay."

Just as quick as she hopped on, she jumped right out of his arms, dusting herself off and returning to her neutral stance. However, unlike before, a serious gaze through Ichigo's souls, nearly causing him to rear back away from her.

"Earlier... you mention my husband, Hogyoku. Why would he be in your chest...?"

"No, I meant the object... the orb... thing."

"Named after my husband? Did Lady Hoshiihime have that?"

Ichigo nervously scratched his cheek, turning away from her as he did so.

"Well... yeah..."

"..."

Kagura suddenly dropped to the ground, burying herself in her knees. Ichigo was shocked when he saw this, and even more when he watched the tear collided with the crystal surface.

"Uhhhmmm..."

"I know what happened."

"What happened?"

"Did Lady Hoshiihime have the Clevar la Espada?"

Ichigo sat next to her as he began to recall the events.

"I mean... Vater stabbed her with it... In the Hogyoku, if I remember."

"Then... she did that on purpose to release me from the key."

Kagura stood up as she began to pace around, like a classic cartoon detective discovering a mystery.

"Which means... she's trusting me to do something... "

Ichigo dead-panned as he watched her step back and forward in a continuous loop.

"Might have something to do with me, considering you are in my inner world... and the fact that she gave her Hogyoku to me."

Kagura snapped her fingers and punched her fist into her hand as she twisted and pointed at Ichigo.

"I know! She wanted me to help you, since I'm in your world and she gave my husband to you! I'm so smart!"

"She... didn't give the Spirit King to me... she gave me the Hogyoku... And I just said that."

Kagura waved him off as she continued with her speech.

"So, I'm gonna be here, inside my husband-"

"...That sounds so wrong... just call it the Hogyoku... Please..."

"-and help you with... whatever Lady Hoshiihime wanted me to help you with!"

Ichigo jumped away when she suddenly sat in front of him, staring at him with her wide, deep brown eyes.

"So... what do you want me to help you with?"

"I don't know, damnit! I just woke up here... and I am currently trying to figure out what drugs I've been on!"

Ichigo hopped away from her as she moved closer.

"Drugs are bad for you. You're supposed to say no to them... But I don't think drugs are actual people, so you can't really say no to things that aren't people."

"I can _obviously _tell you didn't say no! I swear, I didn't think you would be like this, based on Hoshiihime's reaction to you!"

Just as he said that, the seriousness seeped onto her face again as she narrowed her eyes.

"...What happened to Lady Hoshiihime anyway? Why did she take my name?"

"... I don't know, she was probably insane after thousands of years, just like you."

"...Ignoring that comment, I wonder why she lied... It baffles me..."

Ichigo stood up, dusting himself off as he continued to look around the crystallized world, shaped very familiar to him.

"You must have been pretty close to her... since you keep calling her 'Lady'."

"...She was my mistress... I was her servant maiden, long before she married Hogyoku... She disowned me when she discovered I was to be married to Hogyoku."

"...Wait, both of you were married to him? How the hell...?"

"Hoshiihime always desired power. Her marriage... was meant to be a symbol of her rise to power. She might have loved Hogyoku, but he believed she was using him for power... So he had an affair with me to draw that side of her out. The only reason he married me was to spite Hoshiihime. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you keep referring to him as your husband. Didn't you love him?"

"...I was a servant... I learned to respect everyone, regardless of how they felt to me. It's a symbol of respect, nothing personal."

"Tch. Maybe she wanted your life... If you helped in her downfall, she probably hated you so much because she desire to take your position."

"I believe she wanted my life... I helped lead Hoshiihime to her downfall, so she probably hated me because she desired to take my position."

Ichigo dead-panned as she mumbled her thoughts out loud.

"I just said that..."

While she was turned away from him, gazing outwards into the blue sun in the sky, Ichigo took the time to explore this new realm. While he was gone, Kagura narrowed her eyes as she sensed the being behind her.

"...I was wondering when you were going to come out."

"I decided to wait and see what Ichigo thought you before making any rash decisions."

"...So are you his Zanpakuto?"

Behind her, the tall dark figure of Zangetsu stood, cloaked covered in crystalline ice.

"You could say that. I'm the remnants of his Soul Reaper powers attached to his Hollow. Right now, I'm in control."

"I'm sure of that. That Hollow you're holding back is pretty angry at my presence, isn't he?"

"Of course. It's natural that the Hollow fears the Quincy Queen Kagura Ishida. He wants to tear you apart."

Kagura click her tongue and turned away, gazing at the crystal sands.

"I though it was weird that a Hollow had an inner world... and one that shadows Las Noches, no less."

"...You do know who he is, don't you?"

"...The reincarnation of my husband? Of course. It makes sense. He can only access his Hollow powers, but even those are connected to his Soul Reaper powers... Hoshiihime placed me here through this... 'Hogyoku'... to help perfect his Quincy abilities."

"Perfect?"

"This object that we are inside manipulates desires to be accomplished. In essence, it manipulates the Reishi around the people connected to it. With my powers, I can help Ichigo manipulate the Reishi in the air."

"...Yet, you are not connected to me or the Hollow? Interesting. Also interesting that you know what the Hogyoku can do."

"The prototype was created by Hoshiihime long ago. She used it to overthrow our husband."

Zangetsu nodded as he walked next to her. Kagura hopped to her feet, straightening out her dress. The both stared at the floor where Ichigo stood.

"... You are obviously here for something else. If the key was not for releasing you, then..."

"...The other reason Hoshiihime brought me here. I myself am the Clevar la Espada. Only I can free the Old One trapped in the Crimson Moon of Hueco Mundo."

* * *

"Look, Urahara. No one has any plans of killing Ichigo Kurosaki. We are for the supposed release of the Spirit Queen and to make sure the Old One stays sealed away. We don't need the Spirit King making an appearance in Hueco Mundo."

Aizen looked between Shutara and Kisuke as she explained the situation.

"Did you say the Spirit Queen was released? She's been here the entire time..."

"Not Lady Hoshiihime... She's dead. I meant Lady Kagura"

Kisuke's eyes appeared from beneath his bangs as he appeared shock.

"Wait, what?"

"Lady Hoshiihime was killed by the Vandenreich Emperor. In the end, Lady Kagura's pressure was felt across the Soul Palace. We are here to investigate. Therefore..."

Kisuke and Aizen felt a hand grab them and toss them to side.

"...You are required to move..."

Kisuke and Aizen rubbed their sore heads as they stood to their feet. Tenjiro rubbed his chin as he stared at both of them.

"... I think we should take 'em with us. Shutara... bubble wrap 'em."

Aizen blinked, "What?" before he was encased in a clear bubble of glass.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his meeting room surrounded by the other Espada after he finally woke up.

"Now... the thing is... we got a boat load of Arrancars outside roaming around aimlessly. Today, we are going to sort them out into squads..."

Grimmjow, propped on his fist, stared at Ichigo like he was an idiot.

"...It sounds like you're trying to separate us like the Soul Reapers, dipshit."

Ichigo turned in his chair and glared Grimmjow, who did the same in return.

"That's exactly what I'm doin', asshole! Don't bitch at me! You are all going to be leading squads!"

Nel shook her head at Grimmjow, who angrily banged his fists on the table.

"Fuck that! I didn't sign up for more Fraccion! I'm done with them!"

"I think it would be great to be like a Soul Reaper Captain! Do we get those coats, too? I wanna coat, Ichigo!"

"Then... go get your own damn coat, Nel!"

"It won't be great unless you make it official! Make it happen, Ichigo!"

"I wish you both would shut up, so Ichigo can finish."

At Halibel suggestion, Nel and Grimmjow became quiet, though Grimmjow's expression did not change. On the other end of the table, Gantenbainne raised his hand, causing Luders and Asguiaro to stare at him oddly.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's how you draw attention in the human world."

"Yes, Afro-dude, what is it?"

Raising his eyebrows at the fact that Ichigo forgot his name, Gantenbainne shook his head as he continued.

"How are you going to seperate them?"

"...By... uhhmm... squad specialties... I mean... The squads in Soul Society have like... special qualities and missions... and stuff..."

"Damnit, Kurosaki, you don't even know what the hell you're even doing!"

"Shut up, Grimmjow!"

Halibel's spiritual pressure radiated through the room, causing Grimmjow to shut up. Ichigo turned to her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oi, stop that. It's like an annoying itch."

Halibel continued to glare at Ichigo before dropping her shoulders and staring at the table. Sung-Sun patted her shoulder, addressing the confused faces in the room.

"You embarrassed her, Lord Ichigo."

Ichigo continued to gaze at her for a moment before shaking his head and slamming his hand on the table.

"No more joking! Everybody get serious! Now, excluding Rudbornn, for obvious reasons, what is everyone else's specialties!?"

No one at the table spoke up. Ichigo face-planted into the table when no one said anything after half of an hour.

"This is hopeless..."

"Well... I mean... I have healing saliva..."

Ichigo raised his head as he faced Nel, who jumped away from his scared look.

"Great! Can you do any other healing!?"

"...No..."

"Then you are going to learn! I'm making you medical specialist!"

Everyone at the table, including Ichigo, shifted uncomfortably at his words. Nel was about to hop from her seat in joy before Ichigo continued talking.

"...Maybe that's... _not_ a good idea... I think... I'll just talk to Kisuke or Unohana about this. Better yet, my father's here! Loly, go get my father and tell him to meet me at the desert circle. Everyone else, dismissed. Come back to the next meeting tomorrow with some ideas!"

"On it!"

As Loly disappeared, the other Espada filed out of the room. Ichigo followed behind them, leaving towards the desert. He arrived and waited for one of his father's stupid antics.

"No stupid antics, my son! There's only pure manly action in this place!"

Before his father could attack him from beneath the sand, Ichigo stomped him back into the desert.

"No!"

"My... son... I have... nothing left... to teach you..."

Ichigo dead-panned until his father pulled himself out of the sand. Clapping his hand upon his to knock the sand out, Isshin turned to his son.

"What did you call me for?"

"I think... It's time you tell me about your time as a Captain."

Isshin stared Ichigo, lowering his head toward the ground as he sighed.

"No."

Ichigo nearly face-vaulted to the ground.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!"

"There's no point. It's not important."

"It is if you're keeping it secret!"

"...Nah."

Isshin turned and walked away from Ichigo, who continued screaming obscenities at him. Isshin paused as his eyes widened out of his skull.

"...It... can't be... Why would they... be here of all places!?"

"What are you-"

Ichigo stopped when a frightful, overwhelming amount of Reiatsu filtered through pores, causing him to feel as if he was turning inside and out.

_'I thought... Kenpachi was bad... This just takes the cake!'_

A gigantic space rattled the area behind both of them, causing them to turn as they watched a gigantic pillar open up. Seven shadowy figures appeared from inside.

"Oi, Ryoka boy. I'm back. I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Aizen!?"

Aizen was suddenly pushed away as a man, decked out in a very comical hairstyle, lean over him to stare at Isshin.

"Yo, yo, biznitches, what's up, what's up!? Isshin, I ain't seen that ugly mug in years!"

"...Well... this is quite the surprise..."

* * *

Trivia

-I wanted to do the squad specialties in this chapter, but I couldn't think of all of them, so I cut it out. So far, I have planned out:

Ichigo: La Espada Ropera (Spanish for "The Dress Sword". Special Guards)

Nel: La Remedia (Spanish for "The Remedy")

Luders, Halibel, or Sung-Sun: La Capa y Espada (Spanish for "The Cloak-and-Dagger". Stealth)

Luders(If Not Above): La Ciela (Spanish for "The Sky". Aviator-type Arrancars)

Halibel(If Not Above): La Mar Depredador (Spanish for "The Sea Predators". Naval Arrancars)

Rudbornn: Exequias(Obviously)

Asguiaro: Las Noches de la Espada (Spanish for "The Blade of the Night". Las Noches Security Guards)

Grimmjow, Tesla, and Gantenbainne are unknown. And sadly, I think Halibel's and Luders's would be stupid. For Halibel, Las Noches/Hueco Mundo is nothing but desert. And no Quincy is gonna be like "Enemy Arrancar-130 above!" when seeing Luders's squad because an airstrike team in Bleach would be dumb.

-If you didn't figure it out, Hoshiihime/Kagura were attempts at Orihime, just as Rukia was built up for Byakuya replacement.

-Kagura is a serious character, as shown from conversation with Zangetsu and flashback. She pretends to act like Orihime around Ichigo to make him comfortable.

-Ichigo's inner world was Las Noches's towers replacing Karakura town. Now it's a crystal blue Las Noches.

-Ichigo will learn to manipulate Reishi, probably like he manipulated the Fullbring and in order to enhance his physical abilities. No Heliel Piels, Quincy Chants, Spirit Weapons, or Volstandigs for this guy. (Though I still want to do a Quincy!Ichigo one day...)

-Originally, I intended to bring Hoshiihime back, but I felt Kagura, with her Quincy abilities and being the key to unlock Old Spirit King, would be more useful.

-Old Spirit King, during his early attempts to have an affair with Kagura, used her Quincy abilities to mold the other Quincy. As stated long chapters ago, They were created to protect Kagura from Hoshiihime if she ever overthrew the king.

-Isshin was a Royal Guard in this story. (Also believe he is in Manga as well. It would explain his unique Haori style, the unrecognizable division symbol, and his weird, crazy habits.)

-Another thing I forgot to place in the story, since it was overshadowed by Isshin's appearance chapters ago, is that most of the Fraccion that were recently trapped (Dondochakka, Szayel Aporro's experimental ones that survived, etc.) were released when Isshin was released.


	30. Trascender Trivia Chapter

Not a real chapter, just a trivia about the future of the Trascender and the Espada. Even though I'm writing in present-tense, most of it happens after Trascender ends and before its epilogue

* * *

Trascender

-As stated, the entire army is called the Trascender, though ranks are still there:

Privaron Espada- Former Espada that form a team to continue to aid Las Noches long after retirement. Also, they are the Council/Central 46 of Las Noches

Espada- Ten most powerful Arrancars of Las Noches. Leaders of the Seccion(Section "Squads").

Fraccion- Aids to the Espada and Second in Command of a Seccion. Unlike the Gotei 13's Lieutenants, there can be more than one Fraccion.

Numeros- Normal, unranked soldiers. All fall under a Seccion, and are separated into their own squads and teams inside their Seccion.

Seccion

Ichigo Kurosaki- La Espada Ropera(The Rapier)

A squad designed to protect Royal Families and Nobles, along with important assets to the Trascender. Created due to Yamamoto's squad being made up of a Captain-level Lieutenant and his other seated members being known as leaders to the other squads.

Halibel- La Experiencia(The Experience)

A squad designed for studying and creating Arrancar techniques, such as Bala and Ichigo's Cero Corte. Basically Research and Development squad. Created due to Halibel studying Szayel Aporro's and Aizen's notes.

Nel- El Remedio(The Remedy)

A squad designed for the Arrancars who have selected healing and regenerative abilities over power when they became Arrancars. Created because of Nel's saliva abilities and the fact that most Arrancar(Everyone but Ulquiorra and Ichigo) select power over Instant Regeneration.

Grimmjow- La Batalla(The Battle)

A squad designed around battle techniques and all-out fighting. Basically a Kenpachi 2.0. Selected because there's nothing else Grimmjow can really do. Named for Bleach song, "Batalla, Batalla".

Tesla- El Carcel(The Jail)

A squad designed to watch over captured prisoners and criminals. A nod to him holding Orihime Captive.

Luders- La Sombra(The Shadow)

A squad design to scout out areas for the Trascender and provide reconnaisance. Responsible for the Hollow searches in Hueco Mundo and Menos Grande herding. Created from both his Canon appearance in the Manga and the name of his Vandenreich technique for the chosen ones.

Rudbornn- Exequias(Executioners)

A squad designed to execute and punish criminals of Las Noches. The hitmen of the Espada. Also make up majority of the frontline for wars.

Sung-Sun- La Capa y Daga(Cloak and Dagger)

A squad designed to assassinate and spy on important subjects that are a threat to the Trascender cause. Created due to Sung-Sun's technique Muda('Molting'), which allows her to conceal herself and render her invisble.

Asguiaro- Espada de las Noches(Blade of the Night)

A squad designed like a security team of Las Noches. Guards who protect the civilians and non-combatants of Las Noches. Created because his Resurreccion(Arana Castillo, "Castle Spider") is a castle wall, defense-type.

Gantenbainne- La Cadena(The Chain)

A squad dedicated to the world of the living. Responsible for capturing recently made Hollows and bringing them to Hueco Mundo, along with the freeing of Demi-Hollows. Name is based from the Chain of Fate all pluses possess.

-Some Espada now may not be present in the Epilogue, as they will have become Privaron Espada or K.I.A. by then.

* * *

Natives to Las Noches

-Not all Hollows are forced to live in Las Noches. Some continue to settle all over Hueco Mundo. Luders's Seccion only captures those who have become too powerful, such as Adjuchas or Vasto Lordes.

-There are Noble/Royal Arrancars in Las Noches. These are typically the Hollows/Arrancars whom believe, that since their appearances are more human than the others, that they are better. This thought process is due to Ichigo, the most powerful of them all, being closer to Human/Soul Reaper than anyone else. Most are Privaron Espada. A good bit also believe they are superior if they have human technology, so at some point in time, and computers and such become a part of Las Noches.

-Not all Arrancars are required to join the Trascender.

-There is no currency for Hueco Mundo. Even though Hollows live there, they eat prisoners. If their hunger becomes insatiable, they are forced to become an Arrancar, regardless of their classification. Therefore, few are hungry and they really have no materials to sell or trade for. They are comparable to Ancient and Native tribes, where the entire kingdom is considered a family.

-Many of the civilian things the squads of the Gotei 13 do (Illustrated Column and Journalism) are handled by the civilians.

* * *

Las Noches and Hueco Mundo

-To compensate for Hueco Mundo, Las Noches eventually adds a night cycle.

-Hueco Mundo is comparable to Soul Society's Districts: They are recruited from there and neither one are attended to in terms of protection.

-I'm assuming Las Noches has a decent set of bunks and homes. The Espada and Fraccion had their own tower, the Privaron Espada each had one, and there were over a hundred Numeros. So Las Noches, I'm assuming, is at least the size of the Seireitei and the first 5 or 10 districts of Rukon District. Therefore, each Espada tower is home to Espada, Fraccion, and Numeros. The rest is civilian area, which expands over time.

-May waypoints, such as the castle of the Vandenreich, are used as bases for both military and civilian.

-Originally, Las Noches homes were more simple, as they were basically like hotel rooms. Many started forming houses after their interest in human living.

-Arrancar civilians are allowed to live in the human world. At a certain age, like Amish families, many take a journey to the human world to better understand their living.


	31. Faith in One

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"...Dad... you know these trespassing clowns?"

"...It's the Royal Guard... also known as Squad Zero."

Ichigo dead-panned as he stared at the ridiculous parade of people, wondering if this was really the famed division that had the power to wipe out the Gotei Thirteen.

_'Then again... I never thought my dad, being the Soul Reaper he is, would act like that... and Urahara's silliness... and the fact that Aizen, my biggest enemy, is now my biggest fan... I'm glad I became a Arrancar... it seems that the more powerful a Soul Reaper you become, you also reach high levels of insanity...'_

"Don't worry too much about it, Ryoka boy. My face was the same as yours."

"Didn't I tell you not to anything, criminal!"

Aizen blinked, "No."

"Oh... then shut the hell up!"

"Not while I'm here with my most favorite Ryoka in the whole entire world."

Ichigo face-palmed as Aizen and the funny-haired guy began arguing. While he was shaking his head into his hands, he felt a warm, motherly presence press at his cheeks. Soon, he realized that a very chubby female had grabbed him, squeezing his cheeks in a blowfish shape.

"My, you're so thin! I need to prepare you some food right away!"

"Uhhh... I'm an Arrancar... we don't need to eat..."

"Well, that's your problem! Wait till I make you a lunch! I'll stuff you fat!"

_'...If you leave any extras, that is...'_

"Isshin... Shiba... We finally found you..."

Isshin moved away as Shutara seemed to levitate closer to him. However, something she said, pertaining to 'Shiba' rung out in Ichigo's mind.

"...Wait... Dad, what did she just call you?"

"Uhmm... Nothing, don't listen to her! What did I teach you about listening to women in funny dresses!?"

"...Always pay them... and always use protection..."

Ichigo paused when he realized what he just said, along with everyone else. Tenjiro exploded into laughter as Shutara's face narrowed into thin, cat-like slits.

"Man, that's some classic Isshin shit right there!"

"Ichigo! The one time I needed you to not pay attention to anything said, you listened to me! Damn you, son!"

"Alright, stop it! She said 'Shiba', I'm sure of it!"

Isshin turned away, coughing into his hands as Kisuke finally appeared from the pillar.

"Kisuke! You and me gotta talk!"

"Wait... Isshin? What are you-"

Kisuke was suddenly grabbed and thrown over Isshin's shoulder. Ichigo watched his father run away before slouching downwards.

"... I can't be related to that dumbass..."

"You mean your father?"

"No... another dumbass I know."

Ichigo prepared to walk off before something caught his attention: the very same people behind him.

"Wait... why the hell are you all here!?"

A bald man with a very large beard and prayer beads slowly walked up to Ichigo, staring at him directly in his eyes.

"...You're too close."

"...You... look similar to that man. Anyway, we're here for Royal Family business. The mother of the Spirit King, Hoshiihime, was apparently killed here. We're looking for the body."

Ichigo scratched his head as he turned away from Osho, his eyes becoming downcast.

"I wish I could tell you. I saw her dying, then there was a flash of light. I never discovered what happened."

"Oh, she must have already became the Reishi of Hueco Mundo. She always wanted us to find her body and give her a proper funeral... she would've been ticked."

Pausing in his nervous scratching, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Osho, who stroked his own beard while the other members sighed.

"...You guys are looking pretty suspicious now..."

"Oh yeah... we need to do our second mission!"

The others hopped quickly to their feet. Similar to his father, Ichigo backed away when he saw Shutara flash step directly into his vicinity. Her shaded lips nearly touched his cheek, and he could feel her demented smirk from her close proximity

"...You're too close!"

"...You must not get close to a lot of women, do you Ichigo Kurosaki? Are you... different?"

"Different? Are... Are you asking me if I'm gay!? Hell no! You were just... making me... uncomfortable!"

"... That's called being gay, Ryoka boy..."

"No, shut up, Aizen! I'm not gay!"

Before this could continue, Osho appeared in front of them.

"Enough! Place him in a bubble, Shutara!"

"...Wait, what..?"

Sure enough, Ichigo was soon placed in a crystal bubble. Ichigo struggled in an attempt to escape, but was unable to. Before he could injure himself, Shutara leaned over, allowing one of her shadow limbs to reach inside the bubble and caress Ichigo, whch frightened him more than comfort him.

"What the hell is this!?"

"The Spirit King requested to see you."

"This is kidnapping! You can't just kidnap me when you feel like it! I'm not under your jurisdiction!"

The Royal Guard members all stopped, thinking about it for a moment. The dark-skinned guard rubbed his chin and spoke out.

"He's right, yo. This is kidnapping. He's not a Soul Reaper."

"... Okay, then we're kidnapping him. I speak for everyone here... when I say that no one gives a shit. Any objections?"

Every Royal Guard shook their head as they walked off with their prize.

"Oi! Where the hell are my Espada when you need them!?"

"Waving at you."

Ichigo began to rage more when he noticed his father and Kisuke standing next to the Espada, waving at him as he left. He nearly popped a vein when he saw Grimmjow perform obscene body gestures as he raised his middle finger.

* * *

The less serious Espada continued to wave at him, along with Isshin and Kisuke, until Nel began to get worried.

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Man, fuck him... I'm outta here."

Grimmjow placed his hands in his pocket and walked off, followed by the other Espada. Kisuke turned to face Isshin as he watched the orb float away to the sky.

"It seems... the finishing touches to this war is preparing."

"You think so, Urahara?"

"Obviously. Even you should know... what the Spirit King wants him to do."

Kisuke and Isshin turned as the white haori and black sleeves of the Seventh Division captain appeared behind them. Aizen slowly steadied towards them, standing in front of them as he gazed into the sun.

"...Is that... what you've wanted this entire time... Aizen?"

"...Of course... to see my dear rival.. become my absolute equal. It's a situation I could have only dreamed of."

Isshin narrowed his eyes at the smug tone in Aizen's voice. Kisuke voiced his thoughts, jabbing at Aizen's apparent happy mood.

"...Are you the reason... no one can find Hoshiihime's body?"

"I told you... that we should have gone down there and stopped them, regardless of the fact it was an obvious ploy. You should have realized that I would have appeared."

"...Are we going to have to seal you away again?"

"...The Hogyoku won't allow that... It has already consumed her soul."

Aizen smirked when he heard the distinctive click of two Zanpakutos preparing to be released.

"I already told you... I have no interest in the Spirit King anymore... nor this world."

Isshin finished his unspoken thoughts.

"...Because you are interested in the boy who can potentially become the next Spirit King..."

"...I thought I could hide it better. Guess I was wrong."

"...I will kill you before I let you get your hands on Ichigo."

"I'm not interested in the Ryoka. I'm interested... in how he obtained his abilities. I did my best to become similar, but apparently, it didn't work."

"You didn't transcend all races. You thought you became a god, but you were nowhere close."

Aizen twisted on his heel to face the two Captain-level Soul Reapers, smiling as he did so.

"What truly defines a god, Isshin Shiba? Is it the many faithful subjects that praise his word... ?Is it the frightful being who destroys the solace of the wretched...? Is it the peaceful being that encourages the teachings of tranquility? Or maybe it is the lone soul... who brought down tyrannical beings that only weaker men could fear? What is your definition? I'll do my best... to make sure you appreciate the ideal ratification that such a being could give."

Kisuke and Isshin stayed silent as he walked past them, his hair and haori blowing in the wind.

"Every being... needs a counterpart. We Soul Reapers are claimed to have been once known as Balancers..." He stopped and stared at them over his shoulder,"...but what balance is there to be had when you all place such faith in a lone being?"

He turned away and walked off, presumably to harass more Arrancar. Kisuke raised an eyebrow when Isshin began chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"...The fact that the man claims to desire being Ichigo's equal... but has just as much faith in him as the rest of them. Losing to Ichigo and being locked away must have given him a major life reflection."

"...Nothing about that seemed odd to you?"

"Nope... I used to question the very same thing. It's the reason I hopped at the chance to join Masaki in matrimony."

"...?" Isshin filled in when he saw Kisuke's questioning look.

"I thought... it was weird... that the supposed gods of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo... could have fucked up beyond all recognition to the point that they need a replacement to correct their mistakes... Who can we really believe in?"

"...You really aren't that different from Aizen, Isshin."

Isshin turned, mouth agape as he narrowed his eyes incredulously at Kisuke.

"Blasphemy! You shut your trap!"

"I'm serious... he wants to become a god... and you jumped at the chance to make one... In the end... aren't you just as manipulative?"

Isshin quieted down and turned away as he sat over the edge of the tower.

"I was... until Masaki died, that is... That's when I realized... that I didn't want to play god anymore..."

Isshin gazed up into the sun, embracing its false rays as he closed his eyes.

"...If Ichigo listens to the Spirit King... and he decides he wants that god-like power and responsibility... then that is his choice to make. I won't interfere. I'll have faith in my boy..."

* * *

Menoly gazed upwards from her book when she heard the frantic footsteps of the Master's faithful assistant rush inside her room. She noted the lack of usual pigtails, which she had let roll over her shoulders, along with her new biker shorts that she traded out her school girl skirt for.

"Did Master Ichigo already leave!? I just found heard the commotion!"

"...Yes, he did Loly..."

Loly's body slouched downwards as she dragged herself over to one of Menoly's couches. Menoly sighed and closed her book entitled "The Carnal Prayer Mat", a novel given to her by Lisa Yadomaru, and waved her hands through her slightly lengthened hair.

"...You're like... super obsessed with him."

"Am not! You shut your mouth!"

Menoly face-palmed and leaned back further into her seat.

"...Really, Loly? You are... You might be worse than we were with Aizen."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Real mature, Loly."

"You're real mature!"

Menoly sighed, placing her hands into her head.

"But seriously, Menoly. I'm not. I know now... Aizen was just using me... well... all of us... Master Ichigo isn't... and I'd rather listen to someone who actually pays attention rather than a sugar-coat like Aizen."

Menoly gazed up at her, wondering where this was coming from.

"Regardless of how young... or inexperienced he is... his words are laced with hidden protectiveness... and his actions speak more than a thousand words. Master Ichigo... is someone I could place my faith in."

Menoly stared at Loly, who for the first time, looked more sure than she has ever appeared for as long as she has known her.

* * *

In the tower of the Quince Espada, Tesla stood on the balcony that once belonged to his former master. In his hand was a white eyepatch trimmed with black.

_There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me. Don't forget that I am the strongest Espada._

_ Ain't no chance of salvation for us. Never has been. With or without Aizen, that's never gonna change. If there's one thing I'm grateful to that guy for, it's the fact that he gave me power. Thanks to that I've been able to savor greater battles than ever before. I'm gonna be strong. Stronger than anyone. If I'm gonna fight the ultimate enemy, then there can't be anyone else stronger than me. I'll take 'em all out. No matter what it takes._

_ Every fuckin' one of 'em, they have the gall to take pity on me. And they don't even know how much they're hurtin' me by doin' it. I don't do "mercy". Strong, weak, infant, monster. I just smash 'em all to pieces. I don't give 'em the chance to get up a second time._

"For the first time... Master Nnoitra... I... think you're wrong..."

He gripped the patch tighter, no longer embracing the solace it once provided.

"...The very same guy... that we diminished with our own thoughts not too long ago... offered the Arrancars greater salvation than anyone else could."

His new high-collared jacket and billowing, baggy hakama, tailor-made by the new spider mistress Hollow that arrived, rippled with the wind that whispered through Las Noches. His new black and white eyepatch covered the only eye that had not narrowed at the patch in his hand.

"I'm sorry to say, Master Nnoitra, but... I have my newly placed faith... in Ichigo Kurosaki now."

He dropped the patch from his hand, letting it flow away with the wind and into the desert of Las Noches.

* * *

"...What do you want, Asguiaro?"

Luders turned around when he sensed the Novena Espada's appearance behind him.

"Just strolling through the area, passing by you by mistake. Don't get so hostile."

Luders turned back to his aimless staring. In his hands, he held a slip of paper.

"You know, that makes you look suspicious, that random staring..."

"..."

"But anyway, it's not my concern..."

Asguiaro placed his hands his new Vandenreich robes, which had been recolored to match the white and red of the Espada, and turned away. He was stopped before he could get too far.

"...Have you ever wondered? If you would have stayed on the other side..."

"...The other side?"

"The Vandenreich... I always perform what the guards ask and I always respected their wishes... just so I could leave and become a part of the Vandereich. I thought... that there was no hope for the Arrancars and Hollows..."

"Basically, that we had lost a long time ago?"

"Yeah... so I was ready to drop everything and become a part of them... Now I always sit here and wonder... if I made the right decision... like... what would have happened... if I became a warrior of the Vandenreich?"

"You mean slave? That's exactly what happened to Nachteil... She thought when she became the Stern Ritter letter 'Z'... one of the big boys... she thought she had earned some favor. She was killed by Aizen, of all people, during the raid on Soul Society... and I'm pretty sure Juhabach didn't give a rat's ass 'bout her dying."

"..."

"That's why I went with Steiner and Ryuken... I believed... that even if they mistreated us... that I would have a better chance at being accepted than with Juhabach... Both plans turned to shit in the end, anyway."

"You think so?"

"Duh... we probably would got one-shotted by Juhabach before this war could even start."

Luders chuckled as Asguiaro sat next to him.

"I say the same thing every time I think to myself... that I'm glad I picked this option..."

"You can say that again."

Silence issued over the two Espada before Asguiaro noticed a small badge attached to Luders's sash.

"You know... that actually answers the question of why your outfit looked similar to the Vandenreich... but I always wondered what the badge meant."

Luders said nothing, but only held out the slip of paper that held the same design on it. It was a black circle trimmed with white. Inside the black circle, a red, crescent-shaped moon was placed against the background of white stippling marks.

"It was something I drew while I was in the cell with Loly... The red moon and the stipplings represent the eternal night of Hueco Mundo... The entire black circle is representative of our Hollow holes, with the drawing inside it representing that we are not the empty beings Soul Reapers and Quincy suggest of us because we embrace Hueco Mundo. The white trimming represents the skin of an Arrancar... our 'Hierro'... that shells us."

Asguiaro looked it over before handing back to Luders.

"You should have shown it to Kurosaki... This could be our insignia for the Espada..."

"You mean the Trascender? It's an army now... the Espada is just our rankings..."

"You know what I meant... why didn't you speak up at the meeting?"

Luders stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"I didn't know... whether everyone in that room... had the same faith as I did.."

* * *

"Hell yes! King me!"

"You and your king obsession, Grimmjow..."

Gantenbainne placed the black checker piece onto Grimmjow's. Next to them, Nel sat and watched the game as she attempted to understand the game. Pesche and Dondochakka both sat behind her.

"Because I'm the HEIC in this bitch! King me again!"

Nel cocked her head as she tried to figured out what Grimmjow had said.

"What... does HEIC mean?"

Gantenbainne, leaning on his fist, answered back for her, "He means 'Head Espada in Charge', as far as I'm concern."

"...No you're not... that's Ichigo."

"Shut up, stupid! Don't say that name in my presence!"

"...What do you have against him?"

"What? I don't have anything against him. Yes, double jump!"

Grimmjow attempted to ignore the pointed stares as he threw two red pieces from the board.

"First of all, you better hope I don't get a king..."

"You're not... don't worry about that."

"Second of all, you do."

"No, I don't... I just don't like him, that's all."

Nel gaped like a fish as she pointed accusingly at Grimmjow.

"...That's like... the same thing!"

"Whatever... not till me and Kurosaki fight again, I'll never accept him as the king!"

His eye twitched as he was very aware of the amused smirks marking both Nel's and Gantenbainne face as they tried to hold in their laughter.

"Alright, fuck both of you guys. I will beat him... one day..."

Insert deriving snickers here.

"Alright, you both can go to hell... I'm sorry that I don't have the same respect for him as the rest of you asstwats!"

Gantenbainne paused as he stared at Grimmjow's choice of words.

"Asstwat? You can do better than that, Grimmjow."

"Quiet. I was on a short time span for making a snide comment of the hour and that was my last chance."

"..."

"But seriously... I never defeated him... and neither has he to me! I was knocked down by Nnoitra! I have faith in him to pull us through this bullshit with Juhabach, but I ain't respecting him till I get my rematch!"

* * *

The desert circle was merry with Arrancars and Hollows who had begun building a new life. Many groups were being formed as Hollows communicated and generally had fun. Outside of these circles, was the Septima Espada sitting on a rock, overlooking all of the groups. Rudbornn Chelute sat particularly quiet, not really thinking about anything until a ball tapped into his leg. Looking up, he stared into the eyes of a small Arrancar, almost the size of Nel's child form, with messy black hair. Beneath his throat lied both his Hollow hole and his mask fragment, which was a fanged necklace.

"...Umm... Mr. Espada, sir... can I...?"

Rudbornn said nothing as he politely kicked the ball back towards him and continued his aimless spacing.

"Th...Thank you, sir!"

He watched the small boy run away as he gazed down at his feet. His sandals and socks were frozen.

"...Was this... from the spiritual pressure of that boy...? A young age... but a power so great."

As he continued to stare at his feet, he realized the boy was in front of him again.

"...You're an Espada..."

"..."

"...Can... I join your Fraccion!?"

"...You're a little too young for that... Stay with your parents..."

"...They're gone... eaten... I can't... stay here..."

"Here...?"

"In this desert... I have to be... someone! I don't want to accept that! This world of survival... I have to be at the top of it!"

Rudbornn continued to stare at him as the boy's hair shadowed over his eyes.

"I... I wish to be able to change the world! I want to speak of the world the way it should be, not accept it for the way it is!"

For some reason, Rudbornn could have sworn someone he knew said those very same words.

"Instead of... depending on others... I wish... that I could have someone place their faith in me...!"

* * *

Halibel gazed down, from her own balcony, at the bustling crowds below. Next to her, sitting on the railing, was Sung-Sun.

"I never thought that I would see something like this ever happen..."

"Las Noches being like one of those human cities?"

"Exactly."

"But I mean, it was to be expected. Regardless of his uncharismatic charm, Lord Kurosaki doesn't go back on his word. When he placed his hand into ridding us of Juhabach, he never backed down from that statement."

Both of the Espada turned when they heard the voice of Mila Rose behind them.

"Really!? Have you jumped on the Team Ichigo Bandwagon, too, Mila Rose!?"

Inside the room, Apache, with her shoes kicked off, was relaxed into Halibel's couch as she screamed out to them.

"Team Ichigo Bandwagon?"

"I mean, shit! I've been walking around before I came here, and everybody's suddenly bustin' a nut over the Primera! I'm starting to think everybody's having secret midnight rendezvous with the guy!"

"You're just mad that you never got a midnight rendezvous."

Halibel, Mila Rose, and Apache, eyebrows raised, turned to Sung-Sun, who stared at them all with her sleeve covering her mouth.

"...Was I... the only one...?"

"..."

"Girls... I was just joking..."

"...Oh..."

"...I prefer Futanari and Yuri..."

Insert awkward silence... When everyone turned away from her, she clarified her statement.

"I was just kidding. Gosh, my poker face is too good."

The air was still as silent as ever.

"But anyway, the guy's going to speak to the Spirit King... If he becomes his successor, think about it..."

Halibel turned and continued to gaze upon the crowds.

"...If we can expand Las Noches into something as impressive as Soul Society... it would something we have all wanted for a long time. For us to lose the fighting that has plagued this hollowed land for eternity..."

Mila Rose noted the sad tone in her voice.

"Why do you sound so sad, Lady Halibel?"

"...Because I couldn't do it myself... I had to drag someone from his own life... and place the responsibility on him. I think... I believe he shouldn't have been brought to do this."

"You could have done this. I believe you could have."

"No... I was nothing more than a fake sun, bringing false light to Hueco Mundo... What was truly needed was the silent darkness."

"Lady Halibel..."

"I hope he is given a chance to defeat the Old One. To rule over these haunted grounds... I... believe that he is the silent shadow we need.

The Tres Bestias nodded as the room went silent... Until Sung-Sun broke it.

"And look on the bright side... if he becomes like royalty, he can have a harem... then we can all share a midnight rendezvous..."

"Oh my god, shut up, Sung-Sun!"

Halibel shook her head as her Fraccion continued to fight and argue.

_"__Are they attacking us here...!? Damnit! I thought we had more time!" Halibel panicked. She began to draw Tiburon from her sheathe to enter the battle before Ichigo grabbed her hand holding the Hogyoku. As she looked into his eyes, Ichigo pointed the Hogyoku at his Hollow hole._

_ "Do it now, Espada Lady." Halibel glared at him._

_ "The name is not Espada. It's Tia Halibel."_

_ Yes... Of course... I knew from that day... you would never turn away from this... That no matter what you endured... that no matter how much the struggle pains you in the end... You would defeat Juhabach for us... From here on... I believe I speak for all of the Espada... when I say we place our faith in you... and if we had hearts... we'd thank you from the bottom of it._

* * *

"We have arrived... Ichigo Kurosaki... to the Palace of Souls..."

Ichigo stepped out of the Heavenly Pillar, gazing at the castle floating in the sky.

"..."

"Nervous?"

"No... I already know what he wants to talk me about. He already spoke to me."

* * *

Trivia

-I just felt like poking fun some things that are trademark as a part of fanfiction and manga (Yaoi, Yuri, Futanari, Harems). The story won't turn into either of those.

-The book Menoly was reading ("The Carnal Prayer Mat") is an erotic Asian-based novel(Considering she got it from Lisa).

-Isshin is a Shiba. (Which is what I think, since Kukaku says something about her uncle being disappointed.)

-Little boy is potential important character. He will become one of Rudbornn Fraccions, whether during story or epilogue.

-Luder's and Asguiaro's conversation reflects on the canon universe(Which was obvious enough).

-Aizen's plan consisted of basically wanting people to believe in him as a Spirit King, or as another god besides Ichigo. Not rule along side him, but be seen as the ultimate rival to the 'potential' Spirit King.

Since I did change some outfits, gonna do a repeat of everyone's appearance.

1

Ichigo- Normal Arrancar clothes(High-collared shirt and Hakama pants). In Hueco Mundo, has Gin's bell-sleeved robes over shoulder like Yamamoto. Has Final Bankai hair and his nose-piece guard from Fullbring.

Loly- Open Arrancar Jacket with white biker shorts with black trim and thigh-high black socks. Hair laid down straighter and it covers over her mask piece.

2

Halibel- Same.

Mila Rose- Outfit from Thousand Year Blood War.

Apache- Outfit from Thousand Year Blood War.

3

Nel- Orihime's Arrancar outfit.

Pesche- Flashback outfit, but without mask.

Dondochakka- Flashback outfit, but without mask.

4

Grimmjow- Same.

5

Tesra- Similar appearance to Nnoitra in flashback chapters, but with dirty-blonde hair.

6

Luders- Same outfit as Thousand Year Blood War Vandenreich outfit, but with red highlights, sash, and the badge.

Menoly- Same outfit, though hairstyle is similar to Resident Evil 6's Sherry Birkins.

7

Rudbornn- Same. May take mask off in private.

8

Sung-Sun- Outfit from Thousand Year Blood War, but without headdress.

9

Asquiaro- Same outfit as Thousand Year Blood War Vandenreich outfit, but with red belt, buttons, and trim.

10

Gantenbainne-Same.

Others

Uryu- White Suit from Lost Substitute Soul Reaper arc.

Soryu- Bambietta's outfit, cape, and hat, with Nanao's old hairstyle and glasses. No heart-shape belt buckle.

Isshin- Soul Reaper outfit.

Soul Society

Kisuke- Same appearance from Bleach: Fade to Black.

Sui Feng- Same as new appearance, but with eyepatch.

Rose-Same as new appearance.

Unohana-Same as new appearance.

Shinji- Hair's grown out longer than before, but not as long as TBTP arc. Front bangs still with asymmetrical cut. Mostly same as before.

Rukia- Byakuya's old Captain Dress style(Scarf) with Sojun Kuchiki's hair.

Aizen- Byakuya's new dress style, with no-sleeve haori and black sleeves. Collar has no gold trim and tassels like Byakuya's.

Shunsui- Same. Eyepatch and all.

Kensei- Same, though hair has grown out a little longer.

Toshiro- Same as new appearance.

Kenpachi-Same as new appearance.

Mayuri- Same as new appearance.

Jushiro- Same as new appearance.

Denego are dressed like Redcoats/Colonists. Hoshiihime's outfit could be compared to False King Allant's from Demon's Souls with a darker Orihime appearance. Kagura is designed as Orihime in like White Mage outfit from Final Fantasy or a Maiden outfit from Demon's Souls/Dark Souls. All Fullbringers are the same.

Vater is dressed in a white outfit like what you would imagine a Pope would wear.

Note: Next update might not be till Friday.


	32. Final Holy War

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_"He has finally awakened from his slumber. He is ready to see you, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_ Ichigo walked into the room, glancing over his shoulder at the door closing behind him. He turned ahead, searching around the room for the Spirit King, before a flash of light appeared before him. A deep, but slightly echoing, voice radiated through the room._

_ "You must be... the Ryoka that invaded Soul Society years, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_ "...You already knew that, Spirit King," Ichigo stated as the light cleared, revealing a human-like entity with slicked hair and unusual-shaped pupils. Robes began flowing around him, covering him as he sat in the throne that appeared behind him. A staff, with a ivory-colored gem on it's tip, appeared in his hand._

_ "...You don't seem to impressed to see me. Many Soul Reapers would kill for a chance such as this."_

_ "...You know the answer to that as well."_

_ "...Very well, Hollow warrior. I believe no explanation could hold any meaning. I'm sure Mother has told you everything."_

_ "Not really. Hoshiihime died before she could really tell me anything."_

_ Ichigo felt the sudden drop in temperature in the room, though the expression on the King changed very little._

_ "...I meant Lady Kagura. Do not refer that traitor to me in my presence."_

_ Ichigo paused a moment to catch his breath before speaking again, "She told me about... the history with the Old One, but not much on what my role is in all of this."_

_ The Spirit King nodded. Ichigo was shocked when the area around him morphed, transforming the floor to white sand and the ceiling to the night sky._

_ "This is... Hueco Mundo?"_

_ "Up in the sky, my father is sealed in the La Luna Roja."_

_ Ichigo turned as the Spirit King pointed into the sky, at the red moon that wavered over Hueco Mundo._

_ "With the one key that sealed him away, that specially-made instrument Kagura has implanted into your chest, my Father will allow your entrance."_

_ "Wait! There are four keys! The Quincy's, The Oken, Orihime, and this! How come I don't need those?"_

_ "Those are for simple fools. Its a ploy to make simpletons try their best to meet the old one. Many Hollows, such as Arturo Plateado, made such a foolish choice. The true key is that one in your chest. The one that traitor guarded. Father only wants to bring Kagura and himself back together."_

_ Ichigo ran his fingers down the Hogyoku inside of his chest. "Back... together?"_

_ "Every action created by him was for the sake of Kagura. Therefore, she made that key specifically for opening the La Luna Roja."_

_ "...I kinda figured that. Why do I need to visit him?"_

_ The Spirit King closed his eyes, sighing as he fell back into his seat. Ichigo waited patiently for the next words of the Spirit King._

_ "...I had always intended... to finish the remains of my lost father... However, upon the revelation of your existence... I realized that if men like Aizen could even attempt to enter the palace, then the pin holding everything together... is slowly failing..."_

_ He paused, flashing his eyes open and gazing into the eyes of Ichigo. His eyes spoke a thousand volumes of the age corrupting his powers._

_ "Soul Society... will always be held together... but if you defeat my father... and take away his remaining power... You will become an equivalent being to myself."_

_ "..."_

_ "I'm entrusting... Hueco Mundo... and the human realm... to you, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

* * *

"...Will you do it, Ichigo?"

"..."

"Will you become the lynchpin holding the human world and Hueco Mundo up?"

"...I don't know..."

Ichigo sat, legs crossed and cheek rested on his fist, in his throne room with Kisuke and Isshin. Both sat expectantly, waiting for Ichigo's answer.

"...I... will only get my answers... from the Old One himself."

Ichigo stood up, stepping past his father and former mentor and marched slowly from the room. Isshin and Kisuke turned and watched him.

"It seems... that he has made his own decision... for the first time in his life..."

Both groaned and rolled their eyes at the appearance of Aizen in his former throne.

"Are you going to interfere?"

"And be killed, like Arturo Plateado? No. That's the Ryoka's business."

The three shifted into silence as the door finally closed behind Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo flew at top speeds towards the La Luna Roja. As he got closer, his hogyoku began flashing.

_"Ichigo! Are you really going to my husband now!? You really think you're ready for him!?"_

"No. I have no idea what's going to happen, only that my heart wants find out. Only when I see for myself can I truly understand why these Spirit gods, or whatever, are manipulating me."

Kagura silenced herself as Ichigo landed on the moon, overlooking the area. What he saw shocked him.

"The moon is...!?"

The moon of Hueco Mundo was, in fact, white. However, the red coloring came from the blood of the many bodies that littered the surface. Ichigo almost passed out and vomited at the stench.

"Disgusting...!"

Continuing his trek across the surface, a walked until he arrived at a black circle, filled with many designs and such.

_"That's the one... the seal, Ichigo. King Hogyoku... is sealed down there."_

"Alright, let's get this over with."

_"Before you go... I will tell you... He is not going to explain anything to you. His Will, made of the Reishi that covers Hueco Mundo, is what speaks to you and the other Hollows, but he will not talk to you."_

"Then, I'll make him talk."

_"You can't... He has no speech or thought process... He was a mindless Arrancar that attacked the Soul Palace on pure animal instinct...He is nothing more than a lifeless shell of the man he used to be. He will attack you on sight."_

Ichigo listened to her as the Hogyoku flashed, opening the entrance of the portal. He slowly stepped inside, confused when he was back at Hueco Mundo.

"...Wait, what?"

However, across from him was a castle-like structure, except it had no walls or ceiling. He gazed through it at the center, where he saw a blue glow and a shadowy figure next to it.

"...Is... that him?"

Ichigo began slowly creeping forward, getting closer to the light. He realized that the glowing blue was Reishi, but at the same time, the figure noted Ichigo's appearance. The figure stood from it's seated position and began to walk slowly towards Ichigo. The Reishi exploded outwards, bursting the area with light and allowing Ichigo to see the figure's face. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

"You're... King Hogyoku...!?"

The shadows cleared, revealing an unshaven man with messy white hair and no eyes. He wore Soul Reaper robes, which were tattered and torn, under a destroyed Captain's haori, similar to Zaraki. On his right shoulder was a rusted, golden pauldron, which held together a black cape, like his father. An equally rusted crown sat on his head, adorned with broken and cracked jewels. The Old One stood and gazed aimless at Ichigo.

"Alright, Old Man. I'm taking you down..."

Ichigo was rendered speechless when he was barely able to dodge the Reishi-covered Zanpakuto of the Old One.

* * *

"Uryu... Can you do it, yet?"

Uryu turned around to face his mother, who stared off into the distance of Hueco Mundo.

"You mean the Vollstandig? Yes. I've spent most of this time doing that. The Reishi's acting funny. You must sense it, too."

"Juhabach... he's moving soon. I'm afraid that this will all end soon..."

* * *

"Hey, Kensei!"

Kensei narrowed his eyes as Mashiro hopped around him, hugging him and kissing him all over. The Visored had appeared back at their old base for a visit.

"...Get offa' me..."

Mashiro laughed and giggled as she ran off to greet the others.

"Man, I'd swear that girl was related to Yachiru."

"I'm tellin' ya..."

Kensei around as Shinji walked up to him, dressed in gigai's schoolboy clothes.

"I wish this visit could have been more peaceful... but I think... this vacation will be cut short."

Rose pouted as he turned to Shinji.

"Dude, don't jinx us. I'm glad to be away from work. I can have some nice guitar blues time to myself."

"...I believe... we'll be singing the blues by the time this is over."

* * *

Zaraki had spent an entire hour fighting against both Ikkaku's Bankai and fighting off Yumichika's true Zanpakuto. Within minutes, he had finally crushed both.

"...Tch... how boring... you two better be good the next time we fight."

Both of them, collapsed and bleeding on the ground, jumped to their feet in salute.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"You won't get stronger by training on underlings, Kenpachi Zaraki."

Zaraki turned around as he gazed into the eyes of Retsu Unohana. The grin on his face widened, threatening to rip his face apart.

"...And you? Are you going to be the one to cure me of this boredom!?"

"...If that's necessary... I'm sure I can still show you a thing or two, Kenpachi Zaraki."

Zaraki's sword was drawn in the speed of lightning, just as ready as he was.

"Fuck yeah! This is what I've been waiting for! Time for me to get pumped!"

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika eyes widened as they saw the dark smile of the motherly Fourth Division Captain. She moved her right hand over to her left, where they finally noticed the Zanpakuto of Unohana.

"Holy shit, she's serious...! Oh god, their fighting! Yumichika, get the rest of the squad here now!"

Zaraki's blood thirsty gaze locked onto to Unohana's gaze. His smile almost wavered when the beautiful visage of Unohana darkened, her eyes narrowing to thin slits.

"Please... allow me to see... if you should be worthy of the title, 'Kenpachi'."

* * *

"So, you heard what happened to Ichigo, Rukia?"

Rukia, diligently working on her paper work, gazed up to Renji, who was lazily balancing his Zanpakuto on his finger.

"What happened to Ichigo...?"

"...The Royal Guard went and kidnapped him... brought him to the Soul Palace and the Spirit King."

Rukia's eyes widened as she dropped her pen. She shook her head to clear her mind, her Kenseikan bouncing around her head.

"Wait, when did this happen!?"

"...Like a day ago... Heard it from Hidetomo, who heard it from Aizen. Can't believe you didn't know about that..."

Rukia turned away, her arms crossed as she stared out of the window. Renji blinked as he sat up on the couch.

"...What's wrong...?"

_...It's like... Ichigo's moving forward... and he won't turn back to realize... that I'm still here. It's hard to swallow... that even after I had to bring him to this world... in the end, he's the one leaving me behind... for an entirely new world... that not even I understand. I can only hope that even after you reach to the top... that you never forget where you came from..._

"No, Renji... It's nothing."

Rukia stood up and walked around her desk. However, she tripped over Renji, who had stood up to stop her to see what was wrong. Both collided and fell to the ground. Renji slowly got up after rubbing his head, staring forward and seeing only black. However, he saw the white coat tail fall to Rukia's side, realizing that she had fell face forward... and that he was looking at her behind raised in the air.

"...Makes you think of peaches..."

Renji was subsequently kicked in the face.

* * *

"...Kurosaki has probably gone to visit the Old One, Vater."

Vater turned to look at Juhabach.

"I know. He might defeat him... but that is something we can worry about later."

"Yes... the next assault shall be commenced."

Vater looked back at the map Juhabach placed on the table, detailing the entrances of their next plan of attack.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has the power of Kagura and most likely the Old One. Hoshiihime is nowhere to be found... Only one deity remains..."

"Prince Kido... the current Spirit King."

Juhabach turned around, surrounded nine figures dressed in white stood waiting. Vater rolled up the map containing the invasion of the Soul Palace.

"Let us go, my Letzt Himmelreich... The end approaches... The Final Holy War..."

* * *

Trivia:

-One big error about my story that I just noticed (Which makes me epic face-palm everytime I see it) is the red moon thing. I swear I spent this entire time describing Hueco Mundo as having a red moon, not realizing that I was 'PICTURING' Itachi's Tsukiyomi World every time, and I felt like an idiot when I saw all of the pictures of Hueco Mundo having a normal moon. For the sake of this FUBAR moment, moon is red in this story.

-Old One's appearance in the story is based from Gwyn, Lord of Cinder, the final boss of Dark Souls. Kagura telling Ichigo he won't speak and attack on sight is a reference to the fact that in the Dark Souls game, Gwyn has no cutscene nor does he make any remarks before, during, or after the fight. He simply dives at you and attacks until he kills you or the opposite. He is also why all of the Captain's wear haori's.

-Arturo Plateado is not important in this story, his name was just a mention. I did include him to be an Espada at one point, but decided I didn't need someone to compete for the top Espada Ranks of the four most important Espada.

-Prince Kido (Current Spirit King) is the founder of Kido, hence his name.

-Letzt Himmelreich translates to 'Last Kingdom of Heaven'. They are the rest of the members of Vater's council.

-"...Makes you think of peaches..." is probably one of my top ten funny one-liners of all time in Bleach. I gave Tenjiro 50+ cool points for saying this.

-Badass "Kenpachi" Yachiru Unohana is badass. Just saying.

-Title and last line of the story is a reference to the promo picture of Thousand Year Blood War arc.


	33. White Heart Rupturing

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach

Trascender

Ichigo's blade clashed with the Old One's. However, it didn't last long, as the Old One followed up with an uppercut with a blade made of Reishi. Ichigo was slashed across the shoulder as he hopped back, floating in the air.

"...Was that a Quincy technique...?"

"..."

With no words, he pulled the Reishi back, turning it into a longer, spear-like object. He reared back, ready to throw the Soul Javelin with all of his might.

"...Shit!"

An explosion appeared in the air after the javelin was tossed. Ichigo flew out of the smoke, his left sleeve torn and destroyed. He crashed into the ground, rolling into a crouch as he panted. He pulled his hand up and ripped the left sleeve off as he stood to his feet.

"...This guy... operates on pure instinct... no emotions... no motives... just pure Hollow survival tactics..."

The wretched old man stumbled out of the darkness, sensing for Ichigo, who shook his head. When he saw the man pause and turn his head in his direction, he readied La Luna Negra as the lifeless shell came rushing at him.

"_**...Segunda...Etapa... Luna Matador!**_"

The Reishi melded together with his blade as his body faded to black. He held his hand out, allowing his Zanpakuto to appear with it.

"Alright, take this!"

He swung, leaving a trail of black Reiatsu as he finally landed a blow on the Old One.

"...Bet that hurt, didn't it?"

However, it didn't. The Old One reared back as his chest was slashed and kicked Ichigo to the ground. Before he could react, the old man reached down, pulling him up as he held him by the face.

"..."

"Gaggghhhh!"

Ichigo was blasted away, taking the light-blue Cero to the face. He rolled and flipped onto the ground, landing into a rock. Ichigo slowly gathered himself as the old wretch had paused.

"...What's... he doin'?"

The man stared at his Zanpakuto, as if it was a brand new object he discovered. He then pointed it forward, directly at Ichigo.

"..."

The area was soon filled with ocean-depth Reiatsu, nearly suffocating Ichigo. As he coughed and raised his hand to wave away it's remnants, he took a glance through the smoke clouding the figure of the Old One. As it cleared, it revealed the old man holding a giant, cleaver knife... which was more curved than anything. He slammed it onto the ground, creating an earthquake as he slid his hands down it, drenching it in Reishi.

"...That... looks like...!"

_"That's because it is... Not many people know that Zangetsu was the original Zanpakuto of King Hogyoku... This gives you a slight advantage... as you know what techniques he'll be using... Sadly, he's mastered Zangetsu to the point that you wouldn't have been able to match his skill even in a million years."_

Ichigo cursed as he listened to Kagura, the stress of the battle getting to him,"Goddamnit... this guy's... completely dominating me!"

_"Even though he barely knows what he's doing, he holds only a remnant of King Hogyoku's power. He still uses what he's used to. He has mastered his Soul Reaper to insane proportions... His becoming of Hollow... and all of the victims you saw outside... are the what has brought those powers into fruition. You are great at combining those two... but as you see, he has other abilities..."_

"...Quincy, right? He's pulling Reishi from all over the place."

_"Not necessarily. That... is the precursor to the Quincy technique. I created the definitive form of the modern-day Quincy. He's just using pure Reishi to catch up to you."_

"Catch... up to me?"

_"Of course, I know you remember the Fullbringers. Did you know that Ginjo developed many of those techniques?"_

"What the hell does that-!?"

_"Kugo Ginjo... was once a Quincy... Juhabach kicked him out when he discovered his Fullbring. Hollow powers are not allowed in the Vandenreich."_

"Wait, I thought you didn't know Juhabach!? And how do-"

_"...I made the mistake of creating them... the 'Vandenreich'... But anyway, Ginjo's techniques, the essence of Fullbring, is drawning out the souls of objects and using it for combat. Reishi is used the same way. Hirenkyaku... is essentially the same as Bringer Light."_

"Wait..."

_"You just can't see the light coming from his foot. He's not that fast naturally. That's the reason he will always catch you, as he is using his Reishi to enhance his body and Zanpakuto." _

"...Alright, I understand now!"

_"Not really... Ichigo, I can help you control your Reishi for now, but you have to kill him soon. The only reason he released his Shikai was because he saw you do the same thing and just so happened to discover it. If he notices that you've powered up again, he could possibly use Bankai... or worse, the Final Getsuga Tensho. You let him do that, and you might as well call it quits for the both us. That's not counting what his Hollow is influencing, nor what he can add on to it with his basic Quincy abilities."_

"...Mood killer."

_"...I just don't wanna die yet, that's all."_

Ichigo paused when the black and white robes of the Old Spirit King stood in front of him, gazing down on him.

"Shit, I was talking too much and I barely sensed him!"

_"He's not attacking you now... He hears my voice, and he's trying to discern where it's coming from. There's a reason only my key is needed to open the door. However, you better move quick, because if he discovers it's coming from you, he'll probably kill you and rip you to bloody shreds to discover the source."_

"...You have a disgusting imagination."

_"Just saying..."_

Ichigo hopped away, glancing as he noticed the confused look upon the haunted man's face. It slowly contorted into anger and he waved his blade, sending a wave of blue energy towards Ichigo.

"That's... bigger than my Bankai version!"

Ichigo foot touched a rock as he attempted to kick off of it to dodge. When he touched it, blue Reishi vibrated into the rock, sending him further than he planned.

"Damnit, I felt that! You almost knocked me off my balance!"

_"Ichigo... that wasn't me. That was all you."_

"What!?"

Ichigo glanced up as the being flew down from the sky attempting an overhead stab. Ichigo used his Reishi to dodge at the last second, leaving his foot reared back. He kicked off the Reishi in the air and kicked the Old One in his sides. Befoe he could get far, Ichigo powered up his Luna Camilla.

"Luna Camilla!"

The blast came out at full speed, blasting the Old One further.

"Hell yeah!"

Ichigo sat in the darkness and waited. Before long, he realized the Old One was attacking when he saw the blue Reiatsu rage into the sky.

"...Alright... here we go..."

However, his jaw dropped when he saw the Reiatsu turn black and red, and he felt the sudden release of a Bankai.

"...Fuck..."

_"...Fuck..."_

* * *

Within a hot springs, Tenjiro sat deep inside the burning water, a towel wrapped around his hair. He sighed as he leaned his head back.

"...Man, what a tiresome day... Maybe things can go back ta normal soon..."

However, just as he said that, he flashed away, chopping the squad of Jagdarmee behind him.

"...So Juhabach does have the Oken. Shit. Alright, Lightning God Tenjiro is about to kick some ass!"

And with that, he flashed off, leaving his towel behind.

* * *

Back in Soul Society, Kisuke and all of the other Captains stood in his main office.

"...The Soul Palace is under attack."

Everyone's eyes in the room widened as he made that statement.

"...Is it...?"

"Juhabach... is throwing everything into this last attack. The Royal Guard are locked into battle with Vater's Council... and the Stern Ritter are following up behind them. The Royal Guard are powerful... but the full force of the Vandenreich might be too much."

"..."

The entire hall said nothing as Kisuke walked in front of them, his lieutenant and closest friend, Tessai.

"Tessai, please go and retrieve Soryu and Uryu Ishida from Hueco Mundo... and inform them of the situation. Alert the Espada as well."

Tessai nodded and flashed away.

"...The rest of us... are heading to the Soul Palace immediately... the assault on the Soul Palace will halt here... We won't let Juhabach... destroy the last thing holding us Soul Reapers together."

* * *

"...and that is all."

Tessai turned away. As quickly as that was spoken, Uryu and Soryu followed him without question. The Espada held back, and without the presence of their leader, they had nothing to say.

"...This is not our war. This is the Soul Reaper's fight. We cannot get involved."

"...I understand."

Soryu turned around and glared over her shoulder at Halibel. Before Halibel could realize it, she was being held by the throat.

"Are you all serious!? I should-"

"Mother."

When Uryu's hand went to her shoulder and Tessai grabbed her hand, she tossed them off and stormed into the Garganta. Uryu and Tessai glanced at the Espada before leaving after Soryu. The hall was left to embrace the silence.

"..."

However, many were surprised to see Grimmjow, of all people, storm towards the Garganta.

"...Grimmjow, what are you doing? Get back in line!"

"Shut up, bitch! Just 'cause you're the Segunda don't mean I answer to you! I do what the fuck I want!"

Grimmjow continued his trek towards the Garganta. Gantenbainne narrowed his eyes as he called out to Grimmjow.

"You're going to help Soul Reapers now?"

"...Nope... but Juhabach's there! This might be our last chance get rid of that fucker once and for all! You punk-asses can stay here, for all I care, but I'm goin' to kill me some Quincy!"

Grimmjow stopped with one foot inside the Garganta. He sighed, shoulders slumped, with his hands in his pockets.

"...And who am I kidding? As soon as Kurosaki gets back, we're going there anyway, dumbasses..."

He finally walked in with that last statement. One by one, the Espada and the Fraccion filed inside, until only Nel and Halibel stood behind.

"...Nel?"

"...I was always gonna go in... I was just surprised to Grimmjow like this... But I never thought you would have been so hesitant..."

With those last words, Nel walked in behind the rest.

_And again... my orders became questionable to everyone else... It only proves I'm not leader material._

She gazed into the blank tear of darkness, feeling it judge her.

_But everyone did it.. because they knew Ichigo would... does he really hold that much influence on us?_

The answer glared back at her clear as day as she finally stepped in behind them, and the black tear finally closed.

* * *

Juhabach and Vater stood overlooking the five discs being invaded.

"...You look bored, Juhabach... Maybe you should join in on the action."

"...Where are you... Ichigo Kurosaki...?"

"Sorry... he's not here now... so allow me to test my strength against you, Juhabach."

Juhabach and Vater both turned to discover Sosuke Aizen, alone and his blade drawn. Before Juhabach could call out his blade, Vater blocked him with his hands.

"...Allow me to take down this youngster. You go to the Soul Palace."

"...You sure, Vater?"

"...I'll hold him off for as long as possible."

Juhabach nodded as he flew away towards the palace. Aizen didn't bother going after him.

"...I know all about your impressive Shikai and Bankai, Sosuke Aizen... I know about your remarkable Kido... You think that will be enough?"

Beneath his Shihakusho, a blue light flashed, causing Vater's eyes to widened.

"...You're the reason Hoshiihime's body is nowhere to be found."

"...Hm... Now you know. Her body has been devoured by mine, as we have always planned."

Vater reached above his, a scythe appearing in hands. His right hand reached to his waist, pulling forth his key sword.

"...Alright, boy... It ends here."

* * *

A squad of Jagdarmee was surprised when a multitude of hands grabbed everyone of them, smashing the heads in and leaving the bloody remnants to fall to the floor. From behind a corner, Shutara peeked around, a smirk on her face.

"How dull..."

"Then allow me to brighten your day, sweetheart."

Shutara narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips when she saw the sweet talker behind her. A young man, dressed in robes of a bishop, held his hands out to her for a hug.

"Come here, babe... let's lighten this party up, huh?"

"...Men like you are so annoying. I'm going to have to shut you up, aren't I?"

* * *

As Nodt had murdered many different citizens before he felt the presence of a Soul Reaper behind him.

"...You look angry... Do I know you?"

"After what you've done to my brother... you're going to wish you did."

As Nodt turned around to face the Captain of the Sixth Division, Rukia Kuchiki. He easily dismissed her from his mind.

"...Hmm... You do not have the same strength he did... I will end your life here if you challenge me."

She narrowed her eyes and raised her blade to strike, however, she stopped upon seeing him get knocked away by an unseen enemy. As Nodt crashed against the wall, pain etched onto his face as he collapsed to the ground. Crawling on all fours, he stood up and rubbed at a scratch on his shoulder, attempting to discover what had hit him. He pulled out small blades glowing with pink energy.

"...This is...!?"

"My, oh my... I hate such loud-mouthed youngsters... Always causing such a commotion."

Rukia turned behind her to see an old man, dressed in a full Shihakusho with a white scarf. The man had a large silver-colored mustache and equally colored long hair. The man had his hands rolled into his sleeves, which billowed into the wind as he watched As Nodt stand up.

"...I moved here for retirement and to get away from all of this mess and you come here bringing it back? What are you doing here, dear boy?"

"...Grrrr... By my pride of the Quincy, I'll-!"

He was cut short when the man appeared behind him. As Nodt was quickly stabbed in the chest before he realized it and slowly fell to the ground.

_'When... did he stab me...? Where...?'_

Rukia's eyes widened as the Stern Ritter collapsed on the floor, clearly dead.

_'That... was my brother's Senka...?'_

"Pride of the Quincy? I ended that race a long time ago."

Rukia stared for only a moment, but stood shocked when she felt the man behind her.

"...You look like Sojun... are you another granddaughter...? Lord knows I have too many of them..."

"...I was... adopted... by Byakuya Kuchiki... I'm Rukia Kuchiki... Captain of the Sixth Division."

When the old man stared at her, she felt like she had said something wrong.

"...I'm old... not stupid and senile... I know what a Captain's Haori is. I also see that you are wearing a Ginpaku Kazahana scarf, along with the Kenseikan and gloves... Do not mistake Ginrei Kuchiki for a fool."

When she heard his name, she realized that this was the man her brother spoke so fondly of.

"...So... you're Byakuya's replacement... that means he..."

"...By that man you just killed."

"...Oh... I didn't know that."

But the darkened glint in Ginrei's eyes told her otherwise. She followed him as he walked off toward the battlefield.

* * *

"Urahara...!"

Kisuke turned at the sound of his name, seeing Osho behind him.

"I would ask why you are all here, but that would be pointless. Do you know where Juhabach is?"

"...I've been looking for him, but I can't seem to."

"Shit, we need to know where he is... Keep looking!"

* * *

"... I have no need... to ask why you have invaded my palace, Juhabach."

Juhabach watched as the Spirit King stood up from his throne, drawing a long nodachi from his staff. At the bottom of the hilt was his crowned jewel. Juhabach creeped out of the shadows slowly, a demented grin on his face.

"Is that so?"

"As my true mother's loyal confidant until her end, I will defeat you with honor..."

He pointed the blade at Juhabach, who stood there unperturbed.

"...but you will receive a fate worse than death... _Judge and execute, Shoshin_..."

* * *

Trivia

-Old One's attacks are a combination of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder's and Knight Artorias's fighting style.

-Zangetsu was the Zanpakuto of the Old One. This is the reason Zangetsu is an old man, and seemed to be Ichigo's teacher more so than his partner. This is also the explanation of why Ichigo thought he was hearing Zangetsu the entire story, and why all of the Old One's quotes to Ichigo(Some of the quotation-less italics to Ichigo) sound like Zangetsu's.

-Ichigo is learning the final step in his Quincy abilities, which is simply enhancing his body and Zanpakuto. I don't know about Ichigo learning the Spirit Javelin attack, since that does seem like Mr. "Overkill's" spirit weapon.

-I orginally wanted Ginrei as a Zero Division member, since I saved his appearance to the end, but at the fact that there are only 5 members at one time, I changed it to him simply retiring and moving there.

-Ginrei's Zanpakuto is basically an overpowered version of Senbonzakura. He hit As Nodt with his Shikai.

-There was a scene I had wanted to do, hence the out-of-place Kisuke and Osho scene, but I decided not to half-ass it and it do fully and correctly in the next chapter.

-'Shoshin' is basically Japanese for God/Kami. It's taken from the Tenzai Shoshin(Heavenly Kami)(Hint: Bankai name spoiler) the forces later became known as the Japanese Kami.


	34. Slaying the Moon

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu._"

As the Zanpakuto began to activate its ability, Vater appeared next to him, grabbing hold of it before swiping at him with the scythe. Aizen raised his finger up, blocking the blade with a small Reishi-shield.

"...So, the Hogyoku is protecting his master...?"

"Of course... It won't allow me to lose to the likes of you."

As he spoke, a small beam of light appeared in Aizen's fingers.

"...Hado Number Four... Byakurai."

Vater hopped away, dodging the beam of light as it nearly blasted his head off. Vater moved far, reaching to his glove-covered hand and ripping it off, "...I really didn't want to this... I don't believe these old bones can take it... but you are a man... who is as dangerous a being as Ichigo Kurosaki. _Quincy, Vollstandig_."

The Reishi bursted around him, covering him in armor from the top of his head to his waist, laving his robe. Behind him, a multitude of Reishi wings was attached, giving him the appearance of a archangel.

"_Grimmiel..._"

Aizen stared at him, smirking as he raised his blade.

"That's all? If that's the case... _Bankai_."

* * *

As the Reiatsu cleared, Ichigo, eyes wide with shock, watched as the old one stepped out. The black top underneath his haori lengthen, becoming a large, tattered cloak trimmed with red. His blade became a long daito. What shock Ichigo more was the twin red Reishi wings behind his back, and the monstrous visage upon his face. The skull, the red markings, and the two horns caused Ichigo's heart to stop.

"...Shit..."

_Tensa... Zangetsu._

The echo of the voice inside his head caused him to look around in wild abandon. However, he was quick enough to dodge the high-speed slash aimed at his neck, as he used Reishi to jump further away.

_I hope you don't plan on defeating me like this, Ichigo Kurosaki. You won't win by running __away._

"You're... talking...?"

The Old One said nothing as he flew after him.

_Do you still not understand? It's simple... I've been waiting for you... That's the only hint I'll give. If you don't understand, I'll kill you._

"That's not a hint! I already knew that, stupid old man!"

_All of this... was done for you... You must understand..._

The Old One raised his hand, black Reishi covering over his blade. "...Get...su...ga..."

Both Kagura and Ichigo were shocked when the zombie-like man spoke, a throaty, scratched voice revealing itself. Ichigo dashed away from at high-speeds as the man swung down the gigantic moon wave.

"Ten...sho..."

The area was blown to shreds. The radius spread all over, completely destroying the area. Black flames littered the ground, turning it to ash.

"So that's why... the sand of Hueco Mundo is white... It's not sand... It's the ashes from his Kuroi Getsuga."

Reappearing in the center, Ichigo held the bloody stump of his former left arm. Multiple burn marks and cuts covered his entire being, leading his blood to drip into the sand.

_"...Ichigo..."_

_If you wish to stop Juhabach invasion of the Soul Palace... you must understand. It is imperative that you do so._

_ "...Ichigo... You... know... about the Reishi that litters Hueco Mundo?"_

"Kagura...?"

_"The King wasn't simply killed. Majority of the Reishi that litters this hollowed world... was his own Reiryoku. He sacrificed his mind, his spirit, everything... in order for his legacy to correct the mistakes of the Spirit Lords. This is why you need me to help control the Reishi of my husband."_

Before he knew it, the Old One's mask broke away, leaving nothing but black Reiatsu behind. The energy flowed around the Old One, raging towards the sky. Ichigo panted as he fell to his knees, gazing into the black clouds in the sky, as if begging for forgiveness.

"...The... Final Getsuga... Tensho... That's it... It's over now."

_"...Ichigo..."_

_Despair._

_ Pain._

_ Distress._

Just a small bite of the things raging inside of Ichigo as he was stared into the hollowed eyes of the Old One. It was becoming more difficult to move his damaged and battered body as he watched the Old One ready himself for Mugetsu. Unable to breathe, due to the blood clogging his throat, Ichigo knew he was going to die soon. In his mind, a mantra repeated.

_I can't die yet!_

_ Not yet! Move! Stop bleeding!_

_ Stand up... and fight!_

_ I have to... stop... Juhabach..._

_ "Do you want to fight?"_

Ichigo's eyes regained their fire as he heard the voice of the man in his ears. It sounded familiar, and even though it sounded the same, it did not have a trace of the Old One in it. He gazed up at the dark figure standing directly in front of him.

_"To fight... or to live? Make your choice."_

"...Win..."

_"I can't hear you..."_

"It's pointless just to fight... and to live for nothing... I have a reason..."

_"...And that is?"_

"I WANT TO WIN!"

Zangetsu stared down at the boy, renewed vigor in his eyes.

_"Very well, Ichigo. I shall take you to the point of victory."_

* * *

"Fade away, Kyoka Suigetsu... Harukamuso."

Vater face had shock pasted over it when Aizen used his Bankai. However, the long hair and black scelera was what threw him off his game. Deep, piercing violet eyes gleamed into Vater's, darkened with bloodlust from beneath the long, curled bang of his hair.

"...Witness the power of you true master."

"You're nothing but a false prophet! I shall rid the world of you!"

The council man's face contorted into rage as he dashed after Aizen. He watched as his blade phased through, expecting him to follow-up. He was surprised when Aizen moved slightly to the left,("Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu, Harukamuso.) grabbing his throat in the process.

"_Ultrafragor._"

Vater was shocked when disgusting, wicked wings, in the shape of a butterfly, appeared, surrounding him as they glowed with purple Reiatsu.

"Damn...!"

The sky was filled with a purple explosion, rattling the ground with its shockwave. Vater appeared, panting as the explosion tattered most of his clothing, leaving burns and bruises all over his body. Before he could fully comprehend the situation, a barrage of purple blasts were exploding all around him. He flew, dodging them all as he dashed towards Aizen, his key poised to strike. Aizen held his hand up and caught him by his face before he could strike him down. Vater struggled as glowing, black energy formed around his face.

_"__Seeping crest of turbidity..."_

"Gaaaaggghhh!"

"_Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep..."_

The sky had darkened, forming clouds of storm and black lightning. Many Soul Reapers and Quincy alike turned their head to gaze at the black box being formed in the sky.

_ "Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness."_

The black glow spread around Vater's head and body, forming the famous gigantic iron maiden Kido that Aizen was infamous for.

_**"Kurohitsugi."**_

The black lightning from the sky had crashed onto the box, piercing it from every direction. It lasted only a second before everything cleared. The body of Vater fell from the sky.

"...Well, isn't this a surprise."

Aizen eyes widened when he heard the voice from behind him, revealing Vater, pointing a Medallion at him. However, Vater looked completely normal, as if he never transformed.

"You're not the only one good with illusions, Aizen."

"You dare try to steal my Bankai? How insolent."

"I don't want that. However, I'll tell you that this is the end. _**Bankai**_."

Aizen dashed away when he felt the familiar flames kiss at his arms. His face contorted into shock when he finally looked at Vater.

_**"Zanka no Tachi."**_

* * *

Everyone in the Soul Palace turned their heads towards the sky, when the Bankai of the great Yamamoto had been realeased.

"Shit, I though Juhabach had that!?"

Osho and Kisuke turned around as the doors to the Royal Pillar had opened. Juhabach stepped out, dragging the body of a man dressed in the royal robes.

"...The... Spirit... King...?"

Juhabach held up the body of the Spirit King by his head, showing him to every Soul Reaper across the palace.

"This... was your last hope... I have no time for petty games anymore."

The head of the Spirit King was crushed, splattering blood over Juhabach's fingers and everyone that stood below him. The rest was absorbed through Sklaverei. He held a silver version of the Quincy Medallion in his hands.

"My Quincy... burn everything here... into ashes..."

* * *

Ichigo stared at the Old One, still preparing Mugetsu. Ichigo held his hand out, a pile of Reishi forming in it.

_Ichigo. I shall take you to the point of victory._

_ 'Me... I am... the point... of victory.'_

_ I have been waiting for you... Ichigo Kurosaki._

_ "He sacrificed his mind, his spirit, everything... in order for his legacy to correct the mistakes of the Spirit Lords."_

_ 'His Legacy, huh...?'_

_ "You must inherit his very being to defeat the shell. The Reishi of Hueco Mundo... was once the Reiryoku of him... Inherit his spirit..."_

At the same time, Ichigo raised his remaining hand to the sky. All of the objects in the area and the Reishi in the air flowed above Ichigo, creating a beam of blue light that shot towards the sky, expanding larger than the Old One's Mugetsu. The beam pulsed and expanded, becoming larger as more and more Reishi from Hueco Mundo was added on to it. His orange hair and clothing wave around wildly as he struggled to contain the blade of Reishi. He finally garnered control of the Reishi, speaking his final words to the former Spirit King, who stared on in confusion.

_**"...Zangetsu..."**_

* * *

Isshin, who still stood on the top of Hueco Mundo, watched on proudly as he saw the very moon that once illuminated Hueco Mundo exploded into blue light, rendering it to nothing. He watched as the broken, battered form of his son fell towards the ground.

"...Moon slayer, huh...?"

He was about to move to catch him until he saw a dark shadow zooming at high speeds towards his son.

* * *

"So... I'll presume that Juhabach took the Spirit King's power... and his Bankai... That would explain why you now have this Bankai."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at the old man, cloaked in the flames of the sun. Vater held up his key and aimed it at Aizen.

"...So it would seem. Care to make a second try?"

Aizen flashed away, appearing behind him as he moved to cut his head. Vater moved to grab Aizen, but Aizen was prepared before he could.

"Fade away, Kyoka Suigetsu, Harukamuso."

Vater's hand faded through Aizen, who reached up to him, grabbing and tossing him away. Vater back away, waving his blade towards Aizen.

_"__Zanka no Tachi: North! Ignite the Heavens...!"_

Aizen stood still, watching it phase through. As it faded, he lifted his finger, pointing it at Vater.

"Hado Number Eighty-Eight: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The lightning cannon flashed, crashing into the exploding flames of Zanka no Tachi. He watached as Vater struggled to defend, dropping his key in the process.

"...I see an opening."

Aizen attempted to dash towards him, but suddenly realized that he could not move. The teeth of a key tapped against his chest, pressing against his heart. The blade of the key went straight through his Hogyoku, leaving blood to waterfall against his chest.

_'How... could I let him... catch me off-guard...?'_

Behind Aizen, holding the key, was Juhabach, a blank, default look on his face.

"I told you I would be the one to kill you."

"...Damn you... I'll-"

"The Clevar la Espada, an instrument of Kagura, is the only thing that can seal off the Spirit King's power. Thus, the Hogyoku..."

Aizen's eyes widened, blood dripping between his lips as his hair and eyes turned back to normal.

"...is utterly useless. You are immortal no longer. Die, knowing that you have failed in your pathway to Heaven."

He kicked Aizen off of his blade, watching him fall towards the ground.

"...There is no such thing as deicide, Aizen. You are not a deity."

* * *

Across the Royal Palace, Many Soul Reapers shared the same face of shock as the Reiatsu of 'that' man began plummeting. As Shinji Hirako finished off his opponent, he felt the dropping pressure at the same time as his lieutenant. He turned and watched as Momo stared into the sky, watching her former admirer fall from the sky.

"Momo! Don't let your guard down! We have to-"

"Captain... Aizen...?"

Momo stared for a few seconds before dashing off after the falling man. Shinji try to reach out to her, but she was gone before he realized.

"Damnit, Momo! You... You can't! I order you to come back!"

He attempted to chase her, but was blocked as two more Stern Ritter blocked his path.

* * *

Momo had finally arrived at the crater that Aizen created. Before she could move, a heavy wave of Reiatsu crashed into her. She gazed up to see Juhabach and Vater staring down the crater at Aizen, who laid inside, breathing heavily as he attempted to stand. Juhabach walked up to him, putting his foot on his head.

"...Captain... Aizen..."

"...You... are more powerful than I realized. You, who will become my very stepping stone into replacing the Spirit King, will not receive death. You will... become a part of my very being."

Aizen struggled to push him away with his left hand, but his fight began to fade ended when his left hand had broken down into Reishi.

"Snap! Tobiume!"

Juhabach reared back in surprise as the short, dark-haired lieutenant of the Fifth Squad slashed her burning blade against his chest, halting his Sklaverei.

"You insolent girl. You shall be judged-"

He stopped when he felt someone's hands on his feet. He turned to look down at Aizen, who stared back at him with a dark smirk.

"Enjoy your hollow victory... Juhabach... but I can feel it. That Ryoka's steps... will never hesitate ever again. Your greatest enemy... is not me."

Juhabach glared at him as he moved to kick him off. Aizen turned his gaze towards Momo, who watched the exchange with frightful eyes. Aizen narrowed his own, sending Momo flying away from their proximity and against the furthest wall in the area.

"He will never falter in his footsteps again..."

Juhabach moved to slash his hand off, but was halted by his words.

"...just as planned... Hado Number Ninety-Six: Itto Kaso..."

_...I have gone further... than any other being in life. I was to become... No... I am a god... and for now... I will sleep... until my humanity finally fades... and my legacy enters Soul Society once again, where I will be held... as a martyr... But for now... I shall fade... into the elusive depths of obscurity..._

And the area was rent asunder with the flaming katana exploding from the ground and into the burning red sky. Momo, away from the explosion, jumped to her feet, yelling to her beloved captain.

_"CAPTAIN AIZEN!"_

* * *

Notes:

-I might have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning. If not, then it will be next Tuesday or Wednesday.

* * *

Trivia

-Vater's Vollstandig Grimmiel has no true form. It is his powers of illusion, similar to Aizen. That's the main reason he still uses the outdated Letzt Stil

-Grimmiel is Grimm("Wrath") with the -iel, meaning "Wrath of God".

-Title for Chapter is what Zangetsu's name means, which is also the name of Ichigo's main Reishi attack.

-I was going to do a fight scene between Juhabach and the Spirit King, but I just decided to save his Bankai as simply being stolen by Juhabach and kill him off.

-Same as Hoshiihime was defeated, the Clevar la Espada was used to seal away Aizen's Hogyoku, preventing him from regenerating and being immortal.

-The reason Aizen died in that manner cause I truly find it difficult to imagine how Aizen would die, if he ever did. Getting Yamamoto'd or Byakuya'd wouldn't fit his character and I don't think he would simply lose like other Bleach villains. I would think he would have planned his death in some form or way, or at the very least, kill himself in the manner that he would want to die. Hence, he used a sacrificial Kido, so technically, neither Vater nor Juhabach actually _defeated_ him, as he sacrificed himself.

-Kirio just got new favorite points from me.

-Now I'm wondering how the hell some guy invented Zanpakuto if they are born from the soul? I wonder if they simply mean he created the sealed form of the Zanpakuto, and that Soul Reapers from long ago simply used their inner spirits abilities(Shikai) as, like, Pokemon or Digimon... or something...


	35. Fade Into Obscurity

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_ "...n...zen...Aizen!"_

_ A young man, equipped with a messy mop of brown hair, jumped awake suddenly at the sound of the voice. Reaching out towards his desk, he picked up his glasses, though they were suddenly smacked out of his hand._

_ "I know you can see, Aizen! I don't know why you're wearing those stupid glasses!"_

_ Grunting with an annoyed sound, he stared at the blonde-haired woman, who wore a white, high-collared kimono that did little to hide the bulge of her belly. She threw her hands in the air in surrender when he fell back over, going to sleep._

_ "I'm depending on you, Tosen, to wake this son of a bitch up!"_

_ Aizen reached his hand out, grabbing the offender by his leg before he could touch him and tossed him out of the window._

_ "Damnit, Aizen, that was brand new glass! What kind of husband does that!?"_

_"What kind of wife keeps complaining, Kagami...?"_

_ The blonde, green-eyed woman screeched and left the room._

_ "...That hurt, Aizen."_

_ "Shut up, Tosen."_

* * *

_ "If I haven't told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I refuse to become a Soul Reaper."_

_ And with that, he closed the door on the Soul Reapers. He turned and walked into his living room, where his sick wife was lying on her side, staring at Aizen._

_ "...Why do you refuse such an offer? I don't understand..."_

_ "...Because I couldn't bear the thought of dying a Soul Reaper. I don't want to fight for a cause I don't believe in. If I am to fight, then I wish to be a leader, not a follower."_

_ Kagami stared at him for a little longer before rolling on her side and falling asleep. Aizen walked and sat next to her, hand pressed to her shoulder._

_ "You don't wish to become a Soul Reaper...?"_

_ "Neither do you, Kaname. Don't reprimand me."_

_ Aizen stood in the small koi pond of his wife's manor. Behind him, Tosen sat on the edge of his balcony._

_ "I've been thinking about it... My friend... She seems to like it."_

_ "...Then good for her... and for you if you make that decision. I, however, will not fall for the false illusion that is the history of the Soul Society."_

_ Tosen watched as Aizen skipped a rock across the pond._

_ "I wish to be something better."_

_ Tosen looked up, hearing the sound of Aizen's voice._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I don't want to become a Soul Reaper... I wish to become something greater... I will trascend above the history of Soul Reapers... I'll-"_

_ He was paused in his monologue by the sound of his wife's voice._

_ "Aizen! Stop it with these Soul Society conspiracies and world domination, and fix me breakfast!"_

_ Aizen's eye twitched at the sound of Tosen snickering behind him._

_ "...You're never going to be anything better than a husband."_

_ "Shut up, Tosen."_

* * *

_ Aizen stared at his wife, who had just finished one of her coughing fits._

_ "I'm alright... I'm alright... The baby's going to be here, soon... just as planned... Then everything will be alright... right, Aizen...?"_

_ Aizen said nothing, only nodding as she continued to speak, dozing off into sleep. He stared at her for a moment before standing up and walking out. He walked around the Rukon District, coming upon Tosen standing at a grave site._

_ "Kaname...?"_

_ "...I'll kill him... I'll..."_

_ Aizen looked down, noticing the Zanpakuto in his hand. It had a teardrop handle guard with a small ring on it._

_ "Hey, isn't that-?"_

_ His question was answered when he saw the dug up grave, along with the decayed body of Tosen's friend._

_ "...Tosen."_

_ "I'll become a Soul Reaper... I'll... destroy him... I'll... destroy them all... Soul Reapers..."_

_ When Tosen turned his back on Aizen and walked away, muttering to himself, Aizen knew he wouldn't be the same._

* * *

_ Aizen woke up, reaching out for his new pair of glasses._

_ "Kagami... don't touch my glasses."_

_ However, completely unexpected to him, she did not attack these glasses. He turned over to see her, still alsleep. He leaned over her to get up... until he felt no warmth in her body._

_ "Kagami...?"_

_ The woman said nothing as he place his hand over her neck, trying to find a pulse. The lack of it, coupled with the blood falling from her lips, told him everything._

* * *

_ "...It's your fault, Sosuke Aizen."_

_ He stared forward, past the face of the nameless Soul Reaper in front of him._

_ "...Do you know why she was killed...?"_

_ "..."_

_ "It was your Reiatsu... You have an alarmingly large amount of Reiatsu... and she, being a normal soul, could not bear being in your presence... Your stubbornness of denying the Soul Reapers was what killed your wife..."_

_ Aizen said nothing as he stood up and walked away._

_ "You will not be returning to the Rukon Districts. You must enter, lest you want to erase a village with your presence..."_

_ Aizen continued his walk in silence, passing by Tosen, who stood outside waiting for him._

_ "Aizen."_

_ "Come, Kaname... You were right..."_

_ "I was...?"_

_ "...I won't... be assimilated into this culture that took everything from me... I'll change the rigid structure of the Soul Society... This... won't ever happen again."_

_ Tosen walked forward, next to Aizen and they both walked away from the office and into the Seireitei._

_ "You are not the only one, Tosen, who is blind. All of Soul Society is blind... and I will be the one to bring the light to their eyes..."_

_ Neither one sensed the Second Division Captain, Raiichi Shihoin, standing behind the wall, his arms crossed._

* * *

_ "Have you seen the new boy that graduated the Academy in a year!?"_

_ "They say he's a prodigy...! Like the guardian angel that embraces Soul Society once a century!"_

_ "I wonder if he's single?"_

_ Aizen walked past everyone, a false, benign smile on his face as he waved at them all. He continued his trek on to the Second Division, where he had been selected to join._

_ "...Walked righ' past me, didn't cha...?"_

_ Aizen stopped as he turned to face a blonde-haired man, dressed in the robes of a Soul Reaper. He had a lazy grinned etched on his face as he stared at Aizen._

_ "And you are...?"_

_ "I'm the Lieutenant of the Second Divison, Shinji Hirako. And you mus' be that new prodigy they talked about... Sasuke... Uchi... something...?"_

_ "...Sosuke Aizen..."_

_ "Woah, I was way off, wasn't I? Anyway, I'm here to give you a tour of our division, along with telling you of our ranks and stuff."_

_ "...Fine. Lead the way, then, Lieutenant Hirako."_

_ "Graghh... Don't call me that... just say my last name, if you have to..."_

_ "..."_

_ Shinji rolled his eyes as he walked with Aizen to the the center of the division. Aizen stared around in awe as he waited for Shinji to do something. He then pointed his finger at the different buildings and listed them as fast as possible._

_ "That's the training room, that's the way to the Maggot's Nest, that's the lunching area, those are the bunks, that's my office, and that's Captain Shihoin's office, alright, bye."_

_ Aizen stared in utter confusion as Shinji walked away. Before he could get too far, he was halted in his tracks by a large spiritual pressure. He turned like a deer in headlights._

_ "Don't leave my newbie with such a half-assed explanation, Lieutenant. I would rather you explain everything."_

_ Aizen stood, frozen, when he heard the voice behind him. He turned, gazing into the eyes of Captain Raiichi Shihoin, dressed in a high-collared haori. The slim, tall dark-skinned man left quite an impression on him._

_ '...This man... feels like he could kill me in a second...'_

_ "Hmm... Lieutenant Hirako...?"_

_ Shinji hopped to his feet, a salute ready, in order to appease his angry captain._

_ "Sorry sir, I... Uhhh..."_

_ "I know you're leaving me and my division to be the Fifth Division Lieutenant, but that doesn't mean you can drop your duties."_

_ "Yes, sir! I'll fi-"_

_ "No need. I'll take it from here."_

_ Both Aizen and Shinji sweatdropped as they both thought at the same time._

_ '...Then, why did he get so mad...?'_

_ "...That means leave."_

_ He did not have to tell Shinji twice as he disappeared in a flash. Raiichi sighed._

_ "...Sir?"_

_ "Just thinking... all my subordinates leavin' me... First, it was Kensei... and then Sui Feng... and now Shinji... Life can be so cruel..."_

_ However, Aizen didn't take him seriously, as he still held the same blank emotion on his face that only the Kuchiki clan was known for._

_ "But, before we can get into all that... we need to get you a position..."_

_ "...Huh...?"_

_ "...And I know exactly how to do that..."_

* * *

_ "Sir... I don't know if this is a good idea..."_

_ "Nonsense! You should just have fun! Enjoy the fight!"_

_ "Sir... I think you're just trying to keep me away from Yoruichi. I promise you I have not taken your niece's innocence..."_

_ Raiichi looked down at Kisuke, an angry glare on his face. Kisuke hopped away when he saw the narrowed eyes of the Stealth Squad Commander. He spoke darkly, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck._

_ "...And how long is that going to last? You will be the test dummy for the new guy!"_

_ "But, sir!"_

_ He was kicked into the training room, landing at the feet of someone._

_ "...Kisuke... Urahara...?"_

_ Kisuke looked up, gazing into the eyes of the brown-haired man._

_ "...Aizen...? Sosuke Aizen!?"_

_ "..."_

_ "I haven't seen you since childhood! When we used to play at the hideout!"_

_ "..."_

_ "Yoruichi's gonna crack up when she discovers your the new guy...!"_

_ "..."_

_ "...Why aren't you speaking...?"_

_ Aizen pointed behind him. Kisuke turned, facing the angry, frantic gaze of the Shihoin clan head._

_ 'Is... he foaming... at the mouth?'_

_ "Gaggh! You know this little bastard, Sosuke!? Did both of you try to tag team my cute little niece!?"_

_ "...Wait, what...?"_

_ "Captain Shihoin! I swear I'm not doing anything with Yoruichi!"_

_ "You lie! Both of you will fight to the death!"_

* * *

_ "Hado Number Four! Byakurai!"_

_ "Bakudo Number Thirty-Nine! Enkosen!"_

_ The pale light crashed against the shield of Reiatsu. Kisuke dashed after his Byakurai missed, dodging the counterattack by Aizen. Aizen slashed his blade upward, cutting off a couple of his hairs._

_ "Man, that was close!"_

_ "Hm."_

_ Aizen then swiped down, clashing his Zanpakuto onto Kisuke's._

_ "Let's take it up a notch! Awaken! Benihime!"_

_ "..."_

_ Aizen watch as the blade started glowing red._

_ "Scream! Benihime!"_

_ Aizen flashed away dodging the red wave of energy._

_ 'So that's his Zanpakuto...'_

_ "Hey, Sosuke! You might wanna release your Zanpakuto if want to stand a chance!"_

_ "...I don't know my release. It's never spoken to me."_

_ Kisuke paused, scratching his head._

_ "...Then... How did you graduate?"_

_ "...I was good at everything..."_

_ "..."_

_ "..."_

_ "Scream, Benihime!"_

_ The fight continued after the awkward silence._

_ "Bakudo Number Eighty-One, Danku."_

_ The red wave clashed against the high leveled Kido. At the same time, both Kisuke and Aizen dashed around the Danku, a black orb glowing in their hands._

_ "Hado-"_

_ "Hado-"_

_ "Number-"_

_ "Number-"_

_ "Ninety!"_

_ "Ninety!"_

_ Both screamed out the name of the Kido at the same time. Raiichi's eyes widened as he moved in to stop them._

_ **"Kurohitsugi!"**_

_"Oh shit! Both of you! Stop!"_

_ Raiichi dashed in, grabbing both of their hands and slamming them into the ground. Dark boxes surrounded them, though the two young Soul Reapers were saved by the Captain._

_ "Tenburenjin!"_

_ A rapid dance of slashes later and the black boxes were destroyed._

_ "...I let you stay here five years ago to train you with Yoruichi... but I didn't know you was hiding something like that up your sleeve, Kisuke. And the new kid... Man, I got myself a team! Kazama Kenpachi's gonna be pissed, though._

_ Both of the young Soul Reapers, catching their breath, stared at Raiichi as he adopted a thinking pose._

_ "...What?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Oh right! Yeah, you both are gonna share the Seventh Seat. I would let you guys be fifth, but Mayuri's in that position. And my sixth is Yoruichi."_

_ The two men nodded before passing out._

_ "...Tch... I gotta keep a closer eye on you, Sosuke Aizen..."_

* * *

_ "Captain!"_

_ Aizen watched as Juhabach's blade sliced Raiichi cleanly in half. The bottom fell from the sky, but he continued to hold on to Yoruichi._

_ "...Uncle...Ichi...?"_

_ "...I'm sorry... Little Ichi... but lightning... can never strike the same place twice... It strikes once... and never comes back..."_

_ The Shihoin Clan head's arm slowly slipped from around Yoruichi's shoulders, plummeting towards the ground. His Captain's own words ran through the Fifth Seat's ear as he narrowed his eyes at Juhabach, who did the same back at him._

_'Aizen... I understand you more than anyone else. The goal... of being the one on the throne of Heaven... It's admirable...but it is an unobtainable goal. It's really not all that, being a prodigy...being at the top. In the end, when you have nothing, you'll have no one to blame, but yourself. However... if you wish to continue, rid yourself of your naivity... Make your way to the top, and never fall down... Lest you fade into obscurity.'_

* * *

_ "Oi, Newbie..."_

_ Aizen, now a Fourth Seat after a year, was getting ready to welcome his new Captain, Yoruichi, into her position. He turned at the sound of his voice, seeing the recently made Fifth Squad Captain, Shinji Hirako, walk up to him, hands in his pockets._

_ "...Captain Hirako."_

_ "...It sucks... Captain Shihoin goin' out like that..."_

_ "..."_

_ "...Anyway, I've been meaning to ask... I've been promoted since Captain Okiba died in the war... Which means I'm outta of Lieutenant... Interested?"_

_ Aizen's face glowed with dark glee. Shinji himself noticed the look, but kept his composure._

_ "I accept your offer, Captain Hirako."_

_ "Excellent! Meet me at my division, tomorrow, 8 a.m. Sharp!"_

_ Shinji walked past him turning his head slightly to catch him out of the corner of his eye. Behind him, Aizen did the same, his trademark smirk etched on his face._

_ 'I'm on to you, Sosuke Aizen... I'll complete Captain Shihoin's last request to me... and keep an eye on you...'_

* * *

_ "Yo! Sup, Captain Aizen!"_

_ Aizen turned around, catching his Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, out of the corner of his eye._

_ "Hello, Gin. You seem lively today."_

_ "Yep! Just watched another guy slip over a banana! Man, that's gonna be a classic someday!"_

_ "...What have I told you about pranking my subordinates...?"_

_ "...Don't get caught?"_

_ Aizen sighed, turning away and picking up his cup of tea, sipping it down._

_ "..."_

_ "Hey, Aizen... You heard about that... uhhmm... arranged marriage?"_

_ Aizen faced Gin, an expression of complete boredom and disinterest labeled on his face._

_ "Arranged marriage? Between who?"_

_ "...Some Royal Guard member and a Quincy. The Forty-Six guys said they were trying to make the... Spirit King's legacy... or sumthin' like that."_

_ Aizen, for the first and last time ever in his life, dropped his cup of tea and let it splatter on the floor._

_ "Whelp, gotta go get my haori for my promotion! See ya later.!_

_ Gin left the room smiling, knowing the news would shock Aizen and cause his prank to go..._

_ "Just as planned..."_

* * *

_ "I know about the Hogyoku, Aizen... do not pretend with me..."_

_ Aizen stared into the face of the Spirit King, Kido, as he watched him from his throne._

_ "..."_

_ "The Hogyoku's limitless power... is an object of great interest to me. Named after my father. Such a contribution... would allow me to welcome you to the ranks of the Royal Guard."_

_ Aizen closed his eyes, a disappointed expression on his face._

_ "...And why would I let you have this unlimited potential? Such greed and arrogance..."_

_ The Spirit King narrowed his eyes._

_ "...Care to repeat yourself, Sosuke Aizen?"_

_ "...As I said... You're foolish... You want my Hogyoku... because you want me to become the tool that would fix the Spirit Lords mistakes? I'd rather watch this world burn. You should have gone to Urahara."_

_ Aizen turned away, walking towards the door to the exit._

_ "Or maybe you already did... and he politely told you no... and told you about mine. Too bad. There's already a legacy of the Spirit King... I won't try to understand your reasoning."_

_ Kido stared at him, a blank gaze on his face as he stared down towards the ground. Aizen turned around, not realizing that his left eye turned purple. The scelera in that eye turned black, giving the impression of a hungered gaze._

_ "But do know... that I will come back... and devour you for myself..."_

* * *

_ **Loneliness.**_

_ Sosuke Aizen's blade clashed with Ichigo's. He narrowed his eyes at the blank facade of Ichigo._

_ Tosen's body, exploding into showers of blood._

_ **Solitude.**_

_ Aizen shocked that Ichigo had broken his Kurohitsugi._

_ The betrayal of Gin. The fear of being killed._

_ **Nothing.**_

_ Being destroyed by Mugetsu, and regenerated weaker than ever._

_ **Rejection.**_

_ "Was Aizen... really rejected by the Hogyoku?"_

_ "Hmm...?"_

_ "I know about the Hogyoku materializing desires... But maybe Aizen wished he didn't have that power. When we fought... I sensed only... solitude in his blade. Aizen wanted to find someone... who could understand him... and when that failed... When he gave up... he just... wished he could be normal."_

_ ...I wished... that I could find an equal... I'm sorry... Captain Shihoin... but for now... I'll have to fade away... into obscurity..._

* * *

_ Sosuke Aizen sat in his new prison, staring at the blank darkness. He opened his eyes when he heard the light footsteps._

_ "...A female... quite short, too, if I may add."_

_ The footsteps paused, stopping directly in front of him. He smirked as he knew who this woman was before she even arrived there._

_ "Momo... How did you sneak in here...?"_

_ "...Captain Hirako helped me get in. Said that I should set some things free from myself."_

_ Aizen closed his eyes, smirking as he hadn't heard that title in years._

_ "...So they let the shoody wannabes return?"_

_ The band around his eyes was suddenly lifted, and he gazed at the new-and-improved Momo Hinamori, bob-cut and all._

_ "...The ones that could fill the lost Captain seats."_

_ "Hm..."_

_ The two endured the silence of the room. Momo opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Aizen._

_ "...You have finally understood... that admiration is the furthest thing to understanding..."_

_Momo looked down, shaking in anger as she tried to calm herself._

_ "...Did you... want me to understand you, Captain Aizen!?"_

_ "...You still call me Captain? Even after this?"_

_ "..."_

_ "It seems... that even you don't understand, Momo... Such a naive girl."_

_ Momo looked away, but turned back with renewed vigor._

_ "I refuse... to let you grab a hold of my life once more! I came here to tell you... that you will never fool me with your illusions again!"_

_ Aizen reared back, shocked at the angry girl glaring at him now._

_ "...You can... become quite scary at times, Hinamori. I see you have changed. I now understand what Gin meant... when he said he was proud of his former Lieutenant."_

_ Momo's face contorted into shock as she listened to him._

_ "...If that's the case, then understand... Rid yourself of your naivity... Make your way to the top... and never fall down..."_

_ Momo stared at Aizen, who closed his eyes, smiling to himself._

_ "...Lest you fade into obscurity..."_

* * *

Trivia:

-I almost confused myself by the timeline, but the past story's is:

20 years prior to Quincy War.

Kisuke, co. as children playing in hideout.

* * *

5 years prior to Quincy War.

Kisuke's mother dies and hollowfies.

Kisuke moves in with Shihoin family. Trains with Yoruichi and Tessai until they all graduate academy in 1 year.

Aizen, living in the same districts as Kisuke,(The top 5, where the nobles live.) marries a noble woman.

Kensei is Lieutenant of Squad 2, eventually transfers to Squad 9. Sui Feng(Grandma) replaces him.

* * *

4 Years prior to Quincy War.

Tosen's friend dies.

Sui Feng(Grandma) dies. Shinji replaces her.

Kagami dies/Aizen's child dies.

Aizen and Tosen become Soul Reapers.

* * *

3 Years Prior to Quincy War

Aizen graduates in one year. Becomes 7th seat shared with Kisuke.

* * *

200 years ago.

Mayuri kills and studies Quincy. Fights Raichi Shihoin and loses. Imprisoned.

Yoruichi becomes Lieutenant. Kisuke Becomes 3rd Seat. Aizen is still 5th seat, though 4th seat later dies.

Quincy War/Massacre starts.

Captain Okiba and Raichi Shihoin are killed.

* * *

A year after Quincy War.

Shinji and Yoruichi replaces the fallen Captains.

Aizen is fourth seat, though eventually promoted to 5th Squad Lieutenant.

Kensei is promoted to 9th Squad Captain.

Tosen graduates from academy and joins 5th Squad.

* * *

Love is promoted to 7th Squad Captain.

Tosen is moved to 9th Squad.

Rose is promoted to 3rd Squad Captain.

TBTP Start.

* * *

-Kagami is Japanese for "Mirror". Her hair and eye color are based on the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu, which is green with gold highlights.

-Aizen's beginning story is heavily based on Hitsugaya's.

-The Spirit King didn't kill Aizen for the threat because he does feel guilty about the Spirit Lords mistakes.

-The mistakes that keep being mentioned, if you didn't know, was the Legacy mentioning, which cause people to attempted to gain the powers of all races in order to harness the Old One's power, which threw the world into chaos.

-Juhabach does not remember the young Aizen. The only reason he knew off him was because of his recent actions.

-Lol at chapter 522.


	36. Children of the Light

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Captain Aizen is down!"

"Shit! Get a med evac on Lieutenant Hinamori!"

Retsu Unohana watched as the Fifth Squad Lieutenant was carried in a stretcher, her body littered with scratches and burns.

_"Captain Unohana! There's someone here to-"_

_"...What a mess this is, eh, Retsu?"_

_ Unohana closed her eyes calmly as the man leaned over, his hair nearly bumping against hers._

_ "..."_

_ "...You failed to save three captains...The Kuchiki, the dog, and the old man... Let's not forget Mrs. Shihoin and Izuru. You're really droppin' the ball."_

_ "..."_

_ "What the hell's wrong wit you, Mrs. Kenpachi...? You used to be... useful..."_

_ "..."_

_ "Maybe you need to stop doin' this... healing thing. I know you wanted to get away from such a bloody history..."_

"..."

"...Captain Unohana...?"

Unohana said nothing as she stood watching the battles.

"..."

Isane was shocked when Unohana reached her hand out to Isane. Her first reaction was to reach for her Zanpakuto, but her Captain always strapped it to her back ever since the first invasion. She was shocked when the haori for the Fourth Division Captain was dropped into her hands. Unohana reached for her braid, undoing it and letting her long, flowing locks waver down her back.

"C-C-C-Captain!? What is the-!?"

"I leave this to you. Whether I return alive or not... I shall not wear the symbol for the Medical Division."

Dressed in only her black Shihakusho, Retsu Unohana left behind her confused squad, entering the battlefield. From that point on, her blade would cry for blood.

_"...but remember, Retsu... history itself... was written upon sacrifice."_

* * *

"Damn!"

Renji turned, swinging Hihio Zabimaru towards a group of Quincy. He was shot in the back by a stray Spirit Bullet, throwing his rhythm off.

"Shit... I'm done fo-"

Before the last bullet could hit him, he saw nothing but white.

Wait.

"Aggggghhhhhhhhaaaaaa..."

He looked upward to see the green hair and helmet of a woman. Her mouth was open wide, all of the bullets flowing into her mouth.

"*Gulp*"

"Shit. That bitch just ate our rounds..."

_**"GGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

A large, purple Cero, twice the size Renji has ever seen before, was released from Nel's throat, rendering the Quincy into nothing.

"Hi, Pineapple!"

Renji's eye twitched as he stared at the woman waving at him.

"...What the hell...?"

* * *

"Ichigo."

Ichigo slowly stood up, panting as he stared at the man who rescued him.

"...Ch-Chad?"

The burly Mexican stood, dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt with dark blue pants.

"...You are different. You seem stronger."

"...Chad! You're my... son's friend, right?"

The two teenagers turned towards the sound of Isshin flashing behind them. Isshin walked up to Ichigo, putting his hand on the stump that was formerly Ichigo's arm.

"Did you obtain the strength of him...? The Old One...?"

"..."

Both Chad and Isshin turned towards Ichigo expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"...There was no power... Only answers... I know what I'm going to do... Where is the Espada...?"

Isshin stopped, looking down. Chad glanced between the both of them, confusion written on his face.

"...Does this have anything to do with the Quincy?"

"... Yes... Juhabach... the leader of the Quincy... He has invaded the Soul Palace... Kisuke has already sent me the message... the Spirit King is dead."

Chad's eyes widened, "Who... is this man really that powerful...?"

"..."

Isshin gazed towards Ichigo, who had yet to show any reaction to the news. Ichigo rasied his head, staring at the dark sky above him.

"...I presume the Espada thought I was heading there...?"

"...You're not going?"

"I am... It's funny that they understand me so well..."

Chad stared at Ichigo, specifically his stump.

"...You're not going anywhere with only half of your power..."

"What...?"

Chad raised his hand into a fist, activating his Fullbring. He raised his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and grabbed on to Ichigo, creating a bright light that blinded the group.

"Gaggghh! Chad, what the hell are you doin'!?"

"..."

The flash cleared away, revealing a white arm with a red stripe in the place where his former arm was.

"...Chad...?"

"...I don't need the ability to kill... You... If you really are trascending above the rest of us... then you need that arm more than me... As long as I have my arm to defend, I will be fine."

Isshin watched as the two teenagers conversed.

"...If you're going to defeat this man... You're going to need everything you can get."

"...You're ready... Ichigo? We're going to the palace..."

"...Alright... Let's go..."

* * *

"What now?"

"We wait. There's no point in moving... when many Soul Reapers will be heading to my position."

"...Like who?"

"...Urahara Kisuke... the Zero Squad... and..."

Juhabach's eyes widened when an blue light whizzed by his face. He turned, narrowing his eyes at the the Quincy behind him.

"...Uryu Ishida... the son of the traitors... and the last one of the Special War Potentials...

"..."

"No words, hm? Then accept your penance without question."

Uryu reached up, pushing his glasses further upon his nose. The action revealed his new black gloves, but with the symbol of Ginrei Kojaku etched on the back.

"I see... that you, too, have mastered the Vollstandig... Revenge for your your father? Or your Grandfather, Soken? Either way, it was foolish to make your appearance."

Juhabach raised his finger, but was shocked when an explosion rattled the area, causing him to turn around, stumbling as he did so. He was surprised when Retsu Unohana raised her blade towards, cutting down his shoulder as she did so.

"You!?"

"It's been over a thousand years, hasn't it, Juhabach... Since you did battle with the first 'Kenpachi'?"

"..."

"Am I not one of your potentials... because I left my position to my Lieutenant? Did you think I weakened myself because of that...?"

"...Yamamoto was the most powerful man, along with Sosuke Aizen... and Kisuke Urahara is really dangerous... but you are not one of my potentials..."

"..."

"Because you... have been my biggest fear since the day I razed the Soul Society to the ground..."

"...Have I...?"

Juhabach sneered at Unohana as their blades collided.

"Of course... the only woman... the only person... to give Yamamoto his scar and his title and come out unscathed...? What is so special about you, I wonder, for Yamamoto to keep you away from the battlefield despite your prowess...?"

"..."

"But I know, Yachiru... I know... About your powers... about everything... I remember..."

"..."

"...there being Ninety districts in the Rukon districts..."

"..."

"What happened to the last ten?"

* * *

"Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!"

"Reap! Kazeshini!"

The Lieutenant and Captain of the Ninth Division both released their Zanpakuto, attacking the member of the Letzt Himmelreich. The older woman stood, reaching into her coat for a blade.

"Both of you, attack me at the same time... Lest you both end up dead."

"Here we go! Shuhei, Attack the right side! I'll cover you!"

"Got it!"

Shuhei moved to the right side, his twin Zanpakuto ready for action. He threw one scythe, watching as it headed towards the woman's face. At the same time, the woman eyed the sneaking chain coming at her from the left side.

"Nice trick, but I won't let it hit me."

She ducked, dodging the left scythe and blocking the right with her sword. She moved away to dodge the Visored's Bakudantsuki.

"Damn..."

"I see you, too, burly fellow. You're sneak attack won't hit me."

She turned, grabbing the Zanpakuto of Kenpachi Zaraki. She recoiled back at his wide, maniacal grin.

"Who says I was tryin' to hide!? I want you for myself! You're the closest person to me before I get to Juhabach!"

"Tch... Nobody told you to interrupt, Kenpachi."

Zaraki looked over his shoulder at the deadpanning Kensei.

"Shut up! I'm takin' over now! Go away!"

"No need... I'll take all three of-"

"Naw, Mom! I wanna fight, too!"

At the sound of the voice, a young Stern Ritter male with black hair appeared behind Zaraki.

"...What are you doing here, Luce?"

"...I just want a piece of the action. I'm tired of sitting at the castle."

Kensei and Shuhei stared at the young man, but was unimpressed by his appearance.

"...And who are you supposed to be...?"

The young man turned to stare at the Soul Reapers behind him. The boy's face was covered in cleanly-kept stubble, leaving the impression that he was royalty.

"...My name... is Luce Bach... Nothin' special..."

* * *

"I can't believe that THE Kisuke Urahara is fightin' me! I'm so lucky!"

A young, blonde girl, dressed in a robe too large for her body, clapped her hands eagerly as Kisuke narrowed his eyes at her. Kisuke held up the handle for his Zanpakuto, pointing it directly at the clapping girl.

"...Awaken, Benihime..."

"Is this your Zanpakuto!? Ohemgee! That's so kawaii to sugoi!"

"...What...?"

"You no comprende, senior? That's a cute little Zanpakuto! I'm so jealous of you Soul Reapers!"

Kisuke raised his eyebrows, confusion and amusement written on his face.

"Benihime? Cute? She's not a very nice woman, if ya get my drift, little girl..."

Kisuke's eyes widened when he heard the voice of the girl in his ear.

"...What drift?"

Kisuke twisted his body rapidly, slashing at the girl. Feeling wetness in his ear, he turned to the little girl, swiping and slashing the edge of her hand."

"Owie! My hand... Mommy... I need a band-aid..."

"Yes, little girl, go back home to your mommy."

Kisuke sheathe his sword and turned around, walking away.

"And where do you think you're going...?"

Rolling his eyes, Kisuke continued to walk away, ignoring the sound of her voice. However, his sense went off, and he flashed away in time to dodge the gigantic, thirty-foot warhammer that nearly smashed him into the pavement.

"...Holy hell..."

Behind the little girl, an older woman, similar in appearance and clothing to the girl, held the hammer on her shoulders. The little girl nestled herself into the bosom of the woman, snifling and crying to herself. Kisuke's confusion was pasted on his face as his eye twitched.

"...I did not sense you at all..."

"...Of course you didn't... I don't exist, technically."

"..."

"...You see, this isn't a hammer, like you may assume... This is a Heilig Pfeil... An arrow..."

Kisuke stared at the 'arrow', shock marring his features. The 'woman' continued speaking.

"...A testament to the girl's spiritual prowess."

"...And you?"

"...I have no name. I'm simply the 'Spirit Weapon' of this Quincy. Her guardian... nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

"Bankai."

"Segunda Etapa!"

Both Toshiro and Halibel used their final releases as they prepared to fight the onslaught of Quincy heading for them.

"...Behind you."

"I'm watching myself! You worry for yourself, woman!"

"..."

Halibel ducked under an incoming slash, moved back, and slashed the Quincy in half. Behind her, Toshiro froze an incoming wave of Soldat, rupturing them into pieces as he turned and hit the sneaking Quincy behind him.

"...Above you."

"Shut up, Espada! I'm not asking for your help!"

"..."

"..."

Halibel raised an eyebrow before flooding the area, which Toshiro took advantage of by freezing it.

"That's a whole group down."

"I know what happened, Arrancar! Stop talking to me!"

"..."

"How can both of you disrespect the primordial natural substance in such a manner?"

Both Espada and Captain turned at the sound of the voice, seeing no one. However, eventually, a small gallon of water broke through the ice, before suddenly evaporating into gas. The gas then formed a body, which was a man, covered with a white trench coat and a brim hat. His eyes were covered with goggles.

"...That was such a pathetic display of battle... It makes me want to cry a river..."

"You seem different than the others..."

"..."

"Be careful. This guy isn't a simple Stern Ritter."

"No shit, Soul Reaper! I can see that!"

* * *

"...So, Yachiru Unohana... Will you demonstrate to me the power... of the woman who annihilated ten districts in a single stroke?"

Unohana looked down at her Zanpakuto, seeing the reflection of thousands of souls torn apart by it's sharp edge.

"...That's... exactly what I came here to do, Juhabach..."

* * *

Notes:

-College starts again for me, so now that I will have a stable internet connection again, I can update fast. I didn't abandon the story.

* * *

Trivia:

-Unohana's talk with Tenjiro in this story occured when Ichigo was talking to Spirit King.

-According to Kubo, Unohana let's down her hair when she fights.

-The reason Yamamoto had his first name(Ejisai, I think) was because Unonhana gave him his first scar.

-Isane is now Captain of the Fourth Division. Considering she only 'almost' fought (Knocked out by Ichigo.), and Chojiro, who was apparently 'Captain' level, got his ass kicked the same way, it is unknown of how powerful she is. In this story, she's low-tier Captain level(Renji and Ikakku level) and might be using a Bankai soon.

-The young Quincy's 'Spirit Weapon' being another person is based from the Zaraki-Yachiru theory(That Yachiru is the manifested materialization of Zaraki's Zanpakuto.)


	37. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_ "I shall put forth the request of my own students, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku as the nominees for a Captain position..."_

_ Every head in the Division Hall turned to stare at Yamamoto, shock clearly written on their features. One of the men, dressed in a sleeveless Haori and Shihakusho, along with short, and baggy hakama, raised an eyebrow at his decision._

_ "...Yo, dawg... You gotta' be kiddin' me... You can' seriously believe that these young hustlers are actually worth somethin'?"_

_ "...Sorry, Shigekuni, but I have to agree with Oematsu... They just graduate from that academy of yours... they don't understand the art of battle..."_

_ "Nimaiya... Tenjiro... I appreciate your concerns, but I've trained these children for a long time... and I can vouch for their skills."_

_ At Yamamoto's word, every Captain, though with slight hesitance and skepticism, turned away, never mentioning the children again. Soon before any of them could continue the discussion, Chojiro Sasakibe ran through the door, kneeling as he did so._

_ "...Kid, whatchu doin' here? Grown ups are talkin'..."_

_ "Oematsu, silence! Chojiro, what is the meaning of this...?"_

_ "...A warrior from the Rukon district is on their way. They say that the person has defeated many warriors in the outlands..."_

_ "..."_

_ Every warrior in the hall turned towards the Lieutenant, their eyebrows raised._

_ "And we're supposed to care... why...?"_

* * *

_ "I see somethin' delicious... am I right, gentleman...!?"_

_ "Heh heh! You got that right!"_

_A lone, black-haired woman in a white Yukata gazed around at the men surrounding her, their hands gripping in suggestive motions and their mouths opened lecherously._

_ "...I think... I'll take what I can get! Gimme th-"_

_ The man was silenced when his head was separated from his body. The woman turned, waving her blade around her in a slight dance before placing the tip back towards its sheathe. She slid the blade back, slowly pushing it down until she heard the click of its completion. And then the area exploded into nothing but blood and body parts._

_ "...I need... more power... More... bloodshed..."_

_ She turned on her heels, tied her blade over her shoulders, and walked way, towards the white, towering walls of the Seireitei._

* * *

_ "A... woman...?"_

_ "...Woman don't fight, Chojiro! You gotta be lyin'"_

_ Yamamoto stayed silent, but slowly stood to his feet._

_ "...Chojiro... come with me... and bring the last Haori with you, just in case... I for one, shall see the prowess of this woman for myself..._

_ Chojiro nodded and the two left, leaving behind a confused hall full of Captains._

* * *

_ "...Are you... the woman...?"_

_ The woman stood kneeling on the ground, blood pooling from her body. She gazed up towards him with a dark bloodlust... and Yamamoto knew instantly that the blood on her body... was not her own._

_ "...Have you come to destroy the Seireitei, as with the Unohana districts...? Or...?"_

_ "My blade... It's hungry... It wants more... It will never be satisfied until its tasted the blood of the strongest Soul Reaper!"_

_ Yamamoto tensed, his hand rapidly moving towards the grip of Ryujin Jakka. Before he realized what was happening, he felt the blood drip down onto his face, and the pain of a large wound on his head._

_ 'She... didn't even touch me... her blade prowess... is it really...!?'_

_ **Devour... Minazuki...**_

_Yamamoto felt his body flow towards the woman's blade. With a wave of his hand, Ryujin Jakka had been drawn and the sweltering flames caused the woman to recoil away, halting Minazuki's attack._

_ "...Turn this woman... into ashes... Ryujin Jakka!"_

_ "..."_

_ The woman sat still, waiting for Yamamoto's next move._

_ "...How did you... get a Zanpakuto...? Oematsu... only crafted these blades for the Soul Reapers... You should not have one... unless..."_

_ "..."_

_ "...How many Soul Reapers have you murdered, woman...?"_

_ "..."_

_ "...Silence is not a cure for the guilty... it is a surrender..."_

_ "...Ban...kai..."_

_ Yamamoto's eyes widened as the woman's visage darkened and her blade glowed. Before long, his own blade's flames faded away, becoming nothing more than ashes in the wind._

_ "...If you're going this far for a fight, woman, than I shall give it to you. Bankai... Incinerate her to cinders, Zanka no Tachi."_

* * *

_ Deep within a cell below the Seireitei, a woman, darkened with scars, burned flesh, and dirt sat, her arms and feet locked chained in shackles. She opened her eyes as she heard the footsteps of men coming to her cell._

_ "...To what do I owe this pleasure... Yamamoto...?"_

_ "... You... are the first woman... and the only Soul Reaper to threaten me... to force me to release my Bankai."_

_ The woman's gaze was attracted to the large scar on the older man's head. She smirked before closing her eyes back._

_ "...The chick's pretty hot... you got her chained for me, old man?"_

_"Shunsui..."  
_

_The male walked over to the cage, banging on it loudly. __The woman's eyes snapped back open as she glared at the brown-haired male, dressed in a sleeveless Haori. _

_"I think the chains and the shackles suit you... they'd make for some kinky-"_

_The young man was smacked on the top of his head by both Yamamoto and the male with the short, white hair dressed in a long-sleeved Haori._

_ "Kyoraku! Show some respect!"_

_ "You idiot child!"_

_ The woman stared in amusement as the man fell to the ground, rubbing his head. Yamamoto coughed into his hand before continuing where he left off._

_ "...Now... You... I wish to ask something of you... to give you position... where you would be able to fight... and learn to control the bloodlust of your sword..."_

_ The woman stared at the piece of fabric held in the outstretched hand of Yamamoto._

_ "Yo, pretty lady! What do we call you? I think we should be on a... first name basis, if you get my-"_

_ Yamamoto kicked the boy into the cell, knocking him out instantly. Jushiro facepalmed as his friend absentmindedly ran his fingers to the back of his head, only to pretend to fall asleep as he felt no blood. The woman leaned over, grabbing him by the hair as she lifted him up to whisper in his ear._

_ "...The people... who have bled their last gallons because of my blade... they call me..."_

* * *

_ "This... woman? This is who put that scar on your face, 'Ejisai'?"_

_ Yamamoto glared at one of the Captains that reminded him of the events. Next to him, a woman walked in, her long hair flowing over her new Captain's Haori. She closed her eyes as she felt the hair of someone tap against her forehead. She finally opened her eyes, gazing into the chest of a Soul Reaper, wearing a long-sleeved Haori, but no undershirt. She had an annoyed look on her face at the Soul Reaper who loomed over her._

_ "You... You're supposedly some powerful Soul Reaper... I don't see anything special about you..."_

_ "..."_

_ "It seems... that only your body is worth somethin-"_

_ Tenjiro was shocked as he was brought to his knees. He turned, gazing into the deathly eyes of the woman who twisted his arm behind his back._

_ "Shit!"_

_ 'I'm... the fastest man alive... and this woman... caught me off-guard!? Impossible!'  
_

_ "...Speak not another word, lest you want me to rid you of your tongue, imbecile."_

_ "No! Old man, put her back on her leash! Lemme go!"_

_ "Drop him."_

_ She let him go, causing him to tumble onto the floor like a rag doll. As she walked away, her eyes narrowed as she noticed him touching his arm, healing it with a green glow. Yamamoto addressed the room as they began to mutter among themselves._

_ "This woman... is a new individual added to our ranks... Her power is like none other... she will become our greatest trump when we need her most... She holds the title... of the warrior with the greatest sword play..."_

_**Kenpachi.**_

* * *

_ Tenjiro relaxed in his hot springs, releasing a sigh as he leaned his head back onto the stone. He flinched, banging his head onto the stone as he noticed the woman standing above him, looking down on him._

_ "...You, boy. What was that technique you performed in the hall...?"_

_ "Wha...?"_

_ "That green glow... You did something and your arm was fixed... That twist should have took your arm out for a week, but you fixed it."_

_ "..."_

_ Tenjiro stared at her incredulously as she gazed back with an equally blank and serious face._

_ "...I... healed myself..."_

_ "..."_

_ "...You have never heard of healing...? How the hell did you fix yourself after all of those battles...?"_

_ She deadpanned with the most humorous 'Duh...' face Tenjiro has ever seen._

_ "...No blade has ever struck my skin."_

_ Tenjiro deadpanned as she looked down at her blade. Suddenly, his shoulder exploded into blood, causing his eyes to widen._

_ "Wha- What the hell was that for!?"_

_ "Do it again. I wish to see this... 'healing'..."_

_ "Are you fuckin' crazy!? This shit hurts!"_

_ "Do it again."_

_ Tenjiro subsided complete underwater, causing her to threaten him by making her blade click, in preparation to slice him again._

_ "..."_

_ "No! I'm doin' it now, I swear I am!"_

_ When Tenjiro rose out of the water, the sore on his head and his shoulder was healed completely Tenjiro addressed the confused look on her face._

_ "It's the spring. It's infused with my Reiatsu, and it can heal my wounds and anyone else if necessary... I used it to heal you after your... spar... with Yamamoto."_

_ Tenjiro suddenly clamped his mouth shut, staring at her and gauging for her reaction._

_ 'Shit... I wasn't supposed to tell her I saw her naked! Fuck! She's gonna kill me this time!'_

_ However, she said nothing and held her chin in thought. She gazed down at him, a look of complete malice etched on her face._

_ "Show me how to do that... and I 'might' forgive you for looking at my body."_

* * *

_ "..."_

_ Tenjiro stared at the empty Captain quarters of the Fourth Division. It was cleared out completely after he was promoted to the Zero Division with Oshu and Oematsu. He felt the overwhelming Reiatsu of the Eleventh Division Captain appear behind him, and turned to face the "Sword Play Mistress"._

_ "Yo, Yachiru."_

_ "..."_

_ "Oh, my bad... they nicknamed you 'Retsu', didn't they?"_

_ "..."_

_ "...You sure seem talkative today."_

_ "...You're being promoted."_

_ Tenjiro turned away from his room, walking down the hall of his former Division with Retsu following him._

_ "Yep... means I'm leaving this place... Wonder who's the scrub that's gonna replace me?"_

_ "Me."_

_ Tenjiro stopped, turning around as he stared at Retsu for the first time. He noticed that her hair was twirled into a single braid, and her usual blank and contemplative face was replaced by a serene one._

_ "...Woah, you look like you did a complete one-eighty, Retsu. What's with the change...?"_

_ She walked past him, staring at the hundreds of Soul Reapers running around to complete their tasks._

_ "...I'm simply... tired of fighting... I don't want to anymore."_

_ "..."_

_ "I've made a new name for myself... I wish... to leave the bloodlust behind... I-"_

_ "...Retsu."_

_ She stopped, turning to face Tenjiro, who stared at something akin to pity._

_ "...You are a fighter... I know you want to leave all of that behind, but you will never get rid of that bloodlust... All Soul Reapers have it... they all enjoy battle, whether they want to or not... You can't just make yourself stop. Minazuki will never accept it."_

* * *

_ "You!"_

_ A man with long black hair collapsed to the ground, spitting out blood as he stared up at the woman above him._

_ "...You... will not succeed that way..."_

_ "...No one... asked... for your opinion... You... won't defeat me! I am-"_

_ He jumped back up and charge at her, but was cut short when she swung down her blade, quickly scaring his chest with a pink wave of Reiatsu. He slowly gazed into the sky, blinking as he fell to his knees, and then into the dirt._

_ "...Don't challenge me with that again... Run through the deepest darkness of the world... and then embrace it... Live forever in that darkness... understand pain... understand the loneliness... Understand the nameless... Make a name for yourself... then you shall truly understand the name 'Kenpachi...Until then, do not seek me again."_

_ "...You... Retsu... Unohana... I'll-!"_

_ "...'Yachiru'... remember that woman... as that is the woman that will fight you... 'Retsu Unohana'... is not interested in you."_

_ She turned away, leaving the man in the dirt as the sky thundered and roared at his defeat._

* * *

_ I've never fought since then... Yamamoto has always made me wait on the sidelines... He would not allow me to save the Visored... nor would allow me to face Aizen along side him... Was he doing it... because I was a medic...? Or was... he trying to hold back the bloodlust... alongside with me...?_

"Show me, Retsu Unohana... what made you the 'Sword Play'... The 'Kenpachi."

Juhabach stepped back as Minazuki nearly took his head off. A swing of his hand, and the Zanpakuto and Spirit Weapon of the warriors collided.

"...Devour, Minazuki."

"...Not a chance...!"

With his other hand, Juhabach reared back, firing an arrow with his fingertips and Unohana swung her blade around, absorbing them.

"...Vomit, Minazuki."

She waved her blade around, the arrows flying back towards Juhabach. He jumped towards the sky, chanting as he tossed his hand up.

"Kirchenlied! Blitzkrieg des Himmels!"

Waving his hands across his Scimitar, he covered it in white lightning, before swinging it towards Unohana, knocking away the arrows on its path. A dark glint appeared in Unohana's eyes as she raised her blade to the sky, holding it with two hands.

_"Ryodan."_

A large wave of pink Reiatsu split the incoming blast down the middle and streaked towards Juhabach, whose eyes widened as he was too slow to dodge it. The area exploded into a pink mushroom cloud, and he struggled to block his face with his hands.

"GAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

The pink turned darker... and darker... and darker... until it fade completely into black. His gaze turned into one of confusion until one of the dark spears jabbed right through his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. A female voice echoed through the dark prison, causing fear to rupture through his body.

_**"Hado Number Ninety... Kurohitsugi."**_

* * *

Trivia:

-She, like Kenpachi, made her name up as she lived. Retsu was a titled, just as Genryusai and Chojiro was to the respective characters.

-She, like Mayuri, her other rival character, was trapped within the confines of the Maggot's nest, before being retrieved.

Note: Check the Manga Picture of the First Gotei 13 flashback when Yamamoto dies to Juhabach. Does the the long haired person right next to Yamamoto look like Unohana to you all?

-She killed a Soul Reaper and took his Zanpakuto, Minazuki.

-Shunsui and Jusiro both look as if they just graduated from the Academy. Check the wiki for their appearances. Shunsui has a short-sleeve haori and Jushiro has his long-sleeved one.

-Oematsu, at this time, has a normal sleeveless Haori and kosode, like Kensei, but with the Hakama shorts.

-Tenjiro is dressed in his normal outfit, with the major exception that his Haori is normal length.

-As stated, Yamamoto didn't keep Unohana from fighting because she was a medic, but to keep her from losing her self in battle.


	38. Ripple on the Tides

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Oh dear... It seems Juhabach is losing... I thought he could hold out until Ichigo made his appearance."

The click of the rifle behind him caused him to duck underneath the bullet of Soryu Ishida and move in for a leg sweep. Before it could connect, she aimed towards the ground, blasting a hole underneath him and causing him to lose his balance.

"You bit-"

"Licht Regen!"

Behind her, Uryu hopped into the air, charging his Ginrei Kojaku with Reishi and releasing it in a flurry of arrows, aimed towards the hole. After a moment of explosions, his eyes closed when he heard the voice behind him.

"You didn't really think to hit me with that, did you?"

"No. That wasn't the point. I just wanted you to come closer to me."

"...What...?"

Vater was suddenly hit in the face by leather. As he angrily ripped the offending piece away, he noted the shape of it, appearing like a... glove?

"Quincy, Vollstandig..."

* * *

"Bakudantsuki!"

An entire column was blasted away by a red explosion. Luce hopped out of the explosion, completely unscathed.

"Man... this guy's completely serious... Wonder how mom's doin'?"

Away from the area, a maniacal laughter, followed by a yellow explosion pierced through the sky. Before he could move, his leg was suddenly locked into chains.

"What the-!?"

"Rip him to shreds... Kazeshini."

The chain around Luce's legs extended, circling around his body while slicing it at the same time. Before long, his neck was wrapped, leaving the blades to twist before coming down towards Luce's frightened face.

"What is thi-?"

"Drop the guillotine! Kazeshini!"

The blades then swooped under his chin, creating a clean cut and leaving behind a headless body. As the body fell to it's knees, Kensei and Shuhei landed in front of it, watching as it hit the ground dramatically.

"Son of Juhabach? That was it?"

"...Don't be an idiot, Lieutenant Hisagi. There's no way that happened that fast..."

"..."

"...Then where is he?"

Shuhei took a step forward, searching around for a moment until he heard Kensei scream to him.

"Shuhei! Look out!"

Shuhei's eyes widened considerably, as the large spear-like arrow struck through his back. Kensei reached out to grab him, but stopped as his hand was grabbed by Luce.

"Attacking me while I'm distracted? How... utterly repulsive... I hope you have something better up your sleeve, Captain Soul Reaper... otherwise, you're gonna end up just like this guy...!"

* * *

"Fight back, woman... Show me what you can do!"

"..."

Both of their swords clashed together, creating a shock wave that reverberated through the area.

"Tell me your name, Soul Reaper..."

"...You wanna know my name, woman? You can call me Kenpachi Zaraki if ya want... I don't really care... I just wanna have some fun!"

"Yay! Go, Kenny!"

Yachiru appeared behind him, cheering as she gripped onto his hair while the two warriors clashed. The woman's stance notably dropped when she saw the child, and Kenpachi capitalized upon her sudden weakness by pushing her back further.

"What's wrong!? Where'd all that fire go!?"

"...Such a cheap move... bringing children into this."

Both Yachiru and Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at the woman's statement. The woman placed her sword back in her sheathe and turned away from Kenpachi, crossing her arms.

"Oi! What are you doin'!? Don't turn your back on me!"

"...I don't fight in the presence of children. As a mother, I find such a move irresponsible and unsightly. I have no wish to be here anymore."

Kenpachi gritted his teeth as he facepalmed himself.

"Oh, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me! Yachiru, get the hell out of here!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kenny! You better win while you're at it!"

Yachiru turned away hopping across walls until she hid behind one. Kenpachi then turned back to the woman to find her gone, only to here her voice behind him.

"Elhaym Bach... Now, let us begin, Kenpachi Zaraki..."

* * *

"Screech, Benihime!"

From the tip of Benihime, multiple red soundwaves was released, covering the area in a high pitched noise. The little girl began wailing even more as the woman stood unfazed.

"I told you... I'm made of Reishi... things that affect people don't work on 'Spirit Weapons'."

"Damn..."

Kisuke rolled out of the way to dodge the incoming arrow, thrusting his blade upwards when he came to a stop.

"Blood Mist Shield!"

The shield was summoned just in time to stop the incoming arrows. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman appear next to him, but with the child left behind.

"Good move."

"Thanks, but you've given me the option to make a better one!"

The woman's eyes widened as Kisuke began making ticking noises with his own mouth.

"Kaboom."

A large explosion took place within the area, rendering nearby buildings into debris and rubble. Kisuke sat on top of hit, holding his trademark fan to his face.

"Ahhh... How do you like my new 'Exploding Portable Gigai'? Been workin' on it all week... It's pretty cool, huh?"

Out of the dust and sand, the woman slowly crawled out, her entire left side blown. She glared at Kisuke with all of the anger her remaining right could produce.

"...You little...!"

"Heh... You're still alive?"

The woman's left side began turning white, as the gathering Reishi in the area began repairing her body.

"Oh?"

"Mister Urahara! Blowin' up my weapon isn't very cool!"

Kisuke froze when he felt the girl sit on his head, leaning over to stare into his eyes.

"You ready, Miss Reishi!?"

The woman's feet was repaired as soon as the girl called to her. She dashed forward, using a smaller arrow to slash Kisuke in his chest.

"Shit!"

"Let's end this together, Mistress Solare."

* * *

"My name... is Nebel Bach..."

"..."

Toshiro and Halibel both held their blades in preparation. After a short stare-down, the man faded into mist, causing Toshiro to impulsively dash forward.

"Oi! Soul Reaper! Don't move so hastily!"

"We have to pressure this enemy into releasing everything he has! At the moment, we know absolutely nothing about him! We don't have the time to sit and wait!"

Halibel gritted her teeth in barely contained anger as Toshiro flew into the air. He stopped at a certain height, and then stopped as his wings began to expand.

"What the hell are you...?"

"Move, Espada! Guncho Tsurara!"

Halibel moved as over a million icicles slipped from the wings, scattering and attacking the entire area. The wings began flapping at a rapid pace, blowing cold air across the terrain and freezing it.

"Habataku Tousho!"

Toshiro froze the entire area, but could not find a hint of where Nebel might have gone.

"Good idea... but... water in gas form is everywhere. You obviously did not think about the possibility of me actually being above you."

Toshiro stopped as he gazed up, wincing in pain as his face collided with the man's heel drop. Toshiro fell out of the sky like an endangered jet, crashing into the ground hard.

"La Gota!"

The man tossed his hand up, creating a white vortex that added heat to the water.

"Kondensat!"

The water burst in the air, becoming additional gas. Halibel's eyes widened as the gas appeared around her. It swirled, creating a frightening mist that threatened to engulf her. Nebel's visage darkened as he began closing his hands, almost as if he was gripping her very throat.

"Go away."

Halibel paused as she felt the piercing of a thousand needles within her skin, causing her to scream out to the heavens.

"What a lovely sound..."

"Glad you think so..."

Narrowing his eyes, Nebel turned around, suddenly stopping when he heard the strum of the guitar.

"What the...? What is this...?"

"Glad to know you've heard my melody... Bankai!"

Nebel looked down, hopping into the air as a gigantic, golden flower appeared from the ground. He suddenly stopped, wondering what was holding him back.

"Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juusanban... Benzaiten."

He glared down at the blonde-haired Visored strumming his Zanpakuto like a guitar, causing a heavy, fast-paced rock song to be produced from its sound. Halibel's screaming had long stopped, and she stood next to him, as did Toshiro.

"You won't receive any thanks from me, shoddy knockoff..."

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble, Captain Otoribashi... but I didn't need your help..."

Both Toshiro and Halibel dashed off towards the man, happy that he was trapped and could not escape as he did before. Rose deadpanned as he continued playing his Zanpakuto-instrument.

"...What...? You both would have died if I wasn't here..."

He sighed to himself as he sat down indian-style, fingers still strumming to his own beat.

"..And here I was hoping the Espada would 'thank' me... That'll teach me to think twice about bein' a hero... Chivalry _is_ dead... And women killed it."

* * *

"Man, that was pretty dangerous, Unohana..."

Unohana did not turn her head when she heard the voice of Shunsui behind her. She closed her eyes as she heard two flash steps behind her.

"..."

"Unohana...? Are you-?"

"Quiet, Jushiro... That man is still alive."

On cue, the sky exploded, revealing Juhabach with his Mutteriel released. He crashed into the ground like a comet, the glowing Reishi woman behind him.

"...And here I was thinkin'... that Kurosaki would have been the one to put me close to the end..."

He stood back up, rolling his shoulder. On the other end, Shunsui and Jushiro swiftly released their Shikai, preparing for the confrontation. However, Unohana did not move.

"...Ummm... Hey, Unohana...? You... you can't fight from back there, you know...?"

"..."

The woman said nothing as she held her finger up.

"Bakudo Number Sixty-One, Rikujokoro."

Juhabach stared down at the offending material before moving his hand to rid himself of it. However, before he could move a muscle, a large cut appeared on the back of his hand. His eyes widened as he saw the flash of pink.

"What the fu-?"

"Bankai... Yamazakura... Shitenkouya."

Juhabach, along with his Vollstandig, was sliced all over from the rapid blades.

"This attack...!? That must mean...!?"

"Juhabach? My dear boy, why are you still alive?"

Juhabach twisted his wounded body to glare into the eyes of Ginrei Kuchiki.

"...Tch, old man... I thought you retired...?"

"If you didn't go and destroy my retirement home, I wouldn't have been here."

"Yahhh... Is it too late for us to join this party? I forgot my invitation back at home..."

Juhabach turned, seeing both Shinji Hirako and Sui Feng walk into the area, her Bankai released and aimed directly at him.

"Jakuho... Raikoben!"

"Shit...!"

The explosion threw Juhabach off of his feet, tattering his clothes further and destroying more of his Vollstandig.

"...You're going to pay... for ending my only hope, Juhabach..."

"...Of course, you would remember my name... Sui Feng... Are you here for revenge...?"

"Exactly... You won't leave here unharmed!"

Juhabach smirked, his hair overshadowing his eyes as he snapped his neck. His Denego abilities began working their magic, as his wounds from the previous beatdown began healing miraculously.

"Unharmed? Can you not fully commit to the kill...? Or are you unsure of your abilities...?"

"Neither one... I know I won't be the one to kill you... So I'm going to hold you off until Kurosaki gets here!"

"Exactly..."

Juhabach turned around as he saw an Espada, wearing a skull helmet with teal-green hair flowing from the back.

"And you too, Espada...? You think Kurosaki's going to save you all...?"

Nel said nothing as she drew her blade. Juhabach clapped his hands as he laughed joyously, the excitement clearly written in his eyes.

"Excellent! This power... it's flowing, but I can barely use it... but I feel it coursing through my very veins... this Reiryoku... Allow me to show you all... how far I've transcended... "

Unohana closed her eyes, raising her blade. Before anyone made a move, she stopped them all with her soft, melodious voice.

"Please try not to get to close to me... I wish not to see any of you hurt..."

"Are you sure, Unohana!? You wanna use your Bankai this early!?"

"...No... but Sui Feng is right... the Ryoka... Ichigo has defeated the Old One... Therefore... we have to hold him down at all costs... at least until Ichigo gets here..."

Jushiro then took multiple steps back, away from Unohana, whose blade began glowing green. As Unohana began preparing her blade, everyone in the area began releasing their Zanpakuto.

_"Bankai... Kashaku Nikutai."_

* * *

Trivia:

-Nebel is German for "Mist/Fog". I made up the other three on the spot.

-Habataku Tousho is Japanese for "Flapping Wing Frostbite".

-Kondensat is German for "Condensate".

-Yamazakura ShitenKouya is Japanese for "Wild Cherry Tree's Great Heaven Field".

-Kashaku Nikutai is Japanese for "Torture the Flesh".


	39. Fists of an Iron Soul

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Are we almost there yet!?"

"No, damnit! You've been in the Dangai millions of times! You should know when we arrive dad!"

"Heh, just makin' sure you're still on your toes, Ichigo."

Ichigo deadpanned as he continued to dash down the long, winding tunnel to the Soul Society. Behind him, Isshin followed, a slight smirk on his face. However, it was soon replaced by a completely serious expression.

"...You sure you're ready for this...?"

"..."

Ichigo continued his jogging towards the end. As he crossed a certain threshold, the end of the blackness became clear, and he knew that Soul Society was nearby.

"Of course... it's too late to turn back now."

* * *

'_What a dangerous Bankai... If I touch that blade... the stomach acid of Minazuki will completely finish me off.'_

Dodging another swipe from Unohana, Juhabach twisted his body, swinging his blade to clash with Shinji's while reaching over and grabbing Jushiro, slamming him into the ground. Here the sound of incoming missile, he hopped on top of it, flying off into the air with it.

"Lanzador Verde!"

A large drilling attack pierce through the skies, colliding with the missile and detonating it in the air. Through the smoke and flames, Juhabach descended with rapid speeds, right towards Nel.

"It's over!"

Before he could reach Nel, a blade, coated in a sickly green substance, blocked his own. He locked gazes with the equally demented eyes of Unohana.

"You...!?"

"Heh..."

As her smile became more twisted, the blade of Juhabach began melting, leaving nothing more than a hilt. He tossed his hand back, causing a gigantic arrow to collide into the ground behind him. He reached back for his sword-like arrow, swiping it towards Unohana's face. She moved back before it could touch her, stabbing into his arm as she did so.

"...Got you..."

"...What...?"

Juhabach's eyes widened as his arm began paling, as if it was dying before his very eyes.

"My Bankai, Kashaku Nikutai, is a poison-based Zanpakuto... Watch the events unfold..."

As she spoke, his arm began to disentegrate before his very eyes. He rolled his eyes as he watched the hollowfying substance appear to rebuild his arm.

"...Tch... Did you forget?... My Hollow abilities wi-"

"...Will what?"

However, even that began turning green, as it faded to acidic dust.

"What... What the fuck!?"

"A villainess beyond all compassion, who spent many centuries crusading against Hollows... Did you think my poison would allow you to heal...?"

Juhabach hopped away, attempting to retreat away before halting in the air as a sudden pain in his shoulder prevented him from moving.

"Gaaaagggghhhh!"

_"...Kashaku Nikutai..."_

* * *

"Glad that's over..."

Halibel shrugged off the dead body of the former child of Juhabach, rolling her neck as she did so. Toshiro landed next to her, panting as he closed his eyes. A slight distance away from them, Rose gazed off towards the distant sky, seemingly searching for something.

"Captain Otoribashi, what is it?"

"...Kensei? Friend... what has happened?"

"Captain Muguruma? What's wrong with him...?"

However, the anger rolling through the waves of Reiatsu answered Toshiro's question for him, as he noticed the rapid movement of the clouds above him.

"What the... is that... an Espada's Ressureccion...!?"

Rose said nothing as he gazed towards the ground, a sad look in his eyes.

"...Kensei... whatever you do... don't fall to that Hollow again..."

* * *

"Agghh, Damnit! Only Unohana knows how to push this guy's buttons!"

Shinji crashed into the ground, next to Shunsui, who was waiting for the chance to strike.

"...Don't give up, Hirako... Retsu is our only hope right now. Her Bankai is the most useful, as there are too many of you for mine, and Jushiro is waiting for the perfect attack..."

"Man, we need some heavy hitters for this fight! Where's Kenpachi... or Kensei for that matter!?"

"That insolent man will do no good here... And neither will the Visored."

Unsurprised at the rocket that flew between the two, they both turned to see Sui Feng stumble towards them, dragging her gigantic Bankai along with her.

"...You're surely joking...? We need someone with a fast-paced Bankai to keep up with this man. All of our Bankai's are completely useless now except for Unohana."

"And what difference would he make?"

Both Shunsui and Shinji said nothing as they turned back to the battle, striking curiosity into Sui Feng.

"...You don't know Kensei at all, do you...?"

Sui Feng shook her head as she waited for her Bankai to reload a missile with her Reiatsu.

"...You said it yourself during the ceremony... When you screamed at him for disliking Grampa Yamamoto... There's a reason for that."

"...And it has nothin' to do with the exile... You see, he was like us... a member of the Onmitsukido... And like all members, he excelled in Hakuda and Flash Steps..."

"...But he took it a step farther than anyone should have... His Hakuda... is probably the equivalent of a Kenpachi's swordmanship... There is no competition."

"...Not even from Yoruichi."

Hearing her former master's name caused her next missile to completely miss Juhabach and destroy the wall behind him.

"Better than...!? Impo-"

"Very much so... She learned from him just as Kisuke and every other third seat before..."

The rank stated by Shunsui caused her to narrow her eyes in confusion, as she tried to think about it's connection.

"...They all share the same job... the job that perfects the hand-to-hand combat of a member of the Stealth Force."

Sui Feng's breathing visibly halted as she realized what job that was, as she watched Kisuke perform the same task over a century ago.

"The worst place... where Soul Reapers who are labeled as 'unnecessary assets' are sent, with no hopes of leaving... A brutal prison, that only the original Thirteen Divisions could fully appreciate... Even Yamamoto found it revolting, as it stood against his new principles."

Shinji began flexing his fingers as he felt the new wave of Hollow energy blast through the area. In reaction, he slid his hands down his face, invoking his own mask as he prepared to enter the fray.

_"...Yes... that drill sergeant you know as Kensei... was the man who came up with the 'Maggot's Nest'... In some cases, you might consider him... __**worse**__... than any Kenpachi..."_

* * *

Luce Bach covered his face with his cloak as the cruel and vicious Reiatsu lapped at his face.

"What... what the hell are you!?"

Within the black Reiatsu, two dark-red eyes pierced from beneath it's purple haze.

_**"RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**_

Following the loud roar, the darkened silhouette slammed it's hands into the ground, launching Luce Bach through the air with it's heavy quake.

"Shit! This man... has he lost control to his-!?"

Before he could finish, a burst of wind nearly knocked him through a wall, but he rebounded off of it just in time. He narrowed his eyes at the Visored below him, who glared at him through a white mask, shaped like one of a hockey player.

"Becoming like these monsters won't save you any... in the end, I'll achieve victory anyway..."

However, he was shocked when, instead of attacking him, the Captain brought his trench knives up to his mask, breaking it and revealing his face. His hair laid flat against his forehead, absorbing the sweat. He sighed as the corpse of Lieutenant entered his vision.

"...I almost lost it for a second... I'll end this before that can happen."

* * *

_"...He-Hello, Captain! This way, pl-please!"_

_ "..."_

_ Kensei watched the nervous Soul Reaper shuffled about, hurrying to give him the tour of the Ninth Division. Quite frequently, he heard random shuffling and giggling as he walked through the barracks._

_ "Hm..."_

_ "So-Sorry, sir! Is this not satisfactory!?"_

_ "No. I was wondering... why is the Third Seat leading me around...? What happened to the Lieutenant?"_

_ The man's nervous nature revealed itself more when he began rubbing his neck and scratching his head._

_ "...Uhhhmmm... She's, uh..."_

_ "Right here!"_

_ Kensei turned and panicked as he saw a flash of black wrap around his neck._

_ "..."_

_ "Are you really the new Captain!? You're so stupid looking!"_

_ Grabbing the girl by her pink scarf, he held her up and stared into her eyes._

_ "...Why the hell is a kid here...?"_

_ "Hey! I'm not a kid! I just... I don't grow quickly!"_

_ "...Captain Urahara allowed her as Lieutenant. She was rather... fond of the child..."_

_ "I'm not a child!"_

_ As the young girl struggled to free herself, Kensei looked towards the heavens, desperate and waiting for a sign from the Spirit King._

* * *

_ How many do I lose... before it's enough...?_

"...Obliterate everything, Tekken Tachikaze..."

The purple armbands of Tekken Tachikaze wrapped completely around both his hands and blades, forming gigantic gauntlets on his hands, along with greaves made of the same material. Raising his fist into the air, Kensei slammed back down with destructive force.

"TATSUMAKI!"

A large explosion of piercing wind erupted from the ground, enveloping Luce within it's grasp.

"No!"

Luce Bach formed a Reishi sword, similar to his father's, yet smaller. He attempted to slice through the winds, but the tip of his blade broke, causing him to rear back in fear and shock.

* * *

_"...Tosen...!?"_

_ Kensei fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from the wound that his Fifth Seat inflicted on him. He gazed across the forest floor to the tent, where he believed his lieutenant to be lying dead. However, he still heard her annoying voice, and tried to alert her as she walked out of the tent._

_ "Kensei! What are you doin'!? You can't just do push ups all day, y-"_

_ Her words were caught in her throat as the blade of the blind traitor struck her in the back, and she crumpled into a heap in front of Kensei._

_ "Damn you, Tosen! What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

_ "...Don't blame him... he was just following orders... Like a loyal subordinate."_

_ Kensei turned and saw the crooked smirk on Sosuke Aizen, who stood in front of him with a glowing box held in his hands._

_ "You... Shinji's Lieutenant!? What the fu-!?"_

_ Kensei couldn't finish as he began to violently twitch, his insides turning themselves out._

_ "Now, sit and watch... become my test subject..."_

_The last thing Kensei saw was the flash of white overtaking him and his Lieutenant, and could only rage to the night sky of his failure._

* * *

The tornado itself began to close in. Luce Bach watched as his impending death began to come closer to him, and he looked down at his bare hands.

"...I'm... I'm not dyin' like this! Not to some damn Soul Reaper!"

He reached to his blade, swinging it in an arc and slicing through the winds. He dove out from the Tornado, landing directly in front of an incoming hook. Moving back, he blocked it and reared his hand back to counter Kensei...

"Ikkotsu!"

...but Kensei literally beat him to the punch and slammed his heavy fist into Luce's incoming hand, destroying it and leaving behind a bloody mess and shattered bones.

* * *

_"...sei..."_

_ "..."_

_ "Kensei!? Are you awake!?"_

_ As he heard the voice rumbling in his ear, his eyes flashed open, glaring at the 'thing' that screamed at him._

_ "...Matsuri!? You're...!?"_

_ "...Alive and what-not? Yep! Yoruichi saved us!"_

_ Kensei looked at her before looking down at his own body. He looked back at Matsuri, who beamed at him with the happiest grin she could muster._

_ "...You look like you don't want me to be here, Kensei!"_

_ "...Not really..."_

_ As quickly as he said that, she began rolling on the ground, throwing a tantrum like a child._

_ "Mahh! Kensei's so mean!"_

_ Kensei then hopped to his feet and began to walk away, leaving Matsuri to her own devices. However, he stopped and glared when she leaned down in his face from sitting on his shoulder._

_ "You know you like having me around! I brighten up your day!"_

_ "...I hate bright days..."_

_ "Stop being so depressing! You know I'm gonna be here, no matter what happens! Believe it!"_

_ Kensei's eyebrows raised as she struck a thumbs-up pose._

_ "...Don't ever say that last bit... as a matter fact, don't say that entire sentence ever again... while we're at it, just shut up."_

_ "No, Kensei!"_

* * *

_ The kid... he was the same way... In a more mature manner, however..._

_ "..."_

_ "...You okay?"_

_ Shuhei jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, noting his new Captain's appearance. Locking gazes with Kensei, he returned his gaze to the grave of Tosen._

_ "..."_

_ "...Shuhei... Were you his right-hand man... or a pawn to be manipulated...?"_

_ "... I thought I was... I might as well have been both."_

_ "..."_

_ "...But don't mind this at all, sir! I... I won't become like him!"_

_ "There's nothing wrong with admiring Tosen... He was a fine man, even though his vision was a little cloudy... No pun intended, of course."_

_ "No, sir... I meant... I won't ever leave your service! I'll always be here... In case you need me, of course!"_

"Sokotsu!"

With his double punch, he blasted a hole into the gut of the Quincy, watching as his body dropped dead to the ground.

_I'm sorry... this time... I can't even tell you to smile this time... I can't even do it myself._

As soon as he felt nothing from the body of the enemy, he turned and gazed at the body of his fallen Lieutenant. He dropped his head in shame, standing silent until he felt the sudden burst of Reiatsu from a nearby battle.

"Sorry kid... Duty calls..."

Kensei turned away, flashing into the air. A flash of white remained, and the lone, sleeveless haori landed on the corpse of Shuhei Hisagi.

_But... I'll always be here... in case you need me..._

* * *

"Soul Society! Finally!"

"Great, now we're on to the Spirit Palace!"

Ichigo panted as Ichigo's father gazed to the distant Shiba home.

"...Wait just a minute, Kurosaki... where are you going so soon...?"

Ichigo froze as he heard the voice behind him. A leg, dressed in dark leather, stepped out, followed by the entire body.

"...You...!? How did you ge-!?"

"Chad."

As the Dangai entrance began to close, Ginjo Kugo stepped out, his trademark smirk greased onto his face.

"...You don't look so happy to see me, eh, Kurosaki? And I even _died_ just to make it here for you..."

"What did you do to Chad!?"

"...Nothing... It's not my fault that he was still trying to fight against Tsukishima's orders... He's being taking care of."

Before Ichigo could reach towards his blade, His father held his hand out to hold him back.

"No, Ichigo... I got him. You get to the palace."

"...For the first time ever, I'm not interested in you, pops. If you didn't hear, I killed myself just to make it here..."

"..."

"The only thing that's left... is the power of a Hollow... Which I'm quite sure you have."

Before Ichigo could retort, his newly-made left arm began glowing, almost as if it was fighting to tear itself away from his body.

"Finally... I was worried Chad might have duped us... Good thing Tsukishima's abilities work on anything..."

Ichigo said nothing as he fell to the ground, fighting the hand of his best friend. He was soon overshadowed by Ginjo, who held his Cross of Scaffold to Ichigo's neck.

"...Sorta like Deja Vu, ain't it?"

* * *

Notes

-Had writer's block for minute until I watched Zero Dark Thirty yesterday, which inspired me to create a story for the military man Kensei.

-(523) Dat Unohana rape face.

* * *

Trivia:

-Kashaku Nikutai is a poison type, with many different poison effects laced onto his blade. This is why she can find antidotes for all of Mayuri's poisons.

-I always wondered about Kensei's strength. I understood that the Captain's didn't want to kill him, but I found it odd that he could take them on, Hollowfied, but a hundred years later, by which time he should have been mastered his Visored powers, he loses to Wonderweiss? You could say that the major alternative to that was "How much stronger, compared to the other Espada/Soul Reapers, was Wonderweiss?", but I felt like he should have had a bigger contribution that what Kubo was giving him. And I thought it fit that the character, who's comparable to a drill sergeant, should have created the prison known as the 'Maggot's Nest' (Which in military movies, most drill sergeants call the recruits maggots).

-Kensei's Gauntlets and Greaves were based from Devil May Cry's Beowulf, Gilgamesh, and Ifrit weapons.

-Ikkotsu and Sokotsu are "Single Bone" and "Double Bone" respectively. These are the attacks that Yamamoto uses against Wonderweiss.

-Originally, I was going to kill Kensei off and let Shuhei live, but I felt the "Pass the Torch" scenes were already done with Unohana and Isane, so I did the opposite.


	40. Battle on the Precipe

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"..."

Silently, Chad watched as Ichigo and Isshin traveled further into the darkness, before their shapes were completely unrecognizable. A dark silhouette moved into the entrance before it closed. Chad attempted to move himself, but something was holding him back.

"What are you sitting out here for? Shouldn't you... be with him?"

"..."

Chad glanced down at the tan hand that placed itself upon his shoulder. He turned and faced a well-dressed man, with a black tuxedo and gelled hair that appeared as if it was glued to his skull.

"...What did you do to Ginjo...?"

"...Hm?"

"...Why is he after Ichigo now...?"

The man raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he stared across the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo.

"I just told him... that he could be the same as Kurosaki... Substitute Soul Reaper... Fullbringer... The abilities of a Quincy... Not even Aizen could boast having such similarities..."

"..."

"...I see you are still fighting Tsukishima's influence... Only Orihime could break through it, and that was because she loved him too much... It's already too late... You sabotaged him, and now Soul Society will fall... This time, for good."

Chad said nothing as he stared down at his feet.

"Hm?"

"...El Directo!"

Suddenly, the man was blasted away, crashing into boulder nearby. Chad watched as the man's silhouette appeared from the smoke.

"...Is that it, Chad? You still fight back...? You still pick that boy over me!?"

"...I was sent to grandfather... not because you died, but because he didn't want me to end up like you."

As the dust cleared, The man's arms had changed, becoming white and gold. Other than his clothes, he was relatively unscratched.

"...Grandfather would have been disappointed in what you've become, Carlos Joaquin de la Rosa..."

The man smirked as Chad settle into a stance to fight him.

"...My full name? You can't even call me... father? How dreadful... Let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

Ginjo stood, unperturbed, as Ichigo rose up and slashed off Brazo Izqueirda del Diablo, preventing it from turning against him.

"...Oh? You must be pretty sure of yourself, if you think you think you'll defeat me with just one arm..."

"..."

Ichigo watched as the arm fell to the floor, blood dripping from the stump to the ground."

"...I know you didn't mean to do it, Chad... I'm not mad..."

Ginjo stared blankly at the arm before turning back to Ichigo.

"...To rid yourself of Tsukishima's influence, you cut your own friend's arm... I didn't think you were capable of it."

"...You don't think a lot of things through, like challenging me... it matters not how much you hinder me, I still haven't fallen to the same level as you."

Ginjo smirked, leaning on his blade as he prepared to fight against Ichigo.

"...Is that so...? Then show me. I want to see firsthand this new...'strength'... you possess... And don't cry when I kill you this tim-"

Ginjo froze as he was slashed down his chest, splattering blood in front of him.

"...You really shouldn't have come here, Ginjo... Now I'm going to annihilate you, and enjoy every second of it..."

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha! You fight well, but don't let your guard down! Juhabach's not gonna die... because I'm goin' to be the one to kill him!"

Elhaym Bach reared back, her blade clashing against Zaraki's. As it rebounded, Zaraki flashed away, appearing above her as he slammed his blade down. Elhaym struggled underneath the heavy pressure, threatening to break her blade.

_'Shit... this man...'_

"You better show me something, and fast, 'cause I'm getting' bored here!"

"...You're in the way..."

_Is this what it comes down to...?_

"So are you!"

He swiped his blade across, barely touching her forehead. She moved back, wiping her across the nick on her forehead.

_I didn't want this... I don't think you would have, either._

"...Quincy, Vollstandig..."

"Here we go! Now it's getting' interesting!"

"Engeliel..."

She stabbed her blade into the ground and her cloak fell, with two wings replacing them.

"What... that's it!? You better have mor-"

"Veiss Feder."

_I'm sure you would have protested... No one understood you better than I did..._

Similar in nature to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, the wings broke apart into a million little feathers, swirling around her form.

"Licht Regen!"

She swung her blade, sending them all towards Zaraki, who in return, grinned and held his blade with both of his hands.

"Ryodan!"

He slammed down his blade, sending a wave of Reiatsu through the blades and towards the woman.

"...Sorry, fellow... but you ended this battle for yourself."

"...What?"

As the wave passed through the blades, they split apart, closing in on both of his flanks.

_You have to get out of my way now, Kenpachi Zaraki... I'm not interested in you. My interest... has just arrived._

Kenpachi sat still, his eyes wide as the blades ran through his entire body. Before he could fall to his knees, Elhaym stabbed the blade through his throat, pinning him against the wall.

"Sleep, young man, for it will all be over soon."

Elhaym turned and walked away, toward the Reiatsu of the 'Son of Darkness'.

_I'm sorry... I didn't want it to happen like this. I apologize surely, to both you and your son... Masaki..._

* * *

"...Has the boy left? I don't sense him anymore."

"...Of course... I'd rather he go to his friend then deal with you..."

Vater narrowed his eyes at Soryu Ishida.

"Wait... Ichigo Kurosaki... he's-"

"Not in the Soul Palace... but even I can sense him in the Seireitei."

"...Then... I should end you as quickly as possible."

"Funny, mate... I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

"Bankai!"

Ichigo watched as the tower of purple Reiatsu cleared, revealing Ginjo in his new form. Fur covered his legs and neck, along with a skeletal body and a haunted face.

"Your Fullbring is still mine, Kurosaki..."

"...Finally, you used your Bankai."

"...You sound like... you've been waiting for it."

Ichigo stood as black Reiatsu exploded around him from beneath the ground. He held his blade out as he stared at Ginjo.

"...Of course. I want to see it. I want to break you down as far as you'll go... rid you of your Bankai... your soul... and every hope you have of defeating me."

The Reiatsu faded away, rendering the area quiet.

_'Is he... releasing...?'_

"_**Fade to Black... La Luna Negra...**_"

The black flames covered his entire body, before being sealed up by the bones of his remnant Fullbring. He held his black blade to his side, staring blankly at Ginjo.

"...What a human-like Resurreccion... It's almost like your Fullbring."

"Yes, it is. You know of my Fullbring... and how strong it was when you stole it... Will it be.. the same as last time...?"

He pointed the blade towards him, letting his Reiatsu flare away from it.

"...Let's test it... and find out."

* * *

From the distance, Isshin watched as his son battled the villain that set him on this new path.

"...You need closure, Ichigo... I understand... But don't take too long."

Isshin turned around and stared into the sky, where he could see the distant Soul Palace through the clouds. He looked at his arm, watching the bones come forth through his arms.

"Heh, still got it."

* * *

Juhabach snatched his torn cloak and tossed it away, smirking as he felt the release even from his distance.

"I sense him... Ichigo Kurosaki. You've finally arrived."

Unohana came down on him with her blade, kicking off the ground as she missed for a return slash.

"...I don't have time for this... Goodb-"

"Gran Rey Cero!"

"Bakudantsuki!"

"Gokei! Yamazakura Shitenkouya!"

From Juhabach's left side, an explosive blast of red wind rushed towards him. From his right, a blue beam sliced through the air, creating an explosion near him. As the blades of Ginrei surrounded him, Kensei and Grimmjow both hit the ground, charging for the kill.

"Alright, let's go!"

As soon as Shinji spoke, the Soul Reapers and Hollows in the area rushed him. Juhabach smirked as the dust and smoke cleared, revealing him with his hands in his pocket.

"...Say goodbye, Soul Reapers..."

Time seemed to slow down as the Soul Reapers rushed him, blades poised to strike. He pulled out his medallion as they move closer.

_"...Bankai... Tenzai Shoshin..."_

* * *

As if a light bulb went out in his head, Kisuke froze.

"...What...?"

Solare and her Spirit Weapon paused and stared into the sky.

"Like a constellation of stars... being snuffed out at once."

"Yay! Way to go, Daddy! He's so cool!"

_'Are they all...!?'_

Kisuke stared at the explosive site, gripping his fists as he turned back to the girls.

"...Enough of this. Bankai."

* * *

Ginjo leaned back as Ichigo slashed at his chest.

_'Too fast...! Like that Bankai of his!'_

He jumped away as Ichigo swung overhead to slash him from above.

_"Luna Camilla."_

Ginjo was barely able to escape the blast that left an entire ditch through the ground.

"That was...!?"

"...Like a Getsuga Tensho? You're right."

Ichigo turned to his right and made to slash him again. Ginjo landed a distance away from him.

"You were right. The outcome will not change. You're not going to make it, either way."

Ginjo sneered as he held his blade up, preparing to charge an attack.

"How boring. You still fight the same... just as reckless and predictable."

He dashed forward, attempting to catch Ichigo. However, he disappeared as he move to slash him. Ginjo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Man, I remember when Byakuya did that to me... Sucks, doesn't it?"

"What?"

Both he and Ichigo turned around at the same time. However, what made his blood run cold was the broken claymore piece held in Ichigo's hand. He raised his eyebrow to Ginjo as he dropped it on the ground. Ginjo slowly gazed down at his own blade, realizing that the tip of his blade was broken off.

_'With his bare hands!?'_

"...It's okay if you want to turn back, now. I won't hold it against you."

Ginjo gritted his teeth in anger. Rearing his broken blade back, he swung forward, screaming as he did so.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"My own move? Against me? Not a chance."

The skeletal frame on Ichigo cracked, then suddenly shattered, letting the sealed Reiatsu run rampant. The incoming blast was overwhelmed by his defenses, fading before it could reach him.

"I really hope you have moves of your own, instead of copying me."

"...Shit...! That didn't work..!"

"Alright then... let's go."

Ichigo dashed forward, his blade pointing directly at Ginjo. Ginjo aimed his blade at Ichigo, charging a blast.

"I won't lose to you, Kurosaki!"

"...You should have realized... that it isn't going to work."

Ichigo through his blade at Ginjo, who moved back to dodge. A large, violet beam was released from his blade, heading directly towards the point where the blade landed. Ichigo landed next to it, swiping his hand across his face and forming his demonic mask. He picked up the smaller blade and sliced through the beam with his own attack.

"Luna Cera!"

The black-and-white Cero rushed towards Ginjo, creating an explosion that block Ichigo's view of him.

"You and me... Maybe we are the same. Maybe we're not..."

The area cleared, revealing Ginjo barely holding himself up on all fours. Blood pour out from all over his body. His Bankai suddenly broke down, shattering and reforming his Cross of Scaffold. Through his overshadowed eyes, he glared at Ichigo as he panted.

"...If you... and me were to swap places... I still don't think that I would be much different than you..."

"..."

"But as long as you struggle to prove yourself better in 'that man's' eyes... we will be completely different. Aizen is gone... get over it."

Ichigo turned and walked away. He heard the loud splatter behind him, of Ginjo falling into his own pool of blood.

"Don't... Where are you going... Kurosaki!? We're not... through yet!"

"...I didn't think so... I'm just giving you some breathing room. If you still want to fight, then get up and come at it."

Ginjo struggled to breathe. He slowly stood up, holding his claymore as he glared at Ichigo.

_The Ryoka... interests me more, Ginjo._

"This is the end, Ginjo Kugo."

_Shoddy Ryoka Wannabe..._

"...You have lost... Give it up."

_I gave you those powers to see how you would grow... And yet, you're still as weak as ever. Your growth has disappointed me. Ichigo Kurosaki... has more worth than you, Kugo Ginjo._

"Goddamn you... Damn you! Kurosaki!"

Ginjo stumbled quickly as he rushed towards Ichigo, who raised an eyebrow.

"...What's this?"

"Don't speak to me like you know me! This weak shit won't stop me!"

"I can see your tears, Ginjo. The same tears... one cries when they lose everything... Unable to reach for the top."

"..."

"I know! You made me this way, Ginjo. I felt it, and now it's your turn!"

Ichigo raised his blade, swinging it towards the charging Fullbringer.

"Farewell, Ginjo."

Ginjo was forced to stop as the burning blade sliced into his shoulder and down to his lung, nearly blowing it away. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees.

_Despair._

_ Pain._

_ Distress._

_ Lost... I lost... Damn you, Aizen... for makin' me feel so... worthless._

Ichigo watched as he fell into the dirt, not moving. He turned around, gazing into the sky at the distant Soul Palace.

"...I wonder... are you just as anxious as I am... to finish this... Juhabach?"

He dashed off, leaving the Seireitei behind as he ascended to the Spirit Palace. The area began raining, washing Ginjo's blood away as he laid there, barely breathing. A large, green portal appeared behind him, and Carlos walked out of it, Chad thrown over his shoulders.

"...I guess I made my point... He sees it as well as I, considering he let you live..."

Carlos gazed up towards the sky as he realized Ichigo stopped his flight. He stared him down in his eyes, narrowing them as the audible click of his katana was heard.

"...Hm?"

Carlos stared back as he leaned over to pick up Ginjo. Dropping off Chad, he smirked at Ichigo as he stepped back into the gate. Ichigo glared at it for a while before turning back towards the Soul Palace.

* * *

"Tch... And I was just about to kill all of these rebels..."

Juhabach glanced over his shoulder at the Royal Guard standing behind him. A sudden feminine groan in front him caused him to turn back forward.

"Urgh... Don't... I'm not-"

"No. Please try not to move, Unohana..."

Unohana, who slowly made it to her feet, stopped when Kisuke held her up by the shoulder.

"...You're going to try to move all of these bodies? While I'm right here, Urahara? I'm not goin-"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Juhabach widened as the blast streaked across the clearing towards him. He tossed his hand up and grabbed it, crushing it in his bare hand.

"...Isshin Kurosaki..."

"...Long time, no see, Juhabach. Kisuke, move all of the bodies away."

"Yo, why the hell it took you so long, Isshin!?"

"Sorry, Ouetsu-bro... Had to make sure Ichigo was straight, dawg."

"..."

A shoe flew across the clearing, striking Isshin in the head.

"Ow! That hurts, damnit!"

"Stop tryin' to be hip, dumbass!"

Shutara facepalmed herself as Kirio shook her head. Osho brows twitch as he screamed at both of them.

"It's a serious situation goin' here! Stop it!"

"...This is the Royal Guard...?"

Juhabach turned and stared at Tenjiro, who appeared next to him. He blew his nails, rubbing them against his chest as he stared at Juhabach under darkened eyes.

"You got a problem with that?"

* * *

Trivia

-Chad's mother sent him to his Grandfather to keep him away from his father, who is a Fullbringer. The mother died and Carlos lied, moving undercover as a Fullbringer ever since. He was the one speaking to Ginjo in Chapter 26 - "The Overture"

-Ichigo and Juhabach both have lost their arms, as a reference to Yamamoto.

-Ichigo vs. Ginjo Parallels Yamamoto vs. (Fake)Juhabach.

-The Soul Reapers and Arrancars are injured, but they aren't dead.

-Ichigo was referring to the moment at the beginning of the series when he was about to defeat Renji and Byakuya breaks off his blade before he cuts.


	41. The World Stood Still

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

Ichigo slowly landed on the familiar crystalline surface of the Royal Palace Grounds, which was now stained with crimson. Shaking his head dismissively at the smell, he took a step towards the clashing souls on the other side before a powerful pressure halted him in his place.

"...And you are...?"

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. I can see your mother in you."

Ichigo twisted on his heel as an elder blonde woman, dressed in the regal attire of the upper-tier Vandenreich, floated behind him. Ichigo rolled his shoulder before pointing his blade at the woman before speaking, "...Then I'll start."

"No. I'm not here to fight you... I just wished to see Masaki's child... from my ver-"

The woman stopped as a small blast of wind swiped past her face, exploding behind her. As she returned to her usual position, Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned on his blade and sighed, "Lemme guess... You're like my... Godmother, or somethin'?"

"...How did...?"

"Apparently, I have a habit of makin' enemies out of people related to me. So are you stallin' for Juhabach, Nameless?"

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, contrasting with her nostalgic smirk.

_'Just like her...'_

"...It's Elhaym Bach, if you must know. And no, I'm not stalling for him... I'm stalling for you."

Ichigo's composed expression broke into a confused look.

"What?"

"...You're arm hasn't regenerated... so I presume you're low on Reiatsu from whatever battles you had earlier. I'm stopping you from getting killed by Juhabach."

Ichigo waved her off with his remaining hand as he picked up his blade and continued walking past her, "Nah, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I can still end this with my go-"

And before he could move any further, his arm was gripped tightly, and he was thrown over Elhaym's shoulder as his back slammed into the ground. He flinched at the dark glare from her cold blue eyes as she spoke, "...If you weren't weakened, you wouldn't have let me did that. Now sit, while the Soul Reaper's Royal Guard continue their battle with Juhabach."

Ichigo rested his head on the crystal surface, as he back was now too sore to lift him. He moaned and rolled over, surrendering himself to another moment's rest.

"...Why are you...?"

Elhaym stepped over him, walking a couple of stands until she stood, her voice finally speaking, "...Masaki was supposed to be bringing you to us."

"...Us...?"

"Juhabach and I. I was going to take care of you... as a Quincy should. When Masaki was killed, Juhabach was furious."

Elhaym looked down towards the ground, as if reminiscing about some long ago moment, before turning and staring at Ichigo.

"Please note this... I am not your ally. I support my husband as a wife should... Masaki did too, whether you agree with her or not..."

"..."

"...But... this war... she wanted to give you up so this wouldn't happen... If you were a Quincy, no one would be after you."

Ichigo dryly replied, "...Apparently, if I would've become an average Soul Reaper or Hollow, no one would be interested in me either..."

Elhaym raised her eyebrow as she held her face in her hand. She hmm'd before shrugging, "You might be right. No matter. I'm doing what Masaki wanted me to do..."

Ichigo shook his head as he finally was able to move into a kneeling position, frowning as he asked "What's this about you and my mother? Both of you trying to help Juhabach... How many whores does this man have?"

Elhaym's visage blackened as she stared off into the distance and began mumbling angrily, with Ichigo being able to make out a few words. "...Too many... Unfaithful... Man-whore..."

Ichigo sweatdropped as she angrily punched the ground before standing up and coughing into her hand, continuing to speak, "Anyway, Juhabach and you are very similar... You might not agree, but maybe you'll come to find out. Maybe you can change him for the better."

"...I don't talk to enemies and convert them to my side... I beat the crap outta them until they accept me as their lord and savior..."

Elhaym smiled and walked towards him, crouching as she patted him his shoulder, "That's what I'm hoping for..."

"...You think I won't kill Juhabach...?"

Elhaym's smile lessened slightly, becoming more serene and sad as she turned away, "...No... I know you will... but that Zanpakuto... I sense a Soul Reaper's essence in it... You'll send him to Soul Society... right? He's just a Quincy..."

Ichigo froze, as something familiar flashed in his head at her words... It was in that instant that Juhabach's soul revealed itself to him, like a dusty novel retrieved from a shelf. He said nothing as he looked down at his feet, ignoring the tightening of Elhaym's grip on his shoulder.

_If his power was truly on a level of its own from the moment he was born, then maybe he was just always searching for someone who was standing at the same viewpoint as he was... And then maybe, from the moment he gave up on that, he just kept wishing somewhere in his heart that he could be 'just a Soul Reaper'..._

* * *

"Die!"

"Not a chance, old man!"

Soryu ducked under Vater's wild swipe and kicked him in the gut, watching as he dashed back. She aimed her rifle at him, unloading a barrage of heavenly bullets in his general direction. He dodged, but was surprised when she appeared in his face.

"Kirchenlied! Sankt Zwinger!"

The area was soon covered in tall structures of Reishi, shaped as the Quincy Cross. Vater soon found himself on the defensive, dodging multiple lightning strikes from the heavens. He snarled as he continued moving from place to place, "That's good... It seems you aren't as weak as I thought you we-"

He froze as an arrow suddenly pierced his throat, cutting him off and ruining his momentum. Consequently, he was struck by the lightning and sent hurling to the ground. Raising her eyebrow, Soryu glanced at Uryu, who stood poised with his new bow, "...Nice one, Uryu... why'd you come back, though?"

"...I was going to fight Juhabach... but then I realized that the Royal Guard was there, and decided not to get in the way."

"Hmm..."

They stopped as they looked down upon Vater's rising from the rubble below, standing with his hand gripping the arrow.

"...Boy, you have made a mistake... I will not falter so easil-"

He froze, for the second, and also, last time as a blade swiped through him, cutting him in half. As the body split in half, revealing the gory insides, a Captain's Haori rippled behind him.

"...What the...?"

"Good day, Quincy. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Uryu froze as the familiar voice from so long ago made its way to his ears. He broke down, falling to his knees and gripping his hair, "...No... No... Why the hell is that man here!?"

"...Dear me... has something rustled your jimmies? You're being quite rude."

The wicked grin and familiar painted face of the Captain of the Twelfth Division brought unhappy memories to Uryu, causing him to fall in a fetal position and cry to himself, "...No... I don't understand... why is he here...?"

"...You should really be more grateful. Why, if Urahara didn't order me to rescue any other fallen Captains, I would have never ran into you."

Soryu placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes as she responded, "Thank you, but I could've handled myself."

"...I'm sure you could have. Anyway, it's been fun... Be sure to give me a call if you need more help. Come, Nemu. We have more people to find. And be sure to add the remains of that Quincy onto the carriage."

"Yes, father."

Behind him, Nemu carried the large body of one Kenpachi Zaraki on her back with one hand. In her other, she carried a large carriage, with various arms and other body parts sticking out. One of the arms twitched and Nemu kicked it, causing the person inside to yelp before quieting down. Uryu and Soryu watched as the pair walked away.

"Odd fellow, isn't he?"

"...You have absolutely no idea..."

* * *

"Ichigo is here."

Rose turned back towards the female Espada, who carried the grumpy Tenth Division Captain on her back. Toshiro sighed, "Finally..."

Rose nodded in agreement, "Good... it seems this is melody's comin' to a close."

"Should we head towards th-"

Rose lazily shook his head at Halibel and sat on a broken rock, "Let's not... We'll probably get in the way."

Halibel then dropped Toshiro like a sack of lead, ignoring his cry of pain as she leaned against a rock.

"You three look like you're having fun."

Toshiro was the first to noticed the whereabouts of the voice, sighing as he called out his name, "...Captain Urahara."

Behind them, Kisuke sat on a rock as he watched them. He hopped off, walking towards Rose as the lazy Captain slowly recivered.

"...What are you doin' here, Kisuke? Shouldn't you-"

"...I'd rather not intrude on the Royal Guard's battle. I wouldn't be very useful..."

"But... your Bankai-?"

"...I already used it... She's not in the mood to play anymore..."

Rose nodded as he turned towards Toshiro, who slowly pulled himself up. Nearby, Halibel did the same. However, a large blast of Reiatsu pushed them back down.

"...Captain Hitsugaya... Miss Espada... Please sit back down... many Soul Reapers are on their way for medical attention... You'll be fine..."

As they spoke, a black streak shot through the sky, leaving behind a trail of Reishi.

"...Heh... Like I said... we'll be fine..."

* * *

"Hahahaha! That's it... Make me feel alive!"

Tenjiro held out his blade as he prepared to activate his Shikai. Pointing it towards the ground, he quickly yelled out, "Run rampant among the Heavens! Ikazuchi!" and thrusted his blade towards Juhabach. The blade itself transformed into lightning, stretching out towards the Quincy King.

"Nice try."

Juhabach strafed over, dodging the strike. Turning his head, he watched the Kurosaki patriarch charge his blade up. Isshin slammed the blade into the ground with a roar.

"_GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

He moved to dodge it, but realized he couldn't move. Looking down, Juhabach noticed a skeletal hand gripping his ankle, so he raised his right hand up and blocked the entirety of the incoming flash of light. Before he could recover from the blast, a blade sliced deep into his shoulder, cutting down to the top of his lung.

"...You..."

Kirio Hikifune smirked as she back away with her Zanpakuto.

"...I'm sorry... but the risk of taking advantage of my opening... wasn't worth it."

Kirio's eyes widened when she heard his voice behind her. She turned as he swiped at her with his Spirit Weapon, colliding, instead, with Osho's Zanpakuto. He glared into his eyes as Osho spoke, "Slaughter him... Iwamusha!"

As Osho spoke, his blade changed, turning into a great sword that seemed to be crafted with stone. Juhabach was soon thrown away, flipping and landing on the ground. He wiped the blood from his lips and stated quite calmly, "...You all have great coordination in your attacks... When I strike one of you, another is just as quick to defend and counter that person... This is quite a situation I'm in..."

"That's because we don't intend for you to leave here alive..."

Juhabach turned and noticed Shutara holding her wakizashi Zanpakuto out, almost whispering as she released it, "_...Lash out... Orochi..._"

Juhabach moved as the whip flicked his cheek, creating a small cut across his face. He felt its burn continue long after he dodged.

"...Some type of poison...?"

"..._Bankai... Yamato no Orochi..._"

Soon, Juhabach found himself dodging relentless strikes from the gigantic eight-head snake. He barely managed to save his leg from being bitten off when another blade came down upon his face, glowing red as if it was pulled from the furnace.

"...Alright! Let's get this started! Get heated, Meramera!"

Slapping his hand on the ground, Juhabach flipped out of the way of Ouetsu's blade, landing a piece of rubble. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a medallion.

"...It's time to end this... _**Bankai**_. **_Tenzai Shoshin_**"

The medallion began flashing brilliant light, almost ominous to the ears of the Royal Guard. Tenjiro was the first to speak as he covered his face from the explosion, "Shit... this... this is the Spirit King's Bankai!

"Everybody, get down!"

The area exploded in white Reiatsu, knocking the Royal Guard and Isshin off their feet, sending them into various buildings in the immediate area. Within the epicenter, Juhabach stood as he was enshrouded in white Reiatsu below his waist and on his right hand. His hair and facial hair faded, slowly becoming grey, and then white. He held his hand out as a thin, white blade of Reishi appeared. Behind him, the angelic figure of Masaki Kurosaki appeared as his Volstandig. His left arm was restored in white Reishi.

"...Stand, heretic... Your God will not be defied while you all lie on the ground... you will be face me, and receive judgement like a true sinner."

As he spoke, Isshin jumped out, holding his blade out as he dashed towards him.

"_**Bankai!**_"

Isshin's Reiatsu encased him like a cocoon. As the ethereal shell shot towards Juhabach, it cracked, and Isshin broke out. His Shihakusho began flickering like blue flames, while his cape waved like white ocean ripples. His blade flashed, becoming a cool-blue Nodachi.

"_**Ranbu Engetsu!**_"

"Fool! That won't touch me! Take this!" Juhabach screamed as he held his blade in the air, allowing it blast towards the sky, "Minakanushi!"

"_**Getsuryuha!**_"

From Isshin's blade, a large wave, shaped like crescent, flashed and exploded as it came in contact with the blade of Juhabach. Isshin gritted his teeth as he and Juhabach fought for dominance over the other.

"_Bankai! Tetsu Kokoro no Iwamusha!_"

"Don't leave us out, Isshin! Stop hoggin' the battle!"

Juhabach turned and clashed blades with the giant stone golem of Oshu's Bankai. Smacking it away, he grabbed Tenjiro's throat before he could close on him and threw him down. He turned and glared at Kirio, who stabbed her blade into the ground and caused a small quake beneath it as she roared, "_Boil him alive! Tsuuretsu Nabe!_"

"Blitzkrieg!"

With a wave of his hand, the white lightning flashed, shocking the underground water as he leaped into the air. Behind him, Oematsu dashed at him with his heated blade, nearly stabbing into his side. Juhabach twisted his arm, grabbing it and crushing it within his grasp. With his other hand, he palmed Oematsu's face, sending him towards the ground. Outstretching his hand, he reclaimed his Reiatsu blade and performed a back slash, beheading the serpent closing in on him. He smirked as the Royal Guard swiftly moved around him, all preparing to strike.

"Heh... Let the curtain... fall on this act..."

Each Zanpakuto closed in on him, surrounding him with the ringing of forged metal.

"...Good night... Soul Reapers..."

Every blade tip kissed his Reiatsu. He inwardly laughed at the irony of Isshin closing in on his rear, right through the form of his spouse.

"_...It's over..._"

He felt each blade dig slightly into his skin, but felt no pain... his drunken state of power gave him a feeling above any pain killer. To him, he felt no blood, even though he knew the ground was littered with it. It seemed all around him froze as he raised his hand.

"_...Kirchenlied... Sankt Zwinger..._"

And that was the moment... the world stood still...

* * *

Unohana's eyes snapped open, as if she was suddenly shocked to life. She stood up, even as her former Lieutenant, dressed in the Haori of her former Captain, pushed her back down, "Captain Unohana! You can't! Be still!"

"Did you...!?"

Isane's eyes widened as she finally held a grip on her Captain. She nodded as she turned and began directing the rest of the Medical Division to prepare for evasive action. Her body slouched and her expression became downcast as she turned back to her mentor.

"...I can't... I just... I don't see... how they could-"

"...Isane... be quick about this...," she stated as she gestured to her battered body, "I have to get back out there... If they have... really fallen..."

"All hope isn't lost, Captain Unohana..."

Unohana and Isane turned as Rukia appeared from behind her curtain, limping on a cane.

"...Ichigo... I can feel his Reiatsu... and It's something... I haven't felt since he first released his mask..."

* * *

"You have fallen... Isshin Kurosaki."

Juhabach stared at Isshin, the Kurosaki's Bankai long faded. He glared down at the smirking Juhabach, before his arm slowly went limp and his blade slowly disentegrated. Juhabach gripped his throat tighter before finally loosening , as he felt the incoming presence. He turned around and smiled.

* * *

_Elhaym let go as Ichigo shrugged her off his shoulder. He stood and watched as his left arm regenerated itself. He turned towards the presence of Juhabach and prepared to leave. He walked past her, "Don't worry about it... With my own hands... I'll end everything..."_

_ She watched as he moved away, dashing off to the sky._

* * *

_ "Kurosaki!? What the hell!?"_

_ Luders turned and dodge the blade of an incoming Quincy. Behind him, Loly moved, knocking an enemy away with her centipede-like hand. Luders stared towards the sky as he watched a black __comet zoom through the sky._

_ "Don't you understand, idiot? Master Ichigo... is pissed off beyond all redemption... This war is as good as over!"_

* * *

_ "Fight harder! There's no way any of you can slack off like this when the Primera is taking the fight to heart of the palace! Fight!"_

_ At the sight of the ominous trail of black in the sky, the Arrancars and Hollows in front of Tesra began charging the Quincy soldiers in front of them. Next to him, Rudbornn encouraged his own Exequias to charge._

_ "Oh shit! They are coming hard! Retreat!"_

* * *

_ "Man... this battles getting' pretty intense, huh?"_

_ "Shut up, Asguiaro! Master Ichigo's here! That means keep at it!"_

_ Sung-Sun and Asguiaro repelled the Stern Ritter duo and knocked them away. Gantenbainne jumped and dropped-kicked another soldier sneaking up behind him._

_ "Let's go... Cero!"_

* * *

Juhabach turned as he watched his greatest rival crash into the ground like a meteor. Ichigo glared at him from the rising dust, hand gripping his Zanpakuto tightly. Juhabach smiled as he tossed Isshin away and turned to face Ichigo. He flexed his fingers and tilted his head, smiling as he summoned the blade of Reiatsu. He sighed and spoke, "It's been a whil-"

"Don't speak... Just die."

* * *

Notes:

-Holy shit, it's been a month... I didn't think it would be this long before I updated. But I'm hoping to end this in maybe 2-3 chapters. That way, I can move on to work on_ Affections Swinging Across the Pendulum _and another idea I've been working on. I'll try not to make the update take too long next time.

* * *

Trivia:

-'Ikazuchi' is Japanese for "lightning". It transforms Tenjiro's blade into lightning itself.

-'Orochi' is Japanese for "Serpent". It's Bankai, 'Yamato no Orochi', is Japanese for eight-headed snake, and is the legendary creature slain by Susano. The Shikai creates a whip, which lashes out and strikes like a snake. The Bankai creates the creature of legend.

-My original Bankai idea for Shutara was the same thing Hashirama Senju uses in the latest Naruto chapter, so I decided to change it.

-In Japanese, 'Meramera' is the onomatopoeia for burning. Mera is also the name of the main Zanpakuto that follows him around, so I'm presuming she's his Zanpakuto.

-'Iwamusha' is Japanese for "Stone Warrior". The Bankai, 'Tetsu Kokoro no Iwamusha', is Japanese for "The Iron Heart of the Stone Warrior". The Shikai is simply a greatsword while the Bankai is similar to Komamura's. The greatsword is based on Dark Souls' "Obsidian Greatsword".

-'Tsuuretsu Nabe' is Japanese for "Scathing Pot".

-The Bankai of the Spirit King is a more Kido-oriented form of Final Getsuga Tensho, which is the form Juhabach took. Minakanushi is one of the Tenzai Shoshin.

-Getsuryuha is "Moon Stream Blast" in Japanese. It was based off of many Inuyasha techniques.

-Ichigo's last phrase, "Don't speak, just die." is one of Dante's famous quotes from Devil May Cry 2.

-Kinda crap that Kubo's taking Unohana out of the game like that. And I thought that Unohana's Bankai would have been something acidic.


	42. Iron Heart Rebel

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

"Straight to the point, Kurosaki...?"

Ichigo glared at Juhabach from beneath his declining bangs. Holding his Zanpakuto towards the sky, he whispered, very audibly, the release for his Segunda Etapa, "_**Pierce the Moonlit Heaven... Luna Matador...**_"

Juhabach narrowed his eyes as Ichigo's form was encased in black Reiatsu. The explosion forced him to cover his face as the debris flicked against his face.

"_...I'm going... to annihilate you...Juhabach._"

The dust and smoke cleared, revealing Ichigo in the tattered black coat of Zangetsu. His skin had paled, contrasting the long dark hair upon his head. Juhabach narrowed his eyes, as he couldn't see Ichigo's pupil to determine his rival's emotions: His eyes were covered by a pair of orange sunglasses. Through them, Juhabach could see the flash of gold. He noticed, however, that the Reiatsu surrounding the area was blue.

_'That's not Reiatsu... Reishi... That is definitely Reishi... How far have you come in your Quincy abilities, Ichigo Kurosaki?'_

Before he could react, Ichigo was upon, dropping his large nodachi like a hammer. He raised his blade up to protect himself, clashing against Ichigo. He smirked as Ichigo as closed his eyes, "Are you struggling, Kurosaki? That new power of yours is nice, but it's not enou-

_"Getsuga Tensho."_

Juhabach was sent flying back towards the rubble behind him as he struggled to catch the blast. He grunted, stabbing his blade into it and absorbing it, "Right back at you!" and held his blade before slamming down, "_**Getsuga Tensho!**_"

"I'm sick of everyone trying to kill me with my technique."

As his blast went far astray, Juhabach's eyes widened as he felt Ichigo grab him and tossed him over his shoulders. Juhabach rebounded and bounced backwards, raising his hand and swiping, along with Mutteriel.

"Licht Regen!"

Ichigo twirled his blade on his finger as it circled around, stopping each arrow before they could touch him. Afterwards, he dashed forward, but directly into the hands of Juhabach. Ichigo cursed as the man gripped his face and slammed him back through the buildings. Ichigo was finally dropped onto hard surface with loud crash. He groaned as he picked himself back up, fingers gripping the dark-blue carpet beneath him. He gazed around for his lost blade until he recognized the area he was in.

"...The Royal Palace...?"

"This is it Kurosaki... The empty throne before you... has no ruler..."

Ichigo dusted his shoulders off as he watched Juhabach levitate towards the ground. He then gazed into the sorrowful face of his mother as her Reishi floated solemnly with her master.

"...You think to take this throne?"

Juhabach closed his eyes, sighing,"...As a Quincy who lived beneath the oppressed Soul Reapers... It is my right."

"...Then is my right... to show you that you're wrong!"

Juhabach snarled, then lunged at Ichigo with the blade pointed directly at his forehead. Ichigo flashed away, picking up his blade, before clashing against Juhabach's in the air. They both glared into the others eyes before flashing backwards into the air. Ichigo dropped into a stance as he yelled at Juhabach, "I'll end you here... and free my mother from your bullshit!"

"You said it yourself, Kurosaki! Enough talk... Have at you!"

Juhabach himself dropped into a two-handed stance, holding the Reiatsu like a spear. Ichigo tch'ed before flashing off towards him, his blade clanging against the Quincy's. Recoiling backwards, he slashed again, colliding with Juhabach once more.

"Die!"

The Quincy slashed at his sworn enemy, who jumped back and returned fire. Dodging away, Ichigo swiped above his head, which was promptly dodged. Juhabach returned by attempting a roundhouse kick before Ichigo flashed away.

"I can see you, Kurosaki!"

Turning around, he noticed Ichigo land behind him from a somersault and dashed at him as he landed, creating sparks from the contact of their blades. Rearing back, he twirled the spear before stabbing towards Ichigo, who spun and grabbed the blade, pulling him forward and thrusting his blade towards Juhabach's eyes.

_'Shit! I have to move!'_

He ducked under the blade just in time, as it cut minimally into his cheek. He turned and rushed at Ichigo, who did the same. The grinding of the blades create sparks, causing them both to flinch as the sparks landed on their face. The two resumed their clashing, screaming at the other as the building suffered from their abuse.

* * *

"Isshin!"

Kisuke rushed towards the area, where he noticed the Royal Guard all thrown about, like rag dolls in a child's room. He landed next to Isshin, who laid as if he was sleeping. Kisuke bowed his head as the area began to rain. He then noticed, however, that the rain wasn't natural, and that is was caused by the fierce clashing of two souls.

"...This will be over soon, won't it, Kisuke?"

He looked over his shoulder as Soryu walked next to him and stared at the fallen warriors in the area, "...No. Any one... A hero...A villain... Any one of them could easily be replaced..." He stated solemnly as he looked towards the Royal Palace.

"...But for our generation... it is... Our task is finally done..."

Kisuke gazed back towards the desolate area before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

"You're good, Kurosaki...! Much better than I expected of you!"

Juhabach reared back, Holding his blade towards the sky and screaming, "_**Minakanushi!**_"

As the blast raged towards Ichigo, he charged his blade up, swinging it with a scream, "_Luna Camilla!_"

The two blasts dissipated as they melded together in the air, creating an explosion. Not missing a beat, Juhabach followed up with a Licht Regen. Ichigo dodged, flashing through the incoming piercings of light. Flashing towards the ground, he prepared his blade for his trademark attack, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Juhabach flipped over the technique, landing behind Ichigo as he clapped his hands together, creating a large arrow between his fingers, "**Massenvernichtungsmittel!"**

The arrow was fired at Ichigo's back, who melded Reishi together to create a shield. The shield and the arrow collided, as the warriors attempted to overcome the other. However, the shield didn't last, and the explosion covered the entire room.

"...Heh, you still there, Kurosaki...?"

The smoke was then blown away by Ichigo's burst of Reiatsu, who confidently stood, completely unaffected, "At least you tried... You'll have to do better than that to end me."

Juhabach narrowed his eyes, snarling, "Don't get too cocky, brat!" He then suddenly grinned and reached his hand to Ichigo, "Capture him... Masaki..."

Ichigo was shocked as a pair of arms wrapped around him, gripping his neck tightly, "What the hell!?"

He struggled to glance over his shoulder, and into the dead eyes of his mother's Reishi.

"Damn you, coward! Don't hide behind my mother!"

"_Sorry. _I guess it's time to come out..."

Ichigo grimaced as he literally heard Juhabach's voice behind him, and felt the blade slice directly through his midsection, bifurcating him.

"_It ends here_."

* * *

"Uryu."

Uryu glanced over his shoulder at Rukia, who stepped next to him as she watched the Royal Palace's further destruction, "Rukia. Don't worry... Ichigo's not going to die. I have faith..."

"...Heh, you telling that to me, or yourself? I never said I didn't have faith in Ichigo."

Uryu nodded, pushed his glasses further above his nose, and looked towards the ground.

"...Are you mad?"

"...What?"

Rukia smirked as she elbowed him in the side, "Lemme guess... you wish you were one battling Juhabach instead of Ichigo...?"

Uryu grimaced and turned away from her. Rukia giggled as moved away from him and step closer to the edge of the platform, "Is it because of your grandfather? I know he-"

"...Quiet. I don't wanna talk about it."

"...Fine... But I believe Ichigo... probably wishes he wasn't the one battling either."

Uryu sighed and shook his head, "He knew from the start that it came down to him."

"...And I'm sure he spent forever... wishing that it didn't have to."

* * *

Juhabach stumbled forward as the slash appeared upon his back.

"You little...!"

"...Gemelos Sonido... I forgot I killed Quilge before he could inform you."

Juhabach narrowed his eyes at the mocking dual-tone of Ichigo, standing behind him and in front of him with a taunting smirk, and grounded out, "Damn you, heretic..."

He reached behind him, lifting his spear, and tossed it at full speed towards Ichigo, piercing though his arm and nailing him to the wall, causing the other clones to disappear. Ichigo grimaced as a hail of spears continued pinning him into the wall.

"You will never disrespect me again, Ichigo Kurosaki. Neither you, or your father, or any other Soul Reaper. I am the strongest in existence! There is no such thing as a 'Child of Prophecy'! You are nothing more than an average soul, witnessing several extraordinary circumstances!"

Ichigo struggled to move as he watched Juhabach pick up his spear, thrusting it towards his face, "Shit...!"

"Begone with you, Kurosaki!"

Before his face could be speared open, Reishi gathered in front of him, protecting his face as the spear collided with the powerful force.

"What the!?"

_"I go to sleep for a little, and then I wake up to being speared in the face, Ichigo. What is this, Ichigo...?"_

"I... I didn't mean to get pinned down, Kagura!"

Juhabach's eyes popped out comically as he he realized whose voice resonated through the halls, "La-Lady Kagura!?"

Similar to his own Vollstandig, behind Ichigo was a woman, who blocked the spears with her arm. The Reishi resonated through Ichigo's ears, _"...Ichigo! Remember that I'm always here... Zangetsu and Luna Negra aren't your only companions! Now, don't lose!"_

Ichigo glared into his adversary's eyes as the Reishi broke through the spears and wall, releasing him as he prepared himself, "Don't fret, Juhabach... this'll be quick...!"

"Quiet, ignorant fool!"

Juhabach flashed away and pointed at Ichigo, "_Let this... end it all... Kirchenlied! Sankt Zwinger!_"

* * *

"Shunsui..."

Shunsui turned as Retsu Unohana limped up to him, her hair returned to her trademarked braid. He turned back away from her, solemnly, as the blue flash of light razed the castle down, revealing both Ichigo and Juhabach in the center.

"...You don't look okay, Shunsui."

"...Isane told me... she's still operating on Jushiro... She doesn't know if he's gonna make it."

Unohana's gaze dropped back to the battle as she gripped Shunsui's shoulders. She whispered softly, "It's going to be okay."

"...It's not really bothering me as much as it should. Jushiro and I have fought... forever, it seems like... Ending the entity that troubled our master for so long... I guess it's worth it... He would have felt the same..."

"Then... what's bothering you?"

"Nothing really. I guess sitting here,watching young Kurosaki battle... Very similar to Old Man Yama, ain't it?"

Unohana turned towards the battlefield. She watched as Ichigo dashed in between the flashes of light trying to strike him down, and nodded, as she was compelled to agree.

* * *

"Strike him down, Masaki!"

"Get bent, old man!"

Ichigo dodged the lightning flash as he clashed with Juhabach and his mother. Using his Reishi, he dashed away before getting and turned, creating sparks with Juhabach's blade again. As Ichigo attempted to move, the arm of his mother stretched out, grabbing him.

"Got you."

_"Not a chance, Juhabach!"_

Before Juhabach could savor his capture of Ichigo, multiple Heilig Pfiel raining down and damaging the arm holding Ichigo. Juhabach was so shocked that he almost failed to dodge the blade aiming directly at his eye. Twisting, he allowed Ichigo the swoop by him and narrowed his eyes at him.

_How...? I did so much... I gave it my all... I spent... so many centuries, so many generations... planning this... and this boy? This... His power... was supposed to be mine!_

"Damn you, Kurosaki! Damn you!"

"And now, the old man's losing it."

Juhabach roared as he sent a flash of light from the sky. Kagura grabbed it, tossing away from Ichigo as he slowly walked towards Juhabach.

"You... You don't understand!"

_No... You don't understand... I... I created you... my tool... I ordered Masaki to create you... you were mine... my power... My son, born in the darkness..._

"That power you hold! That power you waste! That should have been mine!"

_A power to match me... A power for me to own... A power that would follow me... A power that would rebel against the monsters that oppressed us... That was my goal... And because I created you... you were supposed to agree... You weren't supposed to rebel... against me..._

"It's not... I'm not goin' to hand you power... when you and all the other Quincy planned on fucking over the world with it! That was where we drew the line that separates me and you. In rebelling against the 'oppressed', you suppressed everyone else!"

_That's it... Kurosaki? Then... accept that as you will... Claim me as a dictator... Hate me, for I have never been more correct that I have ever been. You are wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki.. That is sole commandment of the world... When a predator takes his prey, he must always watch over his shoulder for another predator... but to never abandon the downed prey, as the role could easily be reversed._

"Then... Show me your way! Show me what you believe in!"

Ichigo held his blade up, pointing it towards the sky. He narrowed his eyes, and simply stated, "That has been my intention... from the very beginning..."

The Reishi woman behind him opened her arms, floating to the sky as if she was an angel, and the storm clouds spread, allowing light to shine through. The light flashed to Ichigo's Zanpakuto, creating a large blade. Juhabach gazed at the light with hollowed eyes. He sighed, leaning against his weapon.

"Ichigo...Kurosaki..."

* * *

_"Why is the world like this... Bishop Vater?"_

_ The old man looked down as the tiny, black haired child pulled on his pants leg. Months ago, they watched as the former Queen Hoshiihime carried the corpse of King Hogyoku and forced the entirety of the Soul Palace to witness it. Soon, Quincy and Soul Reapers fought, and bodies littered the ground. Eventually, as the battles came to a close, Lady Kagura abandoned her post as Queen, and took the Quincy to away, to the world they called Earth._

_ "...I don't know, little Juha... They had more power, so they took control..."_

_ The boy looked down as he placed his finger in his mouth, as if he was thinking. He then faced up towards Vater, and he saw the innocence, and the cruelty behind them as the boy asked, "If I had power... could I take it back...?"_

_ "If you had power... you could take everything back."_

_ The next day, Juhabach joined Lady Kagura's guard as a squire. And even she knew he wasn't to be trusted. Soon, the rest of the guards became the first council of the Vandenreich._

* * *

_ "Juhabach... this ends here!"_

_ Juhabach grimaced as the blade of the Head Captain slammed repeatedly against his own. He flipped away. Yamamoto pulled away, holding his blade down as the flames covering it faded._

_ "...This is where you made your mistake of challenging me, Juhabach. Bankai..."_

_ Juhabach witnessed the flames of Zanka no Tachi and passed out from heat exhaustion, as the Reiatsu was too overwhelming for him to bear. Yamamoto deactivated his Bankai, glaring down at the fallen form of Juhabach, "... I left you alive... because I believe you fight for the same thing... to rid the __world of the uncontrollable bloodlust of all Souls... Take this to heart, fool, and don't challenge me again."_

* * *

_ Haschwald and Juhabach watched as the Stern Ritter marched into the Gate of the Sun, preparing themselves for the annihilation of Soul Society. Juhabach stood with narrowed eyes as Haschwald walked up to him and said, "...You... don't seem as happy as you were earlier, my liege."_

_ "..."_

_ "...Are we really invading because Ichigo is dead...?"_

_ Juhabach scoffed as he walked towards the gate, "Of course. Don't be a fool, Haschwald."_

_ "...I mean... You're not doing this to take advantage of the situation... You're angry that Ichigo is dead... So are you doing this because Ichigo is dead...? Or do you looking for revenge... for abandoning him... and for Masaki?"_

_ Juhabach paused right before he stepped in, and turned his hollowed eyes towards his nephew, "All of the above... Haschwald... All of the above..."_

_ For vengeance for my wife's child... and for abandoning him the same way as us... Soul Society shall collapse..._

* * *

_ You.. were never supposed to rebel against me..._

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the beam of light grew stronger, and he uttered Juhabach's final goodbye with his new finisher...

_"Zangetsu..."_

The white light dropped like a curtain, enveloping the area in light, causing all others in the area to cover their eyes as the flashing blinded them all. There was no sound as the light finally faded away...

* * *

Notes:

-Whew! Only 2 more planned chapters to go!

* * *

Trivia:

-'Luna Matador' is "Moon Slayer/Warrior" in Spanish.

-Massenvernichtungsmittel is German for "Weapon of Mass Destruction". Powerful arrow, like the one Uryu uses of Mayuri to blow most of him up.

-Most of the battle was taken directly from Byakuya vs. Koga Kuchiki, with Ichigo and Juhabach alternating positions depending on the situation.

-Originally, I wanted Uryu to make an appearance during the battle, to help power up Zangetsu, but I figured that it was too forced, so that's why he just watches from the outside.

-Juhabach's flashbacks were shortened because I wanted to save Masaki's part of the flashback's for the next chapter, which is the first epilogue.

-Originally, I had the Royal Guard and Isshin kept alive, but I felt it made Unohana's and the rest of the Medical Division's reaction in the previous chapter meaningless.

-Battle sounds cooler when listening to music like Devil May Cry's_ Vergil Battle 2_ or Combichrist's _Empty_. Considering I watched Byakuya vs. Koga, Bleach's _Guitar III_ also works.


	43. Memories in the Rain

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_Ichigo._

Ichigo stared blankly ahead inside his inner chambers, seated upon the crystal surfaces of Las Noches. He ignored the familiar voice and sighed.

_Ichigo._

He felt the voice close in behind him. He stood as he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and began to ground out, "...You... Why are you...?"

"That Zangetsu technique... it incorporates Sklavarei, doesn't it?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, as he never noticed that... No wonder it was powerful...

"I'm glad... I can see you once more, Ichigo..."

"...Well I'm not happy to see you, Mother..."

Masaki Kurosaki's face gleamed, as the light from the crystal surface brightened her visage. Her never-ending smiled, which always brought so much comfort to Ichigo when he was young, was disgusting and sickening to him now... It felt very false to him. He palmed his head and massaged it, attempting to fight the incoming headache.

"...Ichigo... please look at me."

Ichigo shook his head and turned away from his mother. A hand on his shoulder turned him back around.

"...I know... you've probably heard things about me... Maybe Isshin has... stated a couple-"

"...He loved you... He didn't believed you loved him."

Masaki tilted her head, gazing into her son's eyes and solemnly stated, "Is that what you believe?"

Ichigo shrugged her hand away as he glared at her and snarled out, "What I believe...? You're the one attempting to explain why I should feel sorry for you, damnit."

Masaki paused, looking down at her feet, "You... You're right. I'm sorry... I..."

"I'm waiting."

Ichigo almost felt bad as he witnessed the tears pile up under his mother's eyes, but he was too angry to care. Masaki moved away from Ichigo, turning around to gaze over the crystalline Las Noches, "...I did love Isshin, by the way..."

"Does that really matter now, Mom? He's dead, and by that same psycho you called a husband. The Quincy may have lost," Ichigo grounded out, as Byakuya, Orihime, Yoruichi, and his father, along with many others, flashed in his mind, "But they've killed enough to last a lifetime..."

Masaki glanced towards Ichigo, a blank look on her face.

"Ichigo... You really do hate me, don't you...?"

Ichigo scoffed, "Is it that obvious...?"

Masaki sat still and closed her eyes, attempting to blink away her tears. Ichigo sat still, until a Heilig Pfeil flew by his face. He turned, and noticed his mother holding a silver rapier, with intricate designs upon its handle. Her visage darkened as Ichigo's eyes popped out of his skull.

"Mo-Mother!?" Ichigo barely understood what was going on until he felt his mother's Spirit Weapon piercing through his abdomen.

"...You and Isshin are just alike... You both are complete idiots to any display of emotion... You have to clash with someone's blade to understand them."

She cruelly ripped her blade out, watching as Ichigo fell to the floor, struggling to get back up on his feet. He turned and slowly reached for his Zanpakuto, using it as a cane as he leaned over.

"What the hell!?"

Masaki's expression darkened, and she suddenly appeared in front of him. She looked down on him, and he felt like a small prey under her gaze.

"Get back up. If this is what it's gonna take to make you understand me, them let's get to it."

Ichigo reconsidered being an asshole to his supposedly dead mother next time.

* * *

"Man! That was some light show, huh, Unohana!?"

Unohana said nothing as she hopped towards the epicenter, followed by Shunsui. They arrived, noticing that on the far left of the field, Juhabach's lay on the ground, his medallion long broken and reverting him back to normal. Ichigo himself was the same, and he sat there, dressed in his sleeveless Espada robes. He stared blankly at the ground, before falling over and passing out. Shunsui walked over to him, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"You mind takin' care of the mister over there, Unohana? I ha-"

Shunsui turned around at the sound of the sudden explosion. Unohana had her hand pointed towards the smoky area where the body... used to be?

"...Nevermind... Guess that's one way of handling things, huh?"

"...Ahh, you two are already here."

Shunsui and Unohana turned as Kisuke and Soryu arrived, followed by Rose, Halibel, and Toshiro. They looked to Ichigo before looking around for Juhabach. Kisuke raised his eyebrow as he asked, "Where's... uhhh...? Where's Juhabach?"

Unohana smiled, a sight that sent shivers down Kisuke's and Soryu's spine, "I took care of it."

Kisuke awkwardly smiled and rubbed his head, "I'm... sure you did, Captain Unohana..."

"I can't believe that son of a bitch did it..."

The group turned their head as Grimmjow, bandages wrapped around his form, lounged around on nearby rubble. Behind him, Nel stood and waved to the group.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Shunsui turned around as he noticed Shinji knocking against Ichigo's forehead. Behind him, Kensei walked up behind him, along with Uryu and Rukia, a slight annoyed look on their faces. Uryu yelled out, "What the hell are you guys doing!? Did you all forget that he's bleeding!?"

* * *

Ichigo tossed his blade up, blocking the incoming stab from his mother. He deadpanned as he struggled to push her off.

_'For someone who reprimanded me and Dad about fighting, she's sure acting like Kenpachi now...'_

His mother grinned wickedly as her blade pierced through his own and dug into his shoulder, causing him to cry out, "Shit!"

"Don't curse in my presence, Ichigo. It's revolting."

Ichigo hopped back, rubbing the blood off of his shoulder. He gazed, almost panicking, "Look, I don't wanna fight you!"

"You're not going to feel better until you actually clash with me. Your mother didn't raise a quitter, did she...?"

Ichigo ducked under her first thrust and blocked her second with his blade. As the blade made contact, he actually attempted to block, and a sudden flash of images appeared in his vision.

* * *

_"Masaki! Dear, what are you doing?"_

_ Vater watched as his granddaughter kicked a young man in his gut, knocking him to the ground. Vater's shook his head even more when he recognized the boy she knocked down,"Juhabach! Masaki, what the hell are you doing!?"_

_ "Showing this idiot who's boss!"_

_ Vater moved quickly to the fight, grabbing Masaki by her arm and pulling her away from Juhabach, who hopped to his feet and wiped his lips, "You should be lucky that I even considered someone like you!"_

_ As Juhabach angrily stormed away, Vater glared at Masaki, who scrunched her face up and crossed her arms, glaring angrily at some distant object._

_ "Dear girl, why th-?"_

_ "He proposed to me! I'm not even interested in that kid!"_

_ Vater facepalmed when he realized what his granddaughter had done._

* * *

Ichigo hopped away as his mother glared at him, lunging forward for another strike. Ichigo raised his finger, charging a Cero at the end of it.

Masaki smirked as she raised her rapier towards the incoming beam,"Your Hollow techniques won't work on me, Ichi!" and pierced through the light, crashing directly into Ichigo's own slash.

"Heh, at least you're fighting back... Wonder what changed your mind?"

Ichigo said nothing as the images came back.

* * *

_Masaki sat in her personal quarters, bored as her servants prepare for her big day._

_ "You don't look so happy, Lady Masaki? What's wrong...?"_

_ Masaki said nothing for a few moments as they continued to apply blush to her face. When they were done, she spoke, "I don't want to marry Juhabach..."_

_ "You might as well let it happen... He can't be that bad..."_

_ Masaki looked into the mirror, noticing Soryu leaning against the wall._

_ "He just wants a trophy wife to show off."_

_ "Or maybe he wants to hit the sheets with the first girl to kick his ass... Pretty romantic setup, don't you think?"_

_ "No. I don't think so. And I hate you for sounding like my dad."_

_ Soryu laughed as she stepped into the room. She walked behind Masaki and grabbed her shoulders._

_ "The man's infatuated with you... You might wanna just get used to it."_

* * *

"Arranged?"

Masaki paused from stabbing her son as the question struck her as odd, "What?"

"You and Juhabach... were arranged? You didn't love him?"

Masaki backflipped as she landed on her feet. She thought for a while before answering, "Not at first... I rebelled against him for maybe... the first century or so?"

Ichigo blanched as he realized something, "Wait! How old are you!?"

However, the area suddenly went cold, and Ichigo regretted asking that question. She grinded her teeth together as she spoke, "How rude, Ichigo. You never ask a woman her age."

Ichigo leaned back as the rapier almost pierced his throat.

* * *

_"I'm sick of this! Why am I being tossed around like some rag doll without feelings!?"_

_ Juhabach watched as his wife stormed out of the room. Vater sighed as he rubbed his sore head and followed her out, "Wait, Masaki!"_

_ "What do you want!? First Juhabach, and now... this... this... Soul Reaper!?"_

_ "Don't you understand, Masaki!? This... we need this! The 'Child of Prophecy'!"_

_ Juhabach slowly sauntered up to them, completely unaffected by Masaki's tantrum, "Masaki... I understand... I really don't even believe we have a need for this... prophecy, but-"_

_ "Then, as a husband, don't put your wife in this situation! Aren't you supposed to be the king!?"_

_ Juhabach sighed, "But I can't overrule the Letzt Himmelreich."_

_ Masaki stomped her feet and screamed, "I'm sick of this! Why am I being tossed around like some rag doll without feelings!?"_

_ Juhabach watched as his wife stormed out of the room. Vater sighed as he rubbed his sore head and followed her out, "Wait, Masaki!"_

_ Juhabach facepalmed and shook his head, "...Deja vu..."_

* * *

Masaki grabbed Ichigo's blade with her bare hands, throwing it away as she came down upon his body with her Rapier.

"Gaggghh!"

Masaki narrowed her eyes at the distorted voice of Ichigo, and recognized his Gemelos Sonido,"...Hm.. That's a nice technique... but I've seen it already... You won't get away with it like with Juhabach."

She turned and pointed the tip of her rapier at Ichigo, who landed behind her with his blade raised, "Licht Regen!"

Ichigo's blade blocked many of the arrows, but most sliced through his body.

* * *

_Masak glared angrily at the wall of her new home in Karakura town, waiting for her 'husband' to show up. She angrily kicked the wall, hurting her fo-_

* * *

Ichigo deadpanned, "I don't... see how that was significant in any way..."

"Quiet! No matter the reason, to he who disrupts such a moment, only a punishment of blood can be rendered! Kiyaahh!"

Ichigo raised his blade for protection from his mother's blade as he became silent.

* * *

_Masaki walked around the park in the town of Kurosaki, finally away from the suppressing air of the home. She slowly sat down on a bench,not realizing who she sat next to._

_ "...It seems you wanted to get out of the house too, huh?"_

_ She froze up and slowly twisted her head, almost in disbelief as she turned to the man next to her, "Who are you...?"_

_ "Isshin. Isshin Shiba."_

_ For reasons unknown, she recognized the name, but ignored it. She watched as he tried repeatedly to light his cigarette, but could not keep the fire still._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I just want a ciga... A cigar... uhmmm..."_

_ "A cigarette?"_

_ Isshin nodded as he finally lit the object in question up,"Yeah. Some human offered it to me... It's been pretty useful in dealing with annoyances."_

_ Masaki narrowed her eyes as she caught on to his words._

_ 'Human? Is he... a Soul Reaper?'_

_ She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and silently noted how similar he appeared to a hardcore rocker, with his black cargo pants and shirt, along with his white jacket. She smiled a little and noted that he wasn't that bad looking. He looked... kind of cool, actually._

_ "...What?"_

_ "Hmm? Did you say something?"_

_ "You... think I look cool?"_

_ Masaki cursed inwardly as she realized she spoke out loud, "No I didn't."_

_ "Yes, you did... You said 'I looked kinda cool'! Yes!" Isshin hopped up in joy, and Masaki couldn't help but smile at his childish antics. She then raised her finger up, revealing a ring, "Don't get too excited... I'm married."_

_ Isshin stopped before slouching back in his seat. He lit his cigarette back up and continued smoking, "So then, what are you out here for?"_

_ "Waiting on my husband... He's was supposed to have been here a long time ago..."_

_ "...I don't think a woman like you... should have to wait for a husband. If that dumbass doesn't come... be sure to talk me..."_

_ Masaki stared at the man with disbelief as he stood and winked at her. As he walked away, she smiled and laughed to herself, "I wonder if he'll ever realize that he's probably the dumbass?"_

* * *

"Wait... I remember dad talking about this... The Quincy Massacre happens next, right?"

Masaki stopped, holding her fencing stance as her expression changed. She nodded, "Yes... the Quincy rebels that disliked the notion of my marriage broke away from the Vandenreich, plotting their own attack against the Soul Society. A small squad hunted for Hollows, meeting a squad of Soul Reapers. One of the Quincy died, and a young man stole his body."

"What?"

"Yes. That boy was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He brought it back for experimenting, and Juhabach declared war on Soul Society, in order to lead the rebels right to Soul Society, and retrieve the body."

"...That... was the massacre?"

Masaki smiled grimly as she tightened her grip on her blade, "The Soul Reapers call it a massacre... We called it 'tying up loose ends'."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand... I don't see any of you as being any different than before. As far as I'm concerned, you're confirming everything my father told me about you."

Ichigo could have sworn he saw a tear fall from her eye... but then realized that was just her blade flying at him.

* * *

_'Here we go again...'_

_"Oh my God! Damn you, Isshin! I hate you so much!"_

_ "Oh my God! Damn you, woman! Let go!"_

_ Isshin panicked and attempted to slap his wife's hand away as she gripped his private area tighter, causing him to squeal and burst into tears, "Please let go! I beg of you!"_

_ Masaki growled, gritting her teeth in pain as she squeezed Isshin tighter, "The Prophecy states only one child... You. Will. Not. Get. Another one. Out of me!"_

_ Ryuken sweatdropped as Isshin resorted to punching Masaki's hand. He sighed, as he turned to Masaki, "Please calm down, Masaki... You have to keep pushing... for the baby's sake."_

_ He cried out as her feet wrapped around his neck, causing him to choke and gag as she forced him to stare into the sacred and bloody abyss, "Noo! Masaki, stop!"_

_ "You won't have any, either, if you don't shut the hell up!"_

_ The pain to Isshin's groin overloaded his brain, causing him to black out. He barely registered the laughing of a woman other than his wife._

* * *

Ichigo grimaced before puking over the surface of the building, cause Masaki to rub her hair in embarassment.

"You weren't... supposed to see that part... hehe..."

* * *

_"Hey. Isshin... Wake up... the baby's here."_

_ Isshin's eyes snapped open, and he stared into the bright red face of his son. Over his son's shoulders, Masaki held him close to her chest and smiled. Isshin reached forward, as if asking Masaki to allow him to hold him. She gently laid the baby in Isshin's arms, who held the boy up like a trophy._

_ "Hah! My son! Yes! I shall call you squishy! And you shall be my squishy!"_

_ "Really funny, Isshin. That's not his name..."_

_ Isshin nodded intelligently, pulling the baby to his face. The child opened his squinted little eyes and eyed Isshin._

_ "...I shall call you... Kaien..."_

_ Before Isshin could get well-attached to his son, Masaki snatched him out of his hands, causing him to rear away from Masaki's angry face, shocked as he reached out, "What? Hey! I wasn't done with Kaien ye-"_

_ "His name is Ichigo!"_

_ Isshin blinked, before shaking his head, retorting, "You named our child after a strawberry!? What the hell!?"_

_ "No! His name means 'number one protector'! And I picked it because of you!"_

_ Isshin recoiled as Masaki held Ichigo, putting him back to sleep as she sat on Isshin's lap._

_ "...Because of me?"_

_ "Yep, Mr. 'One Heart Way'... Because you saved me..."_

_ Isshin sat on the couch in shock as Masaki stood up with little Ichigo. As Isshin struggled to comprehend events, Masaki walked outside to the front of their home. She stared up towards the moon, whispering in her son's ear, "Eventually... even you'll be able to reach the moon, Ichigo... And I hope you knock down everything blocking you from reaching it..."_

_ "So this is it?"_

_ Masaki froze as a the familiar, smoothe baritone of her former husband resonated through her ear from behind her. She turned as Juhabach seemingly levitated in front of her, staring down at the infant with uncaring eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she stomped on Juhabach's foot, causing him to leap in the air and pitifully whine as he attempted to soothe his aching foot, "He's not an it, Juhabach. He has a name."_

_ "Yes, I heard..."_

_ "And shut up before Isshin hears you!"_

_ Juhabach fell back onto her stone wall housing her garden. He narrowed his eyes at her tone, "You care what that idiot man thinks? You think I care?"_

_ "If want to keep up this stupid charade, you better! I'll kill you and whatever new whore you're with now!"_

_ Juhabach grumbled as he walked off. Masaki straightened Ichigo further upon her hip as she walked back in the Kurosaki Clinic._

* * *

"So Juhabach spent years checking up on me? And dad never found out?"

"He did. As a matter of fact, He listened in on us."

Ichigo grabbed her blade as she moved in, finally countering and cutting his mother for the first time. She grimaced as she pushed off of him, sliding backwards as she panted. She reached her hand up and felt the warm blood there before looking at Ichigo with something akin to... pride?

"You... actually struck your mother... I'm... shocked..."

Ichigo smirked until he was stabbed three times in his abdomen.

"I didn't say let your guard down, though..."

* * *

_"Isshin..."_

_ "Masaki. It's time we addressed the elephant in the room... Ichigo! Come and get your toy elephant!"_

_ Masaki glared at Isshin, who returned fire with a gaze of his own. Ichigo, age four, ran in the room and picked up his stuffed elephant._

_ "Sorry, Goat face!"_

_ Ichigo laughed and ran back out, closing the door behind him. Isshin then turned back to Masaki, "Now, where were we?"_

_ "Isshin, I'm not-"_

_ "You're going to lie to me? How many times as Ichigo seen 'Uncle Bakku'?_

* * *

"Wait... 'Uncle Bakku' was Juhabach!?"

Masaki stopped, her face contorting into one of guilt and sorrow, and her voice became more dead and hollow-like, "Then... we are almost done here, Ichigo..."

* * *

_"Isshin... Don-"_

_ "When are you going take him away...?"_

_ Masaki growled and shook her head, kicking Isshin in the gut as she roared, "When are you going to take him away!?"_

_ "Wha-? What are-?"_

_ "So who the hell is Kisuke and Yoruichi!?"_

_ Isshin's mouth snapped closed and he stayed quiet._

_ "You... you have your own agenda... and I have my own..."_

_ "...So when are you going to kill me? Cause I'm not letting you take him to the Vandenreich without a fight...!"_

_ Masaki quieted down, but gazed at Isshin with equal fire, "And neither am I..."_

_ "Daddy! Stop it!"_

_ Isshin and Masaki turned as Ichigo rushed through and tackled his dad's leg, who screamed out, "Ichigo! Ichigo, leave!"_

_ Ichigo glared angrily at the both of them through tearing eyes, "No! Stop fighting! I won't let you hurt Mommy!"_

_ Isshin jumped and grabbed at Ichigo, who jumped out of his hands and threw his toy elephant at his dad, who tripped over his own feet, "You little-!"_

_ "...Isshin..."_

_ Both father and son stopped their battle and turned towards Masaki, who held her hand over her mouth as she began sweating, "I feel like I'm going to..."_

_ She trailed off as she hurled over the balcony of their. Isshin panicked and rushed over to her as Ichigo commented, "Eww! Mommy, you sick!"_

* * *

"...Karin... and Yuzu..."

Masaki nodded as she grabbed her son's incoming blade. Ichigo growled and attempted to force her to loosen her grip. He soon stopped struggling when she stopped moving.

"...Mother?"

"The two that was completely unplanned... Heh... Too bad they only gave us five more years... to be a family..."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he began thinking, and then it slowly dawned on him.

* * *

_"Elhaym..."_

_ Elhaym Bach turned around as Masaki stepped out of the shadows._

_ "...Where is Ichigo? 'My' husband is getting impatient."_

_ Masaki narrowed her eyes at the 'my husband' comment, but said nothing of it. She heard from Soryu about Juhabach's wedding, ironically, after Yuzu and Karin were born. She spoke, but stumbled over her words awkwardly, "...I'm... uhh... going to pick him up... from... uhhh... Karate practice! Yeah... I should be back later...hehe..."_

_ Elhaym narrowed her eyes as Masaki's incessant rambling."You better... Juhabach's already not happy with you..."_

_ Masaki turned away quickly, waving over her shoulder, "I could care less what that man thinks..."_

_ Elhaym watched as Masaki walked away. As she left, the rain poured down from the sky, and Elhaym suddenly had the feeling that she wouldn't see Masaki again. She shook her turned away. Up ahead, Masaki walked slowly, as if waiting for something... or someone... She turned around as she noticed Isshin behind her, his long white cape flowing with his Soul Reaper form._

_ "...I've never seen you in your Shihakusho... I thought you quit a while ago? Your powers... they disappeared... didn't they? When you saved me...?"_

_ "...I did... Kisuke's mod soul pill is stabilizing me for now. Did you think I wouldn't catch you?"_

_ Masaki's lips thinned, as she pointed her umbrella up. It flashed brightly, molding itself into her rapier. Isshin grimaced and aimed his blade towards the ground._

_ "...Reach the moon, Engetsu..."_

* * *

_ "Isshin!"_

_ Kisuke stepped over the body of the former Royal Guard, who wore nothing but the tattered hakama of his Shihakusho. His hair appeared longer than usual, causing Kisuke to truly wonder if this was Isshin. He felt Isshin's hand reach out, gripping his ankle as he looked up to Kisuke._

_ "...The pill... couldn't contain... Final Getsuga Tensho... She... Ichigo... Kisuke... please..."_

_ As Isshin released his grip, he noticed that a Quincy Cross fell out of his hand._

* * *

_ "Ah!"_

_ "Dear me, what a rude truck... Are you okay, Ichigo? We could always switch sides..."_

_ Ichigo, age nine, was splashed as a truck came rushing next to him in the heavy rain. He whined as his mother wiped at his face, "I'll be okay, I'm wearing a raincoat! I'll stay over here, so I can protect you from the splashing!"_

_ "...Aw... my little hero..."_

_ Ichigo grinned, but that soon changed when his mother pressed her towel to his face, "...but I can't have you protect me when you can't even beat Tatsuki!"_

_ "Gah gaf a gifkin af aym!"_

_ "Come again, Ichigo?"_

_ "I said, I got a hit in last time!"_

_ Masaki ignored him as she placed the rag up, "There, all cleaned up!"_

_ Ichigo watched as she placed her hand on his head and patted it, "Let's go, Ichigo!"_

_ "Momma...?"_

_ Masaki was broken from her musings as she heard her name, "Can I... hold your hand...?"_

_ Masaki looked down at Ichigo, holding her hand out, "'Course we can!"_

_ Ichigo smiled and nodded as he held his mother's hand. They continued their walk home, but as they crossed a bridge, Ichigo noticed a little girl appearing to jump off the bridge and into the river, "Huh?"_

_ Masaki barely knew what was going on, as she thought about her husband that she left behind, and wandered what Ichigo would do. Suddenly, she felt Ichigo let go of her hand, and prepare to hop over the railing, "Eh?"_

_ "Wait here, Momma!_

_ Masaki watched Ichigo run forward for a moment, before awaking to the situation, "Ichigo!"_

_ She knew her son couldn't see it, but she saw the Hollow, clear as daylight. As Ichigo tripped and knocked himself unconscious, she dashed forward with her umbrella, swinging at the little girl. The girl looked up at her, smiling, as she pointed behind Masaki._

_ "__**...Hm... How foolish...**__"_

_ Masaki's eyes widened when she heard the monstrous voice behind her. She felt the claws dig into her back, "Graaaggghhh!"_

_ "__**Your screams! So delicious! Make more!**__"_

_ The hamster-like hollow stalked towards Masaki, who hopped over her son's body to protect him, before a loud, screaming sound tore through the air._

_ "...Sing, Benihime..."_

_ She heard the roar of the Hollow as it scuttled away. She slowly stood up, clutching Ichigo in her hands as she turned and looked to her protector. The blonde shopkeeper that visited her husband from time-to-time stood behind her, his hair curtaining over his eyes._

_ "...Did... Isshin send you...?"_

_ "...Yes... but I'm not here for him... He doesn't know... what needs to be done."_

_ Masaki narrowed her eyes at his words. The ominous red glowing of his sword caused her to slowly place Ichigo back on the ground._

_ "I'm not here for you either."_

_ She paused, confused at his words, until she noticed where his predatory gaze was aiming for, "You will not attack my baby!"_

_ "To free him from whatever you and Isshin forced him in... Best to kill the child before he arrives to Juhabach or Yamamoto."_

_ "No!"_

_ She moved to block the red light flying towards Ichigo. It pierced through her back like a bullet as she landed on top of her son. Kisuke stepped closer, as he aimed to finish his task. As he drew closer, he listened to the constant mumbling of Masaki as she held Ichigo closer._

_ "...Please... don't... take away... my son..."_

_ "Kisuke!"_

_ The man in questioned turned around as he noticed Yoruichi hop in front him in her cat form._

_ "Yoruichi!? What are yo-?"_

_ "...It's done... Let him be."_

_ Kisuke narrowed his eyes as he glared down at Yoruichi, "You, too? You and Isshin have no idea of what will happen if he's still alive."_

_ Yoruichi's tailed stiffened as she growled out, "Damnit, Kisuke! Stop it! Yo-"_

_ "Getsuga Tensho!"_

_ Kisuke's eyes widened as he was knocked off of his feet and into the river. He crawled out, shocked as he noticed Isshin hunched over, his sealed Zanpakuto out, "...Isshin...?"_

_ "...Damn you... Kisuke... I'm going to ki-"_

_ "Mo... Momma...?"_

_ Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin froze as they gazed over at Ichigo, who was attempting to push his mother awake. Her eyes were closed, and her face was etched in a smile._

"The last thing I heard was Isshin protecting us... and you crying out for me... You could barely see ghosts, so I don't think you even noticed those three... I guess Juhabach came and absorbed me after..."

"...After I ran to get help..."

Ichigo said nothing more as he sat on the ground, his arms crossed over his knee. Across from him, his mother sat as she searched his face for a reaction, "...Ichigo...?"

"...You... weren't planning on taking me to Juhabach... You were running away... from everybody..."

Masaki nodded. Ichigo looked around the area, blinking away tears before asking, "Why didn't you use any of the Quincy magic to fight Kisuke...?"

"...To not alert any Quincy nearby... I didn't want you to become a Quincy... or a Soul Reaper, for that matter... "

Ichigo closed his eyes, holding his head in his hands as he sighed.

"...It's funny, because you became neither... and even now, you still did what I wanted to you to do..."

He peeked at her through one eye, "...And what was that...?"

Masaki smiled as she crawled over next to him, patting his head like she used to do when he was younger, "You reached the moon... and became your own person... I'm glad...and very proud... that you're my son..."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he rose up from the bed he was placed in. Placing his feet on the floor, he turned and gazed around the room.

"...Soul Society..."

"Yep!"

Ichigo looked up at the smiling face of..., "...Uhmm...?"

"...It's Isane... Isane Kotetsu... Unohana's student..."

Ichigo only nodded and smiled as he stood up. He reached over for his bell-sleeved jacket and through it over his shoulder. Isane watched him walk out the door, and for a split second, his orange hair flashed into the scarred, bald head of the former Head Captain.

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo..."

Ichigo turned and watched as Kisuke and Tessai walked up to him, waving.

"...Urahara."

Kisuke trailed next to him and began walking with him, "...It seems you've done it again..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he dismissed him, "I don't like doing this... But a woman once told me to reach for the moon, and break down everything in my way... So I just do that..."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes for a second, but they cleared as he continued, "You know... your father would have been proud..."

"...I know..."

"Ichigo!"

"Kagura!?"

The Orihime look-a-like hopped into his arms for a hug as he walked in the Captain's meeting hall. He blanched as he dropped her down, and hopped away, "What the hell are you doing here!? Why aren't you in my chest!?"

"Silly! Then I'd have to cut you open and turn your remaining corpse into a robot! Rarrrghh!"

Ichigo's penetrating glare easily broke down her defenses and she switched to her serious expression, "Juhabach almost succeeded in throwing the world off-balance... Along with you, as well."

"...What?"

"Every Royal Spirit except me is gone... The lynchpins holding the world together have collapsed, so it's now up to me to keep it together... So I set your mom up as my replacement to keep your Quincy skills in check."

"So that was your doing..."

"Duh. I just said that, dumbass. Gosh, even though you're cute, you can be so naïve at times!"

Ichigo glared at her as she walked off. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to Kisuke.

"...I guess this is goodbye for a while, Ichigo... I have to follow the Spirit Queen..."

"What are you, her Royal Guard?"

"..."

Ichigo then saw the mysterious owner's serious expression, and realized he was right, "So you're taking off to the Spirit Palace?"

"...Basically. Me, Tessai, Shunsui, Ginrei, and Zaraki's heading up the positions of Royal Guard for now while things are settling down..."

"...Kenpachi?"

And right on cue, Zaraki appeared behind him, his wide grinned etched on his face. "Yo, Ichigo... You better not bitch out while I'm gone... we are going to fight full throttle when I come back..."

"Yay! Ichi and Kenny will fight again!"

As they walked away, Ichigo grinned and stated, "I'll be waiting... Learn your Bankai while you're at it..."

Zaraki grinned and Yachiru waved as the door closed behind them all. As Ichigo walked through the hall, he reflected over what could possible happen in the future.

"...No Aizen...no Ginjo... no Vandenreich... and no Juhabach... Things seem like it might be boring for a while... That might not be a bad thing..."

He walked into the meeting room, and all the heads in the room turned to him.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"Dude, you're up!"

Ichigo grinned as the the Captain's began cheering for him, calling out his name and whistling. He took note of many new positions being filled: Ikkaku filled in as the Eleventh Division Captain, and Yumichika waved at him from his spot as Lieutenant. In the Eight Division Captain slot, Renji gave him a thumbs up. It seems Love was brought back, as he stood in Aizen's former spot as the Seventh Division Captain. Isane took her place as Unohana's replacement. He gazed ahead towards Unohana, who nodded at him from her spot as the Head Captain.

"So you made it official? Instead of covering for Urahara?"

"Not all of the old timers can leave for the Royal Guard. I need to stay here and watch the next generation... Make sure they're up to speed..."

"...Hm... and Jushiro? I don't see him anywhere..."

Isane coughed as she moved to speak, "He's making a recovery in the medical ward as we speak. Give him some weeks and he'll be back on his feet."

Ichigo looked down and grinned, "I'm glad..."

"Of course you are, fool."

Ichigo gazed up as Rukia moved out her line and walked up to him, Renji behind her. She moved closer to him, and Ichigo flinched out of reaction. However, he was shocked when she, instead, moved to hug him, gripping his waist tightly, "Thank you... Big Brother would have... been proud..."

"...He probably wouldn't have showed me... Most likely would have reprimanded me first..."

Rukia smiled and gripped Ichigo's waist tighter as Ichigo pulled her into his chest. Soon he heard Renji scream out, "Dog pile on Ichigo!"

Before he and Rukia knew it, every Captain, except Toshiro and Unohana, had swamped them. Unohana giggled and Toshiro rolled his eyes, "How childish..."

* * *

Ichigo hopped out of the Garganta, the cheering of the gathered Soul Reapers still ringing in his ears. The first person he saw was Loly, who stood waiting with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"...Heh, you look like you're waiting for a date or something..."

"...The Espada are back in the Meeting room, waiting on you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, before continuing across a the tower bridge connecting to the main building. He looked over the railing as many Hollows and Arrancars moved through the desert circle, celebrating their freedom. He noticed one of the young Hollows point at him, causing a ripple through the crowd as every head turned up to look at him. He saluted them as they all cheered.

"God, save the Primera!"

"Yeah!"

"I want to have your babies!"

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!"

Ichigo looked over the edge and noticed the Octava Espada smirking as she slithered off. Loly angrily kicked the railing and stomped off. Ichigo watched the girl move further before she stopped, twisting back on her heels to rush back towards him.

"...You mad?"

"...Shut up, Ichigo."

She turned and walked away before Ichigo's brows furrowed, "You didn't... call me Lord... or Master... ?Who are you and what have you done with my Fraccion?"

Loly turned and smirked at him over her shoulder, "Your friend... right?"

Ichigo tch'ed and closed his eyes, as he walked next to her. He looked into the sky at the false sun, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He smiled as a tear made a trail that stained his cheek.

_My name... is Ichigo Kurosaki..._

"...Ichigo... You're alright?"

_Age... Who's really counting nowadays...?_

Ichigo's eyes let out a larger river as he spoke out under his breath, "Thank you... everyone... for not giving up on me..."

_Hair color... Still orange..._

Loly said nothing, and scratched her cheek awkwardly as she attempted not to laugh. Ichigo laughed at her expression and placed his hand on top of her head. She glared as she attempted to move it.

_Eye color... Still brown..._

"Let's go..."

_Occupation...Still the Primera Espada and leader of Las Noches..._

He finally let go of her hair and she watched him as he walked away, his cloak and sleeves billowing, giving him the appearance of an angel that has just finished its job. She smiled and ran to catch up to him.

_Special Skills... Still the number one protector... That's all there is to it..._

* * *

Note:

-I actually have one more chapter after this.

* * *

Trivia

-Funnily enough, and kind of weird, is that I wrote this entire chapter to Drake's "Shot for me".

-I originally meant for an all-talking chapter. However, as I was typing Masaki and Ichigo, I realized that most of the talking was Masaki speaking and Ichigo rebuking her sarcastically, and I was like, "Stop writing asshole!Ichigo, this ain't getting us anywhere." So I thought about the fact that every in the Kurosaki Clinic fights or screams at each other, that a Masaki vs. Ichigo wouldn't be a bad idea.

-Epilogue might be just as long as this chapter. It also takes place centuries after this.


	44. The Number One Protector

Disclaimer: This man does not own Bleach.

Trascender

_Name... Unico Escudar ..._

_ Age... Sixteen... as of Three-Thousand and Three._

_ Hair Color... Red... Fuck you, I'm not a ginger... I'm tired of people giving me shit about my hair... And my Abuelo's hair is weirder...!_

_ Eye Color... Brown..._

_ Occupation... Well I work with my Abuelo in his store, but I'm a High School student... Sophomore..._

_ Special Skills... Well... I can see spirits... and not just on Dia de Muertos... But real spirits that talk to me... My parents think I'm insane... but Abuelo understands me better, so I'd rather hang with him._

As soon as Unico opened the door to his Abuelo's store, he instantly took a fist to gut.

"Get here on time, little bitch!"

_Well... sometimes... But even this can be pretty fun sometimes..._

"Fuck you, old man! I'm here five minutes early!"

The older man, whose lower right jaw was covered in bandages, turned towards the clock, then fell back laughing heartily, "Hahaha! You're right!" The man then turned back and punched Unico in the stomach again, "Then get to work, bitch!"

The older man was knocked away by his grandson's foot in his back, revealing the light-blue hair of his Abuelo. The old man rolled to his feet, swiping at the boy with a roundhouse kick. The boy blocked, coming at him with his own kick.

"You're goin' down, Abuelo Jaquez!"

"Hell no!"

"...Uhmm... Can we... can we have some help?"

Both of the fighting males stopped when they heard the voice of a female. They twisted their heads, noticing the female at the front of the store, surrounded by other customers with their camera phones, "...Hey! Put that shit up! I don't wanna be on Gootube!"

"...Abuelo, it's still Youtube... Google hasn't bought it out yet..."

"Damn you, brat! Don't talk to Daddy Jaquez like that!"

* * *

A distance away, A female, dressed in a white Shihakusho, stood on a pole as she stared into the moon.

"...It's nearby..."

She then hopped away, towards the spike of Reiatsu.

* * *

"...Abuelo?"

The store had closed up, so Jaquez and Unico had sat on the stairway outside the store, staring up into the sky.

"...Hm?"

"...I've been seeing... some different spirits..."

"...Okay? What do you want me to do about it?"

Unico turned his grandfather angrily as the old man lit up a cigarette, "I've been seeing people with white masks, jackass!"

Unexpectedly, Jaquez dropped his cigarette in shock, his head twisting as he grabbed Unico on his shoulder, "What!? You... Bullshit!"

"Not Bullshit! I see 'em everyday outside my house! I walk by them cause they don't usually do anything, but I've been seeing them a lot now."

Jaquez blanched as he hopped to his feet, picking up Unico as he did, "We better hurry the fuck up and get back to your parents! Shit, how did I not see this earlier!?"

"Abuelo!?"

"Ah, damnit! Kurosaki! You said that you took care of them!"

"Who the hell is Kurosaki!?"

* * *

"Shit."

"Mother! Father!"

Unico rushed inside his burning, worry and panic on his face. Jaquez watched in silent anger, flexing his fingers. He gazed up into the air, fighting back his as he watched a white flash head towards the home. Scratching at the air, he created a black tear in the space and jumped in. Back in the house, Unico held his hand over his nose as he ran through the house, screaming, "Rosalina! Are you here!? Someone, answer me!"

"They won't."

The teenager turned around, frightened as a man, dressed in a black robes, almost like a priest. His white mask was also frightening, as a smiling, joker-like expression was etched onto it.

"...Who... Who are you!?"

The man sat still for a moment, before reaching in his robes and drawing a small piece of wire. He held it up, pointed towards Unico before simply stating, "Ride the Lightning..."

The wire extended, becoming a lightning rod. The sparks pouring off it glowed ominously on the man's masks, and his next words sent chills down Unico's back.

"...I... shall be your _Xcution_..."

"Cero Oscuras!"

The man was thrown off of his feet suddenly as a black beam of Reiatsu crashed into him, throwing him against a wall. Unico's eyes widened as a black-haired woman, dressed in white, hopped down in front of him, her blade held at the ready. The man dusted off his shoulders as he laughed silently, "...Are the Trascender already here? I thought Jaegerjaquez was the only confirmed one in the area."

"Jager Jaquez!? My Abuelo?"

Both the woman in front of him and the man turned towards him as spoke, causing him to cover his mouth.

"So the parent's were lying... which I already knew of course... Now I can't let you leave here alive, boy."

"Shut your trap, idiot! Don't make this worse for you!"

"Big brother..."

All three turned as a young girl, with red hair and dressed in a white and blue summer dress, crawled out. Attached to her was a chain, which was biting into her chest at a rapid rate.

"Brother...? You're back..."

"Shit! Rosalina!"

"Ride the Lightning!"

Before Unico knew what was going on, his feet moved of their own accord, and jumped directly in front of the incoming strike. He heard his little sister cry, and the scream of the woman, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"He's back."

A black haired female, dressed in a white dress shirt with a matching pencil skirt, stared into the darkness where her Master resided. She brushed her bangs from the front of her aged face, slightly revealing the bony plate covering her eye. She sighed as she felt the presence of the man behind her, "Stop trying to be cool... You're too old for that, idiot."

"Damn you, Loly. Whatever... Let's go. It's been centuries, hasn't it?"

Loly turned around as the elderly man, dressed in all white, with a white coat thrown over his shoulders, walked away. His decaying, blonde-like hair was tied in a knot, leading to wavy hair on his back. His bangs covered his face, but Loly knew that the old man was excited. He held his hand out, summoning a white cane as he hobbled off.

"...Yes... Yes it has..."

* * *

"Where the hell is Kurosaki!?"

"Sir, calm down! We've went to get-"

'Jaquez' stormed through the palace, charging and breaking doors as he searched for his target. He threw the multiple women holding on to him away before he finally heard the tap of a cane behind him.

"...Damnit, Grimmjow... If it isn't one thing, it's another... Didn't you enjoy your vacation?"

'Jaquez's' body snapped back around, glaring at the smug, elderly face of one Ichigo Kurosaki, "Don't bullshit me, Kurosaki! What happened to 'keeping the Hollows in check!?'"

The old man stopped, suddenly standing up straighter and towering higher than Grimmjow by a feet. Ichigo opened his mouth and prepared to scream until Loly suddenly tapped him on his shoulder, "Ichigo, you're doing it again."

"Doin' what!?"

Loly smacked Ichigo in the ear before screaming in it, "Your hearing aids working? You're scaring the kids!"

Ichigo turned, noticing that many of the young Arrancar in the area fell to the ground, as if they were suffocating. The leaders of the group of children held them closer, as if protecting them from Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Man the fuck up!"

"Ichigo! They're barely school age! Stop that!"

Ichigo pulled away from her hand and grumbled under his breath, pointing to Grimmjow with his cane, "Come back to the meeting room with me... I'll have to inform you about the situation, seeing as you haven't been paying any attention..."

* * *

The first thing Unico saw when he had awoken was beautiful woman, dressed in an all white robe. She had green hair, a red stripe on her nose... and a skull on her head.

"What the fuck?"

The woman raised an eyebrow as she looked at the teenager, noting the similarities between he and his grandfather, and sighed, "You sound just like him..."

"Like who?"

"...Just like you're grandfather, Grimmjow..."

Unico stared at her for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head, "No, my Abuelo is named Jaquez... Jaeger Jaquez."

The woman did the same to him, raising an eyebrow as she did so, "...Yeah... as in, 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...'"

The boy rolled his eyes as he hopped out of the bed, "Yeah, sure... whatever. Like you know anything about my Abuelo."

The woman blinked, "...I do know your 'Abuelo'... I've known him for over a thousand years now..."

Unico stopped as he reached the door, turning back to the odd nurse with apprehension on his face, "...Bitch, come again?"

"...Do you... not know what you are...?"

"No, he doesn't... It was an emergency situation, so I had to take drastic measures..."

Both of them turned to the door as a girl appeared there, causing Unico to point dramatically, "You! You were the girl that jumped down in front of me!"

"No shit, Sherlock. Anyway, he turned into a Hollow and attacked me... I had to break his mask, so I didn't have to fight the F.B. and this idiot."

Unico growled and moved to grab her, "What the hell do you mean!? Speak sense, bitch!"

"...F.B...?"

The girl grabbed Unico's hand, throwing him back onto the bed as she turned to the nurse, "Yes, Lady Neliel... 'Xcution' was there."

"...Wait, are you talking about the terrorist cell, Xcution?"

Both of the Arrancar's turned to the boy, as he sat up and rubbed his head, "That's a hacker group... they keep hacking YourWorld, trying to tell us about... Hollows or something... So that masked fucker was one of them?"

The girl walked up to him as she grabbed him by his hair, eyeing him, "Look, you don't know anything-"

"I know he killed my family! And mi hermana," He stated, but stopped when he realized something, "Wait, what the hell happened to my sister!? Where is sh-?"

"She's in the Soul Society. The Soul Reaper that appeared was able to save her before she surrendered to Hollowfication as well."

"...What!? Bitch, I don't understand you!"

The girl narrowed her eyes as she punched him in the face, "The name is Adalia! Call me bitch one more time and I will kill you!"

"Gagh! You broke my ja-"

He stopped as he rubbed his right cheek, but did not feel a cheek. Instead, a large, bone-made jaw was attached to it. Panicking, he jumped up and ran to the mirror in the far right corner, immediately screaming when he saw the canine-like jaw on his face, a slight crack in the middle, "What the fuck!? Bitch, what did you do to me!?"

"I told you. You died, turning into a Hollow and attacking me... You killed the Soul Reaper and I had to break your mask to keep from fighting you and the Xcution member."

Unico stared back at the mirror and the girls multiple times, until he screamed and passed back out. Nel shook her head as she reprimanded Adalia, "Couldn't you have been nicer about it?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Wait, so those fuckers weren't Hollows?"

"No. The Fullbringers... or Xcution specifically, are attempting to expose the world to the Hollows... The Soul Reapers are doing their best to wipe their memories, but that little cult's growing stronger and stronger everyday. Soon, the world will be aware of the afterlife, and the balance we worked so hard to obtain will collapse..."

Grimmjow nodded as he walked alongside Ichigo. He looked down and finally decided to ask about, "Why the hell are you aging faster than the rest of us? We're older than you by centuries."

Ichigo smiled grimly as he answered, "I'm more human than the rest of you... or did you forget?"

Grimmjow grunted as he pushed open the door, holding it open for Ichigo. The old man glared at Grimmjow, smacking him in the ankle with his cane, "I'm old, but I'm not helpless, damnit."

"That hurt, you wrinkled son of a bi-!"

"Grimmjow."

The teal-haired Arrancar turned his head when his named was called. He walked into the meeting room, where the Espada sat in their seats, eyeing him as he entered.

"It's been a while. I thought you was enjoying your vacation?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the dark-skinned blonde at the end of the table, closest to Ichigo's seat. Her collar was opened, revealing a curved jawline, marred by bone fragments and scars, symbolizing the many battles she fought. Her short jacket stopped directly under her breast, though a coattail-like cape was tossed unceremoniously over her chair under her jacket. He fully recognized and called out, "Halibel?"

"...At least your memory hasn't faded... 'fraid to say the same for Ichigo."

The man in question grumbled as he sat in his seat at the head of the table, aided by Loly, "...I get it... I'm old! Stop annoying me! Loly, let go! I can sit in my own chair!"

"Geez, grumpy..."

"...The former Cuatro... what an honor."

Grimmjow eyed the rest of the room, realizing that Halibel, Ichigo, and Loly were the only people that he recognized. The man addressing him had dark colored hair, fading over his eyes, which were dark green.

"...Ulquiorra? What the fuck?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Pardon? That is not my name."

The man look very similar to Ulquiorra, disregarding the lack of helmet piece. His fragment appeared to take the form of a choker, which covered his Hollow hole slightly. Ichigo chuckled lightly, "Said the same thing... Ulquiorra's in Soul Society, though... Latigo Cifer and he were brothers... at least, his human reincarnation was... The Soul Reapers got one, and I took the other upon their deathbeds..."

"...Old man, I do not have a brother."

Before Ichigo could raise hell, the door opened, revealing Nel and a dark-haired girl, who looked like Ulqui- 'Latigo'. Nel, excited, jumped and ran to hug Grimmjow, who held her away at arm's length, "...Hey, Grimmjow! It's been a while! You remember me!?"

"Yes, I remember you, broad. Don't touch me..."

"...So this is what you really are, Abuelo."

Grimmjow froze up as he slowly turned his head, "Unico!? Shit, did that Xcution guy-"

"...Yeah... and my family..."

Grimmjow growled and turned to Adalia, who was shocked when he moved forward and gripped her by her collar, "I saw you arrive at the house... I thought you would have done your goddamn job and save them! You useless little-"

"I'm going to have to ask you to drop my sister."

Grimmjow turned around and bared his fangs as he glared at Latigo, who stood behind him with his Zanpakuto to his neck, "Put that sword away, 'fore I rip you a new asshole!"

"Put my sister down."

He flexed his fingers, squeezing tighter on Adalia's neck before dropping her due to a large wave of Reiatsu, causing everyone to freeze up and sweat at the same time, "No fighting in the war room, _infants_."

Everyone in the room quieted down as Ichigo stood and walked past the fighting Espada, towards the youngest in the one, squinting as he moved closer to inspect the boy

"...Get outta my space, old man!"

Everyone in the room tensed as the temperature dropped a few degrees. However, instead of raging out, Ichigo cocked his head back and began laughing, "Man, this little brat's just like you, Grimmjow!"

"What can I say? I'm that good..."

"...That wasn't a compliment, Grimmjow. Kid, I like you. Come with me."

Unico hopped back from Ichigo as he began walking forward, "And no candy, you old creep? You're the worst pedobear ever!"

Ichigo turned around, glaring at both the child and Grimmjow, who rolled around on the ground holding his sides, as he sighed, "...Both of you ignorant toddlers, come on... And Latigo, don't mind me if I borrow your sister as well."

* * *

"So who the hell are you, anyway?"

Ichigo hobbled along side Grimmjow and Unico as he led them out of the palace. He turned over his shoulder and replied, "Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki."

"...What are you, Japanese?"

"Used to be... back when I was fully human, that is... Then I died and became a Hollow."

Unico inwardly flinched as he heard 'that' word again, "So... Hollows... they exist...? Xcution wasn't bullshitting?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he answered, "Nope... Just like me... and now you too, kiddo..."

"...What exactly is a Hollow? They said they're supposed to be monsters, but you all look human to me..."

Ichigo answered for him as he led them towards a small building, where many Hollows were training, "A Hollow, as it's namesake, is a monster formed from hollowed, dark emotions. When a Chain of Fate completely erodes, it eats into your heart, forming a hole. That thing becomes a monster."

Unico thought back, as he remembered the chain on Rosalina, "So why do we look human?"

"There are special Hollows, who have broken their masks to gain the power rivaling that of a Soul Reaper. The fragment on your face is the cracked masked remnants. Soul Reapers are spirits in Soul Society that appear human, so we copy that form."

"...Soul Society?"

Adalia was the one to answer as she moved next to him, "Where your sister is located. I told you that the Soul Reaper came and performed Konso on her before she changed."

"...So she's safe?"

"As safe as she can be."

Unico sighed with relief, though he still had grim look on his face, "Well... I guess I'll thank that bastard the next time I see him..."

Adalia stopped suddenly, blinking as she stared at Unico, "You do know you killed him, right?"

"What!?"

* * *

_"Shit!"_

_ "It's the end. Goodbye, monste-"_

_ "Hado Number Four! Byakurai!"_

_ For the second time that day, the Xcution member was blasted into the wall. Adalia turned as she saw the Soul Reaper that interrupted her fight. He stood in the back of the room, holding the little girl under the corpse Unico as he tapped her head with his Zanpakuto. He stood and walked over to her, sheathing his blade back._

_ "...You know, you're kinda cute... for an Arrancar, that is..."_

_ Adalia deadpanned as her face twitched, "...What?"_

_ "You looked like you needed some help... and I spent the last weeks hunting this man down... He and all of his little buddies kidnapped some Soul Reapers... He's mine."_

_ Neither one of them heard the slight moans of the corpse as white foam descended upon it's face. As they argued over the right to kill the Xcution terrorist, the corpse stood up on all fours, howling as its hunger hit it full force. Both Soul Reaper and Arrancar, shocked, twisted their necks as the body dashed towards both of them, it's canine-like claws poised for a strike. Before the Soul Reaper could react, the Hollow's claws dug deep into his neck, knocking him to the ground. He held a grip on the Hollow's arm, attempting to push him away. The Hollowfied Unico jabbed all of it's claws in his neck as it finally reared it's head back and lunged as his face. The man screamed as he continued to fight back, "Nooo!"_

_ Adalia had no time to comprehend what happened, as the events commenced in a matter of seconds. As her mind caught up to current events, she puked as the room was coated in gore and blood._

_ "Ride the Lightning!"_

_ The Hollow began glowing, causing the lightning to rebound away, creating sparks as it crashed into a wall. The roar emerging from it's light caused Adalia to rise up as she rushed at him. That roar meant he was evolving, and was doing it quickly._

_ 'Shit, that Soul Reaper must have been powerful! No Hollow should transform that fast!'_

_ She raised her blade up high, bringing it down upon the light as it cleared._

* * *

"You killed him. Afterwards, I broke your mask and turned you to an Arrancar before you evolved, in order to prevent myself from fighting the 'Xcutioner' and a Menos."

Unico blinked as the other Arrancar's stopped to wait for his reaction, "...What?"

"You're not gonna break down... or anything? Feel bad for yourself?"

"...Uhm... No... I mean, I thank him for saving my sister, but he was the dumbass that let me catch him... It's not my fault that I did what Hollows are supposed to do."

"Hell yeah! Don't feel bad for other people's pain!"

Grimmjow held his hand out for a high five, which Unico simply stared at him. Adalia blanched, "You people are horrible!"

"...Quiet, bitch. No one asked you."

Before Adalia could rage, Ichigo interrupted,"...However, her story is the only reason we're here."

Ichigo led them through the rooms until he came into a room, where a small manhole in the center was the room's only occupant, "Go in."

"...What? We're going in the sewers?"

* * *

"Holy Hell! Who would've thought that such a space would be underground!?"

"...Alright, I'm shocked... there's no point in exaggerating things..."

Unico watched as Ichigo walked forward, after his dramatic exclamation, and stood as his robes flowed in the false wind. The area was a large, deserted area, with a glowing red moon in the sky. He turned around and stared directly at Unico, "As I was saying earlier... I'm here to see for myself... Whether you deserve to be here..."

"...Deserve to be here? What?"

"You are a Hollow... you now fall under my jurisdiction... You are a Menos... not even a Gillian, or an Adjuchas... Nowhere near Vasto Lordes..."

Unico raised his eyebrow as Ichigo held up his cane. The wood around it disentegrated, revealing a black sheathe. The hilt was black, with a white circle on the bottom and a larger one as the hilt. A small chain was connected to the end of the hilt.

"...Cool magic trick, bro..."

"...and yet, you killed a third seat, according to the message Unohana sent me... You are also the son of two Fullbringers, with an Arrancar for a grandfather.

"...Fullbringer?"

Ichigo's squinted eyes slightly opened, and Unico felt a slight shiver ride along his back, "_Xcution_... Humans with the abilities of Hollows... That is why you changed into a Hollow so quickly... and that is why you evolved so soon after consuming a third seat..."

"...And that means...?"

Ichigo's visage darkened as he smirked slightly, "The last Hollow... to have ever done that... was _me_..."

Unico fell back on his butt as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Adalia, where is his Zanpakuto...?"

"Hang on! Are you gonna kick the shit out of my grandson while I'm standing here!?"

Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow at his exclamation, "Yes."

"Alright, whatever. Just don't kill him... He's all I got."

"Hey wait! Don't I get a say in all of this!?"

A sudden pain in his forehead knocked him on his back, "Ow! That hurts, damnit!"

"Pick your sword up. Get up and fight me... All you have to do... is _draw blood._"

* * *

"...What happened...?"

"...That kid! And that Arrancar bitch that showed up! And that Soul Reaper! T-"

A sudden explosion of blood silenced the entire room. In a small, lounge-like area, a man with wavy white hair swung his cross necklace on his finger. The others in the room didn't flinch at the brutal murder, except one man, with long black hair dressed in a white dress shirt and black suspenders. His long, ankle-length coat hung over the sofa he sat on.

"...Really, Ginjo? The man was getting to the explanation..."

Kugo Ginjo rolled his eyes as he retorted, "Tsukishima... I already know what happened... that child became a Hollow... The next 'Child of Prophecy'... I don't give a fuck about that man's useless ass rambling."

"...You sure about that?"

"...That Espada married Sara Yasutora... The moment the Arrancar and the Fullbringer bred, both I and Kurosaki realized that the family line was worth something... That bastard just went got one before I could kill them..."

A woman with blonde hair sat at the bar, where a one-eyed man was cleaning her glass. She swiveled in her chair as she held up a new bottle, "So... what now? You goin' to get him back?"

"...Exactly... Giriko, go get 'Gigas'"

"...Yes, sir."

* * *

"Grimmjow must have taught you some knowledge about the sword..."

Ichigo weaved through the teen's large and open swings. He repelled the blade with his arm, countering the boy and nicking his cheek. The boy fell back frightened, but attempted to recover and swing his oversized Zanpakuto. Unico growled and came down with an overhead swing, "Be still and let me hit you!"

"Alright."

Unico slammed his blade down upon Ichigo's chest, and almost cheered at finally landing a hit. However, his fingers felt as he tried to chop a brick with his hands. He almost cried when he saw his hands bleeding, and whined pitifully when he stared at Ichigo, who stood unphased.

"...Do you know why I can easily throw your strikes away?"

"...Wh-Why...?"

"...Because there is nothing but fear reflected in your blade. When you dodge, you're afraid of dying... When you attack, you don't put full force behind your swings... The slightest annoyances set you off, and your emotions throw your game off. You fight with everything you're not supposed to..."

Ichigo grabbed Unico and throw him over his shoulder, knocking him to the ground as he pointed his blade to his throat.

"You better change that attitude, idiot. You dodge with the confidence that you won't get hit. When someone hits you at your weakest points, you shrug it off and keep fighting. You swing with absolute authority, knowing that the enemy will understand your killing intention."

Ichigo twisted his blade, pointing at an angle to pierce Unico's throat.

"Can you not feel my resolve? Do you understand... That you will die?"

Ichigo, thrusting with full force, easily stabbed the boy through his neck. On the side, Adalia's eyes widened, and she screamed out, "Master, no! You're being too rough! Stop it!"

She took a step forward as she attempted to break off into a run, but Grimmjow held her back as he deadpanned, "My son's not a little bitch, missy. He's fine.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the boy growled furiously, his eyes widened as he glared at Ichigo.

_'That was a powerful thrust... That boy grasped the concept of Hierro that quickly?'_

Unico suddenly heard a voice inside of his head, speaking a set of words to him, almost like a command.

_Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be destroyed at any minute is the key._

Unico whispered from his lips, and Ichigo struggled to hear.

"What?"

_Hollows are creatures born from fear. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward, and don't stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

"Break the Chain..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as a sudden explosion detonated directly in front of him. Adalia covered her face from the flying debris, and Grimmjow smirked.

"...There we go, kid. Don't falter in your steps now..."

As the dust cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the numbed pain on his head. Like a red tear, the blood dripped down from his forehead.

"..."

A small distance away, a hunched over figure stood in the clearing smoke. The teenager had a black, spandex material covering the front of his body, with bony pads on his knees and elbows. A canine fur pelt covered the back of his body, from his head to his toes, like a tribal or an ancient neanderthal. He held a broken chain on his wrist, with blood on the area that struck Ichigo. The wound on his neck healed itself.

"...Zorro Artico..."

Ichigo watched as the kid glanced up at him, smirking under his fox hood, "How do ya like them apples, old man!? Don't underestimate Unico Escudar!"

Ichigo glanced down at his broken Zanpakuto, and shook his head, smiling.

_'Unico Escudar, huh...? The 'Only One Who Shields'... Fate can be pretty funny sometimes...'_

Ichigo held his blade up, watching it regenerate itself, "Way to exceed expectations, kid."

However, they were interrupted as a gigantic hole suddenly appeared throw the red moon, and a body crashed into the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The body struggled to crawl towards Ichigo, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He opened his eyes and grabbed Ichigo's hakama, struggling to sound out, "...X...x..."

"What!?"

"...X...cution..."

Ichigo's expression darkened and he narrowed his eyes. Turning around, he threw his coat behind him, wearing a white outfit similar to a Soul Reaper.

"Shit, those motherfucker are here!?"

"...You coming, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow flexed his arm as his skin suddenly began shedding, causing Unico and Adalia to recoil away in disgust. The skin melted completely off, revealing the classic Grimmjow, with his open jacket and hakama. Unico stared in awe as the jacket flowed with the wind, revealing the tattoo of the number six.

"...You really have to ask that, Kurosaki...?"

"Hey, don't le-"

Grimmjow turned around and punched Unico in the gut, rendering him back to his natural state, "Oi, little bitches! Stay here while we end this!"

"But, Master Ichi..."

Ichigo flared his pressure, silencing the young Arrancars as he and Grimmjow dashed away towards the hole, leaving them behind.

* * *

"Such a pity... I was looking for Kurosaki..."

Loly struggled to kick Ginjo away from her as he gripped her throat tightly. He soon felt the flare of his adversary's Reiatsu and smiled as he turned around, unsurprised as Ichigo appeared behind him.

"...So how many Soul Reapers did you drain to keep yourself alive, Kugo Ginjo...? How many did you waste, only to die by my hand?"

Ginjo smirked as he threw Loly away from the wall, "...Still the same as ever... except more wrinkles, Kurosaki..."

* * *

"..."

"What's wrong...?"

Unico growled as he kicked the sand of the dark desert in frustration, "This is boring! Your old man forced me to learn this power, only to abandon me here!? Fuck that, I need to-!"

"...Stop getting ahead of yourself... You'll be useless on the battlefield, which is why he told you to stay."

"He told you to stay too, bitch! Are you useless?"

Adalia glared as she turned away from, lightly mumbling under her breath, "No..."

"Exactly! More soldiers, more ass-kicking! Stop bullshitting, and let's go!"

He moved to head up the ladder as Adalia reached out to grab his shoulder and stop him. However, he himself fell out as he felt freezing cold, and his fingers numbed up. Adalia felt her lips freeze, turning a frosty blue.

"...What... the fuck was that...?"

"...The Primera Espada... Master Ichigo... he just used his Segunda Etapa..."

* * *

Halibel glared as her water froze up, killing many of the Fullbringers in her path. She huffed and fell back on an recently created ice block.

"Way to interrupt my battle, Ichigo... You better hurry up, otherwise we'll all die of frostbite."

Ginjo, clad in his Bankai, growled angrily at Ichigo, who stood unperturbed in his Segunda Etapa.

"...This is absolutely pathetic, Ginjo. Even more so than last time. I'm starting to doubt if you're really Kugo Ginjo."

"Shut up, Kurosaki!"

"...I can't believe I died to you. I hate myself for that."

Ginjo screamed and dashed at Ichigo, swinging his 'Cross of Scaffold' at Ichigo. The old man held his arm up and blocked it, with enough force to shatter the blade completely. Ginjo frightenly retreated away before Ichigo appeared in front of him, holding his fur collar.

"Trying to maintain a distance to keep up with my movements? How absolutely useless. That only works in a battle between rivals. You are not my equal, Ginjo. And neither are you, Tsukishima."

Turning around, Ichigo grabbed Tsukishima's face, slamming him into the ground before he could hit him with the 'Book of the End'.

"Gaaggghh!"

"I am so disappointed. You both fail."

Tsukishima finally hopped away, landing next to Ginjo.

"...Boy, the elderly sure are tough..."

Ichigo said nothing in retort, only taking a step forward. He slowly eased his way towards the two Fullbringers, his Zanpakuto held at his side.

"...I guess three's the charm, huh?"

"...A third man will not help you. For he who disrupts this world's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be delivered."

Tsukishima smiled as he stood up, holding a pose as if he was shrugging, "Well... that's not very nice... What do you think, buddy?"

"El Directo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as a large blast, close to the size of his Getsuga Tensho, smashed into him knocking him towards a red tower, which fell over. The large figure landed behind them. It was covered in twilight armor, being half-black and half white, with blue and green streaks moving through it.

"Well, Gigas... I think three on one's fair. Kurosaki? Any objections...?"

The elder Kurosaki, with most of his robe torn and revealing his muscular abs and chest, stood panting slightly.

_'...That... what the hell... Chad?'_

"How low... have you really inflicted Chad to try and stop me?"

"...No. Chad's long dead... however, his Fullrbing is still useful... Along with the Soul Reapers... the Hollows... the Quincy..."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he instantly realized, "...You're so petty, Ginjo. Since you realized that you were never the 'Chosen', you created this... 'Gigas'... to emulate the mixture of races... I'll eliminate you and save the remains of Chad."

* * *

"...Who the hell are you?"

"Hey there, kiddo! You lookin' mighty interestin'... Ain't you that... uhmmm... Unico Escudar?"

Unico raised his eyebrow as the blonde woman, dressed in the getup of a cowgirl, appeared in front of him. She had large acoustic guitar on her back. He dropped into a stance as she said his name.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I could care less."

"...My boss is purty interested in you. I gotta take you back... dead or alive."

Unico unsheathed his blade from his shoulders, narrowing his eyes as the woman pulled her guitar over her head. She smirked and began to play, "...The name's Lady Antebella, but you can call me Bella. Now, it's time to '_Own the Night'!"_

"But it's daytime..."

Then, the world around him went dark.

"Shit. Damnit, fight me, bitch!"

_"Such a foul mouth..."_

He felt a large boot kick him in the back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled to his feet as he turned around, looking for the woman.

_"...You can't see nothin, sweetums... It's over."_

Suddenly, they both tensed up, as they suddenly felt a large pressure lift from their shoulders.

"...What the hell was that?"

_"...I guess... even the mightiest fall sometimes..."_

Unico felt it. And he almost couldn't believe it.

"Did the old man...?"

* * *

"Ichi...Ichigo...?"

Grimmjow froze as Nel began stuttering. He turned towards the site of the large explosion, and felt Ichigo's Reiatsu depleting at a rapid rate.

"Goddamnit, Kurosaki!"

He suddenly felt something else, and narrowed his eyes as another explosion went off.

"...Unico..?"

* * *

Halibel jumped up as she felt it, and her skin grew cold. She resheathe her blade and took off towards Ichigo's location, fear enhancing every step she took.

* * *

"...I ain't got the time to deal with you. Move."

_"What's wrong? My show ain't over!"_

"If that's the case... if I can't see you, then I'll find you another way! _Break the Chains__! Zorro Artico!_"

The large explosion blinded the woman, who attempted to sneak behind him and stab him. She suddenly felt a chain wrap around her neck, and instantly began clawing at it.

"Gotcha, bitch."

* * *

_Hey... Big brother..._

_ ...Hm...?_

_ ...Ever since you saved us from Kanonji, you've been all over us... you know you can't protect us forever..._

_ Don't say crap like that Karin...! You know your big brother's always gonna be here..._

_ No, you won't, Ichigo... You fight... and fight... You're always fighting... You're luck is gonna run out, eventually..._

_ So pessimistic, Karin, you wound your brother's soul!_

_ Stop acting like dad! Now I know you're trying to change to change the subject!_

_ …_

_ Ichigo?_

_ ...I'm not gonna say anything stupid, like that I'll always be here..._

_ ...You di-_

_ ...Quiet. I'm not gonna always be around... I can't say that I'll protect you or Yuzu... or anyone forever... But I'll do it for as long as I can... And then I'll hand the torch to someone else... To your husband, or Yuzu's husband, or anyone else... But for now, don't think about what could happen later... Live in the moment, and forget about the future... If you think too far ahead, the present will run right past you... Don't leave the present behind, Karin..._

The false sun felt unfamiliar to Ichigo as he stared forward at the 'Gigas'... no, Chad. The white, cold hand piercing through his heart was Chad... not some false prophet...

'It's over, Chad._'_

Ichigo stood stock still, his eyes downcast to the ground. He couldn't feel anything below his chest. He struggled to pull his blade out of his former friend, finally succeeding. The giant slowly fell to the ground. He gripped his chest tightly, struggling to breathe as he glared at the fallen figure.

_Distress..._

_ Pain..._

_ Despair._

He mentally counted down the moment when his life would end. Making one last glare at the treacherous grins displayed on the Fullbringers' faces, he fell to the ground, next to the fallen Gigas.

"'Number One Guardian', huh...?"

Ichigo ignored his taunts. Ignoring everything he said caused him to feel better.

"What a sad sight... It almost makes me sad... seeing you die like this, old man... Tsukishima... Let's go."

But something far off made him feel better... Even though he felt like a failure, he didn't mind it much.

"Alright..."

Yes... It gave Ichigo hope... not for himself... but for the future. He reached his hand out... to hold Ginjo for a few seconds. He knew it would end... in but a few seconds. Ginjo smirked and walked out of his grasp, as he did a thousand years ago.

"You failed, Kurosaki."

_ 'I already know that...'_

"You aren't the grand savior you thought yourself to be, now are you?"

_ 'Enjoy your hollow victory... Ginjo... but I can feel it. Your greatest enemy... is not me.'_

"Tsukishima, let's hurry before the 'Privaron Espada' arrive... I don't feel like dealing with them."

_ I can let myself go now... and entrust the weight of the world to you..._

"Tell the others to find that boy."

_ Don't falter in your steps..._

The man was silent as an explosion rocked the area behind him. He and his subordinate turned and faced the explosion, "What... the hell was that?"

Behind them, a figure, dressed in the uniform of a school student, stood with his hand on a large blade, similar in size to the 'Cross of Scaffold'. Thrown over his shoulder were the bodies of three Xcutioners, all dead.

"Kid, who the fuck are you?"

"Are you leader of Xcution...?"

Ginjo clicked his tongue and turned back around, gesturing for Tsukishima to follow him. He waved over his shoulder, "Mind your own business, brat."

Unico turned over to the body of Ichigo, whom he could tell was barely breathing. He turned back and addressed Ginjo, "I don't know a damn thing about you. I don't know why you are... 'purty interested'... in me, and why they had to suffer because of me... I don't give a fuck, and neither does this sword..."

Ginjo stopped, slowly turning around and smirking as he realized who the boy was.

"...Then you must be..."

_...Unico Escudar..._

* * *

_ ...Hey...! Wake up...!_

_ Why are we doing this!? We barely have enough to feed ourselves and you're trying be a charity case for everyone else!?_

_ You want to watch him starve to death!?_

_ Who gives a fuck!? You don't even know him!_

"...Shut up! Hey... hey, are you awake?"

The person heard someone addressing them. Groaning as the person's eyes fluttered open, the sight of a large-eyed female blocked the view, "...Hey, random guy! You're awake!"

"..."

"Can you speak?"

"No! He's retarded or something!"

"Shut up, Renji!"

The man watched as the midget dropped-kick the red-haired man in the face, knocking him out of the room. She then returned to his side, with a basket of fruits in her hand, "Are you hungry?"

"...Yes..."

The woman began picking out fruits and handing it to him. He stared at it before slowly biting into it.

"...You must be new here. I'm Rukia... And you are?"

"..."

Rukia took a bite of the recent orange she had stolen, slowly chewing and eventually stopping when she did not hear an answer, "...You do have a name, don't you?"

"...I...don't...know...?"

Rukia sighed as she leaned on her hand, tapping her other against the hardwood floor of the hut. She hmm'ed, as if she was thinking. Picking up another fruit, she stated, "Well, since you'll be coming with us around Soul Society, we gotta call you something."

The man looked at her weirdly as she tossed him another fruit, "...Soul Society?"

"...Where we're located presently. We're in the Seventy-Eighth District of Inuzuri... " She stated, but then she suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Hey! We can call you Inuzuri!"

"..."

Rukia then sat down as she shook her head, "No... that just doesn't fit you..."

"..."

The man raised an eyebrow as he reached into the basket the same time as her, bumping her hand as they reached for the last fruit. She flinched away, blushing. The man eased back, shrugging as he stated, "It's yours... I'm full anyway..."

"...Uhhmmm... Okay."

She reached in, pulling out a strawberry. Before she could place it in her mouth, she stopped and looked at it deeply, and stared between the man and the fruit multiple times.

"...What ar-?"

She then smiled as she held the fruit in her hand, staring at the other as she held it to his face.

"...You know, I get the strangest feeling... that we should should call you..."

..._Ichigo..._

* * *

Notes:

-Yay! Finished! And it's left open ended if I ever want to come back to it. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!

* * *

Final Trivia:

-As stated, Unico Escudar is Spanish for "The Only One Who Shields." Actually, Unico is "Unique/Sole/Solitary" and Escudar is the verb "to shield". He looks exactly like Grimmjow, except he has red-orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a dress suit, or something a Uniformed High School student would wear.

-Grimmjow left 200 years after the first ending and moved to the human world. He left because he was tired of being a soldier under Ichigo, and left to be on his own.

-Xcution was based slightly off 'Anonymous' and 'The Order' from the new crappy DmC. They try to convince humanity that Hollows and Ghosts exist, attempting to expose them to reality and throw the world off-balance.

-As Ichigo explains, the only reasons he's old is because he has more humanity in him than everyone else.

-Ulquiorra was reincarnated into a human, born with twin known as Latigo. When they died, Latigo became a Hollow and Ulquiorra is now a Soul Reaper.

-Latigo and Adalia were created as a reference to Byakuya and Rukia. Considering the possible Unico and Adalia romance, I thought Grimmjow's family being with someone related to his rival, Ulquiorra, would be funny.

-Halibel looks the same, however, she has a cape under her jacket, like Orihime's Arrancar Arc outfit. Nel is dressed in a nurse outfit and Loly is dressed like an office assistant.

-The Old Espada (Tesra through Gantenbainne) make up the Privaron Espada.

-Fullbringers abilities are named after album titles.

Ride the Lightning is one of Metallica's album, with turns a piece of wire into a lightning rod.

Own the Night is an album of Lady Antabellum (Antabella). It covers the area in darkness, like Tosen's Bankai, except you can do everything but see.

-A lot of references was made during Ichigo and Unico confrontation.

Kisuke speech.

The stabbing in the throat is the same as Ichigo vs. Juhabach in the Manga

The scar on the head is a reference to Yamamoto.

-I've planned and thought out parts of the epilogue before even coming up with the first chapter.


End file.
